Digimon Central
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Tyrone thought digimon was nothing more than a television series, but he is wrong when he meets a digimon named Dragmon. It opened up a whole new world for him and his friends. Digimon are appearing in the real world, but there are some out there that wants to cause trouble. Tyrone and his friends will have the power from all the digimon series to help them fight.
1. Digital to Reality

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"And with that, I win!" A group of boys were playing a video game against each other. They hang out in the yard of their school and just played that game during their free period.

"Oh man. Competing against others is harder than the game."

"Don't get so upset, Tyrone. You're just lousy at this game. Its digimon where be battle. We don't just play." Tyrone Kazami. A boy who is only thirteen. He had a red shirt with black pants with black bands around his wrists. He also had silver goggles on his dark spikey brown hair.

"We better stop messing around, Kaz. We better get back to class."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Kenny." Kaz wore a black shirt with white pants and had a green visor holding up his brown hair. Kenny wore glasses and had black hair. He wore an orange shirt with a white jacket and brown pants.

"We'll see you later, Tyrone, so I can beat you again." Kaz mocked and the two of them ran off.

"Oh man." Tyrone said.

"Don't let him get to you. Kaz is a good guy." Tyrone looked up and was met with another boy. He had spikey brown hair as well. He wore a light green shirt with a dark green jacket and pants.

"I know, Louie. I just want to beat him at least once!" Tyrone said.

"Save it. Let's get going or else Miss Ayachi is going to be upset with us." Louie said. They gathered their stuff together and headed straight for their class.

…..

Miss Ayachi's Class

"Pay attention, class. This will be on the test." Miss Ayachi said. Miss Ayachi is a young teacher with long blonde hair. She wore a blue blouse with a white shirt. As she was teaching her class, Tyrone was day dreaming. These past few days have been a little hard for him.

'Boring. That's how I describe my life. I actually wish something exciting would happen.' Tyrone thought. 'It's been about a week since my parents and I moved to Koto City. I know it might not seem long, but moving is always hard. I'm glad I met up with Kaz, Kenny, and Louie. They like digimon just like I do. Digimon is my favorite show and it's always awesome. Wish something that cool could happen with me.'

"Tyrone!" Miss Ayachi said and had Tyrone snap back to reality. "I understand that things haven't been easy on you since the move, but please pay attention."

"Sorry, Miss Ayachi." Tyrone said. Tyrone paid attention in class and went through the rest of the day until it was finally time for him to head on home. 'It's not easy being the new kid.' He thought. Tyrone reached for his shoes and got them on, but didn't notice someone walk up behind him.

"Hey, Tyrone." Tyrone turned around, but he had a slight blush on his face. He was met with a girl that had blonde hair. She wore a purple vest with a pink shirt and shorts.

"Hey, Julie." Tyrone said.

"Just wanted to see how things are with you." Julie said. "You've been here for about a week and I get that it hasn't been easy for you since you moved here."

"Yeah. I'm doing okay." Tyrone said, but he pushed his bag and his digimon game fell out. Julie grabbed it and Tyrone was a little embarrassed.

"Tyrone, you play digimon?" Julie asked.

"Uh…. Yeah. I guess you think it's a little dorky." Tyrone said.

"No. It's okay. If that's what you're into, I'm not one to judge." Julie said as she handed the game back. "I'll see you later." Julie left the school and Tyrone saw her off.

'It does have some benefits.' Tyrone thought.

…

Tyrone

Tyrone was on his way home and he walked all the way there. Tyrone went in and saw some people around the place and saw it was busy for his parents actually owned a bakery.

"I'm home!" Tyrone called.

"Hi, honey." Tyrone's mother said. Her name was Senzu. Tyrone's mother had brown hair tied behind her head and was working the register. "How was school today?"

"Fine." Tyrone said as he walked by and went into their house passing his father working on some baked goods. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, buddy." Tyrone's father said. His father was named Jinta and he had short black hair. "Tyrone, there's something I should warn you about. Your mother was talking, thinking it was time to throw out some of that digimon junk of yours."

"What?! It's not junk!" Tyrone said.

"Her words, not mine." Jinta said.

"I didn't say junk or throwaway. I was just thinking that maybe it's time for you to give some of that stuff away." Senzu said. "You're not a kid anymore, Tyrone."

"Yeah, yeah." Tyrone said, but he didn't really care and went up to his room. "Man, Mom wouldn't get it. Whatever I think is cool, she doesn't really like. Still, it would be awesome if they were real. All the seasons are pretty cool. Armor digivolving, spirit evolution, digi-modify, all of it is amazing. I wish they were real. The adventure, the action, and the best part is that you help people with someone who really understands you. A boy can only wish."

….

What Tyrone didn't know is that there was something going on. Inside a lab that only a selected few knew about, people were at work about something. One man wore a suit with his hair black and spikey with him wearing shades.

"Give me a status report, Lesly?"

"I'm trying my best sir, but it looks like this one is going to materialize." A woman said as she wore a high-tech suit. Scientists were working on something, but it looks like they were making failed progress.

"Digital vermin. The day will come when they will be extinct." The man said.

…

Tyrone

Night soon came over and Tyrone had gone to bed. Tyrone was fast asleep and he even dreams about digimon. As he was sleep, he felt something was different.

"Huh?" Tyrone said, but when he opened his eyes, he saw was in the air and felt the wind blowing against him. "What is this? Where am I?" Tyrone looked down and saw someone was beneath him. It was a girl about his age. She had auburn hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a yellow shirt with a couple buttons with a white skirt. "Who is that?" He was even more surprised when he saw a strange monster appear in front of her. "A digimon?"

Digimon Analyzer: Keramon. A mere rookie level digimon. His attacks are Bug Blaster and Crazy Giggle. He doesn't look that tough.

"Time to go to work." The girl said and pulled out a black and yellow device.

"Is that an actual digivice?"

"Bumblemon, realize." The girl said. A bunch of data came flowing out of the device. Out came another digimon that looked like a bee, but had regular eyes instead of insect eyes.

"You called." Bumblemon said.

"Take him down." The girl said.

"**Bug Blaster**!" Keramon shot energy blasts from his mouth, but Bumblemon was pretty fast as he flew around and avoided all of Keramon's attacks. Bumblemon flew right at Keramon and tackled him. The girl didn't seemed very amuse or interested as to what was going on.

"Just finish this. He's no challenge." The girl said.

"As you wish." Bumblemon said.

"**Strike Sting**!" Bumblemon flew right down with his stinger glowing. Bumblemon flew right at Keramon and stung Keramon with Keramon turning to data.

"Whoa!" Tyrone said as he couldn't believe what he just saw. Suddenly, he felt himself slam against something. Tyrone woke up and saw he was back in his room. Tyrone ran to his window and opened it up and saw it was morning. "Freaky…"

"Finally, awake." Tyrone looked down and spotted his father taking out the trash.

"Hey, Dad." Tyrone said. That dream really got to Tyrone. He's never had anything like it before. It actually felt so real to him. "Hey, Dad. How do you think series like Digimon even got started?"

"I don't know. Someone somewhere just made it up." Jinta said. "Listen, don't let what your mother said get to you. If you like it, who is she to tell you to grow out of it." That wasn't what Tyrone was thinking about. Tyrone always thought of something more when it comes to digimon. He always had great admire for them and sometimes wish they could be real.

…..

The Hidden Lab

"Give me a report." The mystery man said.

"It was just another small one." Lesly said. "However, these digital creatures seem to be appearing more and more frequently. I'm a little concerned as to what may happen if they grow stronger."

"That's where we kick in." Something strange is going on in this lab. They seem to read and survey the barrier between digital and reality and seem to be watching something. Was what Tyrone saw really a dream? The man reached for his shades and took them off. "The day will come where they won't be a problem and humanity will be a lot better off. So says I, Yukon Yamachi."

"If you say so." Lesly said. However, while they all working, there was actually moving through the digital realm and it seemed to have moved passed their sensors.

…

Tyrone

Tyrone just went through his day like it was any other normal day. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw in his dream.

'What was all that I saw?' Tyrone thought. 'It all felt so real. If it was, that girl was really lucky. I would love to have a digimon companion. A loyal friend who can stand by your side and help others.' What Tyrone didn't know was that something was moving through the digital realm and it seemed drawn to him. As Tyrone passed through an alleyway, he saw a pillar of energy shoot into the sky. "What? What is that?" Tyrone didn't know why, but he could feel something calling out to him. He went towards that strange pillar to investigate.

"RRRRAAAARRRGH!"

"What was that?" Tyrone said. Tyrone passed through some buildings and he was in the back alleyways. He found himself standing by the pillar as it was fading away. "What just happened?"

"EEERRGH!" Tyrone looked ahead and saw something standing in front of him. It looked like a small dragon on all fours that was white with a small black horn on his nose and a black underbelly and his back was red.

"Uh…. Hello?" Tyrone said. The small dragon looked towards him, but Tyrone got a little freaked he fell back. He didn't know what to think and he didn't really know what was going on? "Oh man. What have I just stepped into?"

To Be Continued….

Seems like Tyrone is having one heck of a day. It seems like there's more to digimon than he thought. Find out what happens from here on the next Digimon Digital Monsters


	2. Digimon Among Us

Tyrone thought living in a new city would be hard, but it turned out to be surprising. Tyrone's a big fan of the television series, Digimon, with a few friends of his. One night, he had this dream and saw actual digimon fighting. Meanwhile, this stranger named Yukon seems to be keeping track of them and he doesn't seem fond of digimon. A new digimon has also appeared in the real world and it looks like Tyrone is in his line of sight.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Tyrone couldn't believe his eyes. He was met with what he believed was an actual digimon, but it was one he hasn't seen before. Tyrone didn't know what to think of it. He was actually afraid he was going to be attacked as the dragon-like digimon came closer.

"Oh man. I can't believe this is happening." Tyrone said as he held up his arms and was afraid.

"Are you okay?" The digimon asked. Tyrone moved his arms away and saw the digimon wasn't going to attack him. Tyrone stood back up to see he towered over the digimon. "Are we playing some sort of game or something?"

"You're not going to attack me?" Tyrone asked.

"Should I? I don't see why I should." The digimon asked.

"Who are you? Are you actually a digimon?" Tyrone said.

"Sure am. You can call me Dragmon."

"Dragmon? I never heard of you before. I can't believe this!" Tyrone said as he couldn't believe this was really happening to him. "I can't believe I'm speaking to an actual digimon! I can't believe there's one that's real!"

"Huh?" Dragmon said as he didn't understand what he was talking about.

"This is so freaky! Is this actually happening?!" Tyrone said. Tyrone was having doubts, but he noticed a ball of light shining in front of him. Tyrone held out his hand and the ball of light fell in it and a strange looking device appeared in it. "No way! Is this a real digivice?! It looks just like the ones from the first season. Does this mean I'm your partner?!"

"I don't really know what you're talking about, but I do know what partner means." Dragmon said. "That's right. We're partners!"

"Unbelievable!" Tyrone said as he really didn't know what to think about it.

…

Tyrone's House

"Come on, Senzu. It was hard on Tyrone when we had to move here." Jinta said. "There's no reason for him to be given the talk about growing up already. Is there?"

"No. I guess you're right." Senzu said. They heard the door open up and saw Tyrone coming in with him carrying a large box.

"I'm home!" Tyrone said, but the two of them were curious as to what Tyrone had.

"Tyrone, what is that?" Jinta asked.

"Don't tell me you brought more junk into this house." Senzu said.

"No. Just some…stuff I grabbed for school and such. I'll be up in my room." Tyrone said and headed straight upstairs, but his parents were having other thoughts about what was in there. Tyrone was able to make it to his room and felt safe in it. When it was, Tyrone opened up the box and Dragmon stuck his head out.

"This box stinks. Why did you have to carry me in this thing?" Dragmon said.

"Sorry, but my parents would freak if they saw you. They don't even let me keep a hamster." Tyrone said. Dragmon climbed out of the box and had a look around with Tyrone's room having things Dragmon has never seen before. "Careful. We don't want my parents to get suspicious or anything."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Dragmon said.

"You get kicked out. They can have you taken away. I'm finding it hard to believe I have a real life digimon in my house." Tyrone said.

"It will be okay…. Hey. I just realized that you never told me your name." Dragmon said.

"Oh! My name is Tyrone."

"Tyrone?" Dragmon said. "So, Tyrone, does this mean we're friends now? Am I going to live here? Are we going to have all kinds of fun?" Those were all questions Tyrone had as well. This was all so much to take in and he couldn't believe any of it.

…

"Time to call it a night." The mystery girl from Tyrone's dream was actually real. She lived in a different part of town and was going to call it a day.

"Milady!" Bumblemon said from inside her digivice.

"What is it, Bumblemon?" The girl said as she talked inside her digivice.

"I sensed another digimon emerge some time ago." Bumblemon said.

"You didn't say anything earlier?" The girl said.

"We'll catch this one eventually. This one doesn't appear to be all that powerful. Not even a challenge." Bumblemon said. "What's more is that this one felt a little different from some of the others. Perhaps this one found a human partner already."

"If you say so. Even if it is a weakling, when we find it, don't show any mercy." The girl said.

"I never do." Bumblemon said. Who is this mysterious pair and what are they after by taking on other digimon?

…

The Next Day

"Thank you. Come again." Senzu said as she finished with a customer. "Tyrone, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming!" Tyrone said as he ran down the stairs and grabbed a couple snacks from the bakery. "Bye, Mom. I'll see you later."

"Wait a minute." Senzu said.

"You were the one that said hurry." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, you didn't sneak anything inside the house from that box you shouldn't have, have you?" Senzu said as she had suspicions about what that was.

"No." Tyrone said as he tried to act innocent. "I'll see you later, Mom." Tyrone hurried out the door, but he moved to beneath his window and saw Dragmon hanging out of there.

"Why can't I come with you?" Dragmon asked.

"I can't take you to school with me. I probably have the best show and tell if I did." Tyrone said. "Look, as awesome as it is to have you, Dragmon, we need to keep you a secret. I can't just reveal to the world that a digimon is real. Dragmon, we just found each other. Who knows what might happen? So just stay here at home and stay hidden, in the box or somewhere, from my parents until we can figure this all out."

"Okay." Dragmon said, but he didn't really like it.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." Tyrone said and ran off. Tyrone left, but Dragmon was already bored.

"I don't want to stay in this room all day." Dragmon complained. He wanted to go out and see what was out there. Dragomon looked around and saw the box he came in and came up with an idea. "He said to stay hidden in the box, but he didn't say I couldn't hide in the box in his room." Dragmon grabbed the box with his teeth and dragged it towards the window. "Phew! We need to wash this thing." He tossed the box out and jumped down to the street so he can catch up with Tyrone.

…..

The School

Tyrone was running as fast as he could to get to school. He arrived and saw Louie was out there and was waiting for him at the front entrance.

"There you are. What took you?" Louie said.

"Sorry, but you didn't need to wait for me. You wouldn't believe what has happened." Tyrone said. He didn't get the chance to explain as they heard the bell go off.

"Oh man! Hurry or Miss Ayachi will kill us." Louie said as they ran for the school and hurried to class. Miss Ayachi was already teaching her class until she heard the door open and saw Louie and Tyrone come in late.

"Tyrone, Louie, I hope you understand what happened. I do expect my students to be on time." Miss Ayachi said.

"Sorry, Miss Ayachi." Both of them said and took their seats.

"Smooth." Kaz said as he laughed.

"You got to be more settle than that." Kenny said. Tyrone didn't really pay much attention to those two. He couldn't stop thinking about Dragmon.

'I really hope that Dragmon is okay on his own.' Tyrone thought. 'I can't believe that digimon are real and I have a partner. I don't really know what to think of all of this.' Tyrone was a little distracted, but he snapped out of it when he saw a note was passed to him. He opened it up and saw it was from Julie. 'Better pay attention. I don't want you to see get in more attention than you're already in. Julie.' Tyrone looked in Julie's direction and saw her smile at him. Tyrone liked that she was really caring and figured he do what he said.

….

Dragmon

Dragmon stayed in the box like Tyrone said, but he was roaming around the city. Dragmon was able to track down Tyrone to his school.

"That must be the place. Let's go see what school is like." Dragmon said and went in the school. Tyrone and his friends got a free period and the four of them were at digimon again.

"No way. Shellmon uses water. He could easily beat Agunimon." Kenny said.

"Are you nuts? That doesn't matter as much as you think. Agunimon is a legendary warrior." Kaz said.

"Oh man. Can we please change the subject?" Louie said as he was starting to get bored with all this. Louie looked towards Tyrone and saw his mind was elsewhere. "Tyrone? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about something." Tyrone said. "Guys, what would you think if digimon were actually real?"

"That would be like the greatest thing ever." Kaz said.

"Is digimon all you guys think about?" Tyrone turned around and was met with Julie again.

"Hi, Julie. Need something?" Tyrone said.

"Not really. I'm just on my way to check something when I saw you guys here. I'm also here to remind you not to be late for class again." Julie said and just left. Tyrone saw her off and had a dazed look in his eyes.

"I know that look. Looks like someone is crushing big time on Julie." Louie said and Tyrone got embarrassed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tyrone said.

"Yeah, Louie. Tyrone probably knows that Julie is out of his league anyway." Kaz said.

"I don't see her coming at you. Most girls laugh at you." Kenny said with him and Louie having a laugh. Tyrone looked to the side, but he thought he caught a glimpse of a moving box.

'Was that…. No. It couldn't have been.' Tyrone thought.

…

Inside

Dragmon made his way in the school and he was looking around for Tyrone. While he was searching, he was getting looks at what school is like.

"Hello." The principal said as he walked by, but he noticed the box and thought it was a student. "Student? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm in a box." Dragmon said.

"Who are you?" The principal asked.

"Dragmon. What's your name?"

"I happen to be the principal of this facility and it's not playtime." The principal said as he tried to take the box off, but Dragmon was trying to hold on. "Take this off at once!"

"No! Tyrone said I have to stay in this box." Dragmon said.

"I am the principal and as long as you are here, you will listen to me!" The principal said. Dragmon thought it over.

"Okay!" Dragmon said. He released the box and caused the principal to fall over. "So can you help me find my friend?" The principal couldn't believe what was right in front of him and was scared. The principal went over to an alarm and pulled it. Dragmon was curious as to what was going on, but he spotted something small and it was motioning for him to follow.

…

Tyrone

The alarm was heard through the whole school. Tyrone and his friends were outside and were surprised by it.

"What's going on?" Louie said.

"Oh no." Tyrone said as he was having second thoughts on what he saw and ran inside.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Louie said as he went after him. Tyrone noticed a group of students in the hall. He pushed his way through and saw the principal seemed scared about something. However, he spotted the box on the side and realized it was Dragmon.

"Dragmon…" Tyrone said as he was afraid something might have happened to him. Tyrone ran back the hall, but he caught the eyes on of another student. Tyrone ran back outside with Louie not far behind. "Dragmon?! Dragmon, where are you?!"

"Tyrone, what are you talking about?" Louie asked.

"Dragmon?" Both of them turned around and was met with another boy. He had brown hair with him wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and blue pants. "That's the name of your digimon, isn't it?"

"You know?" Tyrone said.

"Say what?" Louie said as he didn't understand. Tyrone had a look and spotted another digivice on the boy's belt.

"A digivice! It looks a blue D-3!" Tyrone said.

"Mistiomon!" The boy called and a mysterious figure appeared next to him. He looked human and taller than the boy. He had blue skin with him wearing a blue zipped jacket and pants with him having bandages around his hands and bear feet. He also had blue hair and had a red scarf around him that kept the bottom half of his face covered.

"Yes, Sean?" Mistiomon said.

"You know where he is?" Sean asked.

"If you're looking for your partner, you'll find him on the roof." Mistiomon said.

"The roof?!" Tyrone said and ran for it. Louie was confused by all of this and went with Tyrone.

….

The Roof

Louie and Tyrone ran up the roof as fast as they could. When they got up there, they saw Dragmon with another digimon. This one was dressed like a purple ninja, but was small and the mouth was revealed.

"Dragmon!" Tyrone called and got his attention.

"Tyrone!" Dragmon said and ran towards him with him jumping in Tyrone's arms. Louie couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way! They're real!" Louie said.

"So that's your digimon." Both of them were surprised to see Julie coming out from hiding.

"Julie?! You know about this too?!" Tyrone said.

"I told you that I wouldn't judge." Julie said as she took out her own digivice. It was a pink D-Power. "You're lucky my partner found him and got him out of there. Nice work, Ninmon."

"No problem." Ninmon said revealing to be a girl. "He didn't seem like he knew what he was doing. He needed the help." Tyrone was just glad Dragmon was safe and Louie couldn't believe his eyes.

….

The Park

After school, Tyrone, Louie, and Julie took their pokemon to the park. They hoped not to draw so much attention there.

"We should be fine here." Julie said.

"Julie, I owe you big time for helping out Dragmon. I just got him and I wasn't sure what to do with him." Tyrone said.

"No problem." Julie said.

"I can't believe digimon are real. How is this even possible?" Louie said.

"I don't know, but it is." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, can we have some fun now?" Dragmon said. He was ready to play, but his instincts alerted him of danger. He looked to the side and was tackled by Bumblemon.

"What was that?" Tyrone said.

"What a lousy fighter. Oh well." All of them looked to see the same mystery girl and Tyrone was really shocked.

'That's the same girl and her digimon from my dream!' Tyrone thought.

"It looks like there are two digimon for the price of one. That's fine with me. Bumblemon, take them down." The girl said. She was ready for a fight, but the others weren't.

To Be Conitnued…

Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Who is this girl and Bumblemon and why do they want to fight? To find out what happens, you'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Way of Digivolving

Tyrone couldn't believe it when he met Dragmon and actually became partners with him. Dragmon managed to sneak into Tyrone's school and caused a scene. During that time, Tyrone met other partners like Sean and Mistiomon and Julie with Ninmon. They also met the mysterious girl with Bumblemon, but these two don't seem as happy to meet them. They would rather fight them.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Bumblemon went right at Dragmon and tried to sting him, but Dragmon jumped out of the way of his attack. Tyrone wasn't really sure what to do. He turned to the girl and knew he had to do something.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tyrone said.

"What do you think? It's a fight." The girl said.

"But why do you want to fight?" Louie said.

"Because that's what digimon do. It's what they were born for." The girl said. "Bumblemon, that is the digimon you sensed before, right? So take him out already."

"Yes, ma'am." Bumblemon said as he flew right at Dragmon to attack him again, but Dragmon jumped out of the way of his attack and decided to fight back.

"**Dragon Ember**!" Dragmon shot out a red energy blast from his mouth, but Bumblemon was too fast and he couldn't get a good hit in. Bumblemon flew at Dragmon and tackled him. He circled back around and got his stinger ready.

"**Strike Sting**!" Bumblemon flew right at Dragmon and was about to sting him, but Ninmon stepped in. She pulled out a small blade and was able to block the attack and pushed Bumblemon back.

"Chill out." Ninmon said.

"Another one?" The girl said.

"That's enough!" Julie said. "Why do you want to fight us? We didn't do anything to you. So I don't see a good reason to fight us."

"I do. It's because digimon fight and it's as simple as that. If you're not going to fight back, have your digimon be ready to turn into data." The girl said.

"I have no problems taking on the both of you." Bumblemon said.

"Bring it on." Ninmon said.

"No, Ninmon! You're not to fight!" Julie said.

"Dragmon, you too." Tyrone said.

"Why not? If the girl wants a fight, give her one. Beat her and maybe she'll back off." Louie said.

"No, Louie. We're not going to fight just to fight. That's pointless." Tyrone said. 'Also, I want to know who she is and what's going on.' He thought.

"Pathetic. What kind of digimon isn't allowed to fight?" The girl said. "Bumblemon, just get the both of them and get this over with. You're taking too long."

"As you wish." Bumblemon said. He flew at the two of them. Both of them were getting ready to move, but helped soon arrive. Mistiomon showed up and was able to stop the attack. All of them were surprised to see he just appeared out of nowhere.

"**Mystery Force**!" Mistiomon thrust his palm forward and released a blast of air. Bumblemon got hit by it and was blown back from the attack.

"That's enough." All of them looked and spotted Sean arrived as well.

"It's him again!" Tyrone said.

"Another one?" The girl said.

"I'm with these two on this." Sean said. "There's no reason for you to fight. Fighting just for the sake of fighting is not really worth it."

"Thanks. Dragmon, come back here." Tyrone said. Dragmon and Ninmon stopped the fighting and went over to their partners.

"So none of you want to fight? How sad." The girl said.

"Look, girl, I don't even know what you're talking about." Tyrone said. "I just got Dragmon and I'm not ready to lose him yet."

"I see. A newbie. Well, I'm afraid you won't have that digimon for very long." The girl said. "Bumblemon, let's go. We'll deal with them another time. I'm already getting annoyed."

"As you wish." Bumblemon said and the two of them started leaving.

"Wait. Who are you?" Tyrone said as he needed to know.

"If you must know, my name is Rachel. Rachel Laurence." She left it at that and she and her partner were gone.

"That was a little nutty." Louie said.

"Thanks for the help." Julie said to Sean.

"No problem. I don't know what that was about, but that girl obviously has some issues." Sean said.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you earlier for before either." Tyrone said. "Sean's your name, right?"

"Right and you already met Mistiomon, my digimon partner." Sean said. "Mistiomon, are you doing okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me." Mistiomon said. "Dragmon, is your name right? What was that all about at the school? You seemed to have caused quite the scene."

"I was just looking for Tyrone. Beats sitting around in his room." Dragmon said.

"We were looking for a place to hide Dragmon while I'm at school." Tyrone said.

"I think I know just the place." Sean said. Sean led them through the park and they found a small shelter. "Hardly anyone comes by here and no one really uses this place. So while we're at school or something, Dragmon and Ninmon can hide out here until you guys come and get them."

"What about Mistiomon?" Julie asked.

"You don't need to worry about him. He can be quite aloof when he wants to be." Sean said. "So, Tyrone, you only got Dragmon for a couple days?"

"Yeah. This is all kinds of freaky and I'm not really sure what to think." Tyrone said.

"That's okay, Tyrone. I've only had Ninmon for a couple weeks." Julie said. "I'm sure all of us were surprised to learn that digimon actually existed."

"How do you think I feel? I'm envious that all of you have actual digimon with you." Louie said. "Anyone else feeling like you've seen all this somewhere before? What was the deal with that girl back there? How come she wanted to fight?"

"I'm not really sure." Sean said. "It's a mystery that digimon are being sent here in the first place. Still, let's not let her get to us. It's amazing the digimon are here at all. So let's just enjoy it." All of them liked that idea.

…..

Tyrone

"You didn't have to walk me home, Julie." Tyrone said as everyone decided to head home since it's getting late with Tyrone and Julie together with their digimon. "Isn't it suppose to be the other way around? The guy walks the girl?"

"Don't worry about it, Tyrone. My house is along the way anyway." Julie said.

"There it is." Tyrone said as they stopped at the bakery.

"Your family owns a bakery? That's pretty cool." Julie said.

"Yeah. That means I can have all the cake and donuts that I want." Dragmon said.

"Sounds great. I like to have some." Ninmon said.

"Maybe another time. It's getting late." Tyrone said. "Dragmon, you better find another way in my room without anyone seeing anything." Dragmon agreed and went around the place. Just as he did, Tyrone went on inside. "I'm home!"

"There you are, Tyrone. I heard something big happened at school today." Senzu said.

"Who's that you're with?" Jinta said.

"Hello. My name is Julie. I got to Tyrone's school." Julie said. "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Tyrone." Julie ran off with Ninmon following without being seen.

"Well, it looks like our little Tyrone isn't so little anymore." Jinta said.

"Huh?" Tyrone said as he wondered what that meant until it came to him. "Hang on! It's not like that at all!" As Tyrone and Dragmon were getting settled back at home, Julie was on her way home with Ninmon.

"We couldn't have grabbed one good?" Ninmon asked.

"Are all digimon gluttons or something?" Julie said. "If you have too many sweets, you won't be as fast as you usually are."

"Very funny." Ninmon said as she jumped on Julie's back. "Julie, sorry about today. I know you don't really like it when I fight."

"It's okay. You were helping out Dragmon. I can't blame you for that." Julie said. "Everything will be okay. We just got to be careful." Julie doesn't want Ninmon to get involved in fighting and she's hoping it can stay that way.

…..

Rachel

"That certainly wasn't what I expected." Bumblemon said. Rachel made it home herself. The two of them were talking about what has happened today. "I certainly wasn't expecting there to be three of them with human partners."

"It was surprising, but it doesn't matter." Rachel said. "Maybe them having partners will make them more of a challenge."

"But their partners won't really allow them to fight." Bumblemon said. "We're all rookie level digimon. So defeating all three of them at once will not be easy."

"It shouldn't be for you. Especially if you could learn to just digivolve." Rachel said. "Why can't you?"

"I don't know." Bumblemon said.

"Well, we'll just keep fighting until you figure it out." Rachel said. "Since taking all three of them on would be tricky, we'll just have to take them on one by one."

…

The Next Day

"Okay. The close is clear." Tyrone said as he stepped outside and made sure no one was looking. He snuck Dragmon out of his house and tried to be careful with taking him out.

"Now what?" Dragmon said.

"That's easy." Tyrone said as he lifted Dragmon in his arms. "Don't move and don't say a word until we get to the park. We're lucky I have school off today."

"What do I look like? A stuffed animal?" Dragmon said.

"That's exactly what you're going to pretend to be." Tyrone said. Tyrone carried Dragmon around like he was a toy. He tried his best to avoid suspicion by other people until he reached the park. One kid stood next to Tyrone and was staring at Dragmon. Dragmon was trying his best not to look alive.

"Tyrone, the kid keeps looking at me." Dragmon whispered, but the kid heard it and screamed. Tyrone got nervous and took cover behind a building to avoid people looking at him.

"I told you not to speak." Tyrone said.

"Doesn't the kid know it's rude to stare?" Dragmon said.

"Not as rude as it is to scare kids." Tyrone said. "You just need to lay low until we reach the park." Dragmon didn't like this, but he knew he had to do it. Suddenly, Dragmon sensed something. Dragmon jumped right out of Tyrone's arms and started running. "Dragmon?! Where are you going?!"

"We have company!" Dragmon said. Tyrone followed Dragmon down to a parking garage, but once they got there, Bumblemon was there and was waiting for them.

"There you are." Bumblemon said.

"You're not very good at hiding." Dragmon said.

"Not even trying." Bumblemon said.

"Dragmon, wait!" Tyrone called out as he was going to try and stop this fight, but Rachel showed up and got in his way. "You again."

"Yeah and this time your friends aren't here to help you." Rachel said. "You might be a newbie, but that doesn't mean anything to me. Get ready because your first real digimon fight will be your last."

"I don't get it. Why do you want to fight? What are you trying to gain from all this?" Tyrone said.

"Wow. You really are new to this. Digimon were made for fighting. That's what they're programmed for." Rachel said. "The only way to get stronger is for them to fight."

"What are you talking about? They're more than that." Tyrone said. "I might be new to having a digimon partner, but I've watched the series. Digimon are more than that."

"Please. They're nothing, but data. Enough talk. Bumblemon, attack." Rachel said.

"As you wish." Bumblemon said and went on the attack. He held out his stinger and went for it, but Dragmon jumped out of the way.

"**Dragon Ember**!" Dragmon shot the red energy blasts, but he couldn't get a clear shot at Bumblemon

"Stop it, Dragmon! We're not going to fight just for fighting. That isn't right." Tyrone said.

"Tell that to them." Dragmon said as he felt like there was no choice, but to fight them.

"Cowards. Bumblemon, stop having trouble and just finish this." Rachel said.

"Of course, milady." Bumblemon said and went on the attack again.

"**Ninja Stars**!" Bumblemon heard a voice and saw a bunch of shuriken were thrown at him. Bumblemon avoided them at the last moment.

"Stop it!" All of them looked to the door and saw Julie arrived with Ninmon.

"Darn it. His help is here." Rachel said.

"Nice timing, Julie." Tyrone said.

"I don't understand. Why are you still trying to fight?" Julie said.

"She's saying stuff like that's what digimon are made for. It's almost like she thinks that's all there is to it." Tyrone said.

"Seriously? No, that isn't." Julie said. "There are more to digimon than that. We all thought they were fake, but they're here. They're partnering with us humans. There has to be a reason for that. They can't be here just so they can fight."

"Well, you can figure that out if you like, but I'm perfectly fine with how things are." Rachel said. "Bumblemon, keep the attacks coming!"

"As you command!" Bumblemon said.

"That's it. Sorry, Tyrone, but this bug needs to be taught a few lessons." Dragmon said.

"I'm with you." Ninmon said. Ninmon pulled out her small blade and went on the attack, but Bumblemon used his stinger to knock away her attacks.

"Stop it! This isn't right! Ninmon, please don't' fight!" Julie said as she was worried as to what might happen if this continues.

"**Dragon Ember**!" Dragmon used his attack again, but one accidently blasted a car and it caused it to explode. When it did, part of the car was heading towards Julie.

"Oh no!" Tyrone said.

"Julie!" Ninmon shouted as she hurried to save her. Just then, Julie's digivice started to glow and Ninmon could feel power coursing through her.

"Digivolution!"

"Ninmon digivolve to…" Ninmon began to change form as she grew taller and became the size of a human with pink skin. She wore a ninja outfit that was purple and had a skirt with fishnet leggings around her thighs and had a sleeveless top. She also had a mask that showed only her eyes with pink hair in a ponytail and a katana came into her hands. "Kunoichmon!" Kunoichmon moved fast and was able to grab Julie and got her out of the way. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes.

"No way!" Tyrone said.

"She digivolved!" Rachel said.

"Who is she now?" Tyrone asked.

Digimon Analyzer (Dragmon's voice): That's Kunoichmon. She's a champion level digimon. She can be dangerous as she is fast and pretty. Her best attack is the Ninja Daggers.

"No. She actually digivolved." Julie said as she seemed upset that it happened.

To Be Continued….

That's impressive that Ninmon just digivolved, but how come Julie doesn't seem to like it when it just saved her life? I guess you'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters to find out.


	4. First of Many

After escaping Rachel and Bumblemon, Tyrone and the others met up with Sean and Mistiomon and they agreed to help them out. None of them really wanted to fight Rachel and Bumblemon without a reason. Deciding to take them on one by one, Rachel had a little ambush set for Tyrone and Dragmon. Julie and Ninmon arrived to help, but when Julie was in trouble, Ninmon digivolved to Kunoichmon, but Julie doesn't seem so happy about it.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"I can't believe it! Ninmon actually digivolved!" Tyrone said. "I can't believe I saw it with my own eyes."

"Why did she digivolve?" Rachel said. Everyone was impressed that Ninmon actually digivolved, but Julie was the only one who wasn't amazed by it. "At least we found a real challenge. Bumblemon, attack."

"Right!" Bumblemon said and went on the attack.

"Is she really trying to take on a champion?!" Tyrone said as he couldn't believe she would do that. Bumblemon held out his stinger, but Kunoichmon used her katana and blocked the attack. Kunoichmon jumped and gave him a powerful kick that had him slam against the wall.

"I think it's time you learned a little respect." Kunoichmon said as she formed energy kunai between her fingers.

"**Ninja Daggers**!" She tossed the kunai, but Bumblemon moved out of the way and avoided them. Julie couldn't watch this anymore as she grabbed Kunoichmon by the arm.

"Stop it! Stop fighting! I don't want any of this!" Julie said. "Just provide us some cover and let's get out of here."

"If you say so." Kunoichmon said and formed a series of hand signs.

"**Misdirect Smokescreen**!" Kunoichmon caused a series of smoke explosions to go off and purple smoke to cover the area. Rachel tried to find her way through it, but as the smoke cleared away, she they were gone.

"Escaped again." Bumblemon said. "I must say that I surely wasn't expecting Ninmon to digivolve to the champion level."

"Neither did I." Rachel said. 'I don't get it. If her partner won't let her fight, how could she digivolve?' Rachel doesn't seem to understand digimon as well as she thinks.

…

The Park

"I think we're safe." Julie said. Julie and the others managed to make it out of there and took cover in the park. "Kunoichmon, are you able to change back on your own?"

"I think so. Let me try." Kunoichmon said. Kunoichmon tried to relax and think about dedigivolving. It appeared to have work as she glowed and changed back into Ninmon.

"That was so cool!" Tyrone said as he was still freaking. "I can't believe we actually saw a digimon digivolve right before our eyes! It was so cool!"

"Yeah. I haven't really reached the champion level myself." Dragmon said. "How did you do it, Ninmon? How were you able to digivolve?"

"I don't know." Ninmon said. "All I could think about was helping out Ninmon and it just happened. Not that it matters. Julie won't allow it again."

"Won't allow it?" Tyrone questioned and looked to Julie. "How come you won't allow it?"

"It's nothing." Julie said as she grabbed Ninmon. "I'll see you later, Tyrone. Be careful with that girl next time." Julie walked away with Ninmon, but Tyrone could feel that something wasn't right and he's starting to get worried about her.

….

The Garage

When all the fighting was over, no one really became aware of anything. Almost nobody. The mysterious Yukon found out about what happened there and he had his men investigate the area.

"Digital pests." Yukon said. Yukon heard his phone go off and knew it was Lesly.

"Sir, I did what you said. I hacked into the security network of that building and deleted the footage of the entities." Lesly said.

"Good work, but it seems like they're gone." Yukon said.

"Yes, but there's something else you need to know." Lesly said. "I saved the footage on our drive and I found something you might think is interesting. There were actually children there and one of them appeared to have save one of those kids."

"Really?" Yukon said as he did find that interesting.

….

Julie's House

The sun was starting to go down and the day was coming to an end. Julie stared out the window and was still shook by what happened back in the garage and Ninmon was blaming herself.

"Julie, I'm sorry I digivolved again." Ninmon said.

"I know. It wasn't your fault." Julie said. "Let's just hope it won't happen again."

"Julie, dinner!" Her mother called.

"Coming." Julie said. Julie was on her way down, but she heard a knock at the front door. When she went to see it, she saw it was Tyrone. "Tyrone?!"

"Hey." Tyrone said.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" Julie asked.

"I asked around." Tyrone said.

"Julie, who is at the door?" Her mother said and showed herself. Her mother was blonde with her hair tied back and wore a purple sweater with white pants. "Oh! Hello. Who is this?"

"This is Tyrone. He's the new kid at my school." Julie said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Julie's mother. I'm June Semachi. Would you like to come in? We're just about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"That's nice, but I really only came to talk to Julie." Tyrone said.

"Come on in." Julie said and Tyrone stepped in.

"Food!" Tyrone nearly fell over as he saw a little girl with blonde hair wearing a blue skirt and pink shirt came sliding by.

"Sarah! You almost ran into my friend!" Julie said.

"Sorry. I'm hungry!" Sarah said as she went on in and the two of them went to sit on the couch.

"That was my little sister. Sorry about her. She's only six." Julie said.

"It's fine. They both seem nice." Tyrone said. "What about your dad? Where is he?"

"Actually…my parents got divorced a few years ago." Julie said. "We hardly get to see him anymore." Tyrone felt like an idiot for having her say that and he could see it bothered her a little. "Anyway, what's up? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you." Tyrone said. "You seemed pretty upset about that whole digivolving thing. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"That's sweet, but I'm doing fine. Really." Julie said. "I was shocked about the whole thing, but I've calmed down."

"Time to eat!" Ninmon called out as she slid down the railing and went for the kitchen. Tyrone was surprised by that and thought Ninmon would have stayed hidden.

"Wait. Do your mother and Sarah know about Ninmon?" Tyrone said.

"Yeah, but only because they were with me when I first met Ninmon." Julie said.

"Anyway, back to earlier, I wanted to ask you about Ninmon digivolving. Why didn't you want Ninmon to digivolve?" Tyrone said. "Didn't you want Ninmon to get stronger?"

"Well…." Julie said as the whole thing still bothered her. "It actually goes back to when I met Ninmon as well. Believe it or not, I'm a bit of a digimon fanatic like yourself." That was a surprise to Tyrone as well. "It was all just weeks ago."

…

Flashback

"Here you go, Julie. It's that digimon game you wanted." June said as she handed the game over to Julie. "Your grades have been great lately. So you deserve it."

"Thanks, Mom. Cool. It even comes with some cards. I'm going to try it out." Julie said as she ran up to her room and turned on the computer. She turned on the game and she was already liking it. "Wow! This looks awesome. Now, who should I select as a partner?"

'There were a lot of options for me, but I soon found Ninmon in there.' Julie narrated.

"Ninmon?" Julie said. "I don't know much about this digimon, but let's go for it." She selected Ninmon and started playing the game.

'At the time, I thought it was just a game and I was doing pretty well.' Julie narrated. 'I kept winning battle after battle, but it soon came the time when I lost a battle on the game." Julie kept playing, but she saw Ninmon was defeated on the screen when she lost. "When I did, I felt something strange. I looked at Ninmon on the screen and saw Ninmon looked really hurt." When Julie saw Ninmon like that, she felt something strange and felt guilty.

"Julie, how's the game?" June asked as she came in.

"I want to play too!" Sarah said as she went in, but Julie didn't pay much attention to them.

"Julie, what's wrong?" June asked.

"I don't know." Julie said. "I just lost a battle, but something feels weird. It's like I can actually feel Ninmon hurt and it's my fault. It all seems so real."

"Julie, it's just a game. If you don't like it, maybe I can return it." June said.

"It's not that." Julie said. "I don't know what it is. It's just that I feel like I forced Ninmon to fight and that's wrong. It's almost as if it's real. It's almost as if Ninmon is alive." Julie's compassion and refusal to fight for entertainment opened the pathway. A light shined above Julie and it became her digivice with the screen glowing and Ninmon emerged in her arms and was actually hurt. Julie was right and they couldn't believe it.

End of Flashback

…

"Ninmon appeared in my arms and was actually hurt and it was all my fault." Julie said. "I promised myself I would never let that happen again. If Ninmon were to digivolve, I'm worried things are only going to get worse."

"I get it now." Tyrone said. "You're just afraid. You don't want to see Ninmon get hurt."

"Exactly. That's why I try to avoid fighting. I just don't know if I can handle it." Julie said. Tyrone can see that Julie's scared now, but Julie will have to learn to handle that fear.

…

The Next Day

Yukon was in his lab and was looking over the footage that he got. He saw digimon and how Tyrone and the others were there with them.

"What were those kids doing there?" Yukon said.

"Sir!" Lesly said. "We got another one that's on its way. This one seems stronger than the usual ones." Yukon saw this as an opportunity to see things for himself.

…

Tyrone

Tyrone met up with Sean and Louie. He told them what Julie told him yesterday and they all felt really bad for her.

"So she's afraid of Ninmon getting hurt because of her. I suppose that makes sense." Sean said.

"She's a good person. Of course she would feel that way. She's also lucky like you having a digimon." Louie said.

"There was something I wanted to ask, but I didn't because she was already upset." Tyrone said. "What did she mean by avoiding fighting? How can she do that when there aren't others to fight? Are there others out there that want to fight like that Rachel?"

"Well…." Sean was about to explain until they all heard a beeping sound form both of their digivices. Suddenly, they saw pillar of energy shoot into the sky. What's more is that the digimon sensed something. "You'll find your answer there." Sean ran off with the others following. Julie was just walking through and minding her own business until she got the same alert.

"Not again." Julie said.

….

A Construction Site

The boys made their way over to a construction site where they saw that light. Mistiomon and Dragmon sensed what happened and they hurried over themselves.

"Misitomon, any sign of the digimon?" Sean said.

"Not yet." Mistiomon said.

"I don't see him either, but I can sense him. He's around here somewhere." Dragmon said.

"Yeah. This looks just like how I met Dragmon. Are you saying there's another digimon here?" Tyrone said.

"Yeah. You didn't think digimon show up here just for their partners, did you?" Sean said.

"Guys!" All of them looked and saw Julie and Ninmon here. "Are you guys okay? I got the alert myself." Julie said.

"We just got here, but where is it?" Sean said. They all could hear the noise of something, but they couldn't see it.

"Up there!" Louie said as he pointed up. All of them looked up and saw a yellow beast with a bone on its back.

Digimon Analyzer: I know this digimon. That's Apemon. He's a champion digimon. Watch out for that bone he carries or he'll break your bones.

Apemon jumped right down. He pulled out his bone and tried to smack it down on them, but they all moved out of the way. Mistiomon jumped at Apemon and kicked him back. Julie and the boys moved to higher ground to try and stay safe while the digimon tried to hold him off.

"Get him, Mistiomon!" Sean said.

"Ninmon and Dragmon, help me out. I might not be able to do this alone." Mistiomon said.

"No, Ninmon. Don't fight!" Julie said.

"What?!" Ninmon said.

"Julie, we have to this time." Sean said. Mistiomon and Dragmon went at it, but Apemon was fast and strong.

"Hold on. I thought you were against fighting. You didn't fight Rachel and Bumblemon." Louie said.

"This is different." Sean said.

"How?" Tyrone said.

"Digimon have been appearing in our world." Sean said. "Most aren't like ours. They don't find their partners right away and they usually end up going wild and out of control like Apemon is now. If something isn't done, someone could get hurt. So don't think of it as fighting for fighting's sake. Think of it as fighting to protect people."

"If you say so. Dragmon!" Tyrone called and Dragmon understood.

"**Dragon Ember**!" Dragmon tried shooting at him, but Apemon kept jumping around and avoided it. Apemon came at Dragmon and smacked him with his bone. Mistiomon jumped at Apemon and hit him in the head, but Apemon smacked him away.

"Julie, I've got to do something." Ninmon said, but Julie was still hesitant to let her fight.

"Julie, Ninmon is the only one that can digivolve. You've got to do something." Louie said.

"I can't." Julie said, but she suddenly got an idea. "Wait. This might work and Ninmon won't really fight." Julie pulled out a card and her digivice.

"Of course! Her digivice allows her to use special cards and modify Ninmon's abilities to make her stronger." Tyrone said.

"They make those?" Louie said.

"Digi-Modify!" Julie said as she slashed her card through her digivice. "Frigimon Sub-Zero Ice Punch, Activate!" Ninmon gained white boxing glove-like fists.

"Oh yeah! Put em up! Put em up!" Ninmon said. She shot a blast of cold air and it hit with Apemon getting frozen. "Now's your chance guys!"

"Dragmon, aim for the center!" Mistiomon said.

"Right!" Dragmon said.

"**Mystery Force**!"

"**Dragon Ember**!" Both of them combined their attacks and blasted the frozen Apemon and Apemon was obliterated into data and was now gone. Tyrone and Louie were amazed by what they have seen. It was their first battle and they couldn't believe what they have witnessed.

"That was unbelievable!" Tyrone said as they all left the area. "So other digimon appear here our world and some could go crazy like Apemon?"

"Yeah. Usually, rookies are the ones that show, but sometimes champions can come as well." Sean said.

"What happened to Apemon? Is Apemon gone?" Louie said.

"Not exactly. I think Apemon is fine and just went back to the digital world." Sean said. Julie was a little quiet about what happened.

"Julie, are you okay?" Ninmon asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Julie said.

"Julie, you didn't have to show up if you're against fighting." Tyrone said.

"I know, but I was afraid of what could have happened." Julie said. "Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be okay. Apemon was just in a long line more to come. I just hope things will be better next time." While they were talking, the mysterious Yukon was watching them and he found this intriguing.

To Be Continued…

Did Apemon really go back home and is Julie ever really going to be okay with the fact that Ninmon will have to fight eventually? You'll just have to get answers by watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Sean's Armor

Tyrone and the others learned why Julie was against Ninmon digivolving and fighting. She was afraid of Ninmon getting hurt and she thought digivolving could make it worse. Then, Apemon appeared and they had their first real battle. Sometimes digimon come to the real world and they can act crazy. So Sean and the others decided to fight digimon to keep people safe from the digimon that attack. They defeated Apemon and they believe he was just sent back to the digital world. Sean seems to really know his stuff.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Another day at school has come and gone. Sean had his own cellphone and he was on it with someone, but he didn't seem so happy.

"I'm really sorry, Sean. They still need me here. It looks like I'll be home late again."

"Its fine, Dad." Sean said, but he didn't really sound all that sincere. "Do you have any idea when you will be available?"

"I'm afraid not." Sean's father said on the other side of the phone. "Don't worry. I'll be home as soon as I can and I'll let you know when anything opens up. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you when I do." Sean said and ended the call. "It's really nothing new." Sean was on his way out from the school.

"Sean, please wait." Sean turned around and saw Miss Ayachi.

"Miss Ayachi? Is there something I can do for you?" Sean asked.

"I was just wondering if anyone from your father will be attending a parent/teacher's conference." Miss Ayachi said.

"No. I'm afraid my father is too busy." Sean said. Miss Ayachi sensed that something was wrong and a teacher is to help their students with their problems.

"Sean, is everything okay at home? You may not be in my class, but you are a student at this school and I am suppose to help students." Miss Ayachi said.

"That's okay. I'm doing fine. It's just a usual routine I have with my father." Sean said and just went out. Miss Ayachi knew not to force anything out of him. Sean should only open up when he wants to. Sean was on his way out from the school when he saw Tyrone run out and was on his way to the park where Dragmon is hiding out.

….

The Park

"Dragmon, I'm here!" Tyrone called out and Dragmon came out of his little hiding spot. "I also brought those donuts I promised."

"Great! I'm hungry!" Dragmon said.

"I know, but you don't want to get sick." Tyrone said as he stepped inside, but he was shocked to see what he saw. Part of the floor was all torn and dug out. "What did you do to this place?!"

"It felt a little small in here. So I thought I make it a little bigger." Dragmon said. "Besides, no one really comes here. So isn't it okay?"

"I guess. At least let's hope." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone!" Tyrone turned around and saw Sean was able to find them.

"Hey, Sean. What's up?" Tyrone said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place." Sean said. "I think I could use a little company."

"Sure. I've actually been meaning to talk to you." Tyrone said. "I wanted to ask you a few questions about this whole digimon thing. You seem more experience in this than Julie is."

"Yeah. Sure." Sean said.

"Is it okay if I come too?" Dragmon said.

"Sure. Mistiomon will be there as well." Sean said. After that talk with his father, Sean could use a little company and there's nothing wrong with having a little more.

…

Sean's House

"Whoa! You live here?!" Tyrone said. He and Dragmon were amazed with Sean's house. It looked like one of those traditional Japanese houses and a little big as well. "They don't make them like this these days."

"This place is big! Much bigger than Tyrone's house. I guess that means Sean's got more money." Dragmon said.

"Hey! Don't say something like that." Tyrone said.

"It's fine. It's really no big deal." Sean said.

"Sean…" All of them looked up and saw Mistiomon standing on the wall. "I take it he isn't really showing up."

"No. It's the usual, Mistiomon. Don't worry about it." Sean said. Tyrone and Dragmon looked at each other with them confused as to what they were talking about. Sean let them in and they hang outside. Dragmon walked over to a small pond and saw some fish.

"Ooh! Fish!" Dragmon said.

"Not for you. Don't touch." Mistiomon said.

"Mean." Dragmon said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sean asked.

"More about digimon. Sort of like what happened with Apemon." Tyrone said. "Do you think he really went back to the digital world?"

"I think so. We left his data alone when he was defeated." Sean said. "Apemon's data probably went back to the digital world and will soon be reincarnated and start his life all over again. That's what usually happens with digimon."

"But how come digimon are appearing in our world in the first place?" Tyrone said. "I thought they were all just imaginary."

"I'm not really sure. I don't have all the answers." Sean said. "They could be looking for partners to become stronger, but they're not like Dragmon and Mistiomon. They're all not lucky to find their partners right away and they could cause some problems. That's why we fight them like we did with Apemon."

"Sean?! Is that you out there?" They all heard a woman's voice. Mistiomon moved quickly as he grabbed Dragmon and hid. Sean and Tyrone looked and saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair with some grey in it. She wore a yellow sweater and a white dress with a green apron over it. "Hello there. I don't think I've met you before."

"This is Tyrone. He goes to my school, Grandma." Sean said.

"Grandma?!" Tyrone said as he found that a little surprising.

"Stop squirming." Mistiomon whispered as Dragmon was trying to get out of Mistiomon's grasp.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Melinda. It's always nice to meet some of Sean's friends. Would you boys like anything to eat?"

"No thank you. I actually ate recently." Tyrone said.

"We're fine, Grandma." Sean said.

"Okay. I'll just leave you two alone." Melinda said as she went back in the house.

"Let go!" Dragmon said as he got out of Mistiomon's hands and dropped to the ground.

"That was your grandmother?" Tyrone said. "She looked a little on the young side to have you as a grandson."

"Yeah. My parents got married pretty young and I came not soon after." Sean said.

"So where are your parents?" Tyrone asked.

"Dad is at work. He's actually a male model." Sean said. Tyrone was shocked again.

"Your dad is a model?!" Tyrone said.

"Yeah, but he's always working at some photoshoot or something. So he isn't around so much." Sean said.

"What about your mother?" Tyrone said, but Sean got a little sad by that and tried not to show it.

"She actually got sick and passed away years ago." Sean said.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Tyrone said, but Sean just shook it off.

"Anyway, you still have questions about digimon?" Sean said.

"Right! So how do you think digimon get partners like ours did in the first place?" Tyrone said.

"I believe there has to be some common ground." Sean said. "There has to be something that makes the two compatible, something in common that could create some sort of deep connection. You know it's formed when you are given a digivice like we did."

"That's another thing." Tyrone said. "Why do you think we've each been given different digivices? Do you think we can unlock all kinds of different powers depending on the digivice? Take Julie for example. Hers allows her to use those cards and maybe she can bio-merge."

"Maybe, but what about mine?" Sean said. "It really isn't that much different from yours."

"Well, yours is from season two. Maybe yours allows you to armor or DNA digivolve." Tyrone said.

"But certain requirements are needed for that and I don't have that." Sean said.

"You also said that something deep is needed to form a partnership." Tyrone said. "What's yours with Mistiomon?" Sean looked to Mistiomon and already knew the answer to that.

"I wanted a friend and Mistiomon wanted to learn more about friendship." Sean said.

…

Yukon

Yukon looked over information on Tyrone and the others. He saw what happened in the garage and what happened with Apemon. He's very curious about Tyrone and his friends.

"Sir, why do you care so much about those kids?" Lesly asked.

"I'm curious as to why these kids are with those pests." Yukon said.

"They probably aren't aware of what's going on." Lesly said.

"I suppose you're right." Yukon said. "Kids don't understand most things. They probably think it's all just some sort of game. Soon, we'll help them be rid of those things. In the meantime, keep a close eye on these kids. Find out what you can about them. I don't want to take chances." Lesly understood and got to work. Yukon isn't too familiar with humans and digimon partnership and he considered it to be a problem.

…

Sean

Night soon rolled over and most people would be asleep by now. Sean on the other hand was still awake in his bed. He just stared at his ceiling and thought a lot about what he talked about with Tyrone today.

"I needed a friend and Mistiomon wanted to know about friendship." Sean said. "I'll never forget the day I met Mistiomon."

….

Flashback

Just like Sean said, his father was a male model. Sean was over at one of his father's shoots and just sat there as his father posed. His father looked pretty young himself with neatly combed blonde hair.

"Look good, Frank. Looking good." The photographer said. Frank might have been looking good, but Sean was bored with all this.

"How about a few shots with my son?" Frank said. "Sean, come on over. Step in front of the camera."

"Uh… No thanks, Dad." Sean said. 'He wants me in front of the camera? Yeah right. He might be a model, but I hate being in front of the camera.' Sean thought. "Dad, can I just go home? I'm bored and getting hungry."

"I'm sorry, Sean. I'm still needed here." Frank said. Frank might be having a good time, but Sean doesn't really want to be here. "Tell you what. I'll call Grandma to come and get you. I'll just meet you at home. Is that good."

"Yeah. Sure." Sean said, but he much rather go back with Frank.

…

Sean's House

Sean was able to make it home and eat, but that's not all he did. He went over to a shrine that was dedicated to his late mother.

"Mom, I miss you." Sean said. "Dad's always working and it gets kind of lonely around here. I wish you were still here. I would say something to Dad, but I don't know if I can." Sean felt lonely being in that big house. He loves his grandmother, but he wants more. "I just wish I had a friend, someone to stay by my side." This was really the only time Sean let his real feelings out and he did that as a tear rolled down his face and hit the floor. That's where it all began.

"You desire a friend, do you?" Sean was surprised to hear someone else's voice. Sean looked around, but he didn't see anyone.

"Is someone there?" Sean asked.

"You want a friend and I desire something myself. Perhaps you can help me." Sean turned around and saw screen made out of light opening and someone was walking in it. "I'm usually a loner, but I want to learn about friendship. We might be able to help each other."

"You would really do that?" Sean said as he held out his hand. That was when a light emerged and his digivice came to him. The screen was changing form and Mistiomon stepped into the real world. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mistiomon. As of this moment, we are partners. I heard so much about friendship and I want to know more about it. Maybe you can teach me."

"Sure. It's not really that hard." Sean said and this was the start for him.

End of Flashback

…

Mistiomon

Mistiomon was out on his own. He stood at the top of a post and looked around the city, trying to clear his mind.

'I've been in this world for some time now.' Mistiomon thought. 'There is still much I wish to know and wish to understand. Sean was chosen as my partner. He can help me and I must be there for him.'

"Hey! You stand there any longer and the birds will stand on you." Mistiomon was surprised as he turned around and saw another digimon there. This was a small digimon, but it looked like a white cat on two legs with grey tiger-like stripes on his back and his head. "The poor sap. You got yourself a human partner and he treats like you a pet, leaving you out in the cold."

"Who are you?" Mistiomon said.

Digimon Analyzer: The name's Ligermon. I might be a rookie, but I'm tough. If you don't think so, let me give you a taste of my Tiger Spark.

"I'll tell you, I feel pity for you and those other saps." Ligermon said. "You hang around those humans like pets and think you need them."

"I take it from your tone, you don't think that's necessary." Mistiomon said.

"You better believe it. I bet you all wish you were like me. Free as a bird." Ligermon said. "Listen, ditch the human. You're better off without him." Mistiomon was getting annoyed with this. He just jumped down and started walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I've got better things to do. I can tell you're nothing, but talk." Mistiomon said. "Sean doesn't treat me like a pet. He treats me like an equal. I was just trying to clear my head, but I can't do that with a chatterbox like you."

"Is that so? Let's see what you think of this!" Ligermon said.

"**Tiger Spark**!" He pointed his finger and shot a spark of electricity with it hitting Mistiomon in the shoulder. Mistiomon turned to him, but Ligermon was already leaving.

"What was that about?" Mistiomon questioned, but he suddenly sensed something.

…

Sean

Sean was trying to fall asleep, but his digivce was alerting him of something.

"Another digimon!" Sean said. Fearing this could be trouble, Sean quickly changed and ran as fast as he could. Sean followed the signal and he could see a small fog bank ahead. "That must be the place!" Sean ran in through it thinking a digimon would be there, but he saw webs everywhere. "What's with the webs?"

"Sean, lookout!" He heard Mistiomon and saw him save him from webs being shot at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Sean asked. Mistiomon looked in the direction of the digimon and Sean saw something crawling through the webs. It looked a red spider with purple legs and had one giant eye with fangs. "What is that ugly thing?"

Digimon Analyzer (Mistiomon's voice): That's Arachnamon. She's a champion digimon. You don't want to step in her web with Poison Parlor.

"Stay back, Sean. This one is dangerous." Mistiomon said. Mistiomon jumped up to Arachnamon and tried beating her around, but she was strong.

"Nice try." Arachnamon said as she shot some webs and got himself tangled.

"Mistiomon!" Sean called as he went to help him.

"Sean, getaway!" Mistiomon said, but it was too late. Arachnamon shot more webs and Sean got tangled himself. Arachnamon climbed down and had her sights set on Sean. "No!" Mistiomon swung around and got himself free as he jumped in front of Arachnamon, but Arachnamon sinked her teeth into him.

"Mistiomon!" Sean shouted. Arachnamon tossed Mistiomon aside and aimed for him.

"**Poison Parlor**!" Arachnamon released a breath of poison and Mistiomon got blasted from it. Mistiomon dropped to the ground and was hurt badly. Sean was able to get free from the web and ran to him.

"Mistiomon!" Sean shouted as he tried to help him up.

"Sean, run while you can." Mistiomon said.

"No. I'm not leaving you." Sean said.

"Lookout." Mistiomon said. Sean looked up and saw Arachnamon leaping at them, but Sean wasn't going to run. He was willing to risk himself to protect Mistiomon and he didn't show the least bit of fear. Suddenly, something happened. A bright light came from his digivice and it knocked Arachnamon away. Sean pulled out his digivice and saw a symbol on it.

"What is this?" Sean said, but he thought about what he talked about with Tyrone. "Maybe Tyrone is right. It's our only chance. Digi-Armor Energize!" Mistiomon felt reenergized as energy coursed through him.

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to…" Mistiomon began to digivolve in a powerful. He turned into a werewolf with red fur and black pants. He had flame-design armor over his claws, feet, and his face. "WereFlamemon!"

"WereFlamemon?!" Sean said as he couldn't believe that it actually worked.

Digimon Analyzer: I am WereFlamemon. I am known as the Burning Courage. I hold attacks such as Wolf Burner and Blazing Howl. Careful with me.

"Your courage allowed this power to awaken, Sean. Now I will finish it." WereFlamemon said as he stepped forward. He jumped right at Arachnamon and slashed against her and knocked her back. Archnamon tried shooting webs at him, but he burned them all away.

"**Blazing Howl**!" WereFlamemon breathed out a powerful flame and it blasted Arachnamon. Arachnamon couldn't handle the heat and she was turned into data. Everything began to clear away and they were safe.

"I can't believe you armor digivolve." Sean said. "Tyrone was right. My digivice allows you to actually armor digivolve."

"Yes, but I couldn't' have done it without you." WereFlamemon said. "Your courage to help me, even if it meant sacrificing yourself, is what allowed this."

"Hey. What are friends for?" Sean said. After all that's going on with him, there's not a chance he's going to lose his closest friend.

To Be Continued….

Amazing that Mistiomon can actually armor digivolve. I wonder what else is in store for these kids. To find out more, you'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	6. Louie's Spirit

Sean was having a bad day when his dad told him he was going to be home late. Turns out Sean was a little lonely and when Mistiomon wanted to know about friendship, it's what allowed them to become partners. Mistiomon met Ligermon who doesn't think that highly of humans. Archnamon showed up and was ready to make a meal out of them. When Sean showed courage in the face of danger, it allowed Mistiomon to armor digivolve to WereFlamemon. Having a digimon must be great.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Louie! Time to get up!" His mother called, but Louie just wanted to stay in bed.

"Come on, Champ." Louie's father said as he came in. Louie's father looked like him, but his hair was perfectly combed and he wore glasses. He pulled the sheets right off of Louie's bed. "I know it's the weekend, but that doesn't mean you can sleep the day away."

"Okay. I'm getting up. I was going to meet with my friends today, anyway." Louie said. Louie got up and dressed for breakfast with the rest of his family. His family consist of his parents with two sisters. Louie was the middle child.

"So what are your plans for today?" His mother asked.

"I actually got to meet with my soccer team. We have practice and my coach wants to talk to me about a sponsorship." The oldest said.

"That's great, Alicia." The father said.

"Alicia is so cool. Mommy, can we go shopping together?" The youngest asked.

"Of course, Lina. Louie? What about you?" The mother asked.

"Nothing special. I'm just going to meet with my friends." Louie said.

"That's lame. Louie's boring." Lina said.

"Lina, that's not nice." The father said.

"It's fine. She's only five. I've got to go anyway." Louie said. Louie had a quick breakfast and left his apartment. As Louie was walking through the streets, he's thought about what happened just now.

'Alicia's the best soccer star on her team and Lina always gets what she wants.' Louie thought. 'It's not fair. I can be something special myself.' Louie kept thinking like that, but he heard some sort of commotion happening just around the corner. He ran over to check it out and saw that it was Rachel and Bumblemon fighting a Goblimon. "It's her!"

"Just finish this." Rachel said.

"Right." Bumblemon said. Goblimon tried to smash him with his club, but Rumblemon was too fast and stung Goblimon with him turning to data. Louie never gets tired of seeing that. "Too easy."

"I'll say. When is a challenge going to show itself?" Rachel said. Bumblemon looked to the side and spotted Louie and Rachel saw him herself. "You? You were with those other guys."

"The name's Louie." Rachel didn't really talk to him. She just turned away with Bumblemon following. "Hey! Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"Why? You don't have a digimon. There's nothing to talk about." Rachel said. That got to Louie. It bothered him that he knew people who had digimon when he didn't.

…..

The Park

"You're kidding?!" Tyrone said. "Mistiomon can actually armor digivolve?! That's unbelievable!" Tyrone and the others met at the shelter and Sean just told them what happened to him.

"I was surprised by all of it myself." Sean said. "Each digivice holds a different power. I wonder what else some of the others can do."

"We'll learn more the more we fight." Mistiomon said.

"Is that really the only option?" Julie said.

"Just because you don't like fighting doesn't mean they can't. If I was in there, I be all like yah! Yah!" Ninmon said. Louie was able to make his way to them.

"Hey, guys." Louie said.

"Hey, Louie!" Tyrone said. Louie had a look and saw his friends all have digimon except for him and he didn't really like it. "Get this. Mistiomon can actually armor digivolve."

"Really? That sounds pretty cool." Louie said, but he didn't sound sincere about it.

"Is something wrong, Louie? You sound like me when I don't get enough to eat." Dragmon said.

"You're always eating!" Tyrone said.

"What's this? The loser gang?" All of them had a look around to see where that voice came from. "Up here, dummies." All of them looked to the trees and saw Ligermon standing up there.

"You again?" Mistiomon said.

"You know him?" Sean asked.

"He's a digimon I met the other night. His name is Ligermon." Mistiomon said. "He's not really a problem. He just likes to cause a little trouble from what I've seen."

"What? You saying I'm not all that?" Ligermon said.

"He doesn't look that bad. He looks like a cute little kitten." Julie said.

"Cute?! I am not cute! I'm tough!" Ligermon said.

"And sensitive." Ninmon said.

"What do you want?" Mistiomon said.

"What? I'm not allowed to say hello to this sorry bunch?" Ligermon said. "Look at you losers, sticking close to you humans like pets. I find it laughable if it weren't that pitiful." He had a look and saw Louie didn't have a partner. "Looks like there are three unlucky ones. What's wrong, greenie? No digimon wants to be around you? How lucky for them?"

"Okay. He's already getting annoying." Tyrone said.

"Yeah. He just sounds like one of those guys that talk tough and have nothing to back it up." Julie said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ligermon said.

"Okay. We're all getting annoyed with you." Mistiomon said. He shot a force attack from his hand and blasted Ligermon. Ligermon didn't see it coming as he was blown away. "Hopefully he won't be a pain for a while." Tyrone thought Ligermon was a strange one, but he noticed Louie was already leaving.

"Louie? Where are you going?" Tyrone said.

"I got somewhere else I just remembered I have to be." Louie said. He didn't stick around to explain himself to the others. He just kept walking.

…

Kaz and Kenny

"And with that, you lose again." Kaz said as he and Kenny finished another digimon game. "I win! I am the champ!"

"The champ out of four you mean. I've seen others cream you." Kenny said. "Come on. Best two out of three."

"Hey, Kaz. Hey, Kenny." Louie said as he came by.

"Hey, Louie. Where've you been? It almost feels like you and Tyrone aren't around as much anymore." Kenny said.

"Probably scared I'm going to beat you guys." Kaz said.

"Don't flatter yourself." Louie said as he took a seat next to them. 'I guess this is where I should stick to. I love digimon too, but these guys don't have partners. At least not at the moment.' Louie is trying to find a place he can fit in, but he does wish it could be a little different.

…

The Secret Lab

Yukon and his workers were at work again. They were busy monitoring what happens. Somehow they keep track of what happens in cyberspace.

"Lesly, give me a report." Yukon said.

"This is very strange." Lesly said. "We're picking up a strange signal that's not like the others. It's like it's not entirely there."

"What are you talking about?" Yukon said.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Lesly said as she worked on the computer. "We've never seen something like this before. Whatever this strange anomaly is, it doesn't appear to be dangerous or anything."

"Looks can be deceiving. Keep tabs on it and let me know about a change." Yukon said. "Anything that comes from the other side is to be considered dangerous. What about those kids I told you about? Can you tell me anything about them or their little pets?"

"I don't know what to tell you about that." Lesly said. "It seems like they live ordinary lives. I'm not entirely sure how they got involved in all of this." Yukon's taken an interest in Tyrone and his friends. Just who is this Yukon and what is he trying to obtain with Tyrone and the others.

….

Louie

Louie was on his way through the town. He was still pretty down about this whole thing. He wants it to be different, but he isn't sure what he has to do to be partners with a digimon.

"Heads!" Louie heard someone call to him and got spooked as he heard something hit against a fence. He saw it was just a soccer ball and saw it was his sister in her soccer uniform with her long brown hair tied back. "Hey, Louie."

"Hey, Alicia." Louie said.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell." Alicia said. "I thought you were going to meet with your friends."

"Yeah. Let's just say I didn't feel like hanging out all that long with them." Louie said. "Alicia, have you ever felt like you were left out and it seems like you can't really change that." Alicia was about to talk to him, but she heard her coach whistle and was calling for her to come back.

"Sorry, Louie. I've got to get back. I still need to talk to coach about my scholarship. I promise that we can talk when we get home." Alicia said and ran back.

"Yeah. Sure." Louie said as he felt cast out again.

…

Tyrone and the Others

"Can Mistiomon armor digivolve into other forms?" Tyrone asked as he and the others walked through the backstreets to avoid being spotted.

"I'm not sure. I only did it once and it looks like all he has is one form." Sean said.

"What's it like digivolving? I've never tried it before and I want to know what it's like." Dragmon said.

"It's a little hard to describe." Ninmon said.

"No worries. I'm sure it will happen when it happens." Julie said. "I'm only saying that because I doubt Tyrone is going to keep you from fighting."

"Hey. What's that suppose to mean?" Tyrone said with all of them sharing a laugh. All of them kept walking, but they noticed someone ahead of them and saw it was Yukon. "Hello? Can we help you?"

"Tyrone Kazami. Julie Semachi. Sean Kabuto." Yukon said. All of them were surprised that he knew their names. "A bit of a warning. Stop playing your little "game" before someone gets hurt." That was all Yukon said before he turned around and started walking.

"What was that about?" Tyrone said.

"Do you know him?" Dragmon asked.

"I don't think any of us do. What did he mean?" Julie said.

"He just saw us with our digimon, but he didn't seem surprised or anything." Sean said.

"You think he knows something?" Mistiomon said.

"I know he knows something. Let's find out who he is." Sean said. All of them agreed and chased after him. All of them tried to keep up with Yukon, but as soon as he rounded a corner and they all went after him, they lost him in a public street.

"Where'd he go?" Tyrone said.

"Let's split up. We need to find out who that was." Sean said. All of them agreed and went in different directions to try and find him.

…

Tyrone

Tyrone and Dragmon ran around the street, but they couldn't find Yukon anywhere.

"Nothing." Tyrone said. "Who the heck was that guy? What did he mean by a game we were playing and who would get hurt?"

"I don't know. Are we playing a game? Why didn't you tell me? I like to play games." Dragmon said. Tyrone wasn't going to touch that one. He just kept his focus on finding Yukon, but he spotted Louie instead.

"Louie!" Tyrone called out as they went over to him and got Louie's attention.

"Tyrone? Is something wrong?" Louie said.

"Did you see a weirdo in a suit walk by?" Tyrone said.

"You have to be more specific. You're describing a lot of people." Louie said. Louie didn't seem interested and Tyrone could see that.

"Louie, what's bothering you?" Tyrone asked. "Something's clearly bothering you. You left earlier without even saying anything. What's going on?"

"Tyrone, I feel like I don't belong with your little group." Louie said. "I don't have a digimon partner. I like to have one, but I don't even know what to do. Then again, with my lifestyle, something not special seems to be me."

"Louie…" Tyrone said as he felt a little sorry for him.

"Tyrone, I sense trouble!" Dragmon said. Suddenly, a geyser of energy shot out further down the street and they could see a digimon coming through. It was large, reptilian, and carried some blades with it letting out a mighty yell.

Digimon Analyzer (Dragmon's voice): Watch out. That's Dinohyumon. He's a fierce warrior with the tenacity of a dragon. Those blades he holds lets him use Dino Slash and Lizard Dance.

Dinohyumon started to go on a rampage. He pulled out the giant blade from his back and started destroying cars and causing some damage with people running scared.

"He's already going nuts." Dragmon said. "Then again, digimon like him have small dino brains."

"Can you take him?" Tyrone said.

"I'll try." Dragmon said as he went to fight.

"Louie, we can talk about partners later, but we need to make sure these people get out of here." Tyrone said and Louie agreed to that. Dinohyumon went on a rampage as he attacked everything.

"Big guy, cool it." Dragmon said as he stepped forward to challenge him. Dragmon launched energy attacks, but Dinohyumon was able to block each attack and swat him away with his weapon. Meanwhile, Tyrone and Louie were helping people clear out.

"This one looks like a tough one. We're going to need help." Tyrone said.

"Ask and you shall receive." All of them saw Mistiomon arrive and kicked Dinohyumon back with Sean arriving.

"Mistiomon sensed the digimon." Sean said. "Since Julie doesn't like fighting, we'll have to leave that stranger to him. Let's go, Mistiomon. Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to….WereFlamemon!"

"Wow! So that's armor digivolving!" Louie said as they were all impressed by it.

"**Wolf Burner**!" WereFlamemon formed wolf heads made of fire around his claws and tried to strike Dinohyumon with them, but he blocked his attacks.

"**Lizard Dance**!" Dinoyumon took all the blades he had and used dance movements to try and strike both digimon, but they were both keeping a distance from him. All Louie could do was watch, but he stopped when he heard a crying and saw a child.

"Oh no. A kid was left behind. I've got it!" Louie said. He hurried over and went to save her. Louie picked her up, but when he went to run for it, both digimon were knocked back and Dinohyumon stopped him from going anywhere.

"Louie!" Tyrone called as they saw he was in real trouble. Louie held the child and backed away to protect her. Dinohyumon raised his blade and was ready to strike them.

"No!" Louie said as he turned away to protect the kid, but that was when something happened. The strange thing that Lesly saw before was materializing in the real world as a green pillar shot between them and pushed Dinohyumon back. "What's that?" Suddenly, Louie saw strange device emerge in front of him and came into his hand. It was a green digivice, but it was different from the others. "Hold on. This is a…..D-tector." Louie looked at the pillar and could see some sort pf spirit in the pillar.

"What's going on?" Tyrone said.

"We're about to find out." Sean said. Louie felt a connection and knew just what to do. Louie had a ring of data form around his hand and scanned his D-tector through it.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Louie's body was changing. Louie grew taller and wore green armor over his body with his hair long and was actually grass with a red visor over his eyes. "Naramon!" Louie emerged in a new form and they couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe it!" Sean said as they were all amazed. "Louie became a digimon, but who is he?"

Digimon Analyzer (Dragmon's voice): That's Naramon, but I thought he was nothing, but a spirit. He's known as the Forest Warrior with attacks like Flower Shower and Forest Fury.

"**Dino Slash**!" Dinohyumon still went on the attack, but Naramon jumped over the attack and got behind him. He placed the girl down and had her run off to the others while he faced Dinohyumon.

"**Flower Shower**!" Yellow flowers bloomed in the air and were upside-down over Dinohyumon. All of them shot energy blasts at Dinohyumon and rained down on him.

"**Forest Fury**!" Naramon held his hands together over his head and formed leaves out of energy. They went at Dinohyumon like a fierce wind in a storm and blasted Dinohyumon. Dinohyumon couldn't hold it anymore and was turned to data.

"Unbelievable!" Sean said as they were all amazed by this. Naramon changed back to Louie and he couldn't believe what just happened to him.

"Did that really happen?" Louie said as he looked at his D-tector.

"Guys!" Julie called as she and Ninmon came to them. "Sorry. That stranger got away. Did we miss anything?"

"Louie became a digimon..." Tyrone said.

"Say what?!" Julie said. Louie was amazed at what happened.

"I don't have a digimon? I am a digimon! I'm a digimon!" Louie cheered as he now felt like part of the gang.

To Be Continued…

Louie can be become a digimon?! You've got to be kidding! I wonder what other surprises are in store. Find out by watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. Trust is a Must

AN: Just a reminder to you readers who review, I don't want to see just "whoa", "wow", "great chapter". I want to know what it is about the chapter that you liked.

Louie was feeling down in the dumps. He was upset about not having a digimon partner and felt left out of all the action. Dinohyumon showed up and went on a rampage as he attacked everything in sight. When Louie tried to help a little girl, Dinohyumon would have finished him if something amazing didn't happen. He actually spirit evolved and became Naramon. Now he can actually become a digimon I wonder what else is going to happen with these guys. It's just one surprise after another.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Tyrone was up in his room and he was doing some thinking. A lot has happened lately with all the digimon and he was amazed with all the digivolving.

'Digivolving is so cool.' Tyrone thought as he thought about the times he saw it. 'Ninmon digivolved to Kunoichmon to save Julie. Sean was able to use armor digivolving. Now Louie can actually spirit evolve to become Naramon. I can't wait to see Dragmon digivolve. I wonder what his champion form is like or if there is other form of digivolving he can do.' Tyrone pulled out his digivice to think about that, but he was having doubts. 'Probably not. My digivice is just like the one from the first season. Still, it would be awesome.'

"No more." Dragmon said. Tyrone looked to him, but saw he was only sleeping. "No more. Okay, maybe another bite."

"Is eating really all he thinks about?" Tyrone questioned. "He can be such a bottomless pit." Dragmon might be a glutton, but Tyrone wouldn't trade him away. Good thing his family runs a bakery. What Tyrone didn't know was that Ligermon was just outside his window.

"How pathetic." Ligermon said. "That wimpy little dragon only thinks about food. Must be the only luxury that he's got because of his human. I think it's time someone brought some fun back in his life."

…..

The Next Day

"Listen, class. I have an announcement." Miss Ayachi said to the class. "There've been reports of someone pulling pranks at night in the park. Whoever is doing this is scaring people and breaking a lot of rules. If any of you have reports as to who is doing this, you must inform a teacher or an adult at once."

"Puling pranks and scaring people. Classic." Kaz said.

"I wonder who could be doing this." Louie said.

"I don't know, but it must be some sort of genius if this person hasn't got caught yet." Kenny said.

"Yeah right." Tyrone said. "Whoever is doing this just has nothing better to do and is just doing this to entertain themselves."

"Careful, Tyrone." Julie said as she came over to him. "You don't want people to think it's you. By that statement, people might think you're the prime suspect because you're instantly denying it and people don't see you do much."

"What?! Julie, you don't really mean that." Tyrone said as he tried to defend himself with his face becoming a little red.

"I'm just teasing. Calm down. Still, you better be careful." Julie said as she went back to her desk and Tyrone's face was still red.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Louie said.

"Be quiet." Tyrone said as he didn't want to talk about it.

…

Dragmon

While Tyrone is at school, Dragmon was at the park and stayed hidden in that little shelter. All he could do was wait around there and stay out of sight until Tyrone can get him.

"Where did I put that?" Dragmon said as he dug around for something. "There it is!" Dragmon pulled out a box from the ground. "Lunch!"

"Oh man. You're worse than I thought." Dragmon looked to the entrance and saw Ligermon was there.

"You again?" Dragmon said.

"What are you doing in here?" Ligermon said.

"Waiting for Tyrone. He wants me to stay here until he's done with school so no one can see me." Dragmon said.

"Oh man. Your human keeps you locked up here and you let him? How pathetic." Ligermon said. Dragmon wasn't really listening as he opened up the box.

"Want a muffin?" Dragmon said.

"Are you even listening to me?! Maybe one." Ligermon said. Dragmon handed him the muffin and Ligermon ate it up. "Anyway, why are you waiting around here? You don't need a human's permission. You want to have some fun? Meet me here tonight."

"Okay, but I have to ask Tyrone if it's okay." Dragmon said.

"Aw! Aren't you listening?! You really need a human's permission?" Ligermon said. "Forget it. I guess you're not fun after all."

"I can be fun." Dragmon said.

"Prove it. Meet me in this park tonight and don't bother asking your human if you can." Ligermon said and left. Dragmon didn't really like that idea, but he didn't really see much harm in it.

…

Later

Night was soon coming over the city. Tyrone was able to get Dragmon and was able to get home.

"Okay, Dragmon. Stay up here and I'll sneak you some food as soon as I can." Tyrone said as he left Dragmon in his room.

"Okay." Dragmon said. Tyrone closed the door and Dragmon thought he would be in the clear. He hate sneaking off behind Tyrone's back, but he wanted to see what Ligermon was planning. Dragmon opened up the window and went out to see what Ligermon's idea of fun was.

…..

The Park

Ligermon waited by the playground for Dragmon to show up. When he didn't see a sign of him, he thought he bailed on him and that didn't really surprise him.

"I knew he wasn't going to show. That human of his wouldn't let him." Ligermon said. He wasn't going to wait around much longer for Dragmon.

"Here I am!" Dragmon called as he ran towards Ligermon.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show." Ligermon said. "I guess there's some hope for you after all. So are you ready to have some actual fun?"

"I guess." Dragmon said, but he had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like this idea of fun.

…..

Tyrone

"Dragmon, I got dinner. I was able to sneak a little pasta." Tyrone said as he came into his room, but he didn't see Dragmon anywhere. "Dragmon? Where are you?" He looked around and soon noticed that his window was open. "Dragmon!" He called out from it, but there didn't seem to be a sign of him anywhere. "Where is he?" He wondered about that until he remembered what Miss Ayachi said about the pranks at the park. "Oh no. Don't tell me Dragmon was the one behind all those pranks." Whether Tyrone was right or not, he knew he had to find Dragmon.

…

The Park

Ligermon and Dragmon stayed hidden in the bushes. Ligermon was looking around for something, but Dragmon didn't really know what was going on.

"There's some targets." Ligermon said, but didn't understand. They looked through the bushes and saw a couple on a bench, but Dragmon still didn't understand what was going on. "Watch and see." Ligermon generated a small spark and zapped the girl. The girl thought that it was the guy and smacked him for that. "We're not done yet." Ligermon kept zapping the couple and they both were starting to get a little freaked as to what's going on. "Now for the finishing touch." Ligermon was going to love this, but Dragmon didn't. Ligermon emerged out of the bushes and made monster sounds that scared them and they ran off. Ligermon was laughing, but Dragmon didn't find it so funny.

"This is suppose to be fun?" Dragmon said. "That's not fun. That just looks mean."

"That's the point." Ligermon said. "It's fun to scare those humans. Look at them run." Ligermon loved it, but Dragmon didn't.

"That isn't fun. I'm going home." Dragmon said as he decided to just leave.

"Home? You call that place with a human your home?! You've got to be kidding me!" Ligermon said. He thought he could get to Dragmon, but apparently not.

…

Tyrone

Tyrone made it to the park. He was afraid that Dragmon really was the one behind all these pranks and he's not sure what to do if he is. First, he had to find him.

"Dragmon! Dragmon, where are you?! Get out here! This isn't funny!" Tyrone called out.

"Freeze!" Tyrone heard someone say and he instantly held his arms up.

"Don't shoot! I'm only thirteen!" Tyrone said. He turned around and was met with an officer.

"So it really was just a stupid kid behind all those pranks." The officer said.

"No! It's not me." Tyrone said.

"Oh really? So what is a kid like you doing out here at this time?" The officer said, but Tyrone didn't know how to answer that. At the same time, Miss Ayachi was in the park as well and was searching around.

"Where could this prankster be? Why am I even out here?" Miss Ayachi questioned.

"You're coming with me, kid."

"I'm telling you that it's not me. I'm just looking for something." Miss Ayachi looked to the side and spotted Tyrone and the officer.

"Don't try to bother getting out of this. You're coming with me." The officer said as he was ready to take Tyrone away and Tyrone didn't know what to do.

"There you are!" Miss Ayachi said and got their attention. "Tyrone, I told you not to run off. Officer, I'm sorry. This young man here is actually a student at the school I teach. He's my responsibility so I'll handle this."

"Hold on. I can't just let him go." The officer said.

"He's a kid. Not some dangerous criminal. Come along, Tyrone. I better get you home." Miss Ayachi said.

"Right." Tyrone said and was leaving with her and the officer decided to just let her go. "Thanks, Miss Ayachi. That officer thought I was the prankster."

"You might be absent minded in class, but you're not a troublemaker, Tyrone." Miss Ayachi said. "I don't know why you're out here, but I should get you home and talk this over with your parents." Tyrone couldn't leave yet.

"Sorry, but I can't. I need to find someone first." Tyrone said and just ran off despite how much Miss Ayachi protested.

…

Yukon

"Status report." Yukon said as he and his people worked even in the middle of the night.

"Actually, yes." Lesly said as she picked up another signal. "I've got something. It's going to emerge soon and it looks like it's a big one."

….

Ligermon

Ligermon thought he could convince Dragmon to forget the humans and have some fun. Now that Dragmon took off, he's lost all hope for him.

"How pathetic." Ligermon said. "Those digimon turned pets don't know how to have some fun anymore. Doesn't anyone?" Ligermon got his answer as another pillar of energy emerged right in front of him. "Hey! He might!" He ran over to see who was emerging out of this one. "Hello?! Is anyone home?! You up for a good time?!" Ligermon couldn't see who was coming out of there until an arm came and swat him away. The digimon coming out from there was a big orange bug with pincers on its face. "Uh-oh!" The bug unfolded his wings and started flying. "This could be problematic."

….

Tyrone

"Dragmon!" Tyrone said. He kept looking for him, but there was still no luck.

"Tyrone?" Tyrone turned around and saw Dragmon.

"Dragmon!" Tyrone said as he was glad to see him. "Where have you been? What are you doing out here?"

"Sorry. I was scaring some humans, but it wasn't really any fun." Dragmon said.

"I can't believe it…" Tyrone said. "So it really was you?! You were the one pulling all those pranks and scaring humans? I can't believe you! Why would you do that?!"

"Hold on." Dragmon said as he was about to explain, but he suddenly sensed something. "A digimon!" Tyrone felt something flew over them and saw the giant digimon over them and heading towards the city. "Let's go!" Dragmon chased after the digimon. Tyrone lost some trust in Dragmon now, but that's not important right now and went after them.

….

The City

The digimon flew over the city and landed down on a building. He looked out to the city and there was no telling what he's going to do. Dragmon followed him and stood on a bridge with him ready to fight.

"That's a big bug!" Tyrone said. The digimon looked down at them and looked ready for a fight.

Digimon Analyzer (Tyrone's voice): Even I know this digimon. That's Kuwagamon. A champion digimon with razor sharp claws and pincers cutting through anything with his Scissor Hands.

"I'm ready." Dragmon said, but Tyrone wasn't so sure anymore.

"**Dragon Ember**!" Dragmon tried attacking Kuwagamon, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him. Kuwagamon flew down and nearly crashed down on them with him ready to fight. Rachel was alerted about the danger as well as she found him.

"Let's go, Bumblemon." Rachel said as she was ready to fight.

"Not this time." Bumblemon said in her digivice. "Dragmon got here first. It's his fight." Rachel didn't like that, but what can she do. Dragmon tried to fight back, but Kuwagamon swatted him away and down the street with Kuwagamon going after him.

"Dragmon!" Tyrone called out as he thought Dragmon was outmatched.

"Tyrone!" Tyrone looked down the bridge and saw the others heading their way.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked.

"I'm fine, but Dragmon might not be. I don't think he can really handle this." Tyrone said.

"What makes you say that?" Louie said.

"I think Dragmon was the one behind all those pranks." Tyrone said.

"What?" Julie said.

"That doesn't sound like him." Mistiomon said.

"No, it doesn't." Ninmon said as she was suspicious.

"It doesn't matter. Dragmon's going to get crushed if we don't do something." Louie said. All of them agreed and went to help him, but Ninmon had something else in mind.

…..

Ligermon

Dragmon kept trying to fight Kuwagamon on his own, but it looked like was one-sided. Kuwagamon tried crushing down on Dragmon, but he jumped out of the way. That wasn't enough as he got hit by another arm. Dragmon tried to get away, but Kuwagamon held him down and kept beating him around. As this fight was going on, Ligermon was watching.

"A left and a right and a fight, fight, fight! That will teach him to bail on me when I was having fun with those humans." Ligermon said. As he was boasting, Ninmon found him and heard him.

"I knew Dragmon didn't had it in him. He's not that clever." Ninmon laughed and took off.

….

Dragmon

Dragmon was tossed against a wall and this fight looked just about over. Kuwagamon readied to finish him just as the others arrived.

"Get off him!" Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, now's not the time to lose faith in Dragmon. We've got to do something." Sean said and the others agreed.

"Yo! Tyrone!" Ninmon called out as she made it back to them. "I've got some news for you. Dragmon's innocent. It was really all Ligermon's doing."

"Ligermon?" Tyrone said.

"So you better go say sorry because it's not looking good there." Ninmon said. Tyrone turned around and saw Dragmon was in some real trouble as Kuwagamon held him down.

"Dragmon!" Tyrone called as he charged to him. "Dragmon, I'm sorry! I was wrong! I'm sorry I doubted you! You're my friend!"

"Tyrone…" Dragmon said. Kuwagamon spotted him and was about to attack Tyrone himself and it seemed like nothing would save him. "No!" Just when it seemed like trouble, Tyrone's digivice released a red light with Dragmon gaining some power.

"Dragmon digivolve to…." Dragmon grew much larger with the red part on his back spreading to wings. His horn grew larger and Dragmon's body changed with it being well-built showing his black chest and belly and could stand on two legs. He also grew a tail. "Roarmon!"

Roarmon was able to push Kuwagamon off and saved Tyrone from getting hurt. Roarmon unleashed a mighty roar and was really ready for battle.

"He digivolved!" Tyrone said as they were all impressed by it.

Digimon Analyzer (Ninmon's voice) That's Roarmon. He's a dragon champion digimon. He's fierce as the dragon he is with his Dragon Flame and Draco Slash attacks.

Roarmon roared as he started flying. Kuwagamon went after him and the two of them took their battle to the skies as they clashed against each other. It was a real sight to behold.

…..

Yukon

"I can't believe this is happening." Lesly said as they monitored the fight. "A giant bug is fighting a dragon."

"No one else will know either." Yukon said. "You know the drill. Erase all footage data. Lesly, come up with some cover story for the public."

"Of course." Lesly complained. She got to work, but she couldn't take her eyes off what's happening. Now she's starting to take some interest in these kids and their digimon.

….

The Fight

Roarmon flew right at Kuwagamon and tackled him. Kuwagamon wasn't done yet as he used his claws and slashed against him. Kuwagamon knocked Roarmon out of the sky and had him crash against the ground. Roarmon wasn't beaten yet as he looked up and saw Kuwagamon flying straight down at him.

"**Dragon Flame**!" Roarmon unleashed a powerful blast of fire and heat. The attack blasted Kuwagamon and burned him away as Kuwagamon became data.

"Wow!" Tyrone said as they were all amazed by his power. Roarmon turned to them and Tyrone was a little afraid of what he'll think now.

"Tyrone, are you okay?" Roarmon asked and Tyrone was glad to see his friend was still in there.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I doubted you." Tyrone said.

"Forget it. I'm just glad you're okay." Roarmon said as Tyrone tried to get his arms around his nose and will never doubt his trust in Dragmon again. Rachel saw the fight as well, but she didn't like it.

"Even that little runt can digivolve. You've got to be kidding." Rachel said.

To Be Continued….

It looks like they're all starting to get the hang of this digivolving, but it also looks like Rachel is falling behind the others. See if she'll be able to keep up on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	8. Sting like a Beemon

Ligermon was out causing trouble for people in the park. He tried to talk Dragmon into it, but Dragmon wasn't enjoying it like Ligermon did. Tyrone went out searching for him, but he believed that Dragmon was the one behind all of it. Kuwagamon appeared and Tyrone's doubt with Dragmon caused him to get a beating. When Tyrone learned he was wrong, Dragmon digivolved into Roarmon and squashed that bug. Rachel on the other hand doesn't really seem that happy about it.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Rachel was walking through the city. She thought about what she saw the other night and couldn't believe it.

'I don't get it.' Rachel thought. 'Those guys were able to get their digimon to digivolve, but Bumblemon still isn't able to. How when Bumblemon is much stronger than them.' Rachel was trying to figure out why Bumblemon hasn't been able to digivolve yet. As she was walking, she felt a cold shiver running down her spine and felt like someone was behind her. When she turned around, there wasn't a sign of anyone. "That's strange. I thought someone was there. Bumblemon."

"Yes?" Bumblemon said from her digivice.

"Did you sense anything?" Rachel said.

"No. Why?" Bumblemon said. Rachel thought someone was there, but it seems her mind just played tricks on her. Rachel just kept walking and was trying to figure out what to do.

'I must figure out how to get Bumblemon to digivolve, but how?' Rachel thought. Rachel found herself a clear field and there didn't appear to be anyone around. Rachel was still trying to figure this out, but she felt that presence again and was certain someone was there. Rachel turned around and pulled out her digivice. "Bumblemon, realize!" Bumblemon emerged out of the digivice, but there was still nothing.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Bumblemon said.

"I know someone was here." Rachel said. She was looking around, but no one.

"Rachel, you don't have to fear. I will protect you." Bumblemon said.

"Forget it. Let's just go. It's time to get busy." Rachel said and was walking away, but Bumblemon was getting worried about her.

"Hey, busy bee." Bumblemon turned around and met Ligermon.

"Who are you?" Bumblemon said.

"None of your business." Ligermon said. "I'm just looking for a little fight and crushing a bug should be a since."

"I don't think so. You're not worth the effort." Bumblemon said and started leaving.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ligermon said. "You don't look that tough yourself! I heard Dragmon called you a little flying flower?! What do you think of that?!"

"If you're looking for trouble, you'll have a long wait with him or his friends. Their partners won't let them fight without there being a reason." Bumblemon said and left with Rachel. Leaving Ligermon dumbfounded.

"They won't fight without a reason?" Ligermon said. "What is wrong with some of these digimon? I bet I can get them to fight." Ligermon's constantly looking for trouble and constantly causing it.

…

The Park

Tyrone and the others met at the park again. All of them were amazed by what has happened lately with their digimon.

"Kunoichmon. WereFlamemon. Naramon. Now Roarmon. This is all incredible." Tyrone said. "I can hardly wait for another digimon to show up and I'll be ready for action."

"Try and keep in mind you're fighting digimon to protect people." Julie said. "It isn't really right to have our digimon fight just for the sake of fighting. We're not like that Rachel."

"Speaking of Rachel, I wonder what she's been up to lately." Louie said. "She hasn't really tried another attack for a while. What do you think she's up to?"

"Who knows?" Sean said.

"I don't think we should have much to worry about." Mistiomon said. "Even if she does try and attack us, Bumblemon doesn't appear to be able to digivolve. So even if we would fight her, we won't have anything to worry about."

"Hiya, boys and girls!" All of them looked up to the trees and saw Ligermon up there. "Did you miss me?" Not even the least bit with them.

"Just ignore him." Julie said since they know he just wants trouble.

"Easy for you to say. You can't smell kitty litter." Ninmon said.

"Let's just go." Tyrone said. All of them just ignored Ligermon and just kept walking.

"That buzzy bee was right. They won't fight just for it." Ligermon said. "I bet I can get them to change their mind." Ligermon was actually going to attack them, but Mistiomon could sense him.

"**Tiger Spark**!"

"**Mystery Force**!" Ligermon used his attack, but Mistiomon attacked back. It pushed through Ligermon's and Ligermon got hit by it and was blown away.

"Was that really necessary?" Sean said.

"How else do you get rid of pests?" Mistiomon said.

…..

Tyrone

"Where are we going now?" Dragmon said. Tyrone and Dragmon left the others and were heading out on their own for a while. "A burger stand or hot dogs?"

"Why is it always food with you?" Tyrone said. "You know, I actually do want to see Rachel again. I actually have some questions for her." The two of them just kept talking until Dragmon sensed something and he ran off. "Dragmon? Where are you going?!" Tyrone chased after him down the street. "He better not be following his stomach." The two of them ran down the street and came across a dead end with someone waiting for them. "Bumblemon!"

"Were you expecting Santa Claus?" Bumblemon said.

"Very funny." Tyrone said.

"Santa who?" Dragmon said.

"Oh boy. What do you want?" Tyrone said.

"To fight of course." Both of them turned around and they were met with Rachel.

"So we meet again." Tyrone said.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "I saw Dragmon actually digivolve the other night. I guess that makes you more of a challenge. Now to put it to the test."

"No way. I told you that I'm not going to fight you." Tyrone said. "I don't see the point since we're both the same. We didn't do anything to you and you're not really doing anything wrong. However, I actually am glad I ran into you. I want to talk to you. I've got some questions and want a better understanding of something."

"Is that so?" Rachel said. "Fine. Maybe you'll see how naïve you really are. Come with me to my place, but you two morons better not break anything there."

"Does everything have to sound insulting for you?" Tyrone said.

…

Rachel's House

"Holy cow! You live here?!" Tyrone said as he and Dragmon were amazed to see they were at a giant house, almost like a mansion. All of them went inside and were met with a butler.

"Welcome back, Miss Rachel and Master Bumblemon." The butler said.

"Miss and Master? This girl is rich?!" Tyrone said.

"I see you have some guests. Shall I prepare some tea for you and your visitors?" The butler asked.

"No. They won't be staying for very long." Rachel said as she led the way through the place. They went to Rachel's private study so that they could talk.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Dragmon said as he looked around.

"I told you not to touch anything." Rachel said as Bumblemon rested on her desk. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to understand you better." Tyrone said. "How come you think all digimon do is fight? There's more to them than that."

"This again." Rachel complained. "Digimon fight and grow stronger so they can grow and digivolve. It's practically their nature."

"But there's more than that. They can be our friends. They're not just mindless machines where fighting is all they can do." Tyrone said.

"Digimon are just data. They're actually digital monsters. You're telling me they actually have feelings?" Rachel said and Tyrone was a little shocked by this. "Strength is all that really matters to me and Bumblemon will keep fighting so he can be strong."

"Bumblemon, you can't possibly agree with her about that." Dragmon said.

"All I desire is to be strong. If Rachel can make me strong, I don't really care how she treats me." Bumblemon said. Tyrone and Dragmon couldn't believe they were hearing this. What kind of partnership is this?

"If that's all you two really want to talk about, you can show yourselves out." Rachel said. It seemed like they couldn't change her mind. So they just left and didn't bother talking to her anymore. When they left, Rachel felt that chill again coming from behind her. "Bumblemon, someone is out the window. See who it is." Bumblemon did what he was told as he looked outside, but there wasn't a sign of anyone.

"No one's there." Bumblemon said.

"Don't lie to me! Someone is following me!" Rachel said.

"Nobody is there, but if anyone does come for you, I will protect you." Bumblemon said.

"Forget it." Rachel said as she was getting annoyed. "I'm going out. I think I just need some time alone. You just try and figure out how to digivolve. What good is a digimon when you can't?" Rachel left the house and left Bumblemon all by himself.

'I would like to Rachel, but I think my digivolution all depends on you.' Bumblemon thought.

…Rachel

Rachel was on her own now, but she kept her mind focused on what she was talking about with Tyrone. She was thinking differently from the rest of them, but she thought about what he said.

'Digimon are literally called digital monsters. They're made out of data. Data can't really feel, can it?' Rachel thought, but since Bumblemon was so loyal to her, it was hard to tell. She's also wondering about who has been following her. Speaking of which, she felt that feeling again. "What?!" She turned around, but she still didn't see anyone behind her. "This is getting stupid. Listen, I know someone is following me! Come out and show yourself and stop acting like a creep!" Rachel got her wish as mist formed around her and two blue hands came and grabbed her and gagged her. The mist came around her and it suddenly disappeared with Rachel in it.

….

Rachel was taken some place dark and cold. She was shivering and she wasn't entirely sure of what happened.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Rachel said. Rachel had no idea where she was, but she felt a set of hands placed on her shoulders behind her.

"Welcome to my home." The one who kidnapped her was taller than her wand was blue with his head a lighter blue. He had ice on his shoulders and ice boots with ice chunks for hair and had ice around his knuckles. "I'm so glad we finally get to meet."

"Are you a digimon? Who are you and what do you want?" Rachel said.

"My name is Frozenmon and I want is for you to be my human partner."

"I already have a partner." Rachel said.

"Are you talking about Bumblemon?" Frozenmon said. "You don't need him. You and I are a much better match. You're cold and crude. That's just what I'm looking for in a partner." Rachel wasn't going to listen to this. She reached for her digivice, but Frozenmon placed his hand on hers and stopped her. "Let me show you something." Frozenmon turned the lights on and he showed dozens of frozen digimon. "Like my collection?"

"What is all this?" Rachel said as she was a little shocked by all this.

"These are digimon I have vanquished." Frozenmon said. "You desire to be strong and look at those who have I defeated. Some might have even been partners." Rachel looked around and thought this was horrible. It be one thing if they were all defeated, but he froze all of them and now their data can't be resurrected or restored and that's even worse. Rachel took a look at their faces and they all seemed scared and sad. She could actually see emotions like that in pictures.

"This is….horrible." Rachel said. "Let go of me, freako!" Rachel fought back and got free from his grip. "I don't want you as a partner. I've already got one." She tried to get away, but Frozenmon grabbed her arm.

"But you desire strength and I want to be strong. We're both icy cold and don't care much for others." Frozenmon said. "You and I are a much better match for partners than you and that bee."

"No…" Rachel said as she was starting to rethink how she's been. "No. That's not me at all." Rachel didn't realize it, but she has been acting cold and she doesn't want to be like that and she's been feeling guilty over it. "Bumblemon….help me." Bumblemon could feel her plea for help and could sense she was in danger.

…

Outside

Frozenmon's lair was held at the top of a building and the roof of the building was covered in ice. Tyrone and the others picked up on the presence of another digimon. It didn't take them long to find the place.

"Up there!" Mistiomon said.

"Better start climbing." Louie said. All of them started making their way up some stairs to reach that icy place.

"We better be careful. This digimon feels stronger than most of the ones we've face before." Ninmon said.

"What was your first clue? The giant glacier on a building?" Sean said. All of them were able to make it up the stairs and soon found themselves at the entrance.

….

Frozenmon's Lair

They were able to bust through a door and got it open. They looked and spotted Frozenmon with Rachel.

"It's Rachel!" Tyrone said.

"Who's the blue creep next to her?" Louie said.

Digimon Analyzer (Ninmon's voice): That's Frozenmon. A champion digimon that's icy cold. His attacks are just as cold with Ice Piercer, Sub-Zero Flow, and Cold Shatter.

"It seems we have some guests." Frozenmon said.

"Let go of me!" Rachel said as she kept trying to get out.

"What are you doing with her?" Tyrone asked.

"I'm just getting to know my new partner." Frozenmon said.

"She's already got a partner. She's got Bumblemon and Bumblemon is just fine with her." Dragmon said.

"Perhaps, but I'm better than he is." Frozenmon said.

"Enough talk. Let's just take this guy." Louie said as he was ready to evolve with the others ready to fight, but Frozenmon got the better of them.

"**Sub-Zero Flow**!" Frozenmon unleashed a powerful cold wind. The digimon pushed their partners out of the way, but they and Louie got caught in it with them all freezing.

"Ninmon! Louie!" Julie said.

"They're frozen! We've got to get them out of there!" Tyrone said as he tried hitting the ice with the others to get them out.

"See that?" Frozenmon said. "I defeated all of them so easily. I'm much better for you. We're perfect for each other."

"Let go of me!" Rachel said as she was able to pull her arm free. "I'm not like you! I don't want to be a cold-hearted monster." 'Bumblemon, I need you.' She thought and she got her wish. Something smashed through the ice and they all saw it was Bumblemon. "Bumblemon!"

"Get away from her!" Bumblemon said as he flew at them, but Frozenmon jumped at him and chopped him hard with him hitting the ground.

"This guy is your partner? Look at him. I'm stronger than he is." Frozenmon said. Bumblemon got back up and kept trying to fight. "Once I get rid of you, Rachel will be mine."

"**Ice Piercer**!" He formed ice around his arm and tried to pierce Bumblemon, but he flew out of the way.

"**Stinger Strike**!" Bumblemon tried to sting him, but Frozenmon swatted him out of the way and had him hit the wall. Frozenmon slammed his fist against Bumblemon and pushed him further.

"I'm a better partner for Rachel than you." Rachel couldn't let this happen. She looked around and pulled out an icicle and smashed it against Frozenmon for Bumblemon to escape. "So you still defend him?" He said as Rachel backed away. "Perhaps you like a personal demonstration of my power."

"**Cold Shatter**!" Frozenmon unleashed a powerful blast of cold energy right at Rachel.

"No!" Bumblemon shouted. Bumblemon flew in and took the attack for Rachel and he was hit pretty hard. Bumblemon slid against the ground and it looked bad.

"Bumblemon!" Rachel shouted as she ran over to him and held him in her arms with everyone watching. "Why did you do that?"

"To…protect you." Bumblemon said. Rachel saw Bumblemon was badly injured and much more.

"You're not just data. You actually can feel." Rachel said as she felt such guilt for how she treated him.

"It's time….to say goodbye." Bumblemon as he was passing out. Rachel didn't want this to happen.

"Bumblemon!" Rachel shouted with much emotion. When she called out for that, energy formed in her hand. "What is this?" Tyrone saw it and he knew what it was.

"Rachel, that's the DNA charge!" Tyrone said. "Press your digivice with it and have Bumblemon digivolve!" This was Rachel's chance and Bumblemon's last one.

"DNA….Charge!" Rachel pressed the charge into her digivice and released power from it with Bumblemon reviving.

"Bumblemon digivolve to…." Bumblemon changed forms as he grew bigger and took a humanoid form with stingers forming on his arms. "Beemon!"

"He really digivolved!" Rachel said as all of them were amazed by this.

Digimon Analyzer (Julie's voice): Beemon! A champion digimon with great speed. His attack is Stinger Fury where you won't know what hit you until it's too late.

Beemon flew right at Frozenmon with incredible speed. He grabbed a hold of Frozenmon slammed him against the ceiling.

"Still think you're better than me?" Beemon said.

"**Stinger Fury**!" Beemon attacked Frozenmon with a barrage of his stingers and was incredibly fast. Frozenmon couldn't take it as he was reduced to data. With Frozenmon defeated, the ice instantly melted with Louie and the digimon free and the digimon Frozenmon imprisoned were free as data.

"Aw! Cold!" Louie shouted. Beemon turned back into Rachel and flew to her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Bumblemon said.

"Are you?" Rachel said.

"Yes." Bumblemon said. "Do you understand, Rachel? I couldn't digivolve until you opened your heart. The DNA charge revolves around your emotions."

"Yeah." Rachel said as she held Bumblemon in her arms. "Bumblemon, I'm so sorry. You are more than data. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Rachel had a new light on digimon and they were all glad to see that.

To Be Continued…

Am I seeing this right? It looks like Rachel is actually a nice person. See what happens from here on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	9. A Reason is Needed

Rachel was trying to figure out digivolving so she could make Bumblemon digivolved. She didn't realize her icy heart was the problem. She thought digimon were just data and couldn't feel anything. At the same time, she was kidnapped by Frozenmon. He wanted Rachel to become his partner, but it helped her realize how she's been acting. The others tried to save her, but they ended up frozen. Bumblemon tried, but was outmatched. When Rachel realized Bumblemon was more than she thought, she activated the DNA charge for him to digivolve and sent Frozenmon packing.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Wake up!" Ninmon called out as she jumped around on Julie's bed. Julie woke up and saw Ninmon was wide awake. "Time to get up."

"When did you become my alarm clock?" Julie said as she was getting out of bed.

"I've got to do something to keep myself occupied." Ninmon said. Julie got herself dressed and went down for breakfast with her mother and Sarah.

"Morning, honey." June said.

"Morning." Julie said as she sat down and started eating with Ninmon.

"Oh boy! My favorite!" Ninmon said as she was enjoying her breakfast.

"You're funny, Ninmon. You eat so much, but you stay so small." Sarah said.

"Sarah, that isn't nice." June said.

"It's okay." Ninmon said. "I need to eat a lot. I need the energy and I need to be ready to jump into action. You never know when a digimon needs to be called into action."

"Ninmon, I told you a hundred times that you're not going to do any fighting." Julie said for she hasn't gotten over her fear of Ninmon getting hurt. "Let Tyrone and the others handle all of that. There's no reason for us to get involved."

"Why let the boys have all the fun?" Ninmon complained.

"If you want fun, just go play with Dragmon in the park while I'm at school and remember to stay out of people's sights." Julie said. "That shouldn't be so hard for a ninja to hide." Ninmon was a little bummed she gets to be left out of the action, but she doesn't want to go behind Julie's back. When Julie finished breakfast, she gathered her stuff together and was on her way to school.

"Julie!" Julie turned around and saw Tyrone heading her way.

"Hey, Tyrone." Julie said as he caught up with her and the two of them started walking together. "How's Dragmon after what happened with Frozenmon?"

"Fine. I'm just glad he's not sneezing fireballs." Tyrone said. "It's really Rachel and Bumblemon I'm concerned about. That seemed to have really gotten to them. So Sean's going to pay her a visit after school and talk to her."

"Hopefully it means she won't fight us anymore." Julie said.

"I'm sure we won't have to worry. I think she's actually a nice person. She just didn't understand digimon." Tyrone said. "Maybe we all can work together like a team."

"Are you including me?" Julie said and Tyrone just remembered her resistance to fighting.

"Sorry. I almost forgot that you don't want Ninmon to fight." Tyrone said. "Well, I'm sure there are other ways you could help."

"Tyrone, I don't think I've ever met someone like you." Julie said and Tyrone wasn't really taking that as a bad thing.

….

Yukon

Yukon and his workers were at work. They're trying to keep digimon from coming into our world. Yukon may have found a way to prevent them from coming anymore.

"How's the program coming?" Yukon said.

"Pretty well." Lesly said. "It's almost done. Another attachment here and there and it will be ready."

"Good. Setting up a firewall-like program will be a help." Yukon said. "Since the world these pests are coming from is a digital one, there must be a link between it and our world and that link has to be through cyberspace. If we can set up our own digital program to keep them out, it will minimize their numbers here."

"It's ready for launch." Lesly said. "Just in time as well. It looks like another one is on the way. I guess this is the perfect time to test it."

"Indeed it is. Launch the firewall." Yukon said. Lesly activated the program. In the cyber realm, a large wall appeared just as something was coming through it. Another digimon was trying to make its way to the real world, but when it came to the wall, the wall held and repelled the digimon, stopping him from making it to the real world.

"It worked!" Lesly said. "The digital creature was repelled and the firewall was able to hold."

"Excellent." Yukon said as he was satisfied with the results. "That will keep them from coming to our world. Now to figure out how to deal with the ones that are already here."

…

The School

"Check it out." Kaz said as he showed off his little digimon video game. "My little digimon has gotten even stronger."

"Wow. Those stats do look pretty good." Kenny said as he was impressed by it. Louie and Tyrone had a look, but given what they've been through, they weren't that impressed.

"Pretty cool, I guess." Louie said.

"Yeah. Not bad." Tyrone said.

"Say what?!" Kaz said. "What are you talking about? My own little digimon in this game is awesome. You guys are probably just upset that I'm just going to keep beating you."

"Kaz, you've lost yourself a few times." Louie said. "Besides, you seem a little scared to challenge anyone else. So you're not really going to get any better."

"Yeah. You're not that impressive." Tyrone said. "Now put that away before Miss Ayachi sees it and takes it."

"Just admit it, Tyrone. You're just scared of losing again." Kaz said. "It's not my fault you're so terrible at this." Tyrone was getting annoyed with all of Kaz's bragging and finally snapped.

"Well, I got more important things to do. It's all different with real digimon." Tyrone said without even thinking. Kaz and Kenny were perplexed about it, but Louie stepped in and covered for him.

"Tyrone, you're such a kidder. You already pulled that prank on me." Louie said and had them turn away from those two. "What are you doing? You know we have to keep the digimon thing a secret."

"I know. I'm just getting sick of Kaz claiming to be great with digimon when he doesn't even have a partner." Tyrone said.

"I know it's annoying, but just deal with it." Louie said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kenny said.

"Yeah. Fill us in." Kaz said.

"You can talk after class. I'll also take that." Miss Ayachi said as she took Kaz's game. "You can talk about this silliness of yours after class during your own time." Class was starting up again and they all got to work. As they were all learning, Tyrone looked over in Julie's direction and was wondering about her.

'Speaking of digimon, I hope Julie is doing okay. We might need her help against digimon, but how are we going to get her to join in.' Tyrone thought. 'I hope that when the time calls for it, Julie will step up.'

…

Rachel

Rachel was doing some work of her own. She had a new light on digimon and were trying to figure all of this out. Now that she wants to change her ways, she's trying to figure out how to go at it. She heard the door open and saw her butler come in.

"Excuse me, ma'am. There's a young man here who wishes to speak with you." Her butler said.

"Let him in. Let's see what he wants." Rachel said. Her butler moved out of the way and let Sean in. "You? You're that friend of Tyrone's."

"I don't think I ever gave you my name. It's Sean. I wanted to see how things were with you after last time." Sean said. Rachel knew what he was talking about and could see he wanted it to be private.

"Leave us. I can handle this." Rachel said and her butler did what he was told. "If you mean what happened with Frozenmon, I'm fine."

"I figured, but it seems like you had a real insight as to what you're getting into." Sean said. "You said you learned that digimon are more than just data. Bumblemon is more than that to you now. So where are you going to go from here?"

"It's a little weird." Rachel said. "I always thought they were just data, but Bumblemon risked himself for me and I could actually see he was in pain. I didn't think digimon could feel much of anything. He risked himself for me when I didn't asked him to. That whole thing with Frozenmon opened my eyes. Still, nothing changes."

"Huh?" Sean questioned.

"I'm still going to take on every digimon that I can." Rachel said. "However, I won't attack you or your friends anymore. You seem to understand this whole partner thing. Maybe I can actually learn from you guys."

"I'm sure the others would be happy to help you understand it." Sean said. "Well, you and Julie might be at odds with each other."

"Julie? You mean the blonde one with the ninja digimon?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't want Ninmon to fight because she's afraid of Ninmon getting hurt." Sean said. Rachel thought about that and didn't really agree to that.

"Maybe I can change her mind." Rachel said.

…

Julie

When school ended, Julie was on her way home with Ninmon on her shoulders. Julie was just going on like everything was normal, but Ninmon was having some complaints.

"Julie, this is boring. Let's go out and have some action." Ninmon said.

"We'll be home soon. You can keep yourself entertained with Sarah." Julie said.

"Hello." Julie and Ninmon looked ahead and they were surprised to see Rachel was standing across from her.

"Rachel?" Julie questioned.

"I was hoping we could talk." Rachel said. Julie and Ninmon weren't expecting that. "I understand that you don't want to fight because you're afraid of your partner getting hurt."

"Yeah. Maybe. So?" Julie asked.

"How long do you think you can keep running from that?" Rachel said, but Julie didn't really understand. "You can't keep running. The only way to be rid of your fears is to face it. If you keep running, you're just going to be constantly haunted by it."

"Are you saying you want me to take part in all this fighting?" Julie said. "Why does that matter to you? Don't tell me you're still going on about how digimon are just meant for fighting."

"I'm simply telling you how this works." Rachel said. "There are digimon that are going to come and are going to cause problems. What if Ninmon needs to digivolve to Kunoichmon? What if Kunoichmon is needed?"

"Look, I just don't see the point of all this fighting." Julie said. "Why would I willingly put Ninmon in danger like that?"

"Julie, I don't like to disagree with you, but I'm disagreeing." Ninmon said. "We digimon do fight. It's what we do. It can just be the same as Tyrone and the others. We can fight to help people from the bad digimon."

"Tyrone and the others can handle things fine." Julie said. Julie is just unsure if she can really do this.

….

Yukon's Lab

"Yukon, I've detected another one." Lesly said as another digimon was on its way. "These readings… It's the same one as last time."

"It will just be repelled back again." Yukon said as he was confident the firewall was going to block it out again. The digimon from before was coming, but the results were different. It was able to smash through the firewall.

"The program has just been destroyed!" Lesly said.

"What?!" Yukon said. He thought he had it, but now it was just destroyed.

"The firewall is a failure. It's going to emerge." Lesly said.

…

Rachel and Julie

"Milady, there's another one coming!" Bumblemon said from Rachel's digivice. They saw a pillar of energy shoot close and they saw a digimon was going to emerge.

"Trouble!" Ninmon said as she was going to do something.

"No." Julie said as she stopped Ninmon from going. "Ninmon, I keep telling you that I don't want you to fight."

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel said. "This might be one that Kuonichmon is needed. You better go take a look at this one." Julie didn't want to fight, but she figured she better see how the others are doing.

…

Tyrone and Louie

Tyrone and Louie detected another digimon emerging and went into action. They found where the digimon was emerging and when they reached the place, they saw purple digimon in pants and armor was the one that came right out.

"Looks like we got another one." Louie said.

"Any idea who this one is?" Tyrone said.

Digimon Analyzer (Louie's voice): That's Strikedramon. He's a champion level digimon. He can ignite his whole body in flames and use it for his Strike Fang attack.

"Are you ready?" Tyrone said as he held out his digivice.

"I am." Dragmon said.

"So am I." Louie said as he brought out his D-tector.

"Dragon digivolve to…..Roarmon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Louie said as he changed forms. "Naramon!"

Roarmon and Naramon went at Strikedramon. Strikedramon growled as he was ready for action. Roaromon tried to crush him with his claw, but Strikedramon jumped through and slammed his knee under Roarmon's chin. Naramon jumped at Strikedramon and tried to kick him, but Strikedramon blocked the attack and struck him down with his claw.

"This one looks like a tough one." Naramon said.

"You can take him, guys." Tyrone said.

"I got him." Roarmon said.

"**Dragon Flame**!" Roarmon breathed out some flames, but Strikedramon was doing backflips and avoided the flames.

"This one is light on his feet. He's so agile that we can't seem to get a hit in." Tyrone said.

"I'll get him." Naramon said.

"**Forest Fury**!" Naramon unleashed his attack, but Strikedramon jumped to the side and was able to avoid the attack. Strikedramon ignited his body in flames and charged at them.

"**Strike Fang**!" Strikedramon slammed against Naramon and knocked him down. He also charged at Roarmon and slammed against him as well. Both of them were having trouble against this one. The girls arrived and saw what was going on.

"I'm ready, Milady. Just say the word." Bumblemon said as he was ready for action.

"No. I think this one requires Kunoichmon." Rachel said.

"What?" Julie said. "You can't be serious. I'm not letting Ninmon out there to fight. Why can't you do it?"

"Strikedramon's too agile for them. Kunoichmon might be able to do something about it." Rachel said. Julie didn't know if she could really bring herself to do this.

"Stop!" Tyrone called. Both of them noticed Strikedramon heading up a building. Strikedramon slammed against a billboard. Strikedramon was going on a rampage and was making the billboard unstable. It was going to fall and there some people below.

"He's going to cause that to fall!" Julie said.

"Naramon and Roarmon can't attack without that thing coming down." Rachel said. "Kunoichmon might be able to, but only if you'll allow it." Julie wasn't so sure if she could until she saw the billboard was about to fall.

"We've got to stop him!" Julie said.

"About time!" Ninmon said as it was now her turn to shine. Julie had just the card to help her.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Julie said as she swiped the card.

"Digivolution!"

"Ninmon digivolve to…..Kunoichmon!" Ninmon digivolved to Kunoichmon and went up the building. She was able to reach Strikedramon and kicked him off the sign before it could fall.

"Care to play with me, big boy?" Kunoichmon said. Strikedramon growled at her and attacked. Strikedramon and Kunoichmon ran across the rooftops and continued to clash against each other like ninjas.

"Kunoichmon, finish this quickly!" Julie said. She needed to help and reached for a card. "This should help. Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Kunoichmon gained an increase in speed. Strikedramon jumped at her and tried to attack, but she suddenly disappeared with her great speed.

"Here I come!" Kunoichmon said as she came from below and attacked Strikedramon with him falling out the air. "Bye, bye, handsome."

"**Ninja Daggers**!" Kunoichmon formed the daggers and tossed them at Strikedramon. Strikedramon got hit by the attack and was turned to data from it.

"She did it!" Julie said.

"No. You and she did it." Rachel said.

"Julie! Rachel! Perfect timing! I can't believe you actually fought, Julie!" Tyrone said.

"Me either." Julie said as she was impressed with what she did.

"Guys, we better get out of here before the police showed up." Naramon said. All of them agreed and got out of there. The digimon changed back to normal and it seemed like everyone is in the clear.

"You really stepped up, Julie." Ninmon said. "You helped out those people. You stopped Strikedramon."

"She's right. You were awesome." Dragmon said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Rachel said. "Sometimes you have to fight. You can't be afraid of something you can't avoid or what must be done."

"I guess you're right." Julie said. "I've been so afraid that Ninmon might get hurt because of me, but I guess I just needed a reason to fight like the rest of you. I just hope I'm ready for what comes." Her friends think she is. It's only a matter of time.

To Be Continued….

It looks like Julie doesn't have to be afraid anymore. She's finally found the courage to fight. That's good because I got the feeling there'll be more trouble coming their way on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	10. Sarah's Birthday

Julie was still reluctant about letting Ninmon fight. Her fears of Ninmon getting hurt and it being her fault kept getting the better of her. Sean also talked to Rachel, learning she changed her way. Yukon set up a firewall to keep digimon from entering the real world. It worked at first, but Strikedramon was able to smash through and emerged in the real world. Rachel encouraged Julie to fight when the others were having trouble against him. When Julie saw people in danger, she had Ninmon digivolved and learned that sometimes you need to fight, especially if it's for a right reason. These guys are becoming quite the team.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Another day was coming and going. Rachel and Bumblemon were on their way out, but were surprised to see Julie and Ninmon there and were bowing to her.

"Hello, ma'am." Both of them said. Rachel and Bumblemon were a little surprised to see this.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Julie asked.

"If you're about to run some errands, we can do them for you." Ninmon said. Rachel and Bumblemon found this a little strange.

"Wow! Nice place, Rachel!" Louie said as he and the guys had a look around the place.

"What's going on?" Rachel said.

"Don't ask us." Mistiomon said.

"We just showed Julie where you lived. She wanted to talk to you about something." Sean said.

"She said it was important." Tyrone said.

"Don't be silly. I didn't say that." Julie said as she was trying to act innocent. "I'm just trying to be a friend is all and friends are nice to each other."

"Yeah….even if Rachel was a real ice queen." Ninmon said.

"I don't think you're helping yourselves." Bumblemon said.

"Just cut to the chase." Rachel said. "If you're trying to butter me up for something, don't bother. Just ask me what you want."

"Okay. It's about tomorrow." Julie said. "My school is holding make up exams tomorrow. I have to be there because I actually missed one."

"Is that true? They're giving you a second chance for an exam?" Dragmon asked.

"Yeah. Julie missed out on this one because she had to leave school early." Tyrone said.

"I see. Well, I can't help you, Julie." Rachel said.

"I haven't asked anything." Julie said.

"I'm not a tutor. You're on your own for studying." Rachel said.

"But Julie gets good grades. Why would she need a tutor?" Louie said.

"It's not about studying." Julie said. "Rachel, I know we haven't been friends for very long, but I need a favor to ask. Tomorrow is my little sister's birthday. It will just be her and my mother tomorrow and she deserves more than that. So I was wondering if you could step in my place until I'm done with the exam."

"You want me to babysit? Why not one of the guys?" Rachel said.

"I wouldn't mind doing it." Tyrone said.

"Me either." Sean said.

"I watch my little sister almost all the time." Louie said.

"No. It has to be you, Rachel." Julie said. "I need someone who can act like a big sister and you're the only one I can turn to." When Julie said she needed a big sister, it actually touched her heart. Bumblemon looked at her as he wondered what Rachel could have been thinking.

"If you need someone like a sister, why not Louie?" Dragmon said. "He hangs with his sisters. He must know how to be a girl."

"Hey!" Louie said with all of them sharing a laugh about that.

….

Julie's House

It was quite the offer Julie asked Rachel and was certainly one to think about. To aid in the decision, Julie asked Rachel to pay a visit to her house.

"Why are we here if the birthday is tomorrow?" Rachel said.

"We still need to make sure Sarah is okay with it." Ninmon said.

"It is her birthday, but Sarah can be easygoing." Julie said.

"If you say so." Rachel said and all of them went on inside with June having dinner almost ready.

"There you are, Julie. Who's this?" June asked.

"My name is Rachel Laurence."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Julie's?" June asked.

"Sort of." Rachel said since they haven't known each other for very long.

"I asked Rachel to take my place tomorrow since I have that exam tomorrow." Julie said. "We need to see if Sarah's okay with it."

"Hi!" Sarah said as she went over to Rachel. "So you're going to be my big sister just for tomorrow? Yay! Rachel, do you have a funny friend like Julie?" Rachel didn't really understand.

"She's talking about Bumblemon. They know about us digimon." Ninmon said.

"Oh!" Rachel said as she pulled out her digivice. "Bumblemon, realize!" Bumblemon emerged out of the digivice.

"At your service." Bumblemon said.

"Aw! A cute bee!" Sarah said as she already loved him. She hugged him tight and her grip was like iron to Bumblemon.

"I think we got her permission." Julie said.

"Julie, I think it's really sweet of you to do this. Rachel, since you're going to be part of our family tomorrow, would you like to join us for dinner?" June asked.

"That's very nice of you." Rachel said. Rachel and Bumblemon joined them for dinner and it was a nice dinner. Sarah even tried feeding Bumblemon. Rachel was a little uncomfortable with all this, but she saw how happy Julie and her family was.

"Your family seems really nice." Rachel said. She looked around and some photos, but notice someone was missing. "Julie, where is your father?"

"Oh… My parents actually got divorced years ago. I don't really see my dad that much anymore." Julie said. When she said that, Rachel felt sympathetic for her. It awoke something in her. "So what do you say?"

"Are you going to do it tomorrow?" Ninmon asked. Rachel had some time to think about it and come to a conclusion.

"I promise that I'll give Sarah the best birthday she'll ever have!" Rachel said with much enthusiasm.

"Wow! A one-eighty change." Ninmon said. Julie was just glad she was doing it. She also noticed Rachel hasn't eaten all that much.

"Something wrong with the food, Rachel?" Julie asked.

"If you want, I could make something else." June said.

"No. It's not that. It's just that….I'm use to eating alone." Rachel said. Bumblemon knew what she was talking about, but the others didn't understand. "We should get going. Come on, Bumblemon."

Yes, ma'am." Bumblemon said as he was finally able to get out of Sarah's grasp and went with her.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" Julie asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything tomorrow." Rachel said and left. Julie didn't know what got into her, but since she agreed to do this, she won't be complaining.

…

Rachel

"Let's see." Rachel said as she worked on a computer and was working a schedule for tomorrow. "I think lunch at a fancy restaurant will be nice. Follow by some horseback riding, a performance, as well as finishing it with a dinner at the best restaurant possible. Julie should be done before that, but I've added in a few extra hours." Rachel added in a lot of fun activities for tomorrow and she seemed excited herself.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this." Bumblemon said.

"I just want this birthday to be perfect for Sarah." Rachel said.

"She's only turning seven." Bumblemon said, but he knew the truth of what's going on. 'You can't fool me, Rachel. You're doing this because Julie's family makes you think of your own.' He thought.

…..

The Next Day

Julie and her family waited outside. They just needed Rachel to show up.

"Where is she? I've got to get going and reach my exam." Julie said.

"Here she comes!" Ninmon said from the roof. All of them looked and saw a limo being pulled up to their house. Rachel stepped out with Bumblemon and was wearing a yellow power suit and Bumblemon holding a bouquet.

"Happy birthday, Sarah." Rachel said as Bumblemon handed over the flowers.

"So pretty!" Sarah said as she took the flowers and hugged Bumblemon and wasn't letting him go.

"How thoughtful." June said.

"A little over the top, don't you think?" Julie said.

"Julie, don't be rude. You should get going or else you're going to miss that exam." June said.

"You're right. Thanks for this, Rachel!" Julie said as she ran off and was on her way to school with Ninmon going with her.

"Shall we get going ourselves?" Rachel offered. "I found the perfect place to have a nice breakfast."

"No. I have a better idea as to where we can go." Sarah said.

"Oh! Okay. It is your birthday after all." Rachel said, but she wasn't expecting this. 'I didn't calculate this into my schedule. This will throw my plans off.' She thought. However, it was Sarah's birthday and she can have her way. All of them went into the limo and Sarah was giving directions with her holding Bumblemon.

"Do I have to be held like a stuffed animal the whole time?" Bumblemon said.

"It's her birthday. Let her have it." Rachel said as she was trying to work on her schedule.

"As you wish." Bumblemon said and put up with it.

'Okay. This throws my plans off, but I think we should be able to make up for it as long as we don't lose too much time.' Rachel thought.

"Here we are!" Sarah said as the limo came to a stop. They stepped out and it ended up being an arcade.

"An arcade?" June said.

"This is where you want to go for your birthday?" Rachel said.

"They have the best games around." Sarah said.

"You all go on ahead. I have to make a quick call." Rachel said. All of them stepped inside and Rachel pulled out a phone. "Hello. This is Rachel Laurence. I'm very sorry, but I have to cancel our reservations for the boat ride. I'm truly sorry." Rachel had to cancel a few of her plans and went on the arcade. "Okay. How hard can this be?" Rachel went on some of the games and played with Sarah.

"I win!" Sarah said.

"I didn't know you were so good." June said.

"I'm terrible. I haven't won once." Rachel said.

"It could be worse." Bumblemon said.

"Don't say something like that." Rachel said.

"I'm getting kind of hungry." Sarah said.

"Same here." June said.

"That's great. I made reservations." Rachel said.

"I already know what I like." Sarah said.

…

A Restaurant

They went to a more casual restaurant instead of the fancy one Rachel planned. That's where they grilled food called monjayaki at their own table.

"How do you even eat this?" Rachel said.

"Like this." Sarah said as she pressed a little against the grill and ate it.

"Sarah just loves this stuff." June said.

"Here goes." Rachel said as she never really had it before. She did what Sarah did and took a bite out of it. "Not bad."

"Open up, Bumblemon." Sarah said as she tried to feed him again.

"I'm not a baby." Bumblemon said as he didn't like being treated like this. Regardless, they ate all of it and Rachel actually enjoyed it.

"Ready for the check?" The waiter asked.

"Here you go." Rachel said as she handed him a card.

"Cash only." The waiter said.

"But I'm all out of cash." Rachel said.

"It's okay. I got it." June said. She was happy to pay for it, but Rachel didn't like she had to. With lunch out of the way, they all were heading out again.

"I'm sorry you had to pay, Mrs. Semachi." Rachel said. "Well, Sarah, is there anywhere else you would like to go?"

"I would like to see some fireworks." Sarah said.

"Fireworks? I know just where to go." Rachel said.

…

An Amusement Park

"An amusement park?" June asked as all of them stood outside the entrance of one.

"It can be a lot of fun and they always give a fireworks show every Friday night, tonight." Rachel said. "We can ride rides and play some games until it gets dark and see the fireworks."

"Great!" Sarah said. All of them went on inside and were having a great time. There was the rollercoaster, the haunted house, the spinning rides. It was a lot of fun and Sarah was having a great birthday. It soon got dark outside and they all went on a Ferris Wheel so they have a great view of the fireworks.

"They should start any minute." June said.

"I can't wait." Sarah said.

"This was a great idea, Rachel said." Bumblemon said. This may not have been what Rachel had in mind. She's never really had a day like this.

"Rachel? Is something wrong? Aren't you having any fun" Sarah asked.

"To be honest, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Rachel said.

"The truth is that Rachel comes from a prestige family." Bumblemon said. "She doesn't get to do this kind of thing often. In fact, she doesn't get to see her own parents that much." June and Sarah felt sorry for her. That was when the fireworks started, but something else. Suddenly, a geyser of energy was released in the park.

"What's that?!" Sarah said.

"A digimon!" Rachel said as she thought this was the worst possible time. The one that came through was a big grey one with his chest covered in crystals and around his head as well with giant ones for hands.

Digimon Analyzer (Bumblemon's voice): It's Crystalmon. He's a champion digimon. You heard of diamond in the rough. He's a rough in diamonds. His Crystal Bash can smash through rock, even his own

Crystalmon made his way through the amusement park and started smashing everything around them. With the others not around, Rachel was the only one to fight.

"I'll take care of this. You two get somewhere safe." Rachel said as she got off the wheel. "Let's go, Bumblemon."

"Roger." Bumblemon said as they both went for Crystalmon.

"Be careful!" Sarah said.

"Why did it have to be today of all days?!" Rachel said. "I'll make that monster pay for ruining Sarah's birthday. Are you ready, Bumblemon?"

"All set." Bumblemon said.

"DNA….Charge!" She infused her energy and released it at Bumblemon.

"Bumblemon digivolve to….Beemon!"

Beemon flew right at Crystalmon and tackled him with Crystalmon being pushed back. Crystalmon used his crystal arms and knocked him back.

"**Crystal Bash**!" He bashed his two crystal arms together and fired an energy blast, but Beemon was able to avoid each blast. As Rachel was watching this, she got an idea.

"I know a way to turn this day around." Rachel said. "Beemon, send him to the sky!"

"As you wish!" Beemon said. Beemon flew as hard and fast as he could. He grabbed Crystalmon's arms and spun around as he threw Crystalmon with all of his might.

"Now finish it!" Rachel said. Bumblemon flew to Crystalmon and there was nowhere for Crystalmon to avoid this attack.

"**Stinger Fury**!" Beemon unleashed a barrage of stings at Crystalmon. Beemon was able to break through Crystalmon's crystal structure and caused his data to shatter in a dazzling display with the fireworks. Crystalmon may have been defeated, but it was a lovely display. When the threat has passed, Rachel was able to find Sarah and June.

"Rachel, you're okay!" Sarah said as she was glad to see it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think any of this would happen." Rachel said.

"What are you talking about?" June said. "Rachel, you saved everyone and we had a wonderful time. Julie was right to have you join us today." Rachel was worried for nothing. Now she understands what being part of a family is like.

"I'm getting hungry." Sarah said.

"I could eat. Rachel, as my way of saying thank you, why don't you join us for a family dinner?" June said.

"I would love to." Rachel said.

…

Julie's House

"Happy Birthday, Sarah!" Julie was able to make it back from her exam and asked the boys to join them in celebration.

"Here. This is from me and Mistiomon." Sean said.

"Think nothing of it." Mistiomon said as he tried to be modest.

"Now this is what I call a party." Louie said.

"So how did the exam go?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty good. Rachel, thanks for doing this." Julie said. Rachel really enjoyed today herself and she's hoping to have this feeling again one day.

"Ooh! Cake!" Dragmon said as he was about to eat it one bite.

"No, Dragmon! That's not for you alone!" Tyrone said as he tried to keep it away from him. In the end, it was a good birthday.

…

Yukon

"So the firewall project ended up being not enough." Yukon said as his scientists were working on another solution.

"It would appear so. What now?" Lesly asked.

"No other choice." Yukon said as he had something up his sleeve. "We'll have to use the Black Hole program." When he said that, Lesly was pretty shocked by the whole thing.

"We can't. It's not ready. We don't have enough data about these things to know if it will even work." Lesly said.

"I guess we'll just have to get us one then." Yukon said. Whatever Yukon's planning, he's not going to wait around for it.

To Be Continued….

That doesn't sound too good. What is this Black Hole program and what exactly does Yukon have planned with it? To find out what he's planning, stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	11. Black Hole

Julie had an exam she had to take. So she asked Rachel to take her place for Sarah's birthday. Rachel was hesitant, but she agreed to do it for her own personal reasons. Rachel had a great day planned, but Sarah had other ideas. The birthday girl gets her way. Everything still went well until Crystalmon showed up and caused some problems. Rachel finished him off in a great way and it was a birthday Sarah would never forget. However, Yukon made plans of his own and I don't think it's going to be good for Tyrone and the others.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Another digimon showed up in the human world at night, but it was just a Gazimon for this one. Tyrone and Dragmon found him in a parking garage and gave Gazimon a fight. Dragmon blasted Gazimon and Gazimon hit the wall.

"Way to take him, Dragmon. Another one bites the dust." Tyrone said.

"Yeah. I rule." Dragmon said. Gazimon wasn't beaten yet as he tried to stand back up.

"I want….a human partner too." Gazimon said. Gazimon was willing to keep going and Dragmon was ready for him. However, their fight was interrupted as they heard a chopper and a light shined on them.

"Hey! What's going on?" Tyrone said. Smoke bombs were thrown in and had Gazimon surrounded. Tyrone and Dragmon didn't really understand what was going on. The smoke cleared away and they saw Yukon standing in front of them. "Hold on. I remember you. You're that stranger from before."

"I warned you. This isn't a game you're playing. You don't seem to be aware of the danger you're putting yourself in." Yukon said. "Do yourself a favor and get rid of that digital parasite before you get hurt."

"Does he mean me?" Dragmon said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Tyrone said, but Yukon didn't really answer. Some smoke blew between them and he just vanished. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but we better get home. It is getting late." Dragmon said.

"Good point." Tyrone said.

….

Lesly

When Lesly wasn't at work, she was just an ordinary person. Some claim she's beauty and brains. As Lesly walked through the streets, she thought about what she's been doing at work.

'So Yukon thinks of using Black Hole. It's a little risky if you ask me.' Lesly thought. 'There's no telling what effect that could have here if we can't get the data needed on these creatures. Yukon is starting to get impatient. It's not ready.' Lesly was just walking until she noticed Tyrone's bakery. 'A bakery? Good because I would kill for a pastry right now.' Lesly walked right on in and picked out a few baked goods.

"Thank you and come again." Senzu said as she helped another customer with it being Lesly's turn to pay. She was working, but stopped when she heard a door in the back. "Tyrone, is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom." Tyrone said as he showed himself. "Sorry for being out late. I'll be in my room." Tyrone went upstairs, but Lesly was able to see him.

'That's one of those kids.' Lesly thought. 'I don't understand it. It takes us months of research and progress just to monitor these creatures, but it takes those kids moments to defeat them.' Lesly thought Tyrone and his friends were pretty interesting, but thought it differently than Yukon.

….

The Next Day

It was just another day for Tyrone and the others in the world. That meant daydreaming in class, at least in Tyrone's case. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the parking garage.

'Who was that mystery guy?' Tyrone thought. 'He knows something about digimon, but why did he call Dragmon a parasite? He was right about one thing. This isn't a game, but what would he know?' Tyrone tried to think about who Yukon was, but his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a note passed to him and saw it was from Julie. He opened it up and smiled at it.

"Let's keep this going." The note said and it showed all their digimon happy. Tyrone looked over to her and saw Julie wink at him.

'Nice knowing there are some out there to help when I needed it.' Tyrone thought.

…

Mistiomon

Mistiomon stayed hidden around the school so he could stay close to Sean. Mistiomon stayed hidden, but he did spot Ligermon roaming around.

"What's he up to now?" Mistiomon said. Mistiomon didn't want to leave Sean's side, but Sean appeared to be safe at the school. Ligermon was just moving around from one building to the next. He stopped when he spotted something and it was a child arguing with his older sister. Seeing this gave Ligermon the shivers.

"Dumb humans." Ligermon said.

"What are you doing?" Mistiomon said and scared Ligermon.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" Ligermon said.

"Says the sneaky kitty. Now what are you doing?" Mistiomon said.

"None of your business." Ligermon said and took off, but Mistiomon could tell that something was going on with him. Ligermon was just roaming around with Mistiomon quietly following him. Ligermon was able to tell he was following him. "Get lost!"

"I have a question for you." Mistiomon said.

"Is that all? You should have just said so. Fire away." Ligermon said.

"Why don't you have a human partner?" Mistiomon said. Ligermon wasn't expecting that one. "You've been in this world for quite a long time. So how come you haven't found a partner yet?"

"That's really none of your business. I don't want to be tied down like you and your buddies anyway."

"So how come you watch humans when you're annoyed by them? If you don't have a partner and don't want to interact with humans, why are you even here?" Mistiomon said.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Ligermon said. "It's really none of your business. I go where I want and do what I want. So there." Ligermon left things at that as he kept on going and Mistiomon was left wondering more and more about Ligermon.

…..

Tyrone

School ended and everyone was on their way home. Tyrone had to stop by the park first to get Dragmon. He was on his way when he spotted Julie and Tyrone.

"Hey, guys!" Tyrone said as he caught up to them. "I'm on my way to the park to get Dragmon. You guys want to come. I need to talk to you guys about something as well."

"I can't. I promised Sarah I would spend some time with her after school." Julie said.

"I can't either. Mom says she's working at the diner late today and it's a little family tradition to eat there when she's working." Louie said.

"All right, but meet me when you guys can. There's something I really do need to talk to you guys about." Tyrone said for he wanted to talk to them about Yukon. Both of them went on and left Tyrone until he spotted Sean. "Sean, over here!"

"Hey, Tyrone." Sean said as he walked over to him.

"I need to talk to you about something. Can we head to the park?" Tyrone said.

"I can't. Dad invited me to his studio. He's going to try again for me to be like him." Sean said. "I hate being in front of the camera, but I'll at least get to spend some time with him."

"Oh! Sure. Go on ahead." Tyrone said and let Sean go. "Great. It's not like this is an emergency, but I need to tell them about that stranger. Maybe once I get Dragmon, I can go talk to Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Who's Dragmon?" Tyrone was a little surprised when Kaz and Kenny showed up.

"No one." Tyrone said as he tried to play it cool, failing, and tried to walk away.

"No you don't!" Kaz said as he caught him. "You've been keeping secrets from us and I don't like being left in the dark. Who is this Rachel? Who is this Dragmon?"

"Come on, Tyrone. We became your friends when you moved here." Kenny said. "You shouldn't keep secrets from us." Kenny had a point. They became his friends when Tyrone moved here so he didn't want to lie to them.

"Okay. It be easier to just show you, but you guys have got to promise not to tell anyone." Tyrone said.

"Sure." Both of them said as they were thinking this was going to be good.

…

The Park

Tyrone was leading the two of them through the park. He was actually going to show them Dragmon and they were at the shelter to do just that.

"Here we are. He's right inside." Tyrone said.

"Who is?" Kaz said.

"Dragmon. A real life digimon." Tyrone said. Kaz and Kenny looked at each other and they both laughed.

"Yeah right. I happen to have Big Foot in my backyard." Kenny said since neither of them believed him.

"Dragmon! Come on out!" Tyrone called out.

"Knock it off." Kaz said as they both went inside. They saw the digging Dragmon has been doing, but they didn't see Dragmon himself. "You're so full of it." They thought Tyrone made up the whole thing, but they heard a growling sound. They saw something claw its way out of the ground and saw some glowing eyes. Both of them were starting to get scared now. They thought something was going to attack them.

"Hi." Dragmon said as he stepped into the light, but they both still got scared with them running and tripping outside.

"That went better than I thought." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, did you call me?" Dragmon said.

"Yeah. I had to open my big mouth." Tyrone said. "Those two that were just here wanted to meet you." Dragmon stepped outside and saw the both of them, but they still looked pretty freaked about meeting him. "They're taking it better than I thought."

…..

Yukon

Meanwhile, Yukon was at work. He managed to capture Gazimon and was using information he gathered from the little guy.

"Come on. Let me out of here." Gazimon said as he was trapped inside.

"The perfect test subject." Yukon said. "Activate Black Hole. Let's see what it can do just to this little guy."

"As you wish." Lesly said, but was having doubts about this whole thing. The program was starting up and poor Gazimon had nowhere to run or hide. A portal opened up in the cell that Gazimon was in.

"What's going on?" Gazimon said as he was starting to get scared. The portal acted like an actual black hole as it had it's own gravitational field and Gazimon was the only one it was having an effect on.

"It's working." Lesly said. "The substances this creatures is made out of is starting to get pulled into the program. It's a little slow, but it's working."

"So crank it up until that thing is completely pulled in." Yukon said. Lesly worked on that and was being careful about it. The power grew stronger and Gazimon couldn't hold on. Gazimon as he turned to data and was pulled inside. When the last bit of Gazimon's data was taken, they shut the program down.

"The test was a success, sir." Lesly said. "There's not a trace left of that digital creature and all the data that was absorbed has been deleted."

"Good. That's one less we have to worry about." Yukon said. "Get ready to start the program again and have it spread over the city."

"Do what?!" Lesly said. "I'm not sure it's ready to be used on that large of a scale. It was easy to use it on a single entity, but to use on multiple targets at once…. I don't think it's a good idea. There's still much to do."

"So do them and get the program ready." Yukon said. "Why wait when we have the solution to get rid of these invading vermin for good?"

"Sir, I really think this is a bad idea. Besides, what about those kids who have interacted with those creatures?" Lesly said. "They got involved in all this. What might happen to them?"

"I don't want to hear excuses! Those kids will be fine!" Yukon said. "They'll be better off without those monsters. Now start the program and get it ready! That's an order!" Lesly didn't like this, but it seems like there isn't really anything she can do to change his mind.

….

The Park

Kaz and Kenny took some time for them to calm down. They were still finding it unbelievable that there was an actual living and breathing digimon right before them.

"So he's a real digimon?" Kaz said.

"Do I look real?" Dragmon said.

"He's real." Tyrone said. "Remember what I said. You can't tell anyone about this. Dragmon has to be our little secret."

"How did you even get him?" Kenny said.

"It's a little complicated." Tyrone said. Both of them were amazed by this whole thing, but Dragmon suddenly became alert. "Dragmon? Is something wrong?"

"Uh….is that natural?" Kaz said. All of them looked in town and saw some light coming from a building. It was Black Hole.

…..

Louie

Louie met up with his family and went over to the diner where Louie's mother works at. She came over and brought them some food.

"Here you all, go." His mother said.

"Thanks, Honey." His father said as they all started eating. As they were all eating, Louie stopped as his D-tector was going off. It was warning him about something.

'This can't be good. Something's wrong. I can feel it.' Louie thought.

….

Julie

Julie and Ninmon were spending time with Sarah. Ninmon was showing off with some of her skills and Sarah was loving it.

"Fun, huh?" Julie said.

"Yeah! I would love to have a digimon too!" Sarah said, but Julie thought that would be a little complicated. Ninmon stopped performing as she felt something and she knew it wasn't good.

…..

Rachel

Rachel was on her computer and was doing some work. Bumblemon was just resting, but he got up once he sensed something.

"Bumblemon? What is it?" Rachel said.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never felt something like this before." Bumblemon said.

…..

Sean

Sean met with his father at the studio. His father was posing for the camera and Sean didn't really like it. Sean heard something fall over and saw it was Mistiomon in the back.

"Mistiomon!" Sean said as he ran over to help him. "What's wrong?"

"I sense something. Something's happening and it doesn't feel good." Mistiomon said.

…

The Park

Dragmon appeared to be on the edge about something. Tyrone and the others didn't understand what was going on.

"What is that thing over there? This is new." Tyrone said. "Dragmon, is it that thing in the sky?"

"Tyrone…." Dragmon said. "I sense a digimon. This one is stronger than anything we've ever faced before." Dragmon couldn't take it anymore as he took off.

"Dragmon!" Tyrone called as he didn't like this. "You two stay here. This could be dangerous." Tyrone went after Dragmon and left his two friends behind. Tyrone didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like all kinds of bad news.

To Be Continued….

What has Yukon done? Could this really be the end for the digimon? To find out, watch the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	12. Hammerhead Slammer

Tyrone and Dragmon were finishing up another battle, but that was when Yukon showed up. He was telling Tyrone this wasn't a game and he should get rid of Dragmon. Tyrone was curious as to who he was and what he wanted. He also decided to give Kaz and Kenny a scare by showing them Dragmon. Meanwhile, Yukon worked on a program called Black Hole and it actually deleted digimon. Not wanting to wait around, Yukon wanted the program launched right away over the city. This guy has serious problems and I think things are going to get worse before they get better.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Black Hole was activated and it hang over the city. Tyrone and the others became aware of what was going on and they knew something was wrong. Louie ran out of the diner and saw that thing in the sky.

"Louie, where are you going?" His father asked.

"Sorry, but there's something I've got to do." Louie said and ran off. Louie didn't know what was going on, but he knew there was no time to explain.

….

Sean

Sean was at a photoshoot with his father. Frank was loving the camera, but he failed to notice something.

"Okay, Sean. Your turn." Frank said, but he realized Sean was gone. "Sean? Where'd he go?" Sean was able to sneak out with Mistiomon and were heading for where the program was coming from as well.

…

Julie

"Over there!" Ninmon said as she pointed to where Black Hole was coming from. "I can feel it, Julie. There's something big going on in that direction." Julie understood and had to go, but she needed to keep Sarah safe as well.

"Sarah, I'll be close by, but for your own safety, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Julie said.

"Okay." Sarah said. Julie and Ninmon went off and Sarah was starting to get a little nervous about it. They weren't the only ones as well. Rachel and Bumblemon saw what was going on as well and went to investigate.

….

Lesly

Lesly was in the hidden lab. She was making sure the program was still working with other scientists. Yukon told her to keep the program going, but she was having serious doubts about this.

"I hope this works. There's no telling what effect this could have on the real world." Lesly said. "I just know something bad is going to come out from all this."

…..

Yukon

Yukon stepped outside the building and was just below Black Hole. He watched as some digimon around the city were being pulled in and were being deleted.

"Goodbye and good riddance." Yukon said as he was enjoying this.

"Dragmon, wait!" Yukon turned around and he saw Tyrone and Dragmon heading in their direction. Dragmon finally stopped running and Tyrone caught up with him. Tyrone saw he was right under the strange light. "What is that?"

"Black Hole." Yukon said. Tyrone looked ahead and noticed him.

"It's you again!" Tyrone said. "Is this you're doing? Who are you? What is all this?"

"Yukon Yamachi. I'm just a guy doing his part to help society." Tyrone didn't really understand.

"Tyrone, I feel strange." Dragmon said.

"What's wrong?" Tyrone said.

"He's being pulled into Black Hole." Yukon said. "It's a program that I created design to pull in whatever creatures like him are made out. It will pull in all these digital monsters and permanently delete them."

"Delete them?! You can't do that!" Tyrone said.

"Stupid kid. I told you that this isn't a game." Yukon said as he walked over to them. "These creatures have come to our world and cause mayhem. It's my job to stop that and this will put an end to all of it once and for all. What's happening now will exterminate all of them." Yukon walked past them like he already won and Tyrone couldn't believe him.

"What are you talking about? Digimon aren't like insects." Tyrone said.

"I've been watching you and your friends." Yukon said. "You saw yourselves the trouble they caused. We're all better off without them. Say goodbye to that pet of yours."

"Dragmon's not my pet. The digimon can be our friends. You can't do this! This isn't right!" Tyrone said, but Yukon didn't really care. Dragmon was growling and was on the edge about something. "Dragmon, try and hang in there."

"No. It's that digimon I sensed earlier. It's coming." Dragmon said. Back in the lab, Lesly saw everything was working fine, but that all suddenly changed as she received some sort of alert. Lesly looked it over and she was right about before. Yukon heard his phone go off and answered.

"Yeah?" Yukon said.

"Sir! Another one is appearing! This one appears to be much stronger than any previous ones." Lesly said.

"So what? It will just be pulled into Black Hole." Yukon said.

"No, sir. The program is malfunctioning. I think it's coming through Black Hole." Lesly said.

"It's what?!" Yukon said as he found that unbelievable. Black Hole appeared to malfunction and it stopped functioning properly.

"You tried to destroy us, but all you did was widen the rift between our worlds."

"Where is that voice coming from?" Tyrone said.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Yukon said.

"You humans ridicule us digimon, but we are more powerful than you humans. Your actions here has widen the rift between our worlds and has allowed me to come to this world! A world where soon you will bow to us!" The program burst and turned into a geyser of energy with the sun setting and night making this more eerie.

"Whoa! This one does seem pretty strong!" Tyrone said as he could feel it.

"Tyrone!" Tyrone and Dragmon turned around and saw their friends heading their way.

"No! I won't allow this!" Yukon said as he ran off and ran past the others.

"Who was that?" Sean said.

"I'll tell you later. We've got bigger problems." Tyrone said as he looked to the roof of the building. "There's a digimon up there and this one seems serious."

"I'll take care of it." Bumblemon said.

"All this hype over one digimon? Bumblemon and I can handle this." Rachel said.

"I better go too. This digimon feels stronger than anything we've ever faced before." Mistiomon said.

"Be careful." Sean said. Both digimon went into action, but they're going to need some extra power.

"DNA….Charge!"

"Bumblemon digivolve to…..Beemon!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to….WereFlamemon!"

Both digimon climbed their way up the building. They both were able to make it up to the roof, but there wasn't a sign of the digimon anywhere.

"Where is he?" Beemon said.

"I know he's up here somewhere." WereFlamemon said. Both of them kept their guard up for wherever this enemy is. Both of them had a look around, but didn't see anything. WereFlamemon looked around until he spotted something above them. "There!" Both of them looked up and saw the digimon they were facing. It looked like a floating shark with armor over its head like a sledgehammer. "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen him before." Beemon said. The shark digimon charged at both of them, but they both moved out of the way. The digimon went over the edge, but circled around with the others noticing it.

"Am I seeing things or did I just see a flying shark?" Julie said.

"What digimon was that? I've never seen it before." Louie said.

"I'm not really sure." Sean said. The shark was coming back around, but Bumblemon went on the attack.

"**Stinger Fury**!" Bumblemon tried attacking him, but the metal around his head. The shark rammed its head against Beemon and knocked him down and was coming back around.

"**Blazing Howl**!" WereFlamemon breathed out the fire, but the shark came through it and smashed against him.

"Whoever he is, he's strong." WereFlamemon said.

"Watch out! He's coming back around!" Beemon said. The shark came at them again. Both of them tried jumping out of the way, but that wasn't enough.

"**Depth Bite**!" Energy extended out of both edges and smashed against both of them. It was a powerful hit as they both felt like they were getting torn apart. Both of them were blown off the building and dedigivolved. Rachel and Sean couldn't believe they were both taken out.

"My turn! I'm going to turn that shark into sushi." Ninmon said.

"Be careful." Julie said.

"I better go with you." Louie said as both of them went in.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Digivolution!"

"Ninmon digivolve to….Kunoichmon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Naramon!"

Both of their digimon made their way up the building. As they headed up, they saw Bumblemon and Mistiomon plummet down. They were beaten so easily and knew this couldn't be good.

"Bumblemon!" Rachel called as she was able to catch him, but Mistiomon crashed against the ground.

"Mistiomon!" Sean said as he ran over to him and tried to help him.

"I'm sorry, Sean." Mistiomon said.

"Too strong. He's not a champion. He's ultimate at least." Bumblemon said. That wasn't good for them. They've dealt with rookies and champions, but not an ultimate. Naramon and Kunoichmon made it to the top and were ready to fight, but they lost sight of him.

"Where'd he go?" Naramon said as they tried to find him. Kunoichmon turned around and spotted him.

"There!" Both turned around and went on the attack.

"**Ninja Daggers**!"

"**Forest Fury**!" Both of them attacked at the same time, but he was able to withhold against both attacks. Kunoichmon pulled out her sword and tried to attack him, but the shark bit into it and slammed her against the roof.

"**Flower Shower**!" Naramon formed flowers over the shark again. They tried shooting a barrage of energy shots, but the shark wouldn't stay still and was avoiding all of them.

"Come on! We're fighting in the air, not water. How is he moving like that?" Naramon said. The shark came over and smashed his metal head against Naramon.

"Come on." Julie said as she was trying to figure out what to do. "How do I know what card to use if I don't know what we're fighting?"

"We better think of something or else they're in trouble." Sean said.

"**Forest Fury**!" Naramon tried attacking again, but the shark was able to push through the attack and moved around. It was at that moment that Kunoichmon noticed something about how he fights.

"**Depth Bite**!" He used the same attack that he used on the others. Both of them screamed in pain and Dragmon couldn't watch this anymore.

"That's enough! I'm going in!" Dragmon said as he charged in.

"Dragmon…. Be careful." Tyrone said as he worried what might happen, but his digivice still activated.

"Dragmon digivolve to….Roarmon!"

Roarmon flew up to the building just as Naramon and Ninmon were knocked off it. Julie was able to catch Ninmon, but Naramon hit the ground and changed back to Louie.

"Louie, are you okay?!" Sean said.

"Yeah." Louie said as he got back up. "Good thing I was Naramon or that could have been a lot worse." Roarmon flew up to the building and tried to slash at the shark, but he just kept slashing against the metal and wasn't getting through.

"Come on, Roarmon." Louie said as all the rest of them could do was watch.

"Julie." Ninmon said and was whispering something in her ear.

"We might still have a chance!" Julie said and got their attention. "He is a shark after all. Ninmon says he always circles around before attacking. That creates an opening. If Roarmon times his attack right, we might still beat this guy."

"That's it." Tyrone said and kept his eyes opened.

"**Dragon Flame**!" Roarmon breathed out the flames, but the shark avoided the attack and was circling around.

"Now, Roarmon! Strike now!" Tyrone said as he saw the opening.

"**Draco Slash**!" Roarmon had energy surge through his claws. He tried to slash at the shark and it seemed to have worked. However, it didn't work for very long as the shark fought through and bit Roarmon's shoulder. Roarmon yelled and Tyrone froze up.

"Roarmon…" Tyrone said. This fight was more dangerous than anything they've faced before. Tyrone dropped his digivice as he was afraid of what was going to happen to Roarmon. Tyrone dropped to his hands and knees.

"Tyrone?" Louie said.

"Tyrone, what's wrong?" Julie said, but Tyrone wasn't responding. It was like Tyrone's mind was going blank. This fight was unlike anything they've faced before and it might be too much for them.

….

Kaz and Kenny

Kaz and Kenny weren't really ones to listen so much. They got as close to the building as they could, but they stopped when they heard Roarmon's scream.

"Oh man! What do you think is going on up there?" Kenny said.

"I don't know, but I hope Tyrone and his digimon are kicking butt or whatever is happening." Kaz said. Sarah was close to the building as well and heard what was happening with her getting worried.

"Julie…. Ninmon…. Tyrone…." Sarah said.

…

Tyrone

"What am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to do?" Tyrone said as he was having doubts. He was surrounded by darkness and wasn't sure what to do anymore. He doesn't want to lose Dragmon, but he doesn't know how to help him.

"Tyrone… Tyrone…" Tyrone looked ahead of him and saw Roarmon.

"Roarmon?" Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, you have to let me keep fighting." Roarmon said. "I can't take this opponent on without you. I need you."

"But what can I do?" Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, you are my partner." Roarmon said. "You give me strength. This digimon means business. He's not playing around. Tyrone, if I'm going to fight, I need your help." Tyrone understood that, but he wasn't sure if he can do it. "This isn't a game. This is serious. We have to fight." When Roarmon said that, it snapped him out of it.

"You're right!" Tyrone said. "All this time, I've been treating this like it's some sort of game. I thought I understood, but I didn't. Now I do. You're right! Let's fight as one!"

"Tyrone…. Tyrone!" Tyrone snapped out of it and saw he was still at the building. "You're okay." Julie said.

"You scared us there." Louie said.

"We finally got data on that guy." Julie said.

Digimon Analyzer (Julie's voice): His name is Hammermon. He is an ultimate level and a beast of the sea. The metal around his head is really dense and strong and his attack is Depth Bite.

"Where's Roarmon?" Tyrone said.

"Up there." Louie said. All of them looked up, but they saw a helicopter trying to shoot Hammermon and was piloted by Yukon.

"I'll stop that thing myself." Yukon said as he wasn't going to let the digimon get the better of him.

"That won't stop him. We've got to do something." Sean said.

"But what? None of our digimon have a chance against him." Rachel said.

"I'm not finished yet!" Tyrone said. "We're not finished yet. Roarmon is still fighting and I'm going to fight with him. It's time to stop playing around." He grabbed his digivice and it was glowing a bright red. "Are you guys with me? We are even if you're not."

"Look at that power!" Sean said as they were all amazed.

"Okay. I'm with you." Rachel said.

"That's more like it." Tyrone said as he stood up and held up his digivice. "This battle has only begun! Roarmon, digivolve!" Roarmon could feel power coursing through him.

"Roarmon digivolve to…." Roarmon felt power as he was changing. He gained red chest armor with a lens right in the center and had thrusters on his back instead of wings. His arms changed into large ones made of metal and became a three pronged claw with lenses in the palms with a piece of metal around his tail's end. "MetalRoarmon!"

Hammermon was shoved off from the power. MetalRoarmon stood in his new power and new form. MetalRoarmon roared and felt more powerful than ever.

Digimon Analyzer (Tyrone's voice): MetalRoarmon, ultimate level. His attack is Dragon Core Blast where he'll incinerate his enemies.

"**Depth Bite**!" Hammermon went at MetalRoarmon, but MetalRoarmon was able to block his attack.

"How did you digivolve? Don't tell me it was because of that human." Hammermon said.

"Finish it!" Tyrone said.

"If you say so." MetalRoarmon said as he activated his thrusters and tackled Hammermon with them going off the building.

"**Dragon Core Blast**!" MetalRoarmon unleashed a powerful red blast from his chest. Hammermon could feel his body burning and he was turned to data.

"I can't believe those kids did it again." Yukon said where they succeeded in where they failed. Kaz, Kenny, and Sarah saw MetalRoarmon and were amazed with what they were seeing.

"That's awesome!" Kaz said.

"I can't believe how cool Tyrone is!" Kenny said. Sarah walked over to them and was amazed.

"Is that Tyrone's Dragmon?" Sarah said.

"Not anymore. He's digivolved." Kaz said. All three of them were impressed and now want digimon of their own. MetalRoarmon flew down with Tyrone and the others meeting up with them.

"MetalRoarmon! You were amazing!" Tyrone said.

"I did it thanks to you." MetalRoarmon said.

"Of course. We're partners." Tyrone said. That was their toughest battle yet, but they came through for each other like partners do.

To Be Continued….

Wow! Tyrone hasn't been at this partner stuff for all that long, but he's already got his partner at the ultimate level. I have a feeling he's going to need that for this doesn't feel over yet. So stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	13. Serpents in the Station

Yukon got impatient with his desire to get rid of all the digimon. So he sent his Black Hole program over the whole city. It was design to delete all the digimon in the city. It didn't work the way he thought. A digimon named Hammermon used it to come to the real world. Tyrone and the others tried their best to fight him, but Hammermon was too strong for them. That was until Tyrone had Roarmon digivolve to MetalRoarmon and fried that fish. So why does it feel like this isn't over yet?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Based on what you told us, Tyrone, Yukon's latest actions seemed to have opened the way for more powerful digimon to come to our world." Sean said. "The opposite of what he wants."

"Yeah and it seems like there are some digimon, like that shark, don't seem to fond of humans." Rachel said. Tyrone told the others everything that went on before Hammermon arrived and it seems like the time has come to stop playing around and get serious for when another digimon like that one shows up.

"But why does Yukon want to get rid of digimon? They're cool." Louie said.

"He thinks they cause nothing, but problems. We'll just have to get him to see they can be our friends and they live just like we do." Julie said.

"We'll worry about Yukon another time. It's the digimon I'm more worried about." Sean said.

"Yes. More will come. Now that stronger digimon cane come to this world, we'll have to be ready." Mistiomon said.

"Exactly." Tyrone said. "We're really the only ones that can protect the city now. So we have to be ready."

"Yeah. I can now become and ultimate. That betters our chances. We'll be like superheroes defending the innocent from the forces of evil." Dragmon said as he stood tall like a superhero. It was suppose to sound heroic, but they all thought that sounded pathetic.

"Don't make this like we're a bunch of dorks." Rachel said.

"Yeah. That might be overdoing it a little." Louie said.

"What's wrong with superheroes?" Dragmon said.

"The only thing super about you is your super appetite." Ninmon said and they all shared a laugh with that one. As they were all talking, Ligermon was above them and overheard everything.

"I don't like humans myself, but they're not worried about me? Also, how come that little dragon can digivolve to ultimate and I can't digivolve at all?" Ligermon said as he wasn't like this.

…..

The Next Day

Another day has arrived, but that means more trouble on the way. Down in the subway, someone was drinking some coffee and was just waiting for a train to arrive. As he was waiting, he saw something flash down at the train.

"Is that the train?" The man questioned, but it was no train. He heard some sort of growling sound coming from the tunnel. The man got scared by it and ran off. Something was slithering down in the subway and it wasn't friendly.

…

Louie

"Louie. Louie." Louie was still asleep, but Lina was trying to get him to wake up. Louie wanted to stay asleep, but Louie couldn't do that with Lina waking him.

"What is it, Lina? It's Saturday. I want to sleep in." Louie said.

"Phone for you." Lina said as she handed him the phone. She woke him up for that? Since Louie couldn't get back to sleep, he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Louie said.

"Hey, Louie. It's Tyrone. Listen, I was thinking that it might be a good idea for us to do some patrolling and keep an eye out for any wild digimon that show up in our world."

"My sister had to wake me up for this?" Louie said. "I can't. I've got other things I need to do. Don't wake me up again." Louie ended the call and tried to go back to sleep.

…..

Tyrone

"Sheesh. I guess someone isn't a morning person." Tyrone said. "I'll try Sean." He dialed Sean's number and told him the same thing. "So what do you say?"

"I can't. I already promised Grandma I would go with her to the theaters." Sean said. "It's great you want to step it up a little, Tyrone, but try and take it easy. We'll be ready for when another digimon shows up." Sean ended the call and this wasn't going the way Tyrone thought.

"Am I the only one now who is taking this serious?" Tyrone said. "I guess I could try one of the girls."

"Sean, some friends are here to see you!" Jinta called and stopped Tyrone from making that call. Tyrone went on out and saw it was Kaz and Kenny with a few other kids from school.

"Hey, Tyrone." Kaz said.

"What are all of you doing here?" Tyrone asked.

"We told some friends about Dragmon and they all want to meet him." Kenny said.

"I told you two not to tell anyone!" Tyrone said.

"Yeah, but these guys are cool. They won't say anything. So come on. Just show them." Kaz said. Tyrone didn't see a way out of this one.

"Follow me." Tyrone said. He knew if he didn't do this, those two wouldn't leave him alone about it. He took everyone and moved around the house so they were under his room. "Dragmon!" Dragmon climbed out and looked down.

"Yeah?" Dragmon said and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Come down, here." Tyrone said. Dragmon jumped down and Tyrone was able to catch him. "Here he is, but let's go somewhere more private. You never know who might be listening." Tyrone led everyone away from his house so Dragmon can be more opened about himself.

….

The Park

"Wow! He's real!"

"He's cute."

"Nice to meet you, Drag."

"That's Dragmon. Every digimon have mon at the end of their name." Kaz said. All of them went to the park with their being many places for Dragmon to hide.

"They can call me whatever they like as long they have food." Dragmon said.

"Is food all you think about?" Tyrone said.

"What do you think about when you're hungry?" Dragmon asked.

"But you're always hungry." Tyrone complained with everyone laughing.

"Listen! Dragmon has to be kept a secret. Anyone who spills the beans will deal with me." Kaz said. They all understood the secret, but Tyrone was having some doubts about the whole thing.

….

Sean

Sean went to the theater with Melinda. Melinda was looking forward to this performance, but Sean wasn't too sure. Sean just waited outside with her until he spotted Rachel heading in as well.

"Rachel!" Sean called and got her attention.

"Hey, Sean." Rachel said.

"What are you doing here?" Sean said.

"Even I need a break from all that's been going on." Rachel said. "What about you? What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like your cup of tea."

"I promised my grandmother I go with her. You want to hang around when the show is over." Sean said. Rachel agreed and they both went inside.

….

The Park

Since none of the others were really available, Tyrone and Dragmon hang in the park and just played around with the others. All of them ran around as Dragmon chased after them.

"Gotcha ya!" Dragmon said as he jumped and grabbed a hold of Kenny with Kenny falling down.

"Oh no! You got me!" Kenny said as all of them laughed and were having a great time as they were playing with a real digimon.

"How dumb can you get?" Tyrone looked to the trees and spotted Ligermon up there. "A digimon playing like he's some kind of dog. Just when I thought you dumbos couldn't get any dumber, you do stuff like this."

"Who's that?" Kenny said.

"That's Ligermon. Do yourselves a favor and just ignore him." Tyrone said.

"How do you ignore a freaky kitty like that?" Kaz said.

"You'll hurt my little feelings." Ligermon said in a mocking tone.

"Let's go." Tyrone said as he led them all away with Dragmon following him.

"Dumb humans." Ligermon said. "Who would want to hang out with someone like Dragmon anyway?"

"I'm looking at someone who appears to want to." Ligermon turned around and saw Mistiomon standing there.

"What's it to you? What are you even doing here?" Ligermon said.

"I was just passing by and spotted you." Mistiomon said. "It looks like to me that you're jealous of Dragmon."

"What?!" Ligermon said.

"Why else would you care who is around Dragmon? I think deep down, you like the comfort of humans. You don't like to admit it." Mistiomon said. "Just a thought. So long." Mistiomon disappeared after his talk, but Ligermon didn't like that thought.

"What?! That's not it! Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you!" Ligermon shouted.

…

Louie

Louie was out and about and was doing the things he said he had to. Louie was just about done for the day. He was walking down the street, but spotted Julie and Ninmon down the street.

"Julie! Ninmon!" Louie said as he ran over to them.

"Hey, Louie. What are you doing out here?" Julie said.

"Just running a few errands." Louie said. "I was thinking of getting something to eat. You want to join me?"

"Sure. What do you say, Ninmon? We're just out for a little stroll." Julie said.

"I could eat. How about we go through the subway and hit that great restaurant up north?" Ninmon said.

"Sounds good to me. The subway is just ahead. Let's go." Julie said. All three of them headed for the subway, but none of them were aware of what was really down there.

…

Sean and Rachel

The show was over and Sean and Rachel decided to take the subway with Sean's grandmother as an escort.

"So Rachel, how would you like to come over and join us for some lunch?" Melinda asked.

"That's nice of you to ask, but I don't want to impose." Rachel said.

"It's fine." Sean said.

"Rachel!" Bumblemon said from Rachel's digivice. "There's a digimon coming this way. I can sense it." Both of their digivices were alerting them of something.

"Down there!" Sean said as they saw something coming down the tunnel. The digimon came from the tunnel and it was giant red serpent with a metal head and horn coming their way.

"**Thunder Javelin**!" A flash of lightning came through the tunnel and caused some damage in the tunnel with people going in a panic.

"What was that? Sean?" Melinda said as she was losing sight of her grandson.

"This way, ma'am." A security officer said.

"But my grandson…" Melinda said, but she was already being escorted out. Rachel and Sean were able to stay in the station and was faced with the digimon and he means business.

"Who is that?" Rachel said.

Digimon Analyzer (Sean's voice): That's MegaSeadramon. He's an ultimate level. He can be pretty nasty. His attack is Thunder Javelin where he blasts his enemies with lightning from his horn.

"Another ultimate. This won't be easy." Sean said.

"That's not going to stop us. Bumblemon, Realize!" Rachel said and Bumblemon came out.

"I'm ready." Bumblemon said.

"Mistiomon!" Sean called. Mistiomon heard his call and made his way down the subway.

"I'm here." Mistiomon said. Megaseadramon saw what he was up against and he was actually laughing. "Is he laughing at us?"

"We'll give him something to laugh about." Bumblemon said.

"DNA….Charge!"

"Bumblemon digivolve to….Beemon!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to….WereFlamemon!"

Both digimon charged at MegaSeadramon, but MegaSeadramon used his head and batted the both of them away.

"**Wolf Burner**!" WereFlamemon formed fire wolf heads around his fists and tried to attack. He was hitting MegaSeadramon, but MegaSeadramon swatted him away again.

"This guy is strong. We better think of something or we're in trouble." Sean said. MegaSeadramon decided to pull back and slithered like a snake into the tunnel.

"We've got to go after him." Rachel said. Beemon grabbed a hold of both of them and they started to chase after him.

….

Louie and Julie

"Check this out! Come and get me!" Ninmon said as she was practicing a couple moves while on Julie's lap.

"Stop that." Julie said as she got her to stay still. The train came to a stop and all of them were getting off.

"This is boring. I'm starting to wish something would happen." Ninmon said, but she suddenly sensed something. "I got my wish." They heard a growling and saw MegaSeadramon emerge and was smashing through the train with everyone running as fast they could.

"My baby!" A mother called as a small child was still on the train. Ninmon moved fast and got the child out of there before MegaSeadramon smashed through and continued on.

"What was that?" Louie said.

"Here comes Sean and Rachel." Julie said as they saw them coming down.

"Call Tyrone! We need help!" Sean said as he tossed Louie his phone and they all continued after MegaSeadramon.

"This can't be good." Louie said as he dialed up Tyrone's home.

"Hello?" Senzu said as she was the one who answered.

"Mrs. Kazami? This is Louie. Is Tyrone there?"

"No. I'm sorry, Louie. He left with some friends of his. Would you like me to take a message?" Senzu asked.

"No thanks." Louie said and ended the call. "Great. Tyrone was all about patrolling and now he's the one that can't be found."

"We better go after them and join them." Julie said. Louie agreed with him and Ninmon ready for action. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Digivolution!"

"Ninmon digivolve to….Kunoichmon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Naramon!"

All of them moved as fast as they could to help the others. While Tyrone and Dragmon are playing around, the rest of them are fighting for their lives.

….

Next Station

Everyone evacuated from the station while the digimon continued to fight. Beemon flew right at MegaSeadramon, but he used his tail and smacked him away. WereFlamemon came at him, but MegaSeadramon coiled his tail around him and smashed him against the ground.

"Hang in there." Sean said. It wasn't looking good, but Kunoichmon saved him by slashing his tail. Naramon came in as well and gave MegaSeadramon a kick to the face.

"Where's Tyrone?" Rachel said.

"We couldn't get him." Julie said.

"You're kidding. We sure could use him. Where could he be?" Sean said. As the fight was going on, Ligermon saw it and saw the problem.

"Oh boy." Ligermon said.

….

The Park

Tyrone and Dragmon continued to have fun with all his friends. Dragmon started showing off by showing his attacks and shot blasts in the air.

"Awesome!" Kaz said as they were all having so much fun with him.

"Again. Pathetic." Ligermon said as he showed himself in the trees again and got their attention. "You're out here playing while your friends are down below fighting for their lives.

"What?!" Tyrone said. Dragmon took a moment and sensed MegaSeadramon.

"He's right! I was having so much fun that I didn't even notice." Dragmon said. "It's coming from below."

"Down below? They must be in the subway." Tyrone said. Suddenly, an explosion went off and it was near where they were. "Correction. Over there." They saw Beemon thrown through the air and landed near them. "Beemon!" Beemon got up and noticed them.

"There you are. Where have you two been? We're dealing with a powerful digimon." Beemon said.

"You mean there's a real digimon fight? Cool!" Kaz said.

"Let's go, Tyrone. Can we?" Kenny said as all of them wanted to.

"Absolutely not!" Tyrone said. "This isn't a game. This is dangerous. You need to stay where it's safe."

"Too late." Beemon said. They saw MegaSeadramon coming his way to the park with the others coming their way.

"**Ninja Daggers**!"

"**Forest Fury**!"

"**Blazing Howl**!" All three of them tried using their attacks, but MegaSeadramon released more electricity and deflected each of the attacks

"Tyrone! There you are! We're in some trouble." Julie said.

"Dragmon, we need MetalRoarmon." WereFlamemon said.

"Whatever you say. Tyrone?" Dragmon said.

"Go for it!" Tyrone said as he held out his digivice.

"Dragmon digivolve to….Roarmon!"

"Roarmon digivolve to….MetalRoarmon!"

"Get his attention and I'll deal the final blow." MetalRoarmon said.

"Got it." WereFlamemon said as he went in. WereFlamemon got under MegaSeadramon and jumped as he hit him right under the chin, but MegaSeadramon swatted him away. That created the chance for MetalRoarmon for him to get close.

"**Dragon Core Blast**!" MetalRoarmon blasted MegaSeadramon close and fried him. MegaSeadramon collapsed after that, but he was still laughing.

"He's laughing?" Kunoichmon said.

"What's so funny?" Naramon said.

"You think you've won because you beat me and Hammermon, but you're wrong." MegaSeadramon said.

"Hammermon?! So you two are associated with each other." Beemon said. "Who are you?"

"We are known as the Ten Seas. We do not desire to associate with humans like you have. We desire to take over this world." MegaSeadramon said. "You may have won the battle, but we'll win the war." That was all he said before he turned into data.

"The Ten Seas… So that means there are eight more of them out there." Sean said.

"That was so cool!" Kaz said as all of them were amazed what they saw.

"I can't believe there are real digimon." Kenny said. Naramon changed back to Louie and looked at Tyrone with all of them amazed by that.

"You told Kaz and Kenny?" Louie said. "They have the biggest mouths around." Before Tyrone could defend himself, a phone was going off and it was from Louie with him answering. "Hello?"

"You're not Sean. You're a kidnapper. I'll give you whatever you want."

"Sean, it's for you." Louie said as he handed him his phone.

"Grandma? I'm right here. I'm fine." Sean said.

"Tyrone, this battle isn't over, is it?" MetalRoarmon asked.

"No. If there are really eight more of those guys, they'll be coming." Tyrone said.

"Guys, police sirens." Rachel said as they could hear them coming their way. "We better get out of here."

"Yeah. Come on everyone." Tyrone said as all of them ran off with humans and digimon going together and having fun.

To Be Continued….

That's two down and eight to go, but who are the Ten Seas and why are they doing this? Maybe we'll find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	14. This Vacation Shocks

While Tyrone and Dragmon were off playing with their friends, the others were fighting for their lives down in the subway against MegaSeadramon. It was a tough battle, but when MetalRoarmon joined in the fight, the tide turned to their favor. When MegaSeadramon was defeated, he told them that he and Hammermon were part of a group called the Ten Seas and they want to take over the human world. There are still eight more of those guys out there. This is just the calm before the storm.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Everyone in the city were going at their day. Some were busy and stressed out, but others were able to relax and be carefree. Even digimon with their human partners need to feel that way.

"Okay, slow down. One at a time. There's plenty of room for everyone." Miss Ayachi said. She was helping some students load on the bus. Tyrone and his grade were taking a trip up into the woods for a little camping trip.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Louie said.

"It is. Trust me." Julie said.

"Julie's right. This is a good idea." Tyrone said. "We just need to be able to get on the bus and everything will be okay. Come on, Julie." She agreed and they both went over to the bus. They were about to hop on, but Miss Ayachi spotted something.

"Hold it. Tyrone, Julie, what are you two holding?" Miss Ayachi said. She looked and saw Ninmon and Dragmon in their arms.

"Nothing." Tyrone said. Both of them were trying to pass as toys.

"Oh, go ahead. Some people just don't know when to let go of old toys." Miss Ayachi said. It worked and both of them went on in.

"It looked like it worked." Sean said.

"Yeah. Sean, what about Mistiomon? How do you plan on getting him on?" Louie said.

"You don't have to worry about that. He's fine." Sean said as he looked towards his bus and knew Mistiomon was already there, pressed against the top. Julie and Tyrone made it to the back and took their seats.

"Can we move yet?" Dragmon asked.

"Not yet, boy. Wait until Miss Ayachi goes to sleep and you two can move around all you want." Tyrone said.

"So cool that digimon are coming with us on our camping trip." Kaz said.

"So what made you guys decide to bring them along?" Kenny said.

"It was actually my idea." Julie said.

…

Flashback

All of them except for Rachel and Bumblemon were at their little hideout. The digimon played around with Mistiomon hanging back and the humans just watching.

"Guys, I've been thinking." Julie said. "I think it might be a good idea to bring Ninmon and the other digimon along with us for that upcoming camping trip."

"Really? How come?" Sean said.

"I just think that they've all been fighting a lot. I think they deserve a little break." Julie said. "They're not machines. They deserve a little vacation from all this fighting. I think we all do."

"That's not a bad idea." Tyrone said.

"Yeah. It is exhausting when you're out there and fighting against some pretty tough opponents." Louie said. "I say we do it." All of them agreed and that the digimon will be taking a vacation.

End of Flashback

…

"I just hope no wild digimon show up while we're out." Tyrone said.

"Not to worry. Rachel and Bumblemon can take care of everything while we're out camping." Julie said. It seemed like everything was going well for them. Of course, there's always a little trouble coming around and that trouble was Ligermon. Ligermon snuck around the buses and saw what was going on.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ligermon said. "Now they're digimon aren't allowed to move. I just don't understand why they like hanging around with these humans so much."

"Okay, class." Miss Ayachi said. "If everyone is all set, we are off. I've also got my aspirin ready." All the buses started up and they were off with Ligermon hanging on outside and were heading to the camp grounds. As the buses drove off, Ninmon and Dragmon were able to roam around free because Miss Ayachi was fast asleep.

"So what are we going to do once we reach this place? What do you do when you camp?" Dragmon asked.

"Lots of stuff. We'll tell stories, go swimming, roast some s'mores." Tyrone said as he listed some of the things they can do.

"Yummy. S'mores." Dragmon said.

"It's always food with you." Ninmon said.

"I'm surprise Dragmon can even walk with all that he eats." Louie said

"How about we crank up some tunes. Where's that microphone?" Kenny said. He went to the front and grabbed the microphone with him singing, but his singing was terrible. Sean and Mistiomon were lucky they were on another bus.

…

Lesly

"I need a break from this." Lesly said as she continued to monitor for digimon appearing in the real world. "Ever since our failed Black Hole program, keeping track of all these creatures has been hard work." Lesly worked on keeping her eye on them and she noticed one coming. "Hello. What's this one?"

"Lesly, what do you got?" Yukon said as he came in.

"It looks like another one is appearing." Lesly said.

"Great. What's the status on this one?" Yukon said.

"I don't really think this one is a threat." Lesly said. "This one doesn't look like it's really all that strong. It's a pretty small and weak little thing with not a lot of power. I'll just keep an eye on it."

…

The Woods

The digimon was emerging out in the woods. This digimon was floating as it looked like a blue jellyfish with six stingers. It was just floating around like it was in the ocean. A while later, Tyrone and his class showed up on the camp grounds and were setting everything up.

"Come on. Why won't this tent go up?" Kaz asked.

"Maybe because that's your sleeping bag." Tyrone said. "Louie, can I bunk in your tent? No way I'll make it through the night if I have to share a tent with Kaz and Kenny."

"Sure." Louie said.

"Okay, everyone!" Miss Ayachi called out. "Finish setting up your tents. We have lunch almost ready."

"Great. I'm starving. Oh man. I just sounded like Dragmon." Louie said with a little laughter. Everyone went and got some lunch. Julie and Sean ducked down behind some trees so they could be with Ninmon and Mistiomon.

"This really was a great idea, Julie." Sean said. "It's been a while since we were able to relax like this and not worry about a digimon attack."

"I told you so." Julie said.

"You said it." Ninmon said. "We're able to roam around where we like and not have a problem to worry about." They were all enjoying this, but Mistiomon didn't seem as relaxed.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"I can't stop thinking about what MegaSeadramon told us about." Mistiomon said. "Who are the Ten Seas and why do they desire to take over this world?"

"Mistiomon, don't worry about that now?" Sean said. "You're suppose to be on vacation. Meaning you don't have to worry about that stuff now. Just relax." Everyone else was, but Mistiomon wasn't so sure. Dragmon surely was enjoying his time.

"Here. You can have my riceball." Kaz offered.

"You can also have a bite of my sandwich." Kenny said. Some people were offering Dragmon some food and he felt like he was in heaven.

"Hang on. Dragmon can't eat all that or he could get sick." Tyrone said.

"You're mean." Dragmon said.

"And you're a glutton." Tyrone said.

"If I can't eat, can we at least go exploring?" Dragmon said.

"We will with the others while everyone is asleep." Tyrone said.

…

Later

"Time for bed, everyone. Hit the hay." Miss Ayachi said as everyone went to their tents and were going to sleep. Miss Ayachi passed through the tents and when she did, Tyrone and the others made their move. They made their escape with their digimon so they could all hang out together.

"This is so much fun!" Ninmon said.

"A little louder so we get caught." Mistiomon said.

"Just a little further. The sight will be great." Julie said. All of them followed her lead and all of them stood at the top of a cliff and could see the lights from the city.

"Pretty…" Dragmon said.

"It is a sight to behold." Mistiomon said.

"You can say that again." Louie said.

"I've got to hand it to you, Julie. This was a great idea of yours." Sean said.

"Thanks guys. It was worth it." Julie said. She was enjoying, but she believed she saw something over to the side and went to check it out. Tyrone saw her leave and went with her.

"Julie, where are you going?" Tyrone said.

"I think I saw something out here." Julie said. Both of them looked around and Julie saw something in the sky. "There." Both of them looked up and saw the strange digimon from before floating around.

"What is that thing? Do you think it's some sort of digimon?" Tyrone said.

"I think so, but I'm not sure what kind it is." Julie said.

"So much for our vacation." Tyrone said.

"Wait." Julie said as she kept him from warning the others. "I don't think it's really strong. Our digivices haven't alerted us and our digimon don't seem to sense it. I think we should leave it alone."

"Julie, are you serious?" Tyrone said.

"We came here for a vacation. If we get in a fight, it will ruin everything." Julie said. Tyrone understood and went with it. Both of them went over to the others. "We need to go."

"Already?" Dragmon asked.

"She's probably right." Louie said.

"Yeah. We should get back before they know we're gone." Sean said. All of them got moving as fast as they could and Julie was hoping the digimon wouldn't sense the mysterious one from before. Ignoring it was a big mistake. The insides of the mysterious digimon glowed and it was drawing electricity from the city towards it.

…..

Yukon's Lab

Power was being absorbed over the whole city. It reached Yukon's lab and the power in it went out.

"Backup power coming on." Lesly said. Backup power came back on and Lesly spotted something with the digimon signal from before. It was growing. "That isn't good."

"What is it?" Yukon said.

"The creature that emerged from before seems to be growing. It's power is growing." Lesly said.

"Is it?" Yukon said and could see a connection between the two.

…..

The Next Day

Everyone went down to the river and went for a little swimming. While everyone else was together, Tyrone and the others took their digimon to a more secure place.

"Do we still need to be quiet?" Dragmon said.

"Nope. Be as loud as you want." Tyrone said. Ninmon and Dragmon jumped into the water and it felt cool and refreshing.

"It's so much fun. Can we back here again?" Dragmon asked.

"'Can we come back here again?' Bleh!" All of them looked across the river and saw Ligermon there.

"Who invited him?" Louie said.

"You humans keep your digimon on a short leash if they need your permission for stuff like this." Ligermon said.

"That's not true. They can do whatever they want as long as they don't get in trouble." Tyrone said.

"You really need to lighten up, Ligermon. How about you just come in and play with the rest of the digimon?" Sean said.

"I don't wanna." Ligermon said, but ended up getting splashed in the face by Dragmon and Ninmon. They were insisting him to come in with them and play.

"Come on, Ligermon. Just humor them." Mistiomon said.

"Well, I suppose I have to now that you got me wet." Ligermon said. He jumped in and swam after them and they were all enjoying it.

"What a funny guy. If he wanted to play, why didn't he say so?" Tyrone said.

"Some people just have a hard time admitting their feelings." Julie said. Everyone was enjoying their vacation, but it was ruined from a flash of lightning and blasted the digimon out of the river. "What just happened?!"

"A digimon!" Ninmon said. All of them looked up and they saw the mystery digimon.

"It's that digimon from last night!" Julie said.

"What? You saw that digimon last night?" Sean said.

"Yeah, but it didn't appear all that strong. Ninmon, do you know that digimon?" Julie said.

Digimon Analyzer (Ninmon's voice): That's Medusomon. He's an ultimate level and jellyfish digimon without the jelly. His Lightning Shocker is quite….shocking.

"Julie, why didn't you say anything?" Louie asked.

"The digimon are suppose to be on vacation." Julie said.

"Figures. A jellyfish ruins the fun." Ligermon complained. Medusomon floated away and head further down river.

"Oh no! It's heading towards everyone else!" Sean said.

"This is all my fault. I chose to ignore it, but I'll make it right." Julie said as she went for her stuff and pulled out her digivice. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Digivolution!"

"Ninmon digivolve to….Kunoichmon!"

Medusomon floated further down the river. Some of the students spotted it and all of them got scared. Medusomon kept shooting blasts of electricity with all the students running for their lives.

"Everyone, stay clear from the water and take cover somewhere!" Miss Ayachi said and nearly avoided getting zapped herself. Medusomon would have continued attacking, but Kunoichmon jumped on him like a trampoline and got his attention.

"This way, jelly. Come and get me." Kunoichmon said and tried luring it away from everyone else and it seemed to have worked as it chased after her. As Kunoichmon was luring it away from everyone, Julie and the others got dressed and got their stuff together.

"Sheesh. Can't we turn it into sushi?" Kaz said.

"That thing is a living thundercloud. I don't think getting metal near it is a good idea." Tyrone said as he and the others finished dressing.

"Do you think that thing is one of the Ten Seas?" Louie said.

"I suppose it is possible." Sean said.

"I just don't understand. I didn't sense anything earlier, but Medusomon seems powerful." Mistiomon said.

"I didn't sense much of anything myself." Dragmon said.

"You know, I heard Miss Ayachi say that the city went black and lost some power last night." Kenny said.

"It did?" Julie said as she was thinking of something. "Wait a minute. That's it! It must absorb electricity and grows stronger because of it. This is all my fault. I chose to ignore it because I wanted to avoid fighting, but because I did, it had an all you can eat buffet."

"No, Julie. We're both at fault." Tyrone said.

"We all should have been on guard, but what matters now is that we find Kunoichmon and help her stop Medusomon. She can't hold out on her own against that thing." Sean said. "Mistiomon, can you and the others track them?"

"Follow us." Mistiomon said as they led the way.

…..

Kunoichmon

Kunoichmon lured Medusomon through the woods so no one would get hurt, but that didn't help her chances against fighting that thing. Kunoichmon jumped into the air and got over him.

"**Ninja Daggers**!" She tossed the kunai, but the attack just bounced off the top like it was….jelly.

"**Lightning Shocker**!" Medusomon unleashed a powerful blast of electricity and Kunoichmon got hit by it. Kunoichmon felt herself getting zapped to the core and crashed against the ground from it.

"Kunoichmon!" Kunoichmon heard Julie call out for her and the others showed up.

"Oh man. That jellyfish fried her." Tyrone said.

"Time for MetalRoarmon?" Dragmon asked.

"You got it." Tyrone said as he was about to have him digivolve.

"Look out!" Mistiomon said. He grabbed a hold of both of them and got them out of the way before a blast of electricity hit them. Medusomon kept trying to electrocute them, but all of them stayed on their toes to avoid the attacks.

"Guys, stay back." Julie said. "Let me and Kunoichmon handle this. I know what you guys said earlier, but I feel responsible for all this. I wanted to give the digimon a break from all the fighting, but I kept my priorities out of sorts."

"Julie, this isn't your fault." Tyrone said. "Besides, Kunoichmon can't take that thing on by herself."

"I know, but I feel responsible. This is my mistake and I have to be the one to fix it." Julie said. She understand what she did was wrong and she's ready to take responsibility for it. When she admitted to all of it, she saw her cards glowing. She pulled one out and saw a blue card in it. "What's this?"

"Wait. I've seen that before." Tyrone said. "Julie, swipe it through your D-Power! It will allow Kunoichmon to digivolve!" Julie was amazed by that and it was just what she needed.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Julie said as she swiped the card and Kunoichmon felt power.

"Matrix Digivolution."

"Kunoichmon matrix digivolve to…." Kunoichmon felt power flowing through her as she grew stronger and changed. She removed the top half of her mask and left it to cover her mouth and show off her pink hair. Her tail grew longer and her outfit changed. It showed her wearing a fishnet shirt underneath her purple top and her skirt grew longer as it reached her knees. She also a flower patter on the edge of her clothes with boots on her feet for ninjas. "Senbonmon!"

"Senbonmon?" Louie said as all of them looked at Ninmon's ultimate form. "Did Kunoichmon really digivolve? She doesn't look that much different."

"Looks can be deceiving." Julie said.

Digimon Analyzer (Julie's voice) Senbonmon, ultimate level. Her ninja skills surpass her previous forms. Her attacks are the Amethyst Star and Kunai Cycle.

Senbonmon was liking her new form, but there wasn't much time to do that as she saw Medusomon heading her way. Medusomon fired a blast of electricity at her, but Senbonmon disappeared in a wind and pink petals.

"Looking for me?" All of them saw Senbonmon come down with an axe kick and slammed against Medusomon and Medusomon crashed against the ground. Medusomon tried to shock her, but Medusomon stuck her katana in the ground and it acted like a conductor.

"That's it! Now finish it!" Julie said.

"If you say so." Senbonmon said as she jumped away and formed a giant shuriken out of energy.

"**Amethyst Star**!" Senbonmon tossed the shuriken at Medusomon. Medusomon got hit by it and caught in a small explosion. Medusomon couldn't keep it together and was reduced to data now.

"Chopped jellyfish, anyone?" Senbonmon said.

"Nice work." Julie said. "I'm sorry. I wanted to give you and the others a vacation, but I guess this wasn't what you expected."

"Julie, don't be sorry. I still had a lot of fun." Senbonmon said. "Besides, you admit your mistake and tried to fix it. As far as I'm concerned, it was a great small vacation."

"Yeah. Only, how are we going to explain a giant jellyfish attacking a purple ninja?" Louie said.

"Say it was a movie?" Dragmon said.

"No." All of them said. Regardless of what happened, it was still a decent camping trip.

To Be Continued….

I guess digimon need a break, but trouble finds them wherever they go. I wonder what kind of battle they'll have on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	15. Beast of Green

Julie wanted to give the digimon a break from all the fighting. So she convinced the others to bring the digimon with them on their school's camping trip. Fun turned to trouble when Medusomon showed up. He seemed harmless at first so Julie ignored him. A mistake because he absorbed the city's electricity and became stronger. Realizing she made a mistake and wanted to fix it, Julie earned herself a blue card. She swiped it and Kunoichmon became Senbonmon with her zapping that jellyfish. I guess there are some things you can't escape from.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Louie, time for dinner!" His mother called.

"Coming." Louie said. Louie and his family gathered for dinner. As Louie was heading over for dinner, he was passing by his parents' room and overheard his father on the phone.

"Yes. This is Taku Notiko." His father said. "Yes. Okay. I'll be there tomorrow." His father ended the call and stepped out with him running into his son. "Louie? Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just passing by when I heard you on the phone. Who were you talking to?" Louie asked.

"Apparently, I have some sort of interview. Strange since I didn't apply for anything." Taku said. "Someone wants to pick my researcher brain with something. I should know more tomorrow. Come on. Let's eat."

"Okay." Louie said as the two of them went on for dinner.

…

Yukon's Lab

Monitoring digimon and keeping it all secret. That's all they seem to do at Yukon's lab. Yukon headed up to his lab and saw Lesly and other scientists at work.

"How's it coming? Can you get Black Hole running again?" Yukon said.

"It is salvageable, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Lesly questioned. "Black Hole is what caused some of these more powerful creatures to arrive here. Are you sure you want to start it up again?"

"I'll admit that I was impatient last time, but it is our best chance of getting rid of these things for good." Yukon said. "We just need to make a few modifications and I'll take care of that. Any new sightings yet?"

"Not yet." Lesly said.

"Good. They say no news is good news. One can only hope it stays like that, but I know better." Yukon said. Yukon won't stop until he gets rid of all the digimon in the real world. Can't he see that the digimon play a bigger picture in human life than he thinks?

…..

The Next Day

It was the next day and Louie already met with Tyrone and Sean with their digimon at the park. Dragmon and Tyrone were playing around with Sean and Louie just hanging back with Mistiomon.

"So your dad has some sort of interview?" Sean asked. "What kind of stuff does he do exactly?"

"He's a researcher." Louie said. "He usually works with computers and such. It is a little weird. No one really calls him in. He gets most of his money from a university he teaches at some times."

"Well, he's just gaining some extra money. That's good." Sean said.

"I guess so." Louie said. "I just can't shake this feeling. I just feel like something bad is coming out of all this. Is that a little weird?" Sean didn't really know how to answer that.

"Hey. Aren't we suppose to meet with the girls later?" Tyrone said.

"He's right. From what I understand of your world's customs, it's rude to keep girls waiting. Is it not?" Mistiomon said.

"It is. We should get going." Sean said. All of them agreed and got going.

…

Taku

"Later, Dad." Alicia said as their father got his stuff together and was leaving for this interview.

"Bye, honey. Thanks for watching Lina." Taku said. Taku went on ahead and was passing through the park to get to his interview. What he didn't know was that his son and his friends were passing through as well.

"Hello, again." They all looked ahead and were met with Ligermon. "Did you miss me, boys?"

"What do you want now, Ligermon?" Mistiomon said.

"What? I'm not allowed to say hello?" Ligermon said. "In that case, how about a good fight. Come on, Dragmon and Mistiomon. You don't need these humans and I'll show you that they're just holding you back."

"He's right about something." Mistiomon said. "We don't need our human partners to take care of this big mouth."

"Ligermon, we actually have somewhere to go." Dragmon said.

"Come on. Let's just go." Louie said. He was going to walk around, but he stopped when he saw someone there. He saw his own father there and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Dad?!"

"Louie? What's going on? What are those things?" Taku asked with the others noticing him. Louie felt like he was in a lot of trouble.

"What's the matter? You've never seen a digimon before?" Ligermon said.

"A digimon? How is that even possible? You can't be real." Taku said as he was fascinated by what he was seeing.

"Oh no? Does this feel real to you?" Ligermon said as he shot a spark and it nicked Taku in the arm with Ligermon taking off.

"Louie, what's going on?" Taku said and Louie didn't know what to tell him about all this.

"Louie, we've got to go." Tyrone said. Louie thought they should. Tyrone grabbed Dragmon and all of them ran off in the opposite direction.

"Louie, wait!" Taku said, but Louie just kept going and was wondering what his son has gotten into.

…

Yukon's Lab

"What's this?" Lesly said as she spotted something coming from the digital world again. "Sir, we've got something…..or should I say some THINGS."

"What?" Yukon said.

"There's two anomalies and they're going to emerge at the same time." Lesly said. Two of them at the same time? In Yukon's eyes, this situation keeps getting worse.

…

Julie and Rachel

The girls were in town and were waiting for the boys to show themselves. Both of them looked ahead and saw the boys heading their way.

"About time." Rachel said.

"You guys were suppose to be here a little bit ago. Is everything okay?" Julie said.

"Not exactly." Louie said. "My dad was passing through the park for an interview, but he saw us with Ligermon and our digimon. He knows about the digimon now."

"What?!" Rachel said. "Oh boy. Well at least it will be easier to keep the secret. One more person knows."

"Yeah. It's not really that big of a deal." Julie said.

"It probably didn't help that we ran off." Tyrone said.

"Besides, Dad's a researcher. He would want to know more about the digimon and before you know it, more people will know." Louie said. "That might not be a good thing with that Yukon still out there." Before they could talk more about this, all their digivices were going off.

"Digimon!" Bumblemon said.

"It feels like there's more than one of them out there." Mistiomon said. Suddenly, another geyser of energy shot into the air with two digimon being shot out. One was similar to a mermaid carrying a golden anchor. The other looked like a humanoid crab with a large shell and carried a conch shell on his back.

"So this is the human world?" The mermaid said.

"A strange place, but where are the ones that defeated our Ten Seas allies?" The crab asked.

"Turn around. We already have company." The mermaid said and they were faced with Tyrone and the others.

"Who are they?" Tyrone said.

Digimon Analyzer (Rachel's voice): That's Mermaimon. She's an ultimate level digimon that uses her charm to loot others. Watch out for her Northern Cross Bomber.

Digimon Analyzer (Sean's voice): The other one is Hermitmon. Same level. That claw of his is used for crushing for his Claw Crusher. That shell of his is used for defense as well.

"Let's see if they're really all that." Mermaimon said.

"Pick your targets." Mistiomon said and leaped into the air and got behind them. Mistiomon tried to attack, but Hermitmon used his shell to block the attack. Hermitmon jumped back and smashed him against the side of a building.

"**Dragon Ember**!" Dragmon tried to save him as he shot his attack, but Hermitmon was able to brush it aside.

"We got the big guy." Dragmon said.

"That leaves us with the mermaid." Louie said as he and the other digimon stepped forward to handle Mermaimon and all of them were ready.

"DNA…..Charge!"

"Bumblemon digivolve to….Beemon!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to….WereFlamemon!"

"Ready to go ultimate?" Tyrone asked Julie as they both held out their digivices.

"Let's do it." Julie said as she was able to pull out the blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Ninmon matrix digivolve to….Senbonmon!"

"Dragmon digivolve to…..Roarmon!"

"Roarmon digivolve to….MetalRoarmon!"

"You think this will help you?" Mermaimon said as they went at both of them. Senbonmon and Beemon tried attacking Mermaimon, but she used her anchor to block both attacks. She twirled around and knocked both of them away.

"**Heat Blaster**!" MetalRoarmon fired red energy blasts from his metal claws, but Hermitmon used his shell and his claw to block the attack.

"**Wolf Burner**!" Mistiomon formed the flaming wolf heads and tried to attack him. Hermitmon knocked him away and tried using his claw, but WereFlamemon jumped out of the way and got a kick in.

"Not bad." Hermitmon said. "I can see you have a lot of potential."

"You haven't seen anything yet." WereFlamemon said.

"**Kunai Cycle**!" Senbonmon twirled around and shot energy kunai, but Mermaimon twirled her anchor around and was blocking the attack.

"I've got her!" Beemon said as he managed to get behind her and tried to sting her, but Mermaimon used the momentum of her anchor and knocked him away.

"Enough of this." Louie said as he pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Naramon!"

"What? A human that became a digimon?" Mermaimon said as she was surprised by that.

"**Forest Fury**!" Naramon used his attack and was able to blast Mermaimon and had her slam against a building. Mermaimon was surprised, but she wasn't going down that easily.

"Now I've got you!" Naramon said as he jumped right at her, but Mermaimon used her ancor and knocked him away.

"Hold on, Naramon!" Senbonmon said as she and Beemon hurried over to save him.

"I don't think so." Mermaimon said as she twirled around.

"**Northern Cross Bomber**!" Mermaimon tossed her anchor and it came at them hard and fast. It hit both of them and they were both blown back from it. The anchor came back to Mermaimon and she whacked Naramon with it and slammed him against the building.

"Is that all you got?" Naramon said as he tried to act tough.

"**Northern Cross Bomber**!" She tossed the anchor again and it hit Naramon with him being crushed against the building. Naramon couldn't hold on and was pinned against the wall by Mermaimon's anchor.

"Impersonating a digimon? How insulting." Mermaimon said. "As a digimon that holds a lot of pride, I won't tolerate something like this and I know our master wouldn't either."

"Oh no! Louie!" Julie said.

"MetalRoarmon, help him!" Tyrone called out. MetalRoarmon saw the situation and went to help him, but Hermitmon went to stop him as he jumped at him.

"**Claw Crusher**!" His claw turned to metal and he slammed it against MetalRoarmon's neck and shoved him against the ground. WereFlamemon hurried over to save him, but Hermitmon stepped in the way again and knocked him back with WereFlamemon sliding back, but still standing.

"What are you waiting for?" Louie said as he looked right at Mermaimon for this. "I'm no pretender. I hold the spirit of a digimon after all. I like to think I am a digimon. So if you're planning to take me out, just do it."

"Eager to meet your end so soon?" Mermaimon said. "So be it? Have it your way." Mermaimon pulled her anchor back and was getting ready to finish it.

"Don't do it!" Tyrone pleaded, but Mermaimon wouldn't listen. Louie appeared to be in real trouble. It looked like it was going to be the end for Louie, but something was happening. Back at Yukon's lab, Lesly detected something else was coming, but it wasn't an ordinary digimon. A pillar of light shot out and knocked Mermaimon away.

"What is that?" Hermitmon said.

"Bizarre." Rachel said.

"What is that?" Sean said. Louie looked into the pillar and could see the spirit of another digimon inside. He could feel a connection to it. Louie reached for his D-Tector and had the spirit go inside it. Louie could feel a different power and it was just what he needed. Louie called upon this new power as multiple rings of data appeared around his hand and he scanned it.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Louie screamed out as he felt his whole body changing and his primal side. Louie gained the body of a green centaur with zebra stripes. He wore the armor of a gladiator over his chest, shoulders, and arms with him wearing a helmet as well.

"Zentaurmon!"

"Whoa!" All of them said as they looked at Louie in his new form.

"What just happened?" Rachel said.

"With spirit evolving, there are two forms. A human spirit and a beast spirit." Tyrone said. "That must be Louie's beast spirit."

"Digimon Analyzer (Beemon's voice) Zentaurmon, a mythical digimon that was known as the beast warrior of the forest. His Cactus Slam and Evergreen Stomp can be wild.

"Impersonating another digimon?" Mermaimon said. "I guess you haven't learned your lesson. I'll put you in your place." She went on the attack again.

"**Cactus Slam**!" He thrusted his fist forward and launched a cactus. It slammed against her and knocked her down.

"Mermaimon!" Hermitmon called as he hurried over to help her.

"I'm not beaten yet." Mermaimon said as she got back up.

"I'm done myself." Zentaurmon said as he charged at her. He turned around and kicked her with his hind legs and knocked her back with her crashing into Hermitmon. Zentaurmon stood on his hind legs as he kicked his front ones around.

"**Evergreen Stomp**!" Zentaurmon stomped on the ground and released a green energy wave. Both digimon got caught in it with Mermaimon turning to data and Hermitmon disappearing.

"Amazing!" Julie said.

"Yeah. He can really kick butt." Sean said. Louie changed back to normal and dropped on all fours.

"Louie, are you okay?" Tyrone said as they all went over and helped him up.

"Yeah. That beast spirit really brought out the wild side in me." Louie said. "At least that's two more digimon we don't have to worry about."

"Guys, sirens." Sean said as they heard some heading their way and they knew they had to get out of there, but they didn't notice something lurking around.

….

Taku

Taku was waiting around for his interview, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. His own son ran away from him and he was with digimon. He didn't know what to think of all this.

"Hello, Mr. Notiko." Taku looked up and was met with the one who called this interview. It was Yukon himself. "I'm glad to meet you."

"Hello." Taku said as they shook hands. "If I may ask, what is this about? I didn't apply for any job."

"I know. I actually called you for I need your scientific brain for something." Yukon said. "I need your help with this program that will be a benefit for humanity. We've been dealing with some serious problems. This will help a lot of people."

"Really? What kind of problem are we talking about?" Taku asked.

"Actual digital monsters, otherwise known as digimon." Yukon said.

"Digimon?!" Taku said. "I just saw them! My son was with them, but I thought they were made up! How are they real? How are they here?"

"I don't hold all the answers, but the fact is they are real and they need to be stopped. They're a threat to humanity and I heard of your computer expertise." Yukon said. "It will do your son and yourself a huge favor, as well as the rest of humanity." As Yukon was trying to get Taku to help him, Lesly was picking up on another signal in the lab.

"Uh oh. Looks like one of those two are still around." Lesly said.

….

Sean

It was the middle of the night. Sean and Mistiomon were on their way home, but Mistiomon stopped.

"Mistiomon? What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"Come out. No sense in following us." Mistiomon said. Sean didn't understand, but he heard someone show himself and was surprised.

"You're alive?!" Sean said as he saw Hermitmon survived the last battle.

"Yes. It will take more than that to defeat me." Hermitmon said. "I'm not here to fight now. I am only here for you, Mistiomon. I wish to speak to you."

"Very well." Mistiomon said as he was agreeing to go with him.

"Wait. You're not really going with him, are you?" Sean said.

"It's fine. He just wants to talk." Mistiomon said. "I have questions and this is the perfect chance to get answers. I'll be fine." Mistiomon agreed to go with Hermitmon and they both disappeared in the night. Sean was afraid he might never see Mistiomon again

To Be Continued…

I don't think Mistiomon knows what he's getting himself into. Is Sean ever going to see Mistiomon again? To find out, keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	16. Handsome Friendship

Louie's father was called in for an interview and Louie found it a little strange. What was harder to explain was when he saw the digimon out in public. Mermaimon and Hermitmon showed up searching for the group. It was a little tough and Louie was almost finished, but he got his beast spirit and became Zentaurmon. That interview Mr. Notiko was called in for was from Yukon who is trying to get him to help in eliminating the digimon. Mermaimon was taken out, but Hermitmon survived and Mistiomon went with him. Sean trusts Mistiomon, but that's not stopping him from worrying.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"This is your son? He's fabulous. We can make him a star like you."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Frank said. Sean went into work with his father at his request. He got all dressed up and was going to be taking photos. "Aren't you excited, Sean? They're going to make you as famous as I am."

"Since when is posing for clothes make you famous?" Sean said.

"Sean!" Frank said as he did not approve of that tone.

"It's okay. He's knew to all this. He'll learn. Besides, Sean, you're handsome. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet. Come on now. Put on the hat and we can get started." Sean didn't like this, but he went through with it either way.

"There. You look handsome." Frank said. All of them moved to the shoot and the photographer was taking multiple photos of him, but Sean felt uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"That's it. Keep it natural, Sean." The cameraman said. "The camera loves you. The camera adores you. We'll have you just like your father." That's something he doesn't want. Sean was getting uneasy with all the lights and the camera. "That's nice. Look like a nervous bunny. The girls will love it. Sensitivity can be attractive." The lights kept flashing and the camera kept taking photos. Frank loved it, but Sean couldn't take it anymore as he shoved the photographer and ran off.

"Sean! Come back here!" Frank called, but Sean just kept running.

'That was nuts and made no sense to me. I hate being in front of the camera.' Sean thought. 'I can't deal with this anyway. I'm too worried about Mistiomon. He hasn't come back yet. I knew he shouldn't have gone with Hermitmon.' Sean knew he needs to find him, but where could he be.

…

Louie's Apartment

"What?! Hermitmon survived and Mistiomon left with him?" Rachel said. She was on the phone while the others met at Louie's apartment and doing what they can to find him.

"Yeah. We're doing what we can to find him, but no luck." Louie said. "I wonder what Hermitmon even wants with Mistiomon and why Mistiomon left with him."

"Sean said Misitomon went to get answers, but I hope nothing happened." Ninmon said.

"Rachel, let us know if you hear anything. Sean's pretty worried." Louie said.

"Got it." Rachel said and ended the call.

"Tyrone, we're going to find Mistiomon, right?" Dragmon said.

"Yeah." Tyrone said. "We'll find him. Hermitmon is one of the Ten Seas. He's bound to show himself again. When we find Hermitmon, we might find Mistiomon."

"Speaking of which, what happened with your father, Louie?" Julie asked. "Did he question you about digimon or anything?"

"I was expecting him to ask me questions, but we didn't even talk about it." Louie said. "Which is strange. Dad would have questions, but he didn't ask me one? So I don't think that's good."

"One problem at a time. Let's focus on finding Mistiomon." Tyrone said and they all agreed.

…..

Sean

Sean changed back to his regular clothes and headed out. He was trying to find Mistiomon, but he has no clue as to where Mistiomon could have gone.

'Where are you, Mistiomon?' Sean thought as he had no luck from his searching. 'I trust you, Mistiomon, but I wish I knew what you were doing? If anything happens to him, I don't know what I do.' Sean's really worried about his friend and won't stop until he knows Mistiomon is safe.

….

Yukon

Yukon was successful in getting Taku to help him. Taku was helping in the Black Hole program and was fixing it up so it will work next time.

"Okay. I think I see what happened." Taku said. "You had it calculated to a certain level, but making a few adjustments should help in that."

"Excellent work." Yukon said.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Taku said. "I want my son safe, but I know he wouldn't be around something so dangerous and he loves the franchise."

"Your son probably isn't aware of the danger he got himself into." Yukon said. "You would be doing humanity a favor. Besides, they're just bits of data. It's not like they really have feelings or anything."

"I guess so. I don't really know that much about them." Taku said. "I do got to ask, how is all this being paid? It's not like this equipment is cheap or anything."

"You don't need to worry about that. We have a few investors." Yukon said. He reached over and grabbed some papers and they were about Rachel "I think I also know where to get a little more."

"Sir, can I talk to you for a second?" Lesly said as she came on in.

"Sure." Yukon said as she went over and Taku went back to work. "What is it?"

"Mr. Notiko, he's the father of one of those kids, isn't he?" Lesly asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Yukon said.

"You can't be serious." Lesly said as she didn't approve of any of this. "You're actually turning their own parents against them? You can't go that low."

"He believes he's keeping his son as well as humanity safe." Yukon said. "I'm not turning anyone against anybody. We just need help to get the program ready. Besides, once those kids fully understand what is going, they'll see for themselves that they are in way over their heads."

"I'm not sure about that. Those kids have done a better job at every one of the incidents than any of them." Lesly said.

"Enough!" Yukon said as he was done with all this. "I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to let a bunch of kids get in the way. This is for their own good as well as everyone else. Now what's the status on the one that managed to escape yesterday? Has it done any damage yet?"

"Not yet." Lesly said. She was fed up herself with Yukon's behavior, but she understands that he thinks he's making a difference. "It looks like it's just gone into hiding for a while."

"Let me know if it makes a move." Yukon said and went back to work himself.

'Yukon, how much longer are you going to keep at this?' Lesly thought. 'I'm starting to think those kids understand this better than we do, but Yukon's becoming obsessed. I just hope he realizes he's getting a little out of control before it's too late to reverse anything.'

…..

Sean's House

Sean was out all day looking for Mistiomon, but there was no luck. He had to head home as well and he knew his father wasn't going to be happy with him.

"I'm home." Sean said as he entered his house.

"Young man, where have you been?" Frank said. Just like Sean thought he would be: annoyed.

"I was just out walking." Sean said.

"What about what happened at the photoshoot?" Frank said. "Your behavior there was unacceptable." Sean didn't really pay attention. He just took off his shoes and went in. "Sean, I'm speaking to you." Melinda saw what happened and could see what this was about. "I just do not understand that boy."

"I wonder why." Melinda said, but already knew the answer.

…

Julie

"Come on, Ninmon." Julie said. "It's just about time for dinner." Julie and Sarah went into Julie's room, but saw Ninmon standing by the window.

"Staring at the stars?" Sarah said.

"Julie, he's back." Ninmon said.

"You mean Hermitmon?!" Julie said.

"No. I mean the pizza delivery person. Who did you think I was talking about?" Ninmon said.

"Another digimon showed up?" Sarah said. "Can I come this time? Maybe I can be of some help this time?"

"No way. Come on, Ninmon. Mistiomon might be there too." Julie said and Sarah was a little disappointed. "I better let Sean know."

….

Sean's House

"Hello?" Melinda said when the phone went off and she answered it. "Hello, Julie. Yes, I'll get him. Sean, it's for you!" Sean came over and he took the phone.

"Hello?" Sean said.

"Sean, Hermitmon has come back. Mistiomon might be with him." Julie said.

"I'll be right there!" Sean said. Sean didn't wait another second as he got his stuff together and ran right out the door.

"Sean! Come back here!" Frank called, but Sean just ignored him and he just kept going. "What is going on with that boy? He runs off during the photoshoot, he doesn't want to be on camera, and now this. I can't think of one good reason why he's like this."

"I can think of a few." Melinda said.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Frank asked as he really didn't understand.

"Frank, I think it's time I told you something I should have long ago." Melinda said. "I've supported you when you got married, even when people thought you were a little young. I supported you when did this modeling career of yours. However, I'm putting my foot down when it comes to Sean."

"What is it?" Frank said.

"Frank, you don't seem to know your own son. You would have known that he doesn't like being in front of the camera." Melinda said. "You're hardly home and you're not there for Sean. Sean has great friends, but none of them can take your place."

"But I keep having Sean come to my photo sessions when I can." Frank said.

"Because it's the only time he gets to spend with you, but he hates being in front of the camera." Melinda said. "Sean already lost his mother. Don't make him feel like he's already losing his father." Frank never thought about that and is starting to feel like a failure as a father.

….

The Stadium

Hermitmon has returned and the time has come for him and Mistiomon to talk. Hermitmon was on the field as Mistiomon walked down the stairs in the stands.

"I'm so glad you came to speak with me, Mistiomon." Hermitmon said.

"Don't get your hopes up on anything. What do you want from me?" Mistiomon said.

"You are a skilled fighter. You have a lot of potential, but it's wasted with these humans." Hermitmon said. "Mistiomon, I want you to join us in our cause. Help us take this world from the humans. Follow our master. Four members of the Ten Seas may be gone, but it won't matter." This all seemed interesting to Mistiomon. While the two were talking, Sean and the others managed to find where they were.

"They're inside?" Sean said.

"Yeah. Hermitmon's in there and so should Mistiomon." Julie said.

"So what are we going to do about Hermitmon? He's pretty tough. That shell of his is strong." Louie said.

"Let's see how this plays out first. Let's find out what Hermitmon wants from him." Rachel said. All of them headed inside and went to find them. They headed straight for the field and spotted them.

"There they are. Looks like they're just talking." Tyrone said. All of them stayed back and see what this was about.

"You want me to join you?" Mistiomon said. "Why does your master want to take over this world?"

"It's not my place to question him." Hermitmon said. "I am a loyal soldier to him and I follow his orders. If he tells me to do something, I will do it without a second thought."

"I see. So you're just a puppet." Mistiomon said.

"Absurd! Our master would never treat me as such. I am a dedicated soldier!" Hermitmon said. "I can tell you this much. We're doing for the good of all digimon. The humans serve us no purpose. Besides, you have no room to talk since you're enslaved to humans."

"It's not like that at all. So you aren't really evil. You're just fighting for your own kind." Mistiomon said. "If you won't tell me what your master is planning, tell me this. Who is your master?"

"He is one of the most powerful digimon. Defying him would be foolish." Hermitmon said. "I need your answer, Mistiomon. You can be so much more than you are now. You don't need those humans. What will it be?"

"Tempting, but my answer is no." Mistiomon said. "I've actually enjoyed my time here in the human world. Back in the digital world, I was a loner and the reason I came to the human world was to learn about the concept of friendship."

"Excuse me?" Hermitmon said as he wasn't liking this.

"I wanted to learn more about and I have those answers." Mistiomon said. "Friends are people you care about and who care about you. They make life more enjoyable. Hearing you talk about the humans like this, knowing Sean is included in there, turns my stomach. So my answer is no and if you dare threaten my friends, I will make you pay." When Mistiomon felt friendship, Sean's digivice started glowing blue and he saw a new symbol on the screen.

"Sean, what's happening?" Tyrone said.

"I think it's a brand new power." Sean said. The reveal of that new power alerted Hermitmon of their presence.

"You lot again?!" Hermitmon said as he turned and was ready to attack, but Mistiomon acted. He jumped on his shell and kicked him back and stood in front of them.

"Leave this to me. Sean, shall we?" Mistiomon asked. Sean understood and released the new power.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to…." Mistiomon was enveloped in lightning instead of fire this time. Mistiomon transformed into a wolf with white fur. He wore black armor on his legs and his body with a mask over it with a couple bolts of lightning under the eyes. "VoltWolfmon!"

Digimon Analyzer (Sean's voice): VoltWolfmon, a new armor digimon that is known as the beast of the storm. His Wild Voltage spreads lightning and zaps his opponent.

VoltWolfmon stepped forward and was ready to battle. He looked amazing and all of them were impressed by it.

"So you digivolved because of that human? You fool. You don't need that human. You can unlock this power without him." Hermitmon said. "Make the right decision and join us."

"I gave you my answer. I think you overstayed your welcome." VoltWolfmon said. VoltWolfmon leaped at Hermitmon and tackled him back.

"**Wild Voltage**!" VoltWolfmon unleashed a blast of electricity and blasted Hermitmon. Hermitmon tried using his shell and his claw as a shield, but it didn't stop him. Hermitmon pushed through and tried slamming his claw against him, but VoltWolfmon jumped out of the way.

"If you had no interest in joining us, why are you even here?" Hermitmon said.

"I only came to gather information and now that I have it, you can go." VoltWolfmon said.

"**Claw Crusher**!" He tried crushing VoltWolfmon, but VoltWolfmon was too fast for him.

"You and digimon like you who side with humans will suffer." Hermitmon said. "We will crush all humans and I'll be starting with that human of yours." VoltWolfmon jumped over him and kicked him back.

"Nobody threatens Sean around me!" VoltWolfmon and went to end this. He leaped into the air and had electricity form around his body.

"**Thunder Wolf**!" He formed a giant wolf out of electricity and came at him. The wolf struck against Hermitmon and he was getting shocked with over a thousand volts of electricity and was reduced to data. Another one of the Ten Seas has been defeated and a new power has been unlocked. VoltWolfmon changed back to Mistiomon with it being mission accomplished. Now that the threat has passed, it was time all of them headed home.

"That's one less digimon we have to worry about." Rachel said.

"In that case, we all better head on home." Tyrone said.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Louie said as all of them headed off for home.

"Nice work today, Mistiomon." Sean said.

"I have you to thank. Everything I learned about friendship, I learned from you." Mistiomon said.

"I should have trusted that you handle it and now thanks to you, we have a better idea of what we're against." Sean said. "You want to know what also impresses me?"

"What?" Mistiomon said.

"How amazing you look in the moonlight after a battle like that." Sean said as he looked powerful as well as amazing with him standing in the moonlight. "Come on. Let's head home." Mistiomon went with him and we'll sticking by his friend for a long time.

To Be Continued….

Half of the Ten Seas has been defeated. Only five more to go now and I know the friendship each of them share will help them through. Stay tune for what happens next on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	17. Ligermon's Stand

Sean was so worried about Mistiomon. He even ruined his own photoshoot that his father set up. When Hermitmon did show himself, he tried to convince Mistiomon to join his side. Mistiomon tried to use this opportunity to get answers about their enemies. When Mistiomon refused and state that he's made friends and understands friendship, it awakened a new power for Sean. Mistiomon armored digivolve to VoltWolfmon and cracked that crab's shell. Five of the Ten Seas might be gone, but they still have a long way to go before this battle is really over.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

It was a beautiful day nd the children were out plying with the digimon. Ninmon and Dragmon were out in the water and were splashing around with Sarah, Kaz, Julie, and Kenny.

"You're turn, Kenny!" Dragmon said as he splashed him right in the face.

"I'm going to get you, Dragmon." Kenny said as they splashed each other around. As all their playing was going on, Tyrone and the others were talking about what's been going on with the Ten Seas.

"So we know the Ten Seas are taking their orders from someone and they don't like humans." Sean said. "What we don't know is why they're going to such measures. There must be something they're after."

"But they're evil and we have to stop them. We're really the only ones that can." Tyrone said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Rachel said.

"From what Hermitmon told me, they aren't evil. They're just fighting for their own kind or just following orders." Mistiomon said.

"So the one who gives orders is the one we need." Louie said. "Question is, who is he? Why is he doing this to us?"

"So should we just try and catch one and make him talk?" Tyrone said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Rachel said. "Listen, I've got other things I need to do. I'll see you guys later. Let's go, Bumblemon."

"Yes, ma'am." Bumblemon said and followed after her when she left.

"I've got to get going too. Later." Sean said with him and Mistiomon leaving.

"Later. I can't stick around either." Louie said and left. That left Tyrone with the others and Tyrone trying to figure out what to do.

"Tyrone, come on!" Julie said. "Come in and enjoy the water with the rest of us." Tyrone thought so and went to join the rest of them. As they were all playing, Ligermon was up in the trees.

"They call that fun? There's no fighting or lightning or screaming?" Ligermon said and got annoyed with this like everything else.

…..

Ligermon

Ligermon was just walking across rooftops. All Ligermon ever does is call things stupid and was moping around.

"Dumb humans." Ligermon said. "I just don't get why any digimon wants to stick around with them. It's not all that." Ligermon just kept walking, but he stopped when he heard some strange laughing. "Wait. I know that laugh." Ligermon looked and saw another digimon has arrived and this one was one Ligermon knew. Ligermon jumped down and landed in a parking lot to face him. "You laughing at me, mutant squid?"

"How amusing." Ligermon was faced with a giant blue digimon with tentacle arms for actual arms and on his back.

"What is, MarineDevimon?" Ligermon said.

"You. You sulk about humans, but you can't fool me." MarineDevimon said. "I can smell the scent of human on you." Ligermon didn't like that and sniffed himself for the scent. "How sad. You've been in the company of humans, but you aren't able to digivolve like most."

"Be quiet. I don't need to digivolve to take you on." Ligermon said. "I didn't think I see you here, but I'm glad you are. I'll show you." Marinedevimon wasn't really taking him serious. Marinedevimon looked to the side and saw Mistiomon and showed up.

"More digimon outcasts." Marinedevimon said.

"Oh man. He's got a nasty odor to him." Sean said.

Digimon Analyzer (Mistiomon's voice): MarineDevimon has more than that. He's an ultimate digimon and can be brutal. His Dark Deluge is venomous ink that will leave us paralyzed.

"Hey! This is between me and him." Ligermon said.

"I'm not going to waste my time with this. My master gave me a job. I only came by to say hello, little Ligermon." MarineDevimon said and was beginning to vanish. "I'll crush you all eventually." He said before he disappeared.

"He's gone!" Sean said as he was amazed something that big could just vanish.

"Thanks a lot. I could have handled that big blue brute, but you were getting in the way." Ligermon said.

"You're kidding." Sean said.

"Ligermon, you wouldn't stand a chance against one of the Ten Seas." Mistiomon said. "You're nowhere near their power. You can't even digivolve."

"Who says I have to digivolve. I don't need it and I don't need a partner either." Ligermon said and ran off.

"He's going to get himself crushed." Sean said. Mistiomon has always been curious about Ligermon. Perhaps he can use this as an opportunity to get answers.

…

Rachel

'There's got to be a way to stop these Ten Seas.' Rachel thought as she was walking home. 'The others can reach the level of ultimate. If I can figure out how to get Bumblemon to ultimate, it might be of some help.' Rachel made it home, but she saw her butler waiting for her. "Is there a problem?"

"Welcome home, Madam Rachel." Her butler said. "I awaited your return because there is something you should know. I received a phone call earlier. It was from your parents."

"My parents?!" Rachel said as she did not sound happy about that.

"Please try to remain calm." Bumblemon said as he knew what her relationship with them is like.

"They request your presence at the summer cottage just outside the city." Her Bumblemon said.

"My parents hardly want anything to do with me. What could they possibly want?" Rachel said as she wasn't liking this at all.

…

Tyrone

"Heads up!" Sarah said as she passed a ball. It went to Julie and Julie passed it over to Ninmon and she passed it over to Dragmon.

"Here it comes!" Dragmon said as he hit it with his tail, but it went right over Kaz and he missed it.

"Dude! Nice tail. It's better than Tyrone in sports." Kaz said.

"Hey!" Tyrone said. Kaz went over to get the ball, but someone else got it. It was a strange man with his entire body coated in a black cloak. He held the ball and just stared at them. "Thanks. Just toss it here."

"Who is that?" Tyrone said.

"Not a clue." Kenny said. The strange man just stood there and just stared at them.

"Hello? Do you even understand what we're saying? Just throw back the ball." Kaz said. The mystery man pulled the ball back and tossed it and Kaz was able to catch it, but he was knocked right down. "Nice throw."

"That was weird." Julie said. The strange man didn't stick around. He just turned around and ran off.

"What was that about?" Ninmon said.

"He was a little scary." Sarah said.

"Who was that weirdo?" Tyrone said as all of them were wondering the same things themselves.

…

Ligermon

Ligermon was still sulking about what happened earlier. What MarineDevimon and Mistiomon said was bothering him. Just because they think he can't digivolve means he's weak.

"I'll show them. I'll show them that I'm no weakling." Ligermon said and he was going to prove it. Ligermon jumped on a light post. "Hey, you stupid humans?!" He called and got the attention of some. "You all want some fun. I'll show you what fun really looks like." He formed some sparks of electricity from his hands and started to cause a panic.

…..

Tyrone

"Time to head home." Kaz said.

"Later." Kenny said. The sun was setting and all of them were heading on home.

"We better get Sarah home as well." Ninmon said and Julie agreed. Julie turned to Tyrone, but she could tell something was bothering her.

"You okay, Tyrone? You look like you've got a lot on your mind." Julie said.

"It's this whole thing with the Ten Seas." Tyrone said. "The others claim they're not really evil, but look what they're doing. I'm just not sure what we're really suppose to be doing."

"I'm not really fond of all this fighting either, but I learned that there are some fights we have to take part in." Julie said. "The Ten Seas want our world and they obviously don't care what happens to us humans. So we've got to do something to stop them."

"I guess you're right." Tyrone said. "You always seem to know what to say, Julie."

"Don't sell yourself short. You always find the solution, Tyrone. I'll see you tomorrow." Julie said.

"Bye, Dragmon." Sarah said as she petted him and they were leaving.

"Bye. Bring snacks next time." Dragmon said. Tyrone stared at Julie thinking she was really something special. "Tyrone, why are you staring at Julie?"

"I'm not." Tyrone said with him getting embarrassed. "Oh man. Why do things have to get rough when it comes to girls?"

…

Ligermon

"Okay, kid. Come down and take off the costume." An officer said. Ligermon's actions have even dragged the police in.

"Not a chance. I'm at the top of my game." Ligermon said as he was about to attack them as well. Before he could do anything, something came by so quickly and grabbed him with it looking like Ligermon disappeared. Ligermon was taken to a spot under a highway bridge and was held by Mistiomon. "Let me go!"

"Or what? You'll use that little spark of yours to ruin my T.V.?" Mistiomon said as he held by the back of his fur. "Why do you pretend to be stronger than you already are?"

"Let me go. I don't have to take this from some digimon like you that prefers the comfort of lousy humans." Ligermon said.

"Watch what you say about that human of mine. Even he could beat you if he wanted." Mistiomon said. "Besides, without him, I wouldn't be as strong as I am. You would digivolve too if you have a human."

"What are you talking about? I'm glad I left those humans…. I mean I'm glad I have no human partner." Ligermon said. He tried to over the truth, but Mistiomon saw through it.

"Hold on, chatty." Mistiomon said as he pulled Ligermon closer. "Did you use to have a partner?" Ligermon smacked Mistiomon across the face instead of answering.

"I want to digivolve!" Ligermon said. "I want to! I should be able to! I don't need a human to do it!" Mistiomon could see Ligermon's trying to prove something, but he's failing. Mistiomon suddenly sensed something and looked outside.

"He's back." Mistiomon said. The others were being alerted about the digimon's arrival and were ready to go into action.

…

Rachel

"Ma'am, a digimon has appeared. I can sense it." Bumblemon said. Rachel wasn't listening. She just sat her desk and was sulking about her parents. "Milady, aren't we going?" Rachel wasn't even responding to him. "Rachel?" What is going on with Rachel and her parents that she would ignore this?

…

Ligermon

Mistiomon and Ligermon came across MarineDevimon again. Sean was able to find them, but Ligermon had other ideas.

"You came back." Ligermon said. "Good. This time, you aren't getting away. I'm going to beat you silly and when I do, I'll be able to digivolve."

"Oh please. Give it your best shot." MarineDevimon said, but he already knew the outcome.

"He can't be serious." Sean said.

"Ligermon, don't." Mistiomon said as he was trying to stop him, but Ligermon shot a spark at him. Mistiomon easily deflected it. "You can't take me. How do you plan on taking him?"

"Go away. This is my fight and I'm doing this on my own." Ligermon said.

"Do you want to be destroyed?" Mistiomon said.

"You don't know that I will be?!" Ligermon said. "Stay out of this. This is my fight and I'm doing it my way!"

"I'm fine taking both of you on." MarineDevimon said.

"You leave him out of this. This is between you and me." Ligermon said and was ready to fight.

"**Tiger Spark**!" Ligermon unleashed a zap of his electricity, but it just bounced right off MarineDevimon.

"That tickled." MarineDevimon said and Ligermon was starting to see the trouble he was in. MarineDevimon tossed his arm forward and it felt like getting hit by a truck.

"Is that it? I'm going to teach you a lesson." Ligermon said as he got back up. He went to attack, but MarineDevimon put some more force in his back tentacle and smacked Ligermon even harder with it. Ligermon was getting beaten around just as the others showed, except for Rachel.

"What did we miss?" Tyrone said.

"Look at the size of him!" Julie said.

"Time to go to work." Louie said as they were all about to jump in.

"Wait." Mistiomon said.

"For what?" Dragmon asked.

"He wants to do this on his own. Let him." Mistiomon said.

"Let him what? He'll be crushed like a bug." Ninmon said. Ligermon kept getting beaten around like a ragdoll.

"I am learning a lot. I'm learning how pathetic you are." MarineDevimon said.

"It's more than that dumb master of yours." Ligermon said. "Your master couldn't even teach you to tie your shoes."

"Insulting my master? Big mistake, little weakling!" MarineDevimon said as he crushed Ligermon with full force for that one.

"I know Ligermon isn't our most favorite person, but shouldn't we do something?" Ninmon said.

"Not yet." Mistiomon said.

"Ligermon, get up!" Louie said.

"Yeah. You still got a few lives, don't you?" Tyrone said.

"Shut it. If I want your help, I'll ask for…." Ligermon didn't finish that as MarineDevimon stomped down on him and he was barely holding together.

"You're tougher than I thought. I'll give you that, but you're still a weakling." MarineDevimon said. "The world won't miss the likes of you." MarineDevimon was ready to finish him off.

"No!" Julie said.

"That's it. We've got to stop him." Dragmon said as he and Ninmon hurried to save him.

"They're not going to make it in time!" Tyrone said.

"It's now or never, Mistiomon!" Sean said. MarineDevimon was about to crush him, but Mistiomon saved him at the last second.

"Thanks, I had him right where I wanted him." Ligermon said.

"Sure you did." Mistiomon said as he dropped him.

"Couldn't wait your turn? I don't mind destroying all of you." MarineDevimon said. He spun around and smacked all three of the digimon and it felt like they all got hit by a wrecking ball.

"Oh man! This one's tough!" Louie said.

"He's brutal!" Tyrone said.

"Taking this one down is not going to be easy." Julie said. "Where's Rachel? We sure could use her help." Without Rachel and Bumblemon, they're a little short on the team and it might cost them.

"I'm not done yet." Ligermon said as he tried to get back up. "I'm taking you down and I'll use this victory to digivolve."

"Ligermon, don't!" Sean said, but he won't listen. "You'll only end up crushed."

"Just watch me!" Ligermon said as he charged right at MarineDevimon. He's determined to prove that he can fight without the need of a human partner or the ability to digivolve….even if it destroys him.

To Be Continued….

Oh man. Ligermon sure is persistent, but I'm afraid that is going to get him crushed. See if Ligermon will even survive this on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	18. For Our Sake

Ligermon practically reached his limit with humans. He also got upset when MarineDevimon showed up and mocked Ligermon for not being able to digivolve. When Mistiomon talked to him about it, Ligermon accidently admitted that he did have a human partner. Ligermon tried taking on MarineDevimon alone, thinking it would also help him digivolve, but he got the kitty litter beat out of him. He was almost destroyed, but Mistiomon saved him. What's more is that something strange is going on with Rachel and it involves her parents. Everyone's got one problem after another.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Ligermon got beat around by MarineDevimon, but he still wouldn't quit. He's determined to go through with this and win it.

"Okay. No more playing around." Ligermon said. "I'm taking you down and then I'm going to digivolve!" Ligermon went at MarineDevimon again and made it to his face. He kept trying to clobber MarineDevimon as he kept trying to attack him. "How do you like some of this? Don't you feel anything?" Ligermon kept attacking, but nothing was really working. MarineDevimon blew against Ligermon and that alone pushed him back with him landing on the ground. "Why won't you fight me?!"

"If you insist." MarineDevimon said. He pulled back his arm and smacked him hard with Ligermon sent flying.

"This is going to hurt!" Ligermon said as he went down and crashed.

"That's what I call knocking it out of the park." Ninmon said.

"We've got to help him. He could be hurt." Sean said.

"You all have bigger worries." MarineDevimon said. He puffed his cheeks like his mouth with something.

"**Dark Deluge**!" MarineDevimon spit out black ink. All of them knew it couldn't be good and moved out of the way of it. Some of the ink did splash against Mistiomon's legs and had him fall over.

"Mistiomon!" Sean said and tried to help him stand.

"That ink of his is venomous. My legs feel a little numb." Mistiomon said.

"This already got boring." MarineDevimon said. "I don't know what the others were worried about. These little brats aren't that tough. I'm not going to waste my time with weaklings." MarineDevimon just disappeared and didn't even bother finish him off.

"He's gone." Julie said.

"Yeah, but he'll be back. This one might be tough to beat." Tyrone said.

…

Sean's House

Sean helped Mistiomon back home. As soon as they got home, Mistiomon started to regain feeling in his legs.

"You doing okay?" Sean asked.

"I think so. I'm more concerned about Ligermon." Mistiomon said.

"We'll find him. If he was able to walk away after a beating like that, that's got to be good." Sean said. "What was he even thinking? Why would he take on someone like MarineDevimon? He was clearly outmatched."

"He was trying to prove a point." Mistiomon said. "He wanted to prove he can be powerful without a human. Look where that got him. I think I also have a better understanding of Ligermon. I think he actually had a human partner."

"What?! He does?! Who's his partner?" Sean said.

"I'm not sure. Something must have happened between them." Mistiomon said. "I just hope Ligermon doesn't try something like that again." Ligermon's pride might be damaged, but he's hoping Ligermon would still be alive.

…

The Next Day

'Beating MarineDevimon isn't going to be easy.' Tyrone thought. He was trying to come up with some sort of plan 'He's brutal and he's got some power to him. One hit of that ink and we won't be able to move. How are we going to beat this one?'

"Tyrone." Dragmon said.

"Yeah?" Tyrone said.

"Your friends are here." Dragmon said, but Tyrone wasn't expecting anyone.

"A Dragmon pastry?" Jinta said. He was in the bakery and was talking to Kaz and Kenny. They were trying to convince him to make a cake or something like that in the shape of Dragmon.

"What's not to understand? It's a cake in the shape of Dragmon." Kaz said.

"Yeah and it would be cool if you put him in a battle pose." Kenny said as Tyrone came down.

"What does this Dragmon even look like? What is this Dragmon?" Jinta questioned.

"Kaz! Kenny!" Tyrone called. He hurried over to them and tried to get them out of there. "Sorry about them, Dad. They're always saying crazy stuff like this. We've got to go." Tyrone pushed them out and Jinta thought this was strange.

….

The Park

"What was that about, Captain Psycho?" Kaz said. Tyrone got Dragmon and all of them made it to the park. "We were giving your bakery a million dollar idea."

"I would buy one every day." Kenny said.

"What part of secret do you guys not understand?" Tyrone said. "Not even my parents know about Dragmon. You guys aren't suppose to tell anyone about him."

"Next time say something." Kaz said, but Tyrone got annoyed with him. "Besides, if we have our own digimon, we be occupied with them. Come on. Just tell us how we can get our own digimon."

"Yeah. Stop holding out on us. How did you get Dragmon?" Kenny said. Tyrone and Dragmon stopped and thought about it.

"I don't really remember doing anything when I got Dragmon." Tyrone said.

"Me either. I was just roaming around the digital world. All of a sudden, I could feel something calling to me." Dragmon said. "Next thing I knew, I was here."

"Don't worry. You guys will know when you get your partners." Tyrone said as he held out his digivice. "One of these will come to you. After all, our digivices are a symbol of our partnership. Without this, Dragmon couldn't digivolve." Kaz and Kenny were amazed by all this. Suddenly, the cloaked person from before charged through them and went at Tyrone, but Tyrone moved out of the way. "It's that guy from before!" The mystery man growled and just ran off.

"What was that about?" Kenny said.

"What a freak." Kaz said. Tyrone looked at his digivice.

"Was he trying to take my digivice?" Tyrone said.

"Tyrone!" All of them looked ahead and met with the others with Sarah, but Rachel and Bumblemon wasn't around.

"Hey, guys. Any sign of Ligermon?" Tyrone said.

"No." Sean said.

"We also can't seem to get a hold of Rachel and Bumblemon." Louie said. "Where could they be? We could use them if MarineDevimon comes back."

"I hope they haven't run into any trouble." Julie said.

…..

Rachel

Rachel and Bumblemon were being driven outside of town. Rachel got a call that said her parents want to see her. Most people would be happy to see their parents. Rachel wasn't one of them. However, there was one person Rachel was happy to see. The limo pulled up to a house and there was a young boy about seven outside waiting for her. He wore a yellow dress shirt with khakis with brown hair. He was also in a wheelchair. He was really happy as he saw Rachel come out.

"Rachel!" The boy called as he wheeled over to her.

"Richard!" Rachel said. The only person she was happy to see, her little brother. Richard got out of his chair and ran right over to her with him going into Rachel's arms.

"It's so great to see you again." Richard said and noticed Bumblemon. "Are you Bumblemon?"

"Yes. Madam Rachel has told me a lot about you." Bumblemon said. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

"I wish this was a friendly visit. Where are mother and father?" Rachel said.

"Right here." Rachel looked to the front door and was met with her parents. Her mother wore a white dress with her hair auburn and held in a chignon. Her father was blonde with short hair. He wore a white dress shirt with blue tie and a cranberry buttoned vest and khakis. These were her parents: Jefferson and Yukina.

"Mother… Father..." Rachel said, but neither side seemed that happy about the other.

"Please take Richard. We have to speak with Rachel in privacy." Yukina said.

"But I want to play with Rachel." Richard said.

"It's fine." Rachel said. The servants took Richard and wheeled him away. "So what's with the call? You two hardly speak to me."

"Let's talk inside. There's another guest here." Jefferson said. "It's about that….creature that hangs around you." When he said that, Rachel kept her guard up for Bumblemon. Bumblemon latched onto her back and they all went inside. Bumblemon had an idea as to what goes on with her family

'The Laurence family, one of the wealthiest families around.' Bumblemon thought. 'Such wealth comes with high demands and when Rachel couldn't meet those demands, her parents acted like they just discarded her. Rachel doesn't want much to do with them herself. The only person of this family Rachel is there for is her little brother, but Richard's health isn't the best. So I'm curious myself as to what this is about and what does it have to do with me.' All of them went inside to a private room to meet with this mystery guest.

"Hello, Miss Rachel Laurence." Rachel and Bumblemon was completely surprised. The person was none other than Yukon.

"What are you doing here?!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, where are you manners?" Yukina said.

"So you're familiar with me?" Yukon said.

"Tyrone told us all about you." Bumblemon said.

"You're the guy who wants to get rid of all digimon." Rachel said. "You're practically responsible for opening a way for the Ten Seas to come here. The Ten Seas wish to take over our world."

"How is that different from the rest of their kind?" Yukon said.

"Excuse me?" Bumblemon said as he felt his pride has been insulted.

"What's going on? Why is he here?" Rachel said.

"Mr. Yamachi has asked for our help in funding a little project of his." Yukina said.

"According to him, it will get rid of all these creatures. Maybe then, you'll stop playing around with them and take your responsibilities to this family seriously." Jefferson said. "We asked you here in hopes of convincing you to do just that."

"Excuse me?!" Rachel said as she was getting irritated. "What you can't expect me to do that?"

"How about you start by telling us what this is all about?" Bumblemon said. "Who are you exactly, Yukon?"

"Yes. I'm sure you have questions." Yukon said. "I've been aware of the digimon for quite some time. I've seen the destruction that they cause, the dangerous power they possess. So I decided to bring them down for the benefit of humanity. We have to bring them down before they bring us down. I was actually funded by the government, but since we weren't getting much results, I had to take other measures. That's what brought us here. Your parents' money could help to bring an end to these digital creatures."

"You can't do that!" Rachel said. "Not all digimon are like that. There are all kinds of digimon, good and bad. If you want to stop the bad ones, fine, but it's not right for you to destroy all of them."

"Look who's talking. You took out all kinds of digimon." Yukon said. "Why should you care about what happens to them? They're just bits of data. It's not like they will care or anything."

"You're wrong!" Rachel said. "I did use to think that way, but that changed when I came across a digimon named Frozenmon. I saw how cold he was, but I also saw how Bumblemon was. Bumblemon risked a lot to save me and when I saw he was actually hurt, I learned I was wrong."

"Is that suppose to touch my heart or something? These creatures are vermin coming into our world and will wreck everything." Yukon said.

…

The City

As Yukon was debating about this matter with Rachel, MarineDevimon came back. He appeared on a highway and was starting to cause havoc again. People were running as fast as they could and were getting out of the area. Tyrone and the others received the alert and were hurrying over as fast as they could.

"It's MarineDevimon!" Tyrone said.

"That dude looks nasty!" Kaz said.

"We can't let him escape this time. Remember, he's brutal and strong. So be careful." Sean said. All the digimon understood and they all hurried to face him.

"You again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" MarineDevimon said.

"You didn't even give us the chance to show you what we've got." Ninmon said.

"So let's show him now." Louie said as all of them were ready to fight as they all reached for their digivices.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Dragmon digivolve to….Roarmon!"

"Roarmon digivolve to….MetalRoarmon!"

"Ninmon matrix digivolve to…..Senbonmon!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to….VoltWolfmon!"

"Zentaurmon!"

All four of them charged right at MarineDevimon, but MarineDevimon thinks they're already weaklings. Zentaurmon and VoltWolfmon were the first ones to attack.

"**Evergreen Stomp**!"

"**Wild Voltage**!" Both of them attacked at the same time, but their attacks didn't appear to do that much against MarineDevimon.

"**Amethyst Star**!" Senbonmon formed her giant Shuriken and tossed it at MarineDevimon, but he used his tentacles and smashed it.

"**Heat Blaster**!" MetalRoarmon fired heated blasts, but each of the attacks just bounced off MarineDevimon. He was actually laughing at their attempts.

"How can he take all that?" Kenny said.

"He's a little scary." Sarah said.

"**Dark Deluge**!" MarineDevimon unleashed the ink and there was no time to avoid it. All four of them got splashed by the ink and it was bad. All of them were now having a hard time moving.

"Now the fun can really begin." MarineDevimon said as he twirled his tentacles around and smacked all of them. With all of them having trouble moving now, this wasn't looking good for them.

…

Rachel

"I still don't see what you two want from me." Rachel said.

"You hold vast knowledge on these creatures." Yukina said.

"We want you to work with Mr. Yamachi here and share what you know about them." Jefferson said. As they were talking, Yukon got a call.

"No way!" Rachel said. "I'm not taking part in this! I'm not going to destroy a bunch of innocent digimon just to destroy a few bad ones."

"You are a member of the Laurence Family! Your priorities and responsibilities should be here first!" Jefferson said.

"Since when have I became part of this family?!" Rachel said. "Ever since I was born, you two never gave a care for me! When Richard was born, you spent all your time with him, turning him to the child you want, giving him the best doctors you could. Funny thing is, I don't resent Richard at all. He and I didn't choose this life. Now that you actually want me for something, it's for this?! Forget it! I'm not going to take part in this."

"I hate to break this up, but there's something you should see. Look at your precious digimon on the news." Yukon said as he turned on the television. The digimon made the news this time and they showed MarineDevimon and he was beating the others around.

"MetalRoarmon!" Bumblemon said.

"There's your precious digimon. They're fighting in our world and causing havoc." Yukon said.

"I get that it looks bad, but what you're doing is worse. You're the monster here." Rachel said.

"It just looks like vile monsters fighting each other." Yukina said. "I must admit that they do seem to possess a problem."

"Yes, but the Laurence wealth can help make sure those creatures don't cause problems. Rachel, this will help our family status and you owe it to be part of it." Jefferson said, but Rachel hated this.

…

The Highway

"MetalRoarmon!" Tyrone shouted as he was knocked down.

"It's no good. That ink makes it harder for them to move." Sean said.

"That doesn't mean we're giving up." Julie said as she reached for a card and swiped. "Digi-Modify! Recharge activate!" Senbonmon felt some power return to her. She moved as fast as she could around MarineDevimon and tried her best to strike him. MarineDevimon saw and opening and smacked her with his tentacle and knocked him down.

"You don't have a chance against me." MarineDevimon said. VoltWolfmon did his best and jumped at him to try and strike, but barely grazed him.

"We're not beaten yet." VoltWolfmon said.

"We're just getting started. Let's get him." Zentaurmon said. MarineDevimon didn't care as he thrusted all his tentacles forward and smashed them against all of them.

"Hang in there." Sean said.

"This is bad." Tyrone said. None of the digimon were giving up yet.

"My ink has left all of you paralyzed. You don't stand a chance now. So prepare to be crushed." MarineDevimon said. None of them cared as they all charged in and continued fighting.

"We're far from done, you overgrown sushi platter!" Zentaurmon said.

"We're not just going to let you walk over us!" VoltWolfmon said.

"We'll fight until we can't fight anymore!" Senbonmon said.

"I won't let you, your master, or anyone hurt Tyrone or my friends!" MetalRoarmon said. All of them are continuing to fight for their friends and they won't stop.

…..

Rachel

Rachel watched the battle, but it seemed like a losing one. What the digimon have done for her has also given her friends.

"I can't watch this. Let's go, Bumblemon. They need us." Rachel said. Bumblemon agreed and they were both on their way out.

"Hold it. Rachel, if you walk away, you'll regret it!" Jefferson said.

"Tell Richard I'm sorry, but I have to go help my friends." Rachel said. Bumblemon smashed through a window and was ready. "DNA Charge!"

"Bumblemon digivolve to….Beemon!"

Rachel jumped out and Beemon grabbed her as he carried her back to the town. Both her parents saw her off and did not look pleased.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with that child." Yukina said.

"Thought I could get her on my side. Oh well. It doesn't matter." Yukon said as he wasn't worried about the children.

….

The Highway

MetalRoarmon and the others were beaten around. With them hardly able to move, it wasn't looking good for any of them. It seemed like MarineDevimon has won this round.

"Don't give up, guys!" Kenny said.

"This is bad. They're getting their butts kicked and there's nothing we can do to help them." Kaz said.

'I could help them if I had my own digimon.' Sarah thought, but she felt so helpless.

"I think it's time to end this." MarineDevimon said. It looked like this was going to be the end.

"We're not beaten yet!" All of them turned around and saw Rachel running their way with Beemon flying over.

"Rachel! About time!" Tyrone said.

"**Stinger Fury**!" Beemon flew right at MarineDevimon and tried to sting him. As the fight was going on, Rachel thought about what happened with her parents and Yukon.

'I'm never going to regret what I'm doing. The digimon have helped me and others.' Rachel thought as a special energy came around her. 'I know we're doing the right thing. I'm stronger, we're stronger. Together with my friends, we'll protect our world!' Rachel had energy surge around her and knew what to do. "DNA…..Full Charge!" Rachel released that energy and sent it at Beemon.

"Beemon digivolve to….." Beemon grew taller. He had bee-designed armor around his chest and legs with a piece of yellow metal on his head. His stingers were gone and replaced with gauntlets. "MachBeemon!"

Digimon Analyzer (Rachel's voice): MachBeemon, Bumblemon's ultimate level. His Mach Stinger is fast and can pierce through anything.

"Wow! Beemon digivolved!" Sean said.

"He's at his ultimate level!" Julie said.

"That makes no difference!" MarineDevimon said as he tried to attack, but Bumblemon moved real fast and slammed himself against him with MarineDevimon being pushed back.

"End this." Rachel said. MachBeemon was glad to for Rachel's sake.

"**Mach Stinger**!" MachBeemon formed a glowing stinger from his gauntlets and it stung MarineDevimon at close range. MarineDevimon couldn't hold on and he turned to data. Everyone couldn't believe what those two have done here. It was impressive. Rachel's parents bring a lot of emotion in her.

To Be Continued….

Oh man. It seems like Rachel has a lot going on with her parents. Hope things work out for her. To find out, stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	19. Sarah and Her Partner

Ligermon tried taking on MarineDevimon, but that didn't go well. He was a real brute. Meanwhile, Rachel was called to meet her parents. She loved seeing her little brother, Richard, but not her parents. Apparently, they have a rough history. Yukon was there as well. He convinced her parents for a loan to get rid of the digimon and tried to get Rachel on his side. When she saw her friends getting beaten around by MarineDevimon, she went to help them and was able to get Beemon to digivolve. A bunch of crazy stuff is going on.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Sarah might have been little, but she was able to go on her own. Sarah went to pay a visit to Tyrone's family bakery.

"Hi, Sarah. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Jinta said. "Does your mother really trust you enough to be wondering around by yourself?"

"Yep. Mommy's working and Julie went to see her friends. I'm allowed to be on my own, but we do have a few rules. Is Tyrone here?" Sarah said.

"Sorry, kid. He's not." Jinta said.

"Okay." Sarah said and just left. As she exit the door, Kaz and Kenny showed up.

"Hey, Sarah. Are you looking for Tyrone too?" Kaz said.

"Yeah. I wanted to see Dragmon again." Sarah said.

"We're looking for him too, but it seems like he's not here." Kenny said.

"So let's go. I think I know where he is." Kaz said as he grabbed Sarah and all of them ran off.

"Hey! Do I look like a dog you can drag around?" Sarah said as she didn't like being pulled.

…

The Park

All three of them headed to the park. Since knowing about digimon, they want to be close to the action. All of them headed for the shelter they usually are at. They ducked down behind some bushes.

"There they are. They're all there." Kaz whispered. All of them looked ahead and saw Tyrone with all the others inside the shelter, but they couldn't hear what they're talking about. Inside, they're all talking about what's been going on lately.

"So Yukon wants to get rid of all digimon?" Louie said.

"Yeah and my stupid parents are helping him out." Rachel said.

"I take it you don't get along with your parents." Tyrone said. "Yukon doesn't seem to get what digimon are really all about. He thinks all digimon are a bad thing, but he needs to understand that there's more to them than what he thinks."

"It's not just Yukon or the Ten Seas we have to worry about." Sean said. "There's also the one who the Ten Seas take their orders from."

"Their master." Mistiomon said. "Judging from how powerful MarineDevimon was, their master must be a powerful digimon."

"But we still don't know who he is or why he's doing this." Julie said. All of them were trying to figure out what to do about this.

"What are they talking about?" Kaz said as he was trying to get a listen. "When are they going to skip to the good stuff and we get to see some action?"

"Man. They're all so cool. They are so lucky." Kenny said. "They have those digimon and get to take part in cool battles. I give anything to have a digimon partner."

"You said it." Kaz said. "I wonder how we can get our digimon partners. I would want a really cool one like maybe Gallentmon or maybe Imperialdramon."

"Totally. I would take ShineGreymon or maybe spirit evolve like Louie into EmperorGreymon." Kenny said. "What about you, Sarah? Do you even know any digimon?"

"Well… I guess I would like one." Sarah said. "I would talk to Julie about it, but she act like a know-it-all and say some kind of reason as to why I can't."

"Don't be silly. She's too young to be a real partner." Kaz said. Sarah felt bad and Kenny glared at him for that. Kaz tried to act innocent and turned back to Tyrone and the others. "They're gone!" They went up to the shelter and saw all of them left when they weren't looking. "Oh man. They must have left when we weren't looking. Where did they go?"

"I bet another one of those Ten Seas showed up." Kenny said.

"Oh man. I don't want to miss that. Come on." Kaz said as he and Kenny ran off.

"I guess should just go home." Sarah said and was on her way. As she was walking through the park, she did wonder about having a digimon. "I want a digimon too. How come Julie has one and not me? It's not fair. Where's my digimon?!" She shouted and soon got her wish. A geyser erupted under a manhole and Sarah got spooked. "Was it something I said?" Something came out of the water and landed on the ground. It looked like lobster, but it had the chest of a human with a small claw and one giant claw.

"Someone called for a digimon?"

"Are….Are you my digimon partner?" Sarah asked.

"I'm one of the Ten Seas. My loyalty is to my master. Why would I want a worthless human?" The lobster said and walked a little closer. "You might be the first human for me to take out." Sarah got scared and she ran away as fast as she could with the lobster following her. As he was chasing her, the mysterious man in a hood watch what happened. Sarah was running as fast she could to get away from him.

"Somebody help me!" Sarah called, but there wasn't anyone around. Sarah made it to the fountain, but she ended up tripping. Sarah looked back and saw the lobster coming at her. He lunged himself forward and was going to attack her with Sarah screaming. Just when she did, another geyser of energy shot straight from the fountain and a rainbow formed from it.

"What's that?" The lobster asked. They looked to the geyser and saw an angel come through it. Sarah was amazed as to who was flying above them.

"I know that digimon. It's Angemon!" Sarah said. Angemon looked down and saw the trouble that was going on.

"Attacking a defenseless child? Shameful." Angemon said.

"Mind your own business." The lobster said.

"Why don't you try fighting someone who can actually fight back?" Angemon said as he was ready.

"Fine." The lobster said as he shot himself straight at Angemon with his claw out. Angemon was able to deflect it and shoved his staff against him like in a game of pool and the lobster was flying. "No fair!" Sarah was amazed by what she's seen that she even blushed. Angemon flew down to her and held out his hand for her.

"Are you okay?" Angemon said.

"Yeah…" Sarah said. She took his hand and he helped her stand. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad I was able to help. Farewell." Angemon said as he started to leave. Sarah might be a little delusional, but she followed Angemon.

"I know! You must be my partner!" Sarah said.

"Excuse me?" Angemon said as he didn't understand.

"You came to me when I needed help. You must be my partner." Angemon said.

"I'm afraid I do not understand." Angemon said. "I should be going." Angemon started leaving, but Sarah ran after him. Angemon didn't want to appear rude, but he doesn't understand what she was saying.

"Mr. Angemon! Please wait! We're partners!" Sarah said. Angemon continued to run. Angemon could see she wasn't going to quit so he needed to hide. Luck would have it, he came across Dragmon's shelter and hid inside. Sarah ran right past it and Angemon thought he was safe.

"I know I left it here."

"Okay." Angemon looked outside and he saw Dragmon with Tyrone and Louie. All of them made it to the shelter, but they stopped when they saw someone in there and they were amazed.

"I don't believe it! It's Angemon!" Louie said.

"No way!" Tyrone said.

Digimon Analyzer (Tyrone's voice) Angemon, an angel digimon. He might be just a champion, but he's strong. Especially when he uses that Hand of Fate attack.

"I can't believe Angemon is right in front of us!" Louie said.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Tyrone said.

"He better not be stealing the food I left here. That's not much like an angel." Dragmon said.

"No. It's not like that." Angemon said as he tried to explain.

"There you are!" Both of them turned around and saw Sarah.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Tyrone said as she went over and stood with Angemon.

"Meet Angemon. He's my partner." Sarah said.

"Partner?!" All three of them said.

"When did you get a digimon partner?" Tyrone said.

"It's Angemon of all digimon?! That's a little impressive." Louie said.

"Hold on." Angemon said. "I do not know anything about this partner, but I know I don't have one."

"Of course, we're partners!" Sarah said, but it seemed like she was just getting ahead of herself.

"This is weird." Louie said.

"I think we should call Julie about this." Tyrone said. All of them went over to a phone and gave Julie a call. As they were talking, Sarah was chasing Angemon around.

"He has wings. Why doesn't he just fly away?" Louie said as Tyrone was talking to Julie.

"Maybe he's trying to not be rude." Dragmon said.

…

Julie

"Hold on. You're saying my sister has a partner and it's Angemon?" Julie said as she was finding that hard to believe. "How can that be?"

"I don't know. That's just what Sarah is saying." Tyrone said. "It's a little weird. Angemon claims they're not, but he doesn't appear to be acting like most of the digimon that came here."

"Oh boy. It sounds like Sarah is just getting ahead of herself. Where is she?" Julie asked.

"At the park with us." Tyrone said.

"I'll be right over." Julie said. She just knows this won't go well with her sister.

…..

Tyrone

"Julie's on her way." Tyrone said.

"I think maybe we should call Rachel and Sean as well." Louie said. "Something tells me this won't be easy for Sarah." Tyrone agreed to that and dialed Rachel's number. She answered and he explained everything about what's going on.

"Julie's sister has a partner? Are you sure about that?" Rachel said.

"That's what she said, but some of us have doubts." Tyrone said.

"Does she have a digivice?" Rachel asked.

"Hold on." Tyrone said. "Sarah!" He called to her and got her attention. "Do you have a digivice? One like your sister has or one like any of ours?"

"No." Sarah said.

"Okay." Tyrone said and let her continue chasing Angemon. "She says she doesn't."

"No digivice? That means she doesn't have a partner." Rachel said. "I'm coming over. Someone needs to set that girl straight."

"You think you can get Sean as well? Julie is already one her way." Tyrone said.

"Sure." Rachel said and ended the call.

"Okay. They're all on their way." Tyrone said.

"If Sarah doesn't have a digivice, the answer is clear. They're not partners." Louie said. "So the real problem is telling Sarah that. The kid has become delusional." Angemon ran around a corner with Sarah going after him, but they heard her scream and she came running back.

"Sarah!" Tyrone called as they all went to her.

"What's wrong?" Dragmon said. Suddenly, Angemon came through the trees with the lobster digimon from before and they were fighting.

"What is that thing?" Tyrone said.

"That digimon chased me earlier. He says he's one of the Ten Seas." Sarah said and now things have gotten serious.

"Dragmon, do you know who that is?" Louie asked.

Digimon Analyzer (Dragmon's voice): I do. That's Lobsturamon. He's an ultimate level digimmon. That giant claw of his is used for his Hydro Blaster attack.

"Let's see how tough you really are." Lobsturamon said as the two had a standoff. Angemon was the first to attack as he used his staff, but Lobsturamon caught it with his giant claw.

"Angemon!" Sarah said as she wanted to go to him, but Tyrone held her back.

"Guys!" All of them turned around and saw the others arriving and they all gathered together.

"I don't get it." Rachel said. "If Angemon's not Sarah's partner, but he hasn't gone crazy like the others, why is he even here?"

"**Hydro Blaster**!" Lobsturamon shot a powerful force of water from his giant claw and blasted Angemon with him getting knocked down. All of them were a little worried about him, but Mistiomon heard some laughter.

"Who's there?" Mistiomon said. They all turned around and saw the stranger in the black cloak again.

"It's you!" Tyrone said. The stranger just kept laughing and ran off.

"I'm going after him. I got a strange feeling about that man." Mistiomon said.

"I'll go with you." Louie said as the two of them and Sean went after the stranger.

"That leaves us with them." Tyrone said. They turned back to the fight. Lobsturamon tried smashing him with his claws, but Angemon kept sliding out of the way.

"Who are we suppose to fight?" Ninmon said.

"Let's stay focus sole on Lobsturamon since he's one of the Ten Seas." Tyrone said.

"My partner can take him!" Sarah said as she was getting excited.

"Sarah, stop." Julie said as she got a hold of her. "Sarah, listen. You don't have a digivice. If you don't have one, Angemon can't be your partner. One would have appeared to you if you were. I'm sorry, but you're just fooling yourself." When she said that, Sarah felt like a big idiot. Almost like she just had her heart break. Julie hated seeing her like this and had to do something. "Guys, leave this one to me. Ninmon?"

"I'm on it." Ninmon said as she stepped in and Julie reached for her blue card.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Divolution activate!"

"Matrix Digivolution!"

"Ninmon matrix digivolve to….Senbonmon!"

Lobsturamon was about to attack Angemon again, but Senbonmon pulled out her katana and was able to block his attack. She was able to push him back and faced Lobsturamon herself.

"Don't you know not to interrupt someone else's fight?" Lobsturamon said.

"I like to cut in." Senbonmon said.

"**Hydro Cannon**!" Lobsturamon blasted some water at her, but Senbonmon used her incredible ninja skills to avoid the attack. Angemon tried to get back up and get back in the fight. As he was doing that, he looked towards Sarah.

"She's crying." Angemon said. Seeing her tears enraged Angemon and he got back to fight for her.

"Stay still!" Lobsturamon said as he kept trying to blast Senbonmon. He gave it another shot, but she suddenly disappeared. "Where'd she go?"

"Here!" Senbonmon said as she appeared right beneath him and kicked him into the air. It was when he was in the air that she spotted something. "Angemon, the soft part of his shell is his on his lower half! That might be a weak spot!"

"I see it." Angemon said and gathered energy into his hand.

"**Hand of Fate**!" Angemon fired a powerful blast from his fist. It shot straight up and blasted right against Lobsturamon with him turning to data.

"Nice work." Senbonmon said.

"Thank you." Angemon said. He turned to Sarah and felt bad for her. "I think I should be going. Farewell." Angemon flew off with Senbonmon turning back to Ninmon.

"Hey, guys." Sean said as he and the others came back.

"What happened to the weirdo you were chasing?" Rachel said.

"Sorry. He gave us the slip." Sean said.

"How's Sarah?" Louie said.

"Sarah, I'm sorry." Julie said as they all saw she was upset. Sarah right into her sister and cried against her. She felt so embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Poor kid." Mistiomon said.

"I guess she wanted to be like us." Sean said.

"Maybe we'll see Angemon again. You never know what might happen." Tyrone said. As they all tried to cheer her up, the stranger that Sean and Louie went after hid behind the trees and was snickering at them.

To Be Continued….

Man. Who is that weirdo in the hood and why does he keep following them around? Maybe we'll find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	20. Squid Tight

Kaz, Kenny, and Sarah were feeling jealous of Tyrone and the others. They all claimed they wanted digimon partners as well and be part of the action. Well, Sarah almost had her wish come true. She was attacked by Lobsturamon, but Angemon arrived and saved her. Sarah believe Angemon was her partner, but he didn't really understand. When they tried to convince Sarah she wasn't, Lobsturamon attacked again. He was defeated and Angemon left a saddened Sarah when she learned the truth that Angemon wasn't her partner. Poor kid, but who the heck is the guy in the cloak?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Let's see, where is that book?" Sean said. Sean made a visit to the library as he was finding a book to help him with a school project. "Where is it? I need it for the project."

"Sean?" Sean looked down and saw Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel. What are you doing here?" Sean said.

"Just returning a few books I borrowed." Rachel said. "What about you? Trying to find a certain book?"

"Yeah. It would help me with this school project of mine." Sean said as he reached for one. He grabbed it, but it wasn't what he thought it was. "No. This isn't the book." He was about to put it back until he realized what he had. "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Rachel said.

"Not the book I was looking for, but I think I found one even better." Sean said. "We've got to meet with Tyrone and the others. I think I just learned something."

"They're probably at the park like always." Rachel said. Sean thought so too and hurried to check the book out. Rachel followed him for it seemed like Sean uncovered something big. "Sean, what did you learn?"

"I'll tell you when we meet up with the others. This might be useful information." Sean said. Both of them headed straight for the park, but they didn't know that someone was lurking underground.

"So this is it. I think I hit rock bottom." Ligermon went into hiding after he was humiliated and beaten by MarineDevimon. He's underground now feeling pity for himself. "How lame can I get? They say the only place to go is up, but I think I'm just moving to the sides. How are you suppose to go up? Maybe rock bottom is right where I belong."

…

The Park

"I win again!" Kaz said. The boys all gathered at their little hideout with Kaz and Kenny playing another game. They've been out there practically all day since the sun was already starting to go down.

"Man. This is so boring." Kenny said.

"Yeah. I'm sick of the games. I want to have a real digimon." Kaz said.

"Tyrone? Louie? How come you have a digimon and can become a digimon when we can't." Kenny said. "It seems a little unfair. What do we have to do to get our digimon?"

"I don't know. I guess we're just lucky." Tyrone said.

"Don't worry too much about it." Louie said. "Lots of digimon have been coming to our world. So there's a chance you guys will get your digimon partners as well. There are all kinds of digimon after all."

"You really think so?" Kenny said. "Well, I hope our partners show up soon. It would be so cool if that would happen."

"Hey! What about Angemon?!" Kaz said. "He's still out there and he's not Sarah's partner. Maybe he's really one of ours!" Tyrone and Louie found that hard to believe. Then, Tyrone spotted someone.

"You might want to be quiet about Angemon." Tyrone said.

"Why?" Kaz said.

"We're why." Ninmon said as she showed herself and they all saw Julie and Sarah as well. Sarah still seemed upset about what happened with Angemon. They understood now to be quiet about that.

"Hey, guys." Julie said as they came over.

"Hey. How's Sarah doing about Angemon?" Tyrone asked.

"A little better. I think she's just embarrassed about the whole thing." Julie said. Sarah didn't seem better, but they thought it was best not to really ask her about it. "It is a little weird. If Angemon's not Sarah's partner, but he hasn't gone crazy like the other digimon, I wonder why he's here."

"Maybe we can ask him the next time we see him. It's not like he could have just left." Ninmon said.

"Guys!" All of them looked and saw Sean and Rachel arrive.

"Where's the fire?" Kaz said.

"Sean's uncovered something." Mistiomon said.

"Take a look at this." Sean said as he placed the book he got on the ground.

"What are we looking at?" Louie said.

"It's an encyclopedia about the ocean and what you would find in it. Including myths and history." Sean said.

"Boring. That's something that should be for school." Kaz said.

"Why are you showing us this, Sean?" Tyrone asked.

"The Ten Seas." Sean said. As soon as he mentioned them, all of them were all ears. "Haven't you guys noticed that each of the Ten Seas we fought are all aquatic, something you would find in the ocean? It's right in the name as well." Sean opened up the book and showed images to show his point. "Hammermon, a hammerhead shark. MegaSeadramon, a sea serpent. Medusomon, a jellyfish. Mermaimon, a mermaid. Hermitmon, a hermit crab. MarineDevimon, a sea monster. Lobsturamon, a lobster."

"Whoa! Now that you mention it, you're right!" Tyrone said.

"Of course. It's right in their name. How could we not see it sooner?" Louie said.

"And there are still three more of those guys out there." Rachel said.

"At least we have a better idea of what we're up against." Bumblemon said.

"Yes. All of them are aquatic digimon and there's also the fact that they're all ultimate levels." Mistiomon said. "I'm willing to bet that their master is a water-based digimon as well."

"Oh boy. All of them sound pretty tough." Kenny said. "How are you guys going to take on all of them?"

"Yeah. They were all pretty tough and the rest of us don't have digimon to help fight." Kaz said.

"We'll just have to wing it." Tyrone said. All of them were trying to see the light at the end of this tunnel. Suddenly, Bumblemon and Mistiomon felt another presence.

"Someone is watching us." Bumblemon said. Mistiomon used his power and unleashed a force that blew against the bushes.

"Come out." Mistiomon said as all of them wanted to see who it was. All of them saw the man in the hood again who has been watching them.

"It's that guy again!" Tyrone said.

"Why was he watching us?" Sarah said as she hid behind Julie. "Julie, he's starting to scare me a little."

"I'm starting to get creeped out about this myself." Julie said. The stranger jumped on the ground and was running off.

"That's it. I think it's time we find out who he is and what he wants from us." Tyrone said. All of them agreed and chased after that strange man. What they didn't know was that this was what that stranger wanted.

…

Yukon

"Yukon, get in here! You might want to see this!" Lesly said. Yukon hurried into the lab and saw Lesly was freaking out about something.

"What's going on?" Yukon said.

"I've detected another one, sir, but it's massive." Lesly said. "This one is larger in mass than any that have come before. This could be bad. It's going to emerge in minutes." Yukon couldn't take these digimon coming to the real world anymore. Yukon hurried down his lab and found Taku still at work. "Notiko, how is the Black Hole program?"

"It's almost done. I should have it done soon." Taku said.

"Good." Yukon said. With help from the Laurence wealth, Black Hole will be running again soon and if it does, it could lead to the end of all the digimon.

….

Tyrone's Group

All of them continued to follow the stranger in the cloak. He was leading them somewhere, but where?

"Just who is this guy? What do you think he wants from us?" Tyrone said.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have our answers if we catch him." Julie said. All of them did their best to catch him. He rounded a corner and they all went after him. They followed him to a playground, but they suddenly lost him. It was like he just vanished.

"Where did he go?" Louie said.

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Rachel said. All of them were trying to find him, but all their digivies were starting to go crazy. "What's going on?"

"It's a digimon!" Bumblemon said.

"Brace yourselves. This one is going to be a big one!" Ninmon said. That was when a geyser of energy erupted into the sky and all of them readied themselves for whatever digimon would come. What came out was a large red tentacle and all of them moved out of the way from getting crushed. They looked and saw a giant red-squid like digimon emerge from the geyser. It had a large yellow eye with a mouth right under it.

"Who ordered the calamari?" Kaz said.

"What is that thing?!" Sarah asked.

Digimon Analyzer (Mistiomon's voice): ColoGesomon. He's an ultimate level. He lives in the deepest depths of the digital ocean and his Ink Flood can cause real mess and real damage.

"A giant squid…. Another sea creature! He must be one of the Ten Seas as well!" Sean said. ColoGesomon used his tentacles to slither around. He was moving into the city and the buildings were getting damaged.

"No. He's moving to the city. Think of the damage he can do." Rachel said.

"I rather not." Louie said.

"He could wreck everything if we don't do something." Sean said.

"We'll have to forget that guy we were chasing." Tyrone said. "We have to stop that thing."

"Agreed. This one's massive. It won't be easy. Kaz and Kenny, I'm trusting you guys to keep Sarah safe. This one's too dangerous for you guys to be around." Julie said.

"You got it." Kaz said.

"Just get that squid." Kenny said.

"All of you be careful." Sarah said. All of them pulled out their digivices and needed to take that squid out fast.

"Let's go!" Tyrone said as he held out his digivice.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"DNA Charge!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Dragmon digivolve to…..Roarmon!"

"Ninmon digivolve to….Kunoichmon!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to…..WereFlamemon!"

"Naramon!"

As soon as all the digimon digivolved, they went after the squid. He was already causing havoc through the city as everything was being crushed by his side.

"Let him have it!" WereFlamemon said.

"**Blazing Howl**!"

"**Ninja Daggers**!"

"**Forest Fury**!"

"**Stinger Fury**!"

"**Dragon Flame**!" All of them attacked together, but all of their attacks just bounced right off him. It was like he didn't even feel it.

"Nothing?!" WereFlamemon said.

"He's too big. Our attacks won't have that much effect on him the way we are now." Beemon said.

"So let's kick I up a notch." Naramon said as he was surrounded by data streams. "Slide Evolution!"

"Zentaurmon!" Naramon changed forms and hurried as he raced to get ahead of ColoGesomon.

"Louie's got the right idea. We've got to go all-out if we want to beat that thing." Tyrone said and the others were in agreement. Julie reached for her blue card as Rachel brought out more power.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"DNA….Full Charge!"

"Roarmon digivolve to….MetalRoarmon!"

"Kunoichmon matrix digivolve to….Senbonmon!"

"Beemon digivolve to….MachBeemon!"

All of them digivolved and raced to get ahead of ColoGesomon. They have to stop him from doing so much damage to the city.

"Get him!" Tyrone shouted.

"What do you think we're doing?" MetalRoarmon said as they all cut him off. ColoGesomon finally noticed all of them, but he didn't seem concerned with them. ColoGesomon swung one arm at them and tried to crush them, but they all moved out of the way. ColoGesomon is wrecking everything and they have to stop him from destroying the city.

…..

Ligermon

Ligermon stayed where he was underground. As he stayed where he was, he felt the tremors from ColoGesomon as well as all the fighting.

"Sounds like there's a real party going on up there." Ligermon said. "No one invited me. That figures." While Ligermon was continuing in his self-moping, he didn't notice that another digimon was arriving and was really close to him.

…

Yukon

"It's those kids again." Yukon said. Yukon was watching a live fee and saw the digimon fighting it out. "They're just going to make things worse with this one. This one might be beyong their control."

"Sorry, Yukon. I don't see how we'll be able to cover this one. Live fees of what's happening is being broadcast all around the country." Lesly said. This has gotten out of hand for Yukon's taste and needs to end this now.

"Mr. Yamachi!" Taku said as he came inside. "It's done. The Black Hole program is finally finished."

"Good. Not a moment too soon." Yukon said with Taku spotting the footage of what's happening in the city.

"What is happening?!" Taku said.

"A digimon, larger than any that have come before is wrecking the city and now a fight is about to go on." Yukon said. "Launch Black Hole at once! It's time to get rid of all those digimon once and for all."

"Yes, sir." Lesly said as she got to work at once with the other scientists.

"Hold on. Did you say you're getting rid of ALL the digimon?" Taku said as he wasn't aware of that.

"That I did." Yukon said.

"I thought you wanted to get rid of the ones that were wrecking the city." Taku said. "I saw my son with small digimon. You'll get rid of them as well."

"A small price to pay." Yukon said. "Once Black Hole is launched, I'll move on to destroying the whole world those creatures come from so they will never be a threat to anyone again."

"You can't do that. These digimon are quite the discovery." Taku said. "Think of all we can learn from this. It's truly a discovery. As a researcher, I would love the opportunity for such a chance like this."

"Are you willing to risk your son as well as all of humanity for that chance?!" Yukon shouted at him. "I'll destroy every last one of them. They never should have come to our world."

"Please, listen." Taku said as he grabbed him.

"Get off!" Yukon shouted as he shoved him off. Yukon's obsession is getting the better of him again. "Destroy them all! Launch the program!"

….

The City

"**Cactus Slam**!" Zentaurmon shot a cactus at ColoGesomon, but he knocked it away with one of his tentacles. He was about to slam it down on Zentaurmon, but he was pushed out of the way and was saved.

"Need some help?" Zentaurmon looked and saw his savior was Angemon.

"Angemon! The more the merrier." Zentaurmon said as Angemon flew in to join the fight.

"**Hand of Fate**!" Angemon launched his attack and blasted ColoGesomon, but it had little effect.

"Nice. With Angemon, our chances are slightly better." Sean said.

"Hold on. What's that?!" Julie said as she pointed to the sky. They all looked up and saw a light forming in the sky. Tyrone recognized it and knew it was trouble.

"Oh no! That's Black Hole!" Tyrone said. "Yukon's at it again. If we don't stop that thing, all the digimon will be destroyed, including our own."

"But we have to stop ColoGesomon or he could destroy the city." Rachel said. They're in a serious situation and it could end with one digimon destroyed or all of them.

To Be Continued….

Things keep going from bad to worse. Will Black Hole work this time or will something bigger come out of it? You'll just have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters to find out.


	21. Rift Between Worlds

When Sean rented a book, he used it to discover something about the Ten Seas. Every member of the Ten Seas represents something you find in the ocean. They also chased after the cloak stranger. They wanted to know who he was, but he led them right where ColoGesomon emerged. ColoGesomon's size would have caused the whole city to be destroyed. So they all jumped right into action and have to use their full power to chop this squid. Meanwhile, Yukon got the Black Hole program up and running again. He activated it and now things are looking really bad. How are they going to get out of this one?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"The giant creatures continue to fight it out." The news said as the battle against ColoGesomon was being shown over the entire news network. "People are evacuating the area and we're advising others in the surrounding areas to do the same." Tyrone's parents were about to leave themselves, but Senzu was trying to find Tyrone.

"Nothing. I don't care what the police say. I'm not leaving without Tyrone." Senzu said.

"Maybe he's not able to get through here. I'm sure he's fine." Jinta said.

"Time to clear out." The police said. "That giant squid could be coming this way and we need to clear the area of civilians."

"But my son hasn't come home yet." Senzu said.

"Tyrone's a smart kid. I'm sure he knows to stay clear of all this." Jinta said. Little did they know they're son was right in the middle of all this.

…

Downtown

"That's far enough!" MetalRoarmon said as he charged at ColoGesomon, but ColoGesomon smacked him out of the way. Even with Angemon's added help, ColoGesomon isn't slowing down.

"**Ink Flood**!" ColoGesomon spewed out a ton of ink from his mouth. All of them moved out of the way and were careful not to get washed away by all the ink.

"Pew. That stuff reeks." Zentaurmon said.

"He's a squid outside of water. What did you expect?" Senbonmon said. ColoGesomon wasn't there only problem. Yukon has activated Black Hole again. They're digimon could get sucked up at any moment.

"That's Black Hole. We've got to do something or all the digimon could be gone." Tyrone said.

"But if we don't stop ColoGesomon, he'll wreck the whole city." Sean said.

"So let's end this quickly." Rachel said. All of them thought so and hoped their digimon can end this fast so they can stop Black Hole.

…..

Yukon

"It won't be long now." Yukon said. "Soon all the digimon will be gone and never come back." He was satisfied with how things were going, but everyone else was having some doubts about this.

"I hope we're not making a big mistake." Lesly said.

"If you feel like we are, maybe we are." Taku said. He watched the video of the digimon fighting. He saw Zentaurmon leap at ColoGesomon. However, ColoGesomon used his giant arm and smashed Zentaurmon against the ground. When he did that, Zentaurmon was force to change back into Louie. Taku saw that and he couldn't believe it. "Louie! That's my son out there!"

"What?!" Yukon said as he saw it himself. "That's your son? A human can become a digimon?"

"I've got to help him!" Taku said as he hurried out as fast as he could to save his son. Yukon saw him out and decided to go himself.

…

Downtown

"Louie, are you okay?" Julie said as they helped him up.

"Yeah, but I got to get back in the fight." Louie said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rachel said. "That Black Hole thing could suck you up. I think we should leave this to the others." MetalRoarmon tried attacking him, but ColoGesomon wrapped one of his tentacles around him and smashed him against a building.

"Let go!" MetalRoarmon said as he tried to get out, but he couldn't. MetalRoarmon thrashed around and roared. "When I'm going to get out of this, I'm going to rip all these tentacles off." As he was acting like that, Tyrone was getting nervous about the whole thing.

"**Mach Stinger**!"

"**Hand of Fate**!"

"**Blazing Howl**!"

"**Amethyst Star**!" All four of the digimon tried using their attacks, but it was like they all dispersed.

"What's happening?" Angemon said.

"I can feel my strength starting to fade." Senbonmon said. It wasn't just them. ColoGesomon was starting to feel it as well.

"That program is starting to drain them of their strength." Rachel said. "This is bad. We've got to do something or else they could be gone forever."

"Louie!" Louie turned around and saw his father heading their way.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" Louie said.

"I saw what was going on." Taku said. "I saw you change from a digimon. Kids, we need to get out of here. It's too dangerous."

"We can't leave our partners." Julie said. "We've got to do something or they could be gone forever."

"There's nothing you can do." All of them looked across the street and spotted Yukon.

"You again." Tyrone said with much disdain.

"Your little pets are done for. Better say goodbye." Yukon said. None of them wanted this to happen, but how can they stop this?

….

The Park

"What's going on out there?" Kaz said. He, Kenny, and Sarah. All of them stayed around the park for their own safety, but they could tell something wrong was happening.

"Do you think they're okay?" Sarah said.

"I'm sure they are. They probably chopped that squid into data by now." Kenny said.

"Don't bet on it." All of them turned around and they were faced with the stranger again.

"You!" Kaz said.

"What do you want?" Kenny said. The stranger chuckled a little and all three of them were starting to get a little scared of him.

"You humans think you can restrain us? You think we're defenseless, but we won't allow anyone to threaten our world." The stranger said. "You really think you can destroy us. You have no idea what you're up against. We are constantly evolving. We are far beyond what you humans could possibly be."

"What are you talking about?" Kaz said.

"Please just go away." Sarah said. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a light and his cloak was ripping and showed his true form. He wore pirate-like clothes with a couple mechanics on him.

"What a costume change?!" Kaz said.

"Who are you?" Kenny said.

"I am CaptainHookmon. You humans think you can destroy us, but you underestimate us." CaptainHookmon said and leaped into the air.

…

Downtown

"Dragmon…" Tyrone said as he was in some sort of daze. All he could do was stand there and watch with MetalRoarmon in ColoGesomon's grip and could disappear at any moment.

"Tyrone, snap out of it." Sean said as he shook him around. "What's the matter with you?"

"MetalRoarmon…. I'm afraid." Tyrone said. For a moment, they thought he meant he was afraid of losing him. "I'm afraid of losing of him. Not just to that Black Hole, but every time he digivolves, he acts different. I'm also afraid of losing him in a fight. I'm afraid of what might happen to him and that he won't be the same."

"That's not something to be afraid of." Rachel said. "He's just growing up. Everyone goes through it, but you can't let that bother you."

"He's probably just getting serious with what's been going on." Julie said.

"It might be scary to lose our partners, but we can't lose faith in them." Sean said.

"We have to believe we can make it. We can't give up yet." Louie said. Tyrone thought about and what they were saying.

"You're right. It's just looking bad, but we can't lose faith. As long as we're still here, there has to be a chance." Tyrone said. "There's got to be some way to save them and stop this."

"It's pointless." Yukon said as victory was his alone.

"What's that?!" Rachel said. All of them looked to the sky and saw CaptainHookmon fly through the air and aimed an anchor at the center of Black Hole.

"**Pirate's Punisher**!" CaptainHookmon fired a series of energy shots and aimed right inside the program. It caused a series of explosions inside and it was causing serious problems through Yukon's lab. Everything was exploding and falling apart.

"You humans thought you can destroys us, but you underestimate us. Now, ColoGesomon, crush the city!" CaptainHookmon said. A series of explosions was happening in the sky, but the digimon were starting to feel like themselves again.

"What's happening?!" Yukon said. That was when his phone was going on.

"Yukon, we've got a problem." Lesly said. "Black Hole has been destroyed. It's not just that. Our systems are failing. Everything is falling apart. It's become too dangerous around here. Everyone is evacuating."

"No! Stay! Reboot the system!" Yukon said. "These things must be destroyed."

"Yukon, it's too dangerous around here!" Lesly said. "How can you risk the lives you're trying to save?" As soon as she said that, Yukon actually went quiet. "Yukon, it's over. There's nothing we can do. These digimon are far stronger than we imagined."

"I understand. Get yourself out of there." Yukon said. Lesly felt bad for him, but she did what he told her to. Yukon was so close and it's all gone.

"Guys, I think you might want to see this!" Louie said. All of them looked to the sky and saw something they couldn't believe when the explosions cleared away. The sky was actually ripped open.

"What's happening now?!" Sean said.

"Oh my! I think the destruction of Black Hole has caused a rift in the space time continuum!" Taku said. "Maybe not just there. There some big explosions. There might be rifts all around the city." None of them could believe it.

"I sense digital energy coming from that rift." Senbonmon said.

"As do I. There's no doubt that rift leads to the digital world." MachBeemon said.

…

Ligermon

"What's going on?" Ligermon said.

"Ligermon." Ligermon turned around and saw a new digimon has appeared to him. It was a woman with cyan skin. She also had wavy blue hair with a fin on her head and her arms with it looking like she wore a teal one piece swimsuit.

"Who are you?" Ligermon asked.

"My name is Siramon. I'm one of the Ten Seas. I have come for you."

"For me?" Ligermon said.

"You want the power to digivolve, don't you?" Siramon said. "I can help you obtain that ability." Ligermon wasn't so sure, but this sounds like the opportunity he's been waiting for.

…..

Downtown

"This doesn't look good." Julie said. "If that rift stays open like that, what's going to happen to our world? What will happen to the digimon's world?"

"Maybe it will close. Right now we need to stay focus on taking out ColoGesomon." Sean said. "Let's handle this one problem at a time." Yukon overheard them and thought they weren't looking at the bigger picture, that everything could be destroyed.

"You stupid kids! You don't seem to understand!" Yukon said.

"No! You're the one that doesn't understand!" Tyrone said as he reached his limit with him. "You think we're treating this like some sort of game? You think we don't understand how serious this is. Why do think we're even fighting?!" That seemed to have gotten Yukon to keep quiet. "We want to protect the city. We want to protect our home. There are all kinds of digimon, good and bad, but it's not right for you to destroy all of them. We will protect the city, but we'll do it our way. MetalRoarmon!" MetalRoarmon heard Tyrone's call and it was giving him strength. MetalRoarmon grabbed ColoGesomon's tentacle and pry it off and got himself free.

"I hear you, Tyrone!" MetalRoarmon said. MetalRoarmon could feel Tyrone giving him strength and he holds the same desire to protect the city as well.

"That's it! Keep fighting!" Tyrone screamed and MetalRoarmon matched that roar.

"Is he really responding to his will?" Yukon said. ColoGesomon flailed one of his tentacles around and it smashed against the building Yukon was standing in front of. Yukon was about to get crushed. He was waiting for rocks to fall on him, but he never felt anything. He looked up and saw MetalRoarmon protected him and he couldn't believe it.

"I really think you should get out of here." MetalRoarmon said. He shook the debris off him and went back to the fight. Yukon couldn't believe what he saw.

"He actually protected me?" Yukon said. MetalRoarmon flew around and got in front of ColoGesomon.

"Enough!" MetalRoarmon said. "You're not going any further!" MetalRoarmon flew right at ColoGesomon and grabbed him by the teeth as he was trying to push him back. He had to stop this before some gets hurt. Both he and Tyrone roared as they were acting as one.

"What's with all the yelling?!" Senbonmon said.

"They're in sync!" Angemon said.

"Say uncle." MetalRoarmon said.

"Never." ColoGesomon said. MetalRoarmon kept pushing and it was working. ColoGesomon was being pushed back. "Stop! You fight for the humans? You're digimon. They just tried to destroy us. This is not your world."

"Yes it is!" MetalRoarmon said. "I can hear, Tyrone. He wants to protect the city. I want to protect this city too. I won't allow you to destroy it. I can hear you, Tyrone. You're giving me strength and I've come to love this world. Digital data flows through my body, but I call the Earth my home, and you are not welcome here!" MetalRoarmon was burning with such a fire and he was releasing that fire.

"**Dragon Core Blast**!" MetalRoarmon unleashed a powerful blazing blast right in front of ColoGesomon. ColoGesomon couldn't take it anymore and was turned into data. At last the threat was over and they were all glad to see that.

"Amazing…" Taku said as his breath was taken away. All the digimon changed back and went to their partners with all of them happy they were all safe.

"Julie! Tyrone!" They heard Sarah calling for them. They all spotted Sarah and the others heading their way.

"There you guys are! We've got something to tell you!" Kenny said.

"What's the matter?" Sean said.

"You know that creep we were chasing earlier. He's really a digimon." Kaz said.

"Another digimon?!" Tyrone said. It didn't seem like they were up for another battle again.

"Surprising." All of them looked and spotted CaptainHookmon. "I didn't expect that you could actually defeat ColoGesomon. As for you digimon, you are traitors to your own kind. You actually side with the humans when they just tried to destroy us."

"We are traitors to no one. Who are you?" Mistiomon said.

"I am CaptainHookmon, one of the Ten Seas, or should I say two after what has happened here." CaptainHookmon said.

"Why are you doing this to us? What do you want?" Tyrone said.

"We digimon are superior to you humans in every way, but we're the ones who are enslaved by you and just now you tried to destroy us." CaptainHookmon said. "We're also the ones that live in a world many believe isn't real, but you humans live in the one that's claimed to be real."

"It's not enslavement. It's partnership." Dragmon said.

"That was also the act of a few humans. Not all of them." Bumblemon said. "Digimon can live in this world if they want, but there has to be a compromise."

"Say whatever you like, but that's all going to change." CaptainHookmon said. "Our master will change everything and we digimon will be the ones to truly rule. Soon, we will crush you humans." CaptainHookmon jumped high and was heading for the rift.

"Stop right there!" Angemon said as he flew up to try and stop him. As Angemon reached for him, a blast of water came out of nowhere and knocked him right out of the sky.

"Angemon!" Sarah shouted.

"Look! There's something in the rift!" Rachel said. All of them looked in the rift and saw some sort of giant in there with CaptainHookmon laughing.

"Your time is almost up, humans! Soon you will bow to us!" CaptainHookmon said as he made it through the rift and the giant closed the rift himself.

"That thing actually closed the rift itself?!" Julie said.

"Was that thing their master?" Louie said.

"Angemon!" Sarah said as she ran to him. "Angemon, hold on!" Suddenly, a ball of light came to her and landed in her hands forming a yellow D-Power. "A digivice?" All of them couldn't believe it. The digivice shot a beam of light and it appeared to have helped Angemon gain some strength back.

"I don't believe it! Angemon really is Sarah's partner?!" Louie said. All of them were amazed by this, but there was also the matter of what just happen. Their city was crushed. Yukon had a look at everything that went on and wasn't sure where to go after this. The kids had a look around the city and saw things were getting worse with each battle.

"Our home…." Julie said. "Look at this place. Each one of the Ten Seas is stronger than the last. I'm not sure if the city will be able to handle another battle."

"What about that thing we saw?" Sean said. "That had to have been their master. If that thing comes here…. I don't even want to think of what might happen."

"This madness has to stop." Tyrone said. "They think we're the bad guys, but they need to understand that we're not. We have to put a stop to this at the source." He turned to all of them as he knew what to do. "We have to find a way into the digital world."

To Be Continued….

Wow. They really do understand how serious this is. Looks like Yukon's finished, but can they really find a way into the digital world? We'll see on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	22. Going Digital

ColoGesomon was wrecking through the city. At the same time, Yukon got his Black Hole program working again. It looked like it would have been the end of the digimon, but the stranger turned out to be CaptainHookmon and he stopped it. Yukon was about to be crushed, but MetalRoarmon saved him. That was a twist. With a strong desire to protect the city, MetalRoarmon destroyed ColoGesomon, but CaptainHookmon escaped through a rift. Angemon tried to stop him, but that failed. That was when Sarah gained a digivice. Seeing the destruction caused by the last battle, Tyrone has decided that it's time to go to the digital world.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"That last battle really took a toll on the city." Tyrone narrated. "ColoGesomon would have crushed everything and things are only going to get worse if we don't do something. So we decided to go to the digital world. There's just one problem." Tyrone made it back home before his parents, but when they got there, they were so glad to see Tyrone was safe. "How are we going to leave our families?"

…..

Sean

"Sean, I was so worried about you." Frank said as he held Sean and was almost crying when Sean got home.

'I've never seen him like this.' Sean thought. 'There's no way I can leave him like this, could I?' Sean wondered what to do, but it might not matter if they're not able to find a portal to the digital world.

…..

Louie

'If what happened earlier happened all around the city, there must be another rift somewhere.' Louie thought as he stared out the window. The digimon were looking around the city to find one. How hard can it be to find one lousy portal, right? 'The hardest part will be leaving.'

"Louie, come here for a minute." Taku called. Louie went to meet with his father and was working on his computer. "Give me that little device thing of yours?"

"You mean this?" Louie said as he handed him his D-Tector. Taku took it and was trying to analyze it.

"Fascinating." Taku said. "I never would have imagined digimon to be real. This thing of yours is incredible."

"Yeah. It's cool I can become a digimon." Louie said. "What are you trying to do exactly?"

"I want to learn all I can about the digimon." Taku said. "After what happened, I doubt Yukon will bother them for a while."

"Time for dinner!" Louie's mother called.

"Good. I'm starved." Taku said as he got up from his work. "Listen, Louie. I think it's great you and your friends are protecting the city, but I don't want you to get involved in anything dangerous. So I think its best you stay out of this stuff for a while." That could be a problem since it was decided for them to go to the digital world.

…..

Rachel

Rachel was on her own computer and was at work herself. She was trying to find a portal in the digital world herself. Bumblemon came back in.

"Any luck?" Rachel said.

"Not yet. I'm worried if we don't find one soon, any portal to the digital world will close." Bumblemon said.

"We'll find one. We have to." Rachel said. "That one we saw in the sky can't be the only rift that opened up when that thing exploded. If there's one out there, we'll find one."

"I already know your answer, but do you plan on telling your parents about this?" Bumblemon said as he was thinking of common curtesy.

"Why? They wouldn't miss me." Rachel said. "I did leave Richard something, saying I won't be in touch for a while. Let's stay focus." Bumblemon respected Rachel's wishes, but that doesn't mean he agrees with them.

….

Julie

"Oh man. This digimon stuff is starting to get dangerous." June said as she washed the dishes. "Julie, I thought you were oppose to all this fighting?"

"I am, but I had to do something." Julie said. "It would have been a lot worse if I hadn't and I was safe the whole time." Sarah came running in and was in the fridge.

"Sarah, shouldn't you be in bed?" June said.

"I'm just getting some milk." Sarah said and ran upstairs.

"Don't spill it." June said. Julie knew who that was really for and followed her. Ninmon was in Sarah's room and Angemon was right outside as she went to him.

"Here, Angemon. I brought you some milk." Sarah said.

"Thank you." Angemon said as he grabbed the glass and helped himself to it.

"Angemon, what's your world like?" Sarah asked.

"It can be a beautiful place." Angemon said. "There are all kinds of digimon there, but it can also be dangerous."

"I can't wait to see it myself." Sarah said.

"You really want to go?" Angemon asked.

"Yeah. I want to go and help Julie and the others." Sarah said. "Now I can since I have you. I just hope I can be worthy of being your partner." Angemon could see her concern, but also saw something else.

"You're young, Sarah, but you are a real angel." Angemon said. "You caring and compassion for others is what will make you strong." Sarah was glad to hear him say that. Julie watched this and wasn't sure what to think.

"It's great Angemon is her partner, but I wonder why Sarah's digivice waited until now to show itself." Julie said.

"Don't know. Maybe a real connection had to be made first." Ninmon said. "Julie? Is Sarah really coming with us to the digital world?" That's another thing Julie wasn't sure about.

"I'm sure Angemon would protect her, but I'm not convinced this is a good idea." Julie said. "However, I know Sarah isn't going to want to miss this. I don't think I can talk her out of this."

….

Sean

"Nothing. No one found anything." Sean said with him on the phone with Tyrone. "No one has told their parents anything either. If we can't find a portal, there's really no point in that."

"We're not giving up yet. We'll try again tomorrow." Tyrone said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He ended the call and Sean was wondering what to do as he stepped outside.

"Sean, we have to find a portal before it's too late." Mistiomon said. "However, if we do, I still don't want you to go. The digital world can be dangerous. It's best that the digimon alone go."

"I get that, Mistiomon, but we have to." Sean said. "We need to stop this before something else happens."

"It seems like you two have some problems." Melinda said as she showed herself and they were surprised.

"Grandma! I can explain." Sean said.

"I had a feeling someone was watching over you, Sean. Looks like I was right." Melinda said as Mistiomon dropped to one knee.

"So you don't have a problem with him?" Sean said.

"If he's been protecting you, not at all." Melinda said.

"My name is Mistiomon. I'm sorry I never revealed myself sooner."

"It's fine. I'm just glad we finally get to meet." Melinda said.

"Grandma, I'll be going away for a while." Sean said. "I've got to go somewhere with my friends and it's really important."

"Shouldn't you be telling your father this?" Melinda said.

"I can't. Unless something comes up, I'm not sure we'll even be able to go." Sean said. Melinda could see he was uneasy about all this.

"I'll do what I can if this really is important to you." Melinda said. "Mistiomon, you're going too? You will protect him, right?"

"Even if it costs me my life." Mistiomon said. Even Sean was surprised he would go that far.

"Thank you, Mistiomon." Melinda said.

'There's really no need to worry. Everything will be fine….I hope.' Sean thought.

….

Dragmon

Dragmon searched around the park, but he had no sign of one. He made it to his little shelter, but he couldn't find anything.

"Nothing. Where could a portal be?" Dragmon said. "Might as well get a snack." He walked up to his hideout, but he sensed something. "Wait a minute. Could it be…?"

…..

The Next Day

"Dragmon?!" Tyrone called as he headed over to the hideout. "He didn't come home last night. Dragmon, are you in there?"

"Yeah. Tyrone, come here." Dragmon said as Tyrone let himself in. "Come and see this. I found something. I thought it was the cupcake I buried, but it was something better."

"What? A whole cake?" Tyrone said as they went into what Dragmon dug around.

"A portal." Dragmon said and Tyrone couldn't believe it. Dragmon showed him a rift that was right there. "I can sense digital energy coming from there. We actually found one."

"Great work, Dragmon!" Tyrone said. "Just stay away from there until the others are ready. Let's hope this thing stays open a little while longer." They finally found a way. On the other side is a new adventure, but as well as their enemies.

…..

The School

Tyrone went over to school and he already told the others on what Dragmon found. All that was left is wait until they're all ready to go. With no time to wait around, they need to do everything they should before leaving before that rift closes. As Miss Ayachi was teaching, Tyrone was daydreaming.

'I wonder what the digital world is like.' Tyrone thought. 'I get that it might be dangerous, but we have to do this.'

"Tyrone!" Miss Ayachi said and snapped him back to reality. "Can you repeat anything I have said?" Tyrone was stumped on that. "It's detention for you. I hate to do this Tyrone, but if you aren't discipline, you won't amount to anything." Julie and the boys looked at each other and knew what to do.

"Miss Ayachi, I wasn't paying much attention myself." Julie said.

"Same here. The lessons are boring anyway." Louie said. Both of them were showing Tyrone's support and were on the same page as him.

"Yeah. I almost fell asleep." Kaz said.

"So did I." Kenny said as both of them were following their lead.

"It's…mutiny." Miss Ayachi said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "All of you, go stand in the hall! You'll stay after school and right apology letters." Just like they wanted. All of them stood outside like she said.

"This has got to be the bravest thing I've done." Kaz said.

"Don't get too carried away." Louie said.

"Yeah. Why are you two doing this?" Julie asked.

"Well, we're not going to be here. We're heading for the digital world." Kaz said.

"So we have to let Miss Ayachi know." Kenny said. Tyrone was really glad. Ever since he moved here, he's made some loyal friends.

"In that case, should we ask for extra homework?" Julie suggested, but they all denied that thought.

….

Yukon

"So this is what it comes to." Yukon said as all he did was sit around an apartment. "Years of work and it's all gone down the drain." Yukon's life work was ruined now, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. MetalRoarmon protected him even though he wanted to destroy him and MetalRoarmon fought for the city and he could tell it was from his own will. Lesly came up to the apartment and paid him a visit.

"You still sitting around here?" Lesly said.

"What do you want?" Yukon said.

"Wrong question. What are you going to do?" Lesly said. "Yukon, I know it all went up in smoke, but those kids haven't given up. You shouldn't either. There must be something you can do instead of moping around here."

"Actually, there just might be something and it involves those kids." Yukon said as he got to work on his computer and brought up data on Tyrone and the others.

….

The School

"Goodbye, Miss Ayachi." Julie said as they all finished with detention and were on their way out. Miss Ayachi still had some work she needed to do.

"I need a break from all this." Miss Ayachi said as she finished some papers. "Well, let's see what they wrote." She grabbed Tyrone's notebook and began with him.

"You're a great teacher, Miss Ayachi, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." A great start. "However, I won't be coming back to school for a while." That's where it turned. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave for the digital world." Miss Ayachi quickly read another one.

"We're going because we have to help our world." Julie

"Our world needs us and we're going to a different world to help it." Louie

"We're off to kick butt in the digital world." Kaz

"It was actually fun, but we're going to see a brand new world and won't be back." Kenny said.

"What is all this?" Miss Ayachi said as she was starting to get scared. Tyrone and the others made it outside and saw Sean with their digimon waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" Sean asked.

"Pretty good. So let's get going." Tyrone said.

"Hold it right there!" Miss Ayachi called.

"Busted." Louie said. All of them turned around and saw Miss Ayachi was able to catch them.

"What is all this?" Miss Ayachi asked. "What do you mean you're not coming back?"

"It's like we said. We have to go to the digital world." Tyrone said.

"I don't understand." Miss Ayachi said. "What's this talk about digimon and a digital world?"

"You mean us?" Dragmon said as he jumped on Tyrone's back with Ninmon jumping on Julie and Mistiomon showing himself. Miss Ayachi was a little freaked by them.

"We're sorry, but we had to say something." Julie said.

"That's why we wrote all that. We knew you could get in trouble for this. So we said something and meant it when we said you were a great teacher." Louie said.

"Besides, you don't want us around. Less kids for you to teach." Kaz said.

"Is this a joke to you?!" Miss Ayachi said as she wasn't amused by any of this. "You're all my responsibility! This all sounds dangerous! You're only kids!"

"We understand that you're afraid, but we have to do this. We're the only ones who can." Tyrone said. "We're going to tell our parents as well. You have nothing to worry about."

"But…you can't." Miss Ayachi said.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Dragmon said.

"Yeah. We'll be with them." Ninmon said.

"We won't let anything happen to them." Mistiomon said.

"We'll be fine. Thanks for everything, Miss Ayachi." Tyrone said and they all left, leaving a great teacher.

"This can't be happening." Miss Ayachi said as she fell to her knees. "Why them? They're just kids."

…

The Park

"Unbelievable. It was right under our noses the whole time?" Rachel said. All of them gathered at the park and Tyrone showed them the rift with it still opened.

"I've got to hand it to you, Dragmon. You being a glutton finally paid off." Sean said.

"So the digital world is just through there? Let's go." Sarah said.

"We can't." Julie said.

"You should at least say something to your mother." Angemon said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just excited." Sarah said.

"I know how she feels. I can't wait to go through there." Kaz said.

"Same here." Kenny said.

"Hold on. You two aren't coming. You don't have any digimon." Rachel said.

"Duh. That's why we're going." Kaz said.

"Yeah. We want to find our digimon partners." Kenny said.

"Are we really bringing them?" Louie asked as he thought it was a bad idea.

"If they want to come, let them." Tyrone said. "Besides, they'll come whether we tell them or not. Okay. Let's all meet here tomorrow morning and we'll go together. To a brand new world and a new adventure."

"Yeah!" All of them cheered. That gives them time to finish any lose ends they left unchecked.

"Ready?" Tyrone asked Dragmon and he was ready for something.

…..

The Bakery

"Come again." Senzu said as she finished with a customer. Tyrone walked through with Dragmon on his back. Dragmon looked at the customer and she ran off scared. "Tyrone?" She wondered what was going on, but saw Dragmon jump next to the register. "Oh dear lord!"

"Try not to freak, Mom." Tyrone said.

"Too late." Senzu said as she was really scared.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jinta asked as he came out.

"Hi." Dragmon said.

"Aw! What is that?!" Jinta said.

"They're taking it better than I thought." Dragmon said. All of them moved inside for them to talk as Dragmon had a look around the house for the first time.

"His name is Dragmon. He's a digimon that appeared a while back." Tyrone said. "I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me keep him."

"Do you mean like those monsters that tore up the city the other day?" Senzu said.

"Hey. One of them was me. I was the red and white one." Dragmon said as he jumped on a chair next to Tyrone. Senzu was scared, but Jinta stayed calm.

"Let's hear them out." Jinta said.

"My friends have digimon too." Tyrone said. "In fact, we keep the bad digimon from causing trouble. Dragmon is also the greatest friend I ever had, but now things are getting out of hand. A bunch of digimon want to take over our world. So we're going to stop them."

"You can't. You can't get involved with monsters." Senzu said.

"But they think we're the bad guys, enemies to all digimon." Tyrone said. "We have to stop them or at least convince them that they're wrong."

"Nonsense. Why can't a grown-up handle this?" Senzu said.

"They tried, but it only made things worse." Tyrone said. "So we found a way into the digital world and we're heading there to stop all of this. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Out of the question! You're not jumping to another world filled with monsters!"Senzu said.

"But I have to." Tyrone said. Jinta got up and walked away, but Senzu kept trying.

"I also can't let you miss school." Senzu said.

"Mom, don't you understand? The whole city could be destroyed if we don't do this." Tyrone said. Jinta went in the bakery and got to work on some food.

"Honey, say something to talk him out of it." Senzu said.

"Let him go." Jinta said. "Obviously, he can take care of himself just fine."

"But he's just a baby." Senzu said.

"No he's not. Besides, weren't you the one saying he has to grow up?" Jinta said.

"That doesn't mean he should be fighting monsters." Senzu said.

"It will be okay. I'll be with him." Dragmon said. Senzu got scared and hid behind Jinta, but Jinta already took a liking to him.

"So you're Dragmon. Now it makes sense." Jinta said. "A couple of Tyrone's friends wanted me to make a Dragmon pastry."

"You mean a cake, a cookie, or a donut shaped like me?" Dragmon said and he loved it. "I would eat something like that every day!"

"I'll make it however you like. Just look after my son." Jinta said.

"I do that without even asking. So can we talk filling?" Dragmon said. As they were talking, Tyrone heard all of them.

"Thanks, Dad. I won't let you down." Tyrone said. It was hard to leave his parents, but at least he knows they support him in this.

…

The Next Day

All of them were gathering in the park as they were ready to make the big jump into another world.

"Sarah! Julie!" Kaz called as he and Kenny caught up to them.

"Morning. What did you tell your parents?" Julie said.

"My parents think I'm going on a school trip." Kenny said.

"I left my parents a note. They never would have let me go." Kaz said. "What did you tell your mother?"

"The truth. It wasn't easy, but Angemon was able to convince her." Sarah said.

"You're a braver kid than I, Sarah." Kaz said.

'I hope I'm not making a big mistake by bringing Sarah into this.' Julie thought as she was really hoping for all this. All of them have gathered together and ready for the big moment.

"Is everyone ready? There's no turning back here." Tyrone said. "We're about to enter a brand new world for some of us and we'll be facing great dangers, but we can make it through. Are you with me?!"

"Yeah!" All of them were ready for this.

"Going somewhere?" All of them looked and they saw Yukon was able to find them.

"Yukon!" Tyrone said.

"What do you want?" Sean said.

"If you're here to stop us, don't bother." Tyrone said.

"I can't let you go. At least not without this." Yukon said as he tossed a handheld device to them.

"What's this?" Tyrone said.

"It's a communication device." Yukon said as he took off his glasses. "Your parents are going to want to hear from you. You can use that to keep in touch." This was a little hard for them to believe.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks." Tyrone said for it seems like they can now call Yukon a friend. Yukon let them all through and they headed for the rift.

'Perhaps they can do what I could not. If anyone can keep the city safe, they can. Go get them, kids.' Yukon thought. Now that all of it was taken care of, all of them went inside and were ready for whatever they might face.

To Be Continued…

And so it begins. They're off to the digital world. What awaits them? To find out, you'll have to stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	23. Mother Digital World

Tyrone and the others decided to go the digital world and stop the Ten Seas and their master there. Of course, they couldn't leave without saying something to their parents. Once they found a portal under Dragmon's little hideout, they had to tell their families that they were leaving. They admitted the truth to Miss Ayachi and Tyrone introduced Dragmon to his parents. When they did what they needed to do, they were ready to go, but Yukon was waiting for them. It seems Yukon has switched to their side as he gave them a device to keep in contact with the real world. Now they're off to a new world.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Okay. Keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times." Tyrone said.

"Not funny, Tyrone. We're not even riding on anything." Rachel said. All of them went through the rift and they were on their way to the digital world. At the moment all of them were floating through digital data.

"This is so freaky. I feel like we're in space." Kaz said.

"So are we in the digimon's world yet?" Kenny said.

"Not quite yet." Mistiomon said.

"I think we're in the process of being downloaded or something like that." Louie said.

"I can't even tell which way is up anymore." Sarah said. "Angemon, was it like this for you and the others when you were crossing over to our world?"

"Something like that. Whatever happens, stick together." Angemon said.

"You don't have to tell us that." Julie said. All of them were floating around data, but all the digimon soon sensed something.

"You might want to brace yourselves." Ninmon said.

"What for?" Julie said.

"Because we're about to fall." Bumblemon said. Suddenly, all of them felt like they were falling and they were caught in a bright light.

…

"Tyrone?" Dragmon said. "Tyrone? Can you hear me? Now isn't nappy time." Tyrone started to wake up and saw Dragmon standing over him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. That was freaky. I'm surprised I'm still alive really." Tyrone said. He moved his hands, but he felt ground. "What's this?" Tyrone sat up and saw he was on solid ground and dirt. "Where'd this come from?"

"It's the ground." Dragmon said. Tyrone stood up and saw they were in some sort of desert. He looked around and saw the others were on the ground as well.

"Guys! Are you all okay?!" Tyrone called. All of them were able to wake up and saw where they were.

"Oh man. That was one mean fall." Sean said.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Julie asked.

"I think so." Sarah said.

"Where are we?" Rachel said.

"We're here. This is the digital world." Bumblemon said.

"This is it? We're really here?" Louie said as all of them had a look around. "It's more rocky and dirty than I thought it would be."

"Yeah. Are you sure this is it?" Kaz said.

"Of course it is. Just have a look up there." Ninmon said. All of them looked to the sky and saw a few digimon flying over them. "If this wasn't the digital world, how do you explain that?"

"Okay. I can admit when I'm wrong." Kaz said.

"This is so cool. Good thing I brought my camera." Kenny said as he pulled out his camera and started taking photos.

"The digital world is a vast place. There's more to it. This just a desert area." Mistiomon said. All of them couldn't believe they were really in another world. They couldn't believe it.

"This is so cool." Kenny said as he had a look at some of his photos, but noticed something was wrong. "What gives?"

"What's the matter?" Sean asked.

"All the pictures are fuzzy. I'm not that bad of a photographer." Kenny said.

"It could be possible that electronic devices don't work here." Rachel said.

"What about this then?" Tyrone said as he pulled out the com device that Yukon gave them. "Yukon gave this to us to keep in touch with the real world. Would this work?"

"Turn it on and see." Dragmon said. Tyrone did just that and it seemed to be working just fine.

"It looks okay. Maybe it's just stuff like cameras that don't work that well here. Let's hope it still works." Tyrone said. "I'll just send a quick message to Yukon saying me made it okay." As Tyrone was working on it, Sarah had a look around and she seemed a little anxious about something.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Angemon asked.

"I don't see the portal we came through. Did it already close?" Sarah said. "What if that device doesn't work? How are we going to get home?" As soon as Sarah said that, all of them got a little scared about not being able to get home.

"She's got a point. Without that portal, how are we suppose to get back?" Kaz said.

"We just got here and you guys are already fearing of not getting home?" Louie said. "Actually, now that you mention it, that is a little scary to think of."

"Come on." Rachel said as she didn't appear worried. "Let's solve this one problem at a time."

"Rachel's right." Tyrone said. "We can worry about getting home later. Besides, if the digimon are able to get to our world all the time, we should be able to as well."

"Good point." Dragmon said. "I want to be able to go back and have your bakery's yummy food again."

"We came here on a mission." Tyrone said. "We came here to find the Ten Seas and stop them from attacking our world. We also need to find their master and stop him as well."

"Tyrone's right. Let's stay focus on that." Sean said. All of them were having their spirits lifted and were feeling better about themselves. "I say we should start by figuring out where we should go. Wondering around the desert can be tough without the right supplies and we can't just wonder around without any idea as to where we should go."

"But this is the digital world. Maybe deserts here are different than they are in the real world." Kaz said.

"Nevertheless, we have to figure out which way to go." Mistiomon said.

"Bumblemon, how about you fly up and see if you spot anything?" Rachel said.

"As you wish." Bumblemon said as he flew straight up. He had a look around to see if he could spot anything. Bumblemon looked around and he soon saw something. Bumblemon flew down and landed on Rachel's shoulder. "There appears to be a village to the east of here."

"A village is a good place to go." Julie said. "We can ask for directions and get some help."

"Let's get going." Tyrone said. All of them agreed and got moving.

…..

Ligermon

"Oh… My head." Ligermon said. Ligermon woke up enough to see he was being carried by the digimon he met earlier, Siramon. Ligermon didn't have time to question this as he passed out. Siramon carried Ligermon as they walked down a river. She was taking him somewhere, but where?

"Siramon!" Siramon looked ahead and spotted CaptainHookmon arrived as he jumped down in front of her.

"CaptainHookmon! I take it things didn't go well on your end." Siramon said.

"No. ColoGesomon was destroyed." CaptainHookmon said. "Now you and I are the only ones left of the Ten Seas."

"No need to worry. I have an idea." Siramon said. CaptainHookmon wondered about what she meant, but he also took noticed of Ligermon being carried in her arm.

"Who is that?" CaptainHookmon asked.

"A possible ally." Siramon said.

…

Tyrone's Group

All of them have been walking, trying to get to the village that Bumblemon saw. However, it felt like they've been walking for hours and they still haven't come across the village. They walked through a series of rocks. Tyrone chugged down some water as everyone was getting exhausted.

"How much farther is that village?" Kenny said. "I think I have sand in my shoes."

"That's the one place I don't have sand." Kaz said.

"Bumblemon, how much farther is that village you saw?" Louie asked.

"I think we just need to get through here." Bumblemon said.

"It better not have been a mirage." Rachel said. All of them kept walking, but what they didn't know was that something else was in the rocks. It moved around as it kept watching them. Mistiomon came to a stop as he looked around.

"Mistiomon? What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"I think we're being watch." Mistiomon said.

"He's right." Bumblemon said. "I can sense a digimon's presence." All of them got their guard up as they were worried it could be an enemy attack.

"Come out! We know you're here! Show yourself!" Mistiomon called out as they waited for the digimon to show themselves. Suddenly, they saw something jump into the air. It launched tentacles at them and there were blades on the end. All of them moved out of the way and avoided the digimon's attack.

"What is that thing?" Sarah asked as the digimon was like a floating cocoon.

Digimon Analyzer (Sean's voice): That's Chrysalimon. He's a champion digimon that stores energy for digivolving. His Data Crusher will corrupt and destroy a digimon's data.

"**Data Crusher**!" Chrysalimon launched his tentacles again with some electricity coursing through them. All of them moved out of the way and avoided his reach.

"Why is he attacking us? We didn't do anything." Tyrone said.

"So he wants a fight, does he?" Rachel said as Bumblemon was ready, but Angemon was the first one to act.

"That's enough!" Angemon said.

"**Hand of Fate**!" Angemon unleashed a powerful blast from his fist and it hit Chrysalimon. Chrysalimon was blown back from the attack and smashed against one of the rocks.

"Nice shot." Louie said.

"I won't be defeated, evil ones. You won't take my data." Chrysalimon said. "You won't bring any more harm to us."

"Evil ones? You attacked us." Tyrone said. Chrysalimon opened his eyes and got a good look at all of them.

"Wait a minute. Are some of you….humans?" Chrysalimon said.

"Yeah. We are." Julie said.

"Why did you attack us? We didn't do anything to you." Louie said.

"My apologies." Chrysalimon said. "I thought you were a bunch of digimon coming to bring harm. When I saw you were on your way to my village, I thought you were going to attack us."

"Your village?! You live there?" Tyrone said.

"That's not it at all. We're just looking for some help." Julie said. "We're not really sure where we are or where to go. When we spotted your village, we thought someone there might be able to help us."

"I see." Chrysalimon said. "Again, I apologize. My village has been attacked by the same threat time after time. If you do desire some help, I'll show you the way to my village."

"Thanks. We appreciate it." Tyrone said. Chrysalimon led the way and showed them the village. Once they got there, they saw the village was made out of stone with other Chrysalimon and Keramon everywhere.

"What are some of those smaller ones?" Sarah asked.

"They're Keramon. They digivolve ino Chrysalimon." Angemon said.

"They're a little creepy." Sarah said as she got nervous around them.

"They remind me of a toy I use to have." Sean said.

"This is so cool." Kenny said as he had a look around. He felt a pair of arms around him and saw a Keramon climbing on is back.

"You're human, right? Where did you come from? Why are you here? What do you eat?" Keramon said as he was asking like a million questions at once.

"Come on. Get off me." Kenny said as he took the Keramon off him. All of them had a look around and the village didn't look so bad. Tyrone had a look at all the Keramon that were around.

"Wow. Seeing these little guys makes me think of that dream I had before meeting Dragmon. The one that had Rachel in it." Tyrone said.

"Say what?" Rachel said. She didn't sound flattered about that and Tyrone thought it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"Nothing." Tyrone said.

"This place does seem nice." Julie said as she turned to the Chrysalimon that brought them. "Chrysalimon, earlier you thought that we were coming to this village to do harm. You were acting like you were protecting this place. Has there been some sort of threat or something attacking you guys?"

"Yes. For a while now, we've been attacked by a digimon." Chrysalimon. "He comes by and speeds through our village and attacks us simply because he enjoys it."

"Does he?" Angemon said.

"Do you think it's one of the Ten Seas?" Ninmon asked.

"I doubt it." Angemon said. "The Ten Seas desire to take over the human world. Obviously, they're on the side of the digimon. So I doubt they would attack a small random village like this one."

"Hey! Look at this!" Louie called out. All of them gathered around and saw there were tracks in the ground.

"Lines in the dirt. Big deal." Kaz said.

"Those are tracks, dope." Rachel said. "They look like some sort of tire tracks."

"Tire tracks? What are tire tracks doing here?" Tyrone said.

"This is the trail of that digimon that keeps coming to our village and keeps wrecking our homes and attacking our people."

"One trail. These have to be from a two wheel vehicle like a motorcycle or such." Julie said.

"A digimon that can actually drive one of those? That would be cool if this dude didn't sound like a jerk." Louie said.

"Who is the digimon that keeps attacking your home?" Angemon asked. Chrysalimon was about to answer, but he didn't get the chance to. The other digimon of the village screamed and they were all in a panic as they were all running and were trying to find some cover.

"He's coming back! He's coming back!"

"He's coming back? Who's coming back?" Kaz said.

"It must be the digimon that has been attacking this place." Sean said.

"I say we go have a look and see who it is." Tyrone said. All of them agreed as they all ran through the village and made it to the edge. When they got there, they could see a dust cloud trailing through the desert and it was heading towards the village.

"Oh no. It's him again. That's the same digimon that has been tormenting our village." Chrysalimon said.

"What do we do?" Sarah asked.

"I say we find out who is doing this and put a stop to it." Tyrone said.

"I'm right with you." Dragmon said as he was ready for action for whatever mysterious digimon is heading their way.

To Be Continued…

Looks like the Ten Seas are going to have to wait. They just arrived in the digital world and they're already in some sort of problem. See what happens from here on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	24. Digital Road Rage

Tyrone and the others actually arrived in the digital world. It was a little hard to believe. As soon as they arrived, they had a million thoughts going thoughts going through their heads. Bumblemon was able to find a village and they headed their first. On the way, they were attacked by Chrysalimon, but that was only because Chrysalimon thought they were heading to his village to do harm. Apparently, a mysterious digimon has been terrorizing that village. Well, they're about to see who this mystery digimon is. They're about to find out how difficult it is being in the digital world.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

The dust cloud the mystery digimon that has been attacking the village is getting closer. They're about to get a look as to who this mystery digimon is.

"Any idea what digimon it could be?" Julie said.

"Not a clue. We'll find out soon enough." Ninmon said as they could hear an engine and it was getting louder and closer. "I have a question. Why are we standing in the way? Shouldn't we move out of the way?" When it doesn't seem like this digimon wasn't going to slowdown, all of them moved out of the way and saw a motorcycle jump into the air. It landed down and was driving through the town.

"Hey, pal! Have you ever heard of look where you leap?!" Louie shouted. All the digimon that lived in the village were running for their lives as the mystery digimon drove through the place. As the bike went through the village, Tyrone spotted something.

"Wait a minute. There's no driver!" Tyrone said. All of them looked and saw that no one was driving the motorcycle.

"How is that possible?" Sean said. "How can that motorcycle be moving like that without a driver? Where's the digimon?"

"That is the digimon." Chrysalimon said. All of them were shocked to hear that bike was the real digimon. The motorcycle pulled over and they all were able to get a good look at it. It was a black sports motorcycle, but had eyes instead of headlights.

"Better get out of my way. I'm raging and I don't plan on stopping." The motorcycle said.

Digimon Analyzer (Mistiomon's voice): Wait a minute. I know that digimon. That's Motormon. He's a champion digimon. You want to clear the way of his Ride Overdrive. It will run you down.

Motormon was causing havoc in the village. He was just riding wherever he liked and he didn't seem to think about the digimon that were in his way. If he doesn't stop, someone is going to get hurt.

"I don't understand. Why is he doing this?" Julie said.

"He enjoys it." Chrysalimon said. "He doesn't care about us or who gets hurt. When he's like this, he just doesn't want to stop. He uses our village as his own training grounds and doesn't stop."

"If he doesn't stop, someone is going to get hurt." Tyrone said.

"Mistiomon, do something." Sean said.

"I'm on it." Mistiomon said. Mistiomon ran as fast as he could to keep up with Motormon. "Pull over."

"Who's going to make me?" Motormon said. Mistiomon tried to reach him, but Motormon was too fast for him. Motormon turned around and was coming at them.

"**Ride Overdrive**!" Motormon was ignited in flames and charged right at them. Mistiomon got hit pretty hard by the attack and he wasn't slowing down. Angemon stood in Motormon's way and was planning to stop him.

"**Omni Typhoon**!" Angemon twirled his staff around and created a tornado. The wind from it blew Motormon back and caused him to crash into a building.

"Did you get him?" Sarah said.

"I think so. Sorry for the damage." Angemon said. They thought they had him, but Motormon came riding through and past all of them.

"You just got a lucky hit! I'll be back!" Motormon said as he drove off.

"Nice work, Angemon." Tyrone said.

"I've heard of road rage, but that was ridiculous." Louie said.

"He'll be back. Motormon always comes back." Chrysalimon said.

"How long has Motormon been doing this?" Tyrone said.

"For a while now." Chrysalimon said. "We tried to fight back, but he's just too fast for us."

"This is crazy. He can't be allowed to do this. Doesn't he see that it bothers you?" Tyrone said.

"I think maybe that's another reason he does this." Julie said. "That bike's nothing more than a bully, making others feel bad just to make himself feel good."

"Are we going to do something about it?" Dragmon asked.

"You bet we are." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, a word." Sean said. Tyrone walked over to Sean so the Keramon and Chrysalimon wouldn't hear them.

"What is it?" Tyrone asked.

"Tyrone, I don't think we should really get involved in this." Sean said. Tyrone couldn't believe he said that.

"Sean, how could you say that?" Tyrone said.

"I'm just being logical. This has nothing to do with us. This is there problem." Sean said. "We have more important matters to worry about. We need to find the Ten Seas' master and put a stop to him. We have an entire world to think about."

"I'm with Sean on this." Rachel said. "We don't have time for this. We need to get going."

"But we can't just leave these guys like this." Tyrone said.

"I agree with Tyrone." Louie said.

"Same here. We have to do something to help them." Julie said.

"I think so too." Sarah said and it looked like everyone was agreeing with them on this matter.

"Sorry, Sean and Rachel. Looks like you're outvoted on this." Tyrone said. Knowing they couldn't change their minds, Rachel and Sean admitted their beaten and decided to put up with it.

"Wait a minute. Where are Kaz and Kenny?" Dragmon said. Kaz and Kenny were having a look around the village.

Man. There doesn't to be a really cool digimon around here to be my partner." Kaz said. "All of them are the same."

"I don't know. I think the Keramon are pretty cool. They would end up digivolving into Diaboromon." Kenny said. Both of them kept looking around, but they stopped when they saw a Keramon was standing in front of them and just staring at them. It was actually a little creepy.

"Can we help you?" Kaz said.

"I think that's the same Keramon that was asking me questions earlier." Kenny said.

"How can you be so sure?" Kaz said.

"I am." Keramon said.

"Okay. So is there something we can help you with?" Kenny asked.

"No." Keramon said. "I don't know why, but I like you." He said as he pointed at Kenny. Kenny thought that was a little weird.

"How about that? You actually got an admirer." Kaz joked with Kenny getting annoyed.

…

Ligermon

Ligermon was out for a while, but he was able to wake up. When he did, he was in a foggy area and couldn't really see a thing.

"Where am I?" Ligermon said as he got up.

"Right where we should be." Siramon said as she showed herself through the fog.

"You!" Ligermon said as he recognized her. "So you really can help me? You really can get me to digivolve?"

"That I can." Siramon said. "I told you I could help you digivolve and that is no lie."

"Is that so, Miss Fishy?" Ligermon said as he was finding that hard to believe. "How exactly are you going to help me digivolve? Let me ask, you work for the same dude MarineDevimon did, right?"

"Yes. In truth, my master actually has the power to allow you to digivolve." Siramon said. "We desire to conquer the human world and you could help us. Of course, you have to turn against the humans you have lived with."

"What are you talking about? I already don't like humans." Ligermon said.

"Is that so?" Siramon said. "Perhaps you need to be reminded of the feelings you try to bury." Siramon had control over the fog and it swirled around Ligermon.

"What are you doing?!" Ligermon said. "Is this suppose to be some sort of fog fun?" The fog started to clear away and Ligermon was somewhere else. It looked like he was back in the human world and was standing in front of a house. "Wait! I lived here! I wonder if they're here." Ligermon ran around to the backyard and saw two people there. One was a girl that was sixteen with long black hair and a hairband and wore a black shirt with purple shorts. The other was a little boy that was seven with spikey brown hair and wore a light blue shirt with overalls. "Betty! Yuka!"

"Huh?" Both of them heard him and turned to him.

"I'm home!" Ligermon said as he was actually happy. He ran to them and they seemed happy to see him. Yuka ran to him with Betty following. Ligermon was about to hug Yuka, but he passed right through him like he was a ghost and Betty was the same. He turned around and saw them with their father as he held a kitten. The kitten was handed to Betty, but Yuka argued with her and tried to take the cat for himself.

"See how easily you were forgotten?" Siramon said. "You were just like that little creature. The girl tried to take care of you, but the boy always argued with her about it. They constantly fought over you. They treated you like some pet or some toy with no feelings. They didn't care what you thought." Ligermon remembered those times treating him like he was like any other cat and how they always argued about it. He hated every moment of it. The scene around him disappeared. "What's more is that one of those digivices I've heard about never appeared to one of them. You could never digivolve with them, but we really can help you. You want strength so no one will treat you poorly again and we can help you."

"So you really can help me digivolve?" Ligermon said as he turned to her. "So just do it already! If those humans don't really care for me, why should I care for them?!"

"We'll grant you the power, but I'm afraid nothing is really free." Siramon said. "We will grant you the power so you can digivolve, but you have to do something for us in return."

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything!" Ligermon said.

"There are some humans here who have come to this world with some digimon who have betrayed their own kind and actually serve humans." Siramon said. "In fact, you are familiar with them. They've defeated my comrades." Ligermon knew who she was talking about.

"You mean Dragmon and the others?" Ligermon said. He thought back to the times he had with him. Deep down he has enjoyed it, but would he really forget all that for power? Is his desire for strength really that strong? "Let me get this straight. All I have to do is get rid of them and I'll digivolve? If that's it…..I'll do it!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Siramon said as she held out her hand and a whirlpool formed right under Ligermon. Ligermon was pulled inside and was being dragged down as he was being granted the power from the Ten Seas' master.

…..

The Village

Motormon was coming back for seconds. He was on his way and those in the village were already aware of his coming. The Keramon and Chrysalimon were running for cover as Tyrone and the others were getting ready for him.

"Here he comes!" Sarah called out. Tyrone and the others were ready for him this time as Motormon came riding into the village.

"Out of the way! I'm speeding and you guys aren't getting in the way!" Motormon said.

"That's what you think. Now!" Julie called out. Naramon came out of hiding and jumped up. He landed right on Motormon and tried to steer him.

"Hey! Get off me!" Motormon said.

"Not a chance!" Naramon said. "Kids, don't try something like this and not without a helmet. You're not tough like digimon are."

"Who are you even talking to?" Motormon said. Naramon tried his best to steer him, but Motormon was trying to resist and control Naramon has over him. As he was riding, the others stayed back and watched.

"Louie is so lucky. My parents won't even let me near a motorcycle." Kaz said.

"Naramon, remember the plan!" Julie called out.

"I know! I'm trying!" Naramon said. He kept trying to steer Motormon as everyone else stayed clear. Unfortunately, the Keramon that likes Kenny stepped out and was about to get run over.

"Look out!" Kenny said as he moved as fast as he could and pushed Keramon out of the way.

"Nice moves, Kenny!" Naramon said. "Now to take you out of here!" Naramon steered Motormon out of the village where Roarmon was waiting for him.

"Now!" Tyrone said. Naramon jumped off as Roarmon twirled around and smacked Motormon with his tail and caused him to crash.

"Crash and burn." Motormon said. Roarmon helped Motormon up and got a little intimidating.

"We'll let you go this time, but don't even think about coming back and tormenting these villagers." Roarmon said.

"Okay! I won't!" Motormon said as he got scared. Roarmon let him go and Motormon drove off. All the Keramon and Chrysalimon were happy to hear that Motormon was gone and it didn't seem like he was coming back. Now that Motormon was gone, the time came for all of them to go once they got what they needed.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Chrysalimon said.

"And thanks for saving me." Keramon said to Kenny. Keramon seems to have taken a liking to Kenny like he said.

"Sure." Kenny said.

"It was our pleasure." Julie said.

"It did went better than I thought." Sean said. "Sorry I thought we should have left it alone."

"We wish you the best of luck on your journey." Chrysalimon said.

"Thanks. So long." Tyone said as all of them got going. Keramon watched them off and hated seeing Kenny go. 'That might have been a small set back, but we did the right thing. Still, it was a little crazy seeing a self-driving motorcycle. I wonder what else we're going to see in this crazy world.' Tyrone thought for there was much more they were going to see.

….

Siramon

Ligermon agreed to destroy Dragmon and the others for him digivolving. Siramon waited for him to emerge. She saw something jump out of the whirlpool and landed behind her. It seems that it was a success.

"Behold. The new you." Siramon said. Ligermon has actually digivolved. He was bigger and badder than ever now. Ligermon's new form was a humanoid white tiger with a well-built body. He wore black combat boots with green pants with a belt and had a black leather vest.

"I feel so much stronger. Now I'm Sibegermon." He's accepted this new power and unleashed a powerful and fierce roar to show that new power.

To Be Continued….

I can't believe Ligermon actually agreed to destroy Dragmon and the others for power. What's going to happen when they cross paths? You'll have to see on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	25. Cruising for Fusion

Tyrone and the gang got caught up in the problem of the Keramon and Chrysalimon. This rude digimon named Motormon has been bothering those poor digimon as he used their village like training grounds. He also didn't seem to care what they had to think of it. So they decided to help out. At the same time, Ligermon agreed to Siramon's deal. They give him the power to digivolve and in exchange, he destroy them. Motormon came back for another round, but they stood up to the bully and convinced him to never bother the village again. They may have stopped Motormon, but Sibegermon is on the hunt

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Are we there yet?" Kaz complained as all of them continued to walk through the desert.

"Are we there where?" Kenny said.

"Anywhere!" Kaz said. "We've been walking around this desert for so long! I'm actually getting familiar with all the rocks and dust around here!"

"How about you two quit complaining?" Rachel said. "You haven't been that much help lately and all this complaining of yours isn't helping."

"You can't blame them." Tyrone said. "We've been walking for miles and it doesn't seem like there's anything else out here."

"If I find out that the whole digital world is really nothing, but a gigantic wasteland, I'm going to lose it." Louie said.

"Let's all try and stay positive." Sarah said. "I'm sure we'll find something out here. We did find the Keramon and Chrysalimon village after all. We just need to keep our heads up."

"If I keep my head up anymore, the sun is going to burn in my eyes." Kenny said. "Can we please take a rest?"

"It's probably a good idea." Bumblemon said.

"Just as long as I don't have to hear those two yapping anymore." Rachel said. All of them stopped and took a rest. Sean climbed up a rock and tried to get a better view of the area.

"What are you doing, Sean?" Mistiomon asked.

"Trying to see if there's really anything out there." Sean said. "There just has to be more than this desert out here. After all, the Ten Seas were all aquatic digimon. So at the very least, there should be some water around here."

"This would be easier if something was trying to find us instead of us trying to find something." Kaz said.

"Brilliant idea, but what could possibly be looking for us." Rachel said as she was getting annoyed with Kaz and Kenny constantly. "Next time you have a thought, keep your mouth shut."

"Excuse me, Miss Rude. I just want to get the heck out of this desert." Kaz said.

"She is right. What could be looking for us?" Julie said, but they have no idea that there is something out there looking for them.

…

CaptainHookmon

CaptainHookmon arrived in some sort of large blue chamber. He dropped down to one knee as he was faced with a giant digimon and all of his glory.

"I have arrived, great one." CaptainHookmon said. "How may I be of service to you?"

"CaptainHookmon, I'm afraid I have some troubling news." His master said. "Apparently, the humans have actually come to our world to bring more harm to us. Behold." A puddle of water formed in front of CaptainHookmon and it was showing him images of Tyrone, Dragmon, and the others. CaptainHookmon recognized them from his time in their world.

"It's those kids again as well as the digimon traitors!" CaptainHookmon said.

"So you're familiar with them?" His master asked.

"Yes. They are the ones responsible for what happened to the other members of the Ten Seas." CaptainHoomon said.

"I see. Go after them." His master said. "I want you to either bring them to me or destroy them."

"As you wish." CaptainHookmon said as he stood back up and went to find them. As that went on, there was someone else in the shadows and he found all of this amusing.

"Very interesting."

…

Tyrone's Group

"Anything, Sean?" Tyrone said.

"No. I guess we'll just have to keep moving until we do come across something." Sean said.

"That could take days." Julie said. "We're never going to find the Ten Seas in a place like this. There's got to be some other way we can get around." All of them were starting to get annoyed and frustrated with just walking through the desert. What they didn't know was that something was watching them.

"Come on. We can't just give up. I'm sure Tyrone will think of something." Sarah said as she failed to notice something was coming up behind her.

"Why me?" Tyrone said.

"I thought you were made the leader." Sarah said.

"I don't remember electing him leader." Kaz said. "I should be the leader."

"No one in their right mind would ever follow your lead." Rachel said.

"Let's all try to get along." Sarah said as something was reaching out for her. However, something else came to the rescue as it dove right behind Sarah and crashed into the ground. Julie grabbed Sarah and moved her away from it with everyone else doing the same.

"What was that?!" Louie said.

"Look!" Dragmon said. The dust cleared away and saw two digimon fighting. One was a skeletal-like digimon with a stinger. The other was a warrior in black armor with round eyes in the mask and wore a samurai-like helmet as well as broad shoulder armor. He also had a katana and worn out rag-like cape. He jumped away and the two of them faced each other.

"Who are those two?" Ninmon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Angemon's voice): That's SkullScorpiomon. He's an ultimate. He's quite dangerous in the desert and that stinger of his carries some lethal poison.

"The other one I don't recognize." Angemon said.

"I think he's on our side. He just saved Sarah from SkullScorpiomon." Ninmon said. SkullScorpiomon tried to sting him, but he used his sword to deflect the attack.

"**Silent Slash**!" The mysterious digimon moved so fast that he couldn't be seen as he slashed against SkullScorpiomon and appeared behind him.

"Skyrowmon! Gemosmon!" All of them looked up to see two other digimon. One was an orange serpent with wings. The other was riding on him. It looked like an orange rabbit that could stand on two legs and had a gold chain with a large diamond on it.

"**Sky Arrow**!"

"**Gem Fury**!" The snake launched an energy blast and the rabbit created energy gems and blasted SkullScorpiomon. SkullScorpiomon couldn't take it anymore as he dug underground and escaped with the two landing down.

"Yeah! You better run!" The rabbit said. "Nice work." All of them were a little impressed with what they saw. The warrior turned to them, but they all kept their guard up.

"Are any of you hurt? SkullScorpiomon can be dangerous." The warrior asked.

"No. Thank you." Sarah said.

"Hey! Some of these guys are humans!" The rabbit said.

"Who are you guys?" Tyrone asked.

"I'm Gemosmon." The rabbit said. "The one with the wings is Skyrowmon and the other one is Silishiomon."

"How's it going?" Skyrowmon said.

"Greetings." Silishiomon said.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" All of them looked at the top of a rock and they were all surprised to see it was another human. He had sandy brown hair in spikes. He wore a white shirt with an orange vest with beige pants.

"Another human?!" Tyrone said.

"No way!" Dragmon said.

"Hey, Stanford." Gemosmon said.

"Everyone appears to be fine." Silishiomon said.

"That's good." Stanford said as he jumped down. "I'm surprised to see there other humans here in the digital world."

"Yeah. We're a little surprise to see another one." Tyrone said. "We thought we were the only humans around here. Who are you?"

"I'm Stanford Kanaka. I'm glad my friends here could help you." Stanford said.

"Wait. Are you saying all three of these digimon are yours?" Kenny said.

"Yeah." Stanford said as he reached for something. "As well as a few others." He pulled out his orange digivice, but it was different from all the others. Tyrone saw it and knew what it was.

"Is that a fusion loader?!" Tyrone said.

"You know your stuff." Stanford said.

"A fusion loader? What's that?" Rachel said.

"It's another digivice that allows digimon to digi-fuse." Tyrone said.

"Digi-fuse? What's that?" Julie said.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we should probably move." Stanford said. "That SkullScorpiomon could come back and they can be pretty stealthy. It's not a good idea to stay in the same area." All of them agreed with it and Stanford led them away from the area.

…..

SkullScorpiomon

The Skullscorpiomon escaped underground. He made it into a cavern where there was a nest of them.

"Hey, boss! You won't believe what happened!" SkullScorpiomon said as he was talking to a bigger digimon. "That uman with all those digimon came and attacked me again. There were other humans with digimon as well roaming around our area." Before he could explain anymore, a giant bony claw came down and crushed him.

"So you came back to me when you were beaten around like a baby? If they're that bad, I'll take care of this personally. Let's show them why no one comes in our area, boys."

…

The Desert

Stanford found a place for them to rest. Now was a good time to talk and get some answers from each other.

"So what brings all of you to the digital world?" Stanford said.

"We're actually trying to stop some bad digimon." Julie said. "They want to take over our world thinking digimon are superior to humans and that humans mistreat digimon. They're called the Ten Seas."

"There's only a few of them left." Louie said. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about them, do you? One of them is called CaptainHookmon."

"No. I've never heard of them." Stanford said.

"How long have you been in the digital world?" Ninmon said. Stanford looked up to the sky and thought about that with a smile.

"Good question. I'm not really sure." Stanford said. "I came to the digital world to seek some answers. I'm looking for a digimon that might be able to do just that."

"So how did you get a fusion loader?" Sean asked.

"Gemosmon was actually the first digimon I met." Stanford said. "We became partners and a fusion loader came to me. Skyrowmon and Silishiomon came to the real world as well, but I became friends with them and we all make a powerful team. I was able to find my way into the digital world and we've been exploring this world and finding some other digimon to help out."

"You're fusion loader allows all your digimon to travel with you. They're all inside." Tyrone said. "How did you get into the digital world in the first place?"

"I wanted to find answers as to why the digimon have been coming to our world and much more." Stanford said. "I heard that the fusion loader allows a person to travel from one area to the next, but I figured out how to use it to come to the digital world."

"Sounds interesting." Louie said.

"You've been in the digital world for a long time. Maybe you can help us out." Sarah said. Stanford was about to respond to that, but that was when Silishiomon sensed something.

"We've got company." Silishiomon said. All of them had their guard up and saw more SkullScorpiomon emerging out of the ground.

"More of these creeps?" Rachel said.

"SkullScorpiomon do mean business." Bumblemon said.

"We can take these boneheads." Ninmon said as she was ready to fight.

"Wait. There's something else under the ground. Something big." Mistiomon said. All of them saw a giant skeleton claw come out of the ground. Another one did and was pulling something out of the ground. It was another skeletal monster with some sort of missile on its spine.

Digimon Analyzer (Tyrone's voice): Oh no. That's SkullGreymon. That digimon is a vicious ultimate level. That missile on his back is used for his Dark Shot attack and it's devastating.

"So you all thought you could walk through my territory? Well, you're wrong." SkullGreymon said. "No one comes into my territory."

"**Dark Shot**!" SkullGreymon shot the missile and it was heading for them. All of them were worried, but not Stanford.

"Mercurymon!" Stanford called. Another digimon came from his fusion loader. It was a digimon made of metal with a reflective surface.

"I've got it!" Mercurymon said as he held two mirror shields out and was able to block the missle.

"If you want a fight, you got one." Stanford said. "Mercurymon, stay on standby and be ready for defense. Are the rest of you ready?"

"Ready." All three said with Tyrone and the others watching on what they're going to do. Stanford held out his fusion loader and was ready.

"Gemosmon! Skyrowmon! Silishiomon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" All three of them came together and were merging into one. They became one digimon with Silishiomon's top with Gemosmon behind the mask and helmet. Skyrowmon's body took the place of the legs and his wings were placed on the back. They were also given a sword where the blade was made out of an orange diamond. "SkyLimeosmon!"

"No way!" Julie said as they were all amazed with what they saw.

"They became one!" Rachel said.

"Attack!" Stanford said. SkyLimeosmon flew in and slashed against each of the SkullScorpiomon as he took each one of them down.

"**Gem Sword**!" SkyLimeosmon had energy form around his sword and slashed against each one of the SkullScorpiomon.

"You think you're so strong? Well, you're not!" SkullGreymon said as he went to attack him. He swung his claw at him, but SkyLimeosmon flew out of his reach. SkyLimeosmon flew down and slashed against SkullGreymon, but he was a pretty tough digimon.

"He's certainly a tough one, but that won't scare us off." Stanford said.

"**Dark Shot**!" SkullGreymon shot another missile at SkyLimeosmon, but that didn't bother them. Mercurymon acted as he jumped in the way of the missile.

"**Dark Reflection**!" The missile was actually absorbed into Mercurymon's mirror and came out the other one as it was sent flying back to SkullGreymon. It blasted against him and formed a few cracks around him.

"Now, SkyLimeosmon!" Mercurymon said.

"Right." SkyLimeosmon said as he held out his sword and aimed for the cracks.

"**Gem Laser**!" SkyLimeosmon launched a laser from his sword and blasted SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon couldn't be kept together and was turned into data. All the SkullScorpiomon got scared by that and ran off.

"Wow!" Tyrone said as all of them could not believe what happened right in front of them. "That was incredible!"

"I'll say!" Dragmon said.

"Stanford, what happened to SkullGreymon's data?" Tyrone asked.

"Don't you watch the series? It will just be reconfigured. He'll be back one day." Stanford said as the fusion broke. "It's going to be dark soon. We should probably find a place for you guys to rest. I know just the place. Follow me." Stanford led the way, but they were a little hesitant.

"Should we go?" Rachel asked.

"He seems to know a lot more about this world than we do. I say we go." Tyrone said and the others agreed. They all went with Stanford and were glad to have him around.

To Be Continued…

Lucky that they ran across this guy. I wonder what's going to happen with them from here. To find out, watch Digimon Digital Monsters.


	26. Changes in the Wind

Tyrone and the others were getting fed up walking through the desert. Hey stopped for a rest, but they were attacked by a SkullScorpiomon. Luckily, they were saved by a team of digimon named Gemosmon, Skyrowmon, and Silishiomon. They all worked with another human named Stanford who has been in the digital world for quite some time and who carries a fusion loader. SkullGreymon showed up since he didn't like them in his territory, but Stanford showed the power of digi-fusion. It was pretty cool. Stanford offered to help them out. That's good because things get nuts in this crazy world.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Where are you taking us? I thought we were going to rest?" Rachel said.

"We are. I know a place that's safer." Stanford said. He led them to a cave and all of them went inside. "Once we get through here, we'll be fine." He led them down the cave and they could see a faint light up ahead. "There it is." Stanford pressed his hand against something and it opened up like a door. All of them came out and saw they were in a completely different area.

"What the heck? What is this place?" Tyrone said. They came out from some sort of sign and the area was so different. They were in a town and it was black and white.

"It looks like we're in a silent movie." Sean said.

"What's going on? How did we get here?" Julie said.

"There are actually a ton of secret passages through the digital world that lead to different areas." Stanford said. "We can rest here. The digimon that live in this area are pretty friendly. I've rested here countless times."

"You can actually sleep in a place like this? It's a little creepy here." Sarah said.

"There's no need to worry. We'll be fine." Angemon said.

"So where are we sleeping?" Louie said.

"This way." Stanford said as he continued to lead the way. He led them to a castle where they will be able to sleep.

"We're sleeping here?" Kenny said.

"Yeah. No one really lives here. So no one is going to mind." Stanford said as he opened up the door for them. He led the way through the castle and showed them a room with multiple beds.

"Sweet! A real bed!" Kaz said as all of them were glad to actually have a place they can really rest. All of them went to a bed and were able to relax on them.

"Thanks, Stanford. We really appreciate your help, Stanford." Julie said.

"No problem." Stanford said.

"Tyrone, can we eat now?" Dragmon said.

"I guess it has been a while since we've eaten." Tyrone said.

"There's some food around here as well. You're all welcome to help yourselves." Stanford said. All of them were loving this. They were all fortunate that they were able to meet Stanford.

"This place isn't so bad." Kenny said.

"Free food, free rooms, no school, or anything. I could stay here." Kaz said.

"Hey! We're not here on vacation. We came to this world on a mission." Sarah said.

"How about that. The youngest of us is actually the most reasonable." Rachel said as all of them had a laugh about it. Once all of them were able to get some food and such, they all ready to call it a night. All of them tried to sleep, but it was difficult for Kaz and Kenny as they heard some clinging sound.

"What's that?" Kaz said.

"I'm not sure." Kenny said.

"What's wrong now?" Mistiomon said as he and a few others wake up.

"There's some sort of strange sound." Kenny said. All of them looked at the door and saw a digimon walk pass the door. "Who was that?"

"That digimon that just walked by?" Stanford asked. "It was just Knightmon. He acts as security around here. You don't have anything to worry about."

"You sure? He didn't seem so friendly." Kenny said.

"Yeah. What if he thinks we're the intruders?" Kaz said, but he ended up with a pillow tossed at him.

"You're going to be fine." Ninmon said. "So how about you try and let us sleep? We don't want to hear the two of you yapping all night."

"You said it." Bumblemon said as all of them tried to get back to sleep. "Why did those two come along again?"

"Because they're morons. Just try and get some sleep." Rachel said as everyone tried to do just that. All of them can sleep peacefully now, but they aren't aware of the danger they are in.

….

CaptainHookmon

CaptainHookmon was ordered to track down Tyrone and the others and eliminate them. He was going to do just that. He got himself a giant insect digimon and rode on it as he flew through skies to find them.

"Where are they?" CaptainHookmon said. "They can run, but they can't hide. They're going to regret coming to our world."

…..

Chrysalimon's Village

"No. I will not tell you where those humans are." Chrysalimon said. Siramon arrived in the village and was asking about the humans that came through here.

"You really should rethink that." Siramon said.

"Forget it." Sibegermon said as he walked over. He slashed at Chrysalimon and he was turned to data. He didn't stop there, he was actually absorbing Chrysalimon's data.

'So digivolving wasn't enough. He desires more power. So he wants to absorb data.' Siramon thought. 'Barbaric, but he should keep in mind that if we gave him these powers, we can take them away.'

"We don't need that guy to tell us where they are." Sibegermon said as he started to sniff the air. "I've picked up on their scent. Let's go." Sibegermon led the way and Siramon followed. They're hunting them down and they aren't going to stop.

…

Tyrone

Everyone else appeared to be asleep, but Tyrone wasn't. He was wide awake and he just couldn't seem to help him fall asleep.

'Man. I can't fall asleep. I'm just too fascinated by this world and so much more.' Tyrone thought as he sat up. "Maybe I got something in my bag that can help." He reached for his backpack and pulled out whatever he could. As he practically emptied out his bag, he spotted something at the bottom. "What's that?" He pulled it out and it turned out to be a note with a charm in it. "This is Mom's handwriting."

"Dear Tyrone, I hope things are going well for you in this other world. That's something I never thought I say. Tyrone, I know I gave you a hard time about growing up, but that's only because I see so much potential in you and I don't want to see it go to waste. However, you're a little silly, creative, and you see things in ways some people wouldn't. There's really nothing wrong with that and I should know it. I guess I just forgot what it's like to be a kid. Now I see you have grown since you're trying to protect our world. I'm giving you this charm in hopes that it protects you and that you come back home. Please do soon."

P.S. We're trying our best with a Dragmon cake, but when Dragmon comes home with you, we would like his input."

Tyrone misses his parents and I'm sure they miss and are worried about him as tears started to form in his eyes. He's hoping they do finish their mission soon.

"Tyrone?" Tyrone snapped out of it as he saw Julie was standing right next to him.

"Hey, Julie. Something wrong?" Tyrone asked.

"I was going to ask you that. Can't sleep either?" Julie said.

"Not really." Tyrone said. Julie looked and noticed the charm he has.

"What is that?" Julie said as she sat on his bed.

"Something I just found from my mom." Tyrone said.

"You miss home too?" Julie said, but Tyrone wouldn't say anything. Julie reached over and placed her hand on his. "Hey. It's okay. We all miss home, but we'll find our way back. It's not like we're going to be trapped here."

"Yeah." Tyrone said as he started to feel better. That's when he realized her hand on his and his face was turning red. "Uh…. Julie…." Julie looked down and saw it was still there. She quickly pulled away and they were both embarrassed.

"Sorry." Julie said.

"No. It's okay." Tyrone said. It was still a good night. Knowing their parents are out there and thinking of them will help them get through this.

…..

The Real World

"How's it going?" Yukon said. He, Lesly, and a few others were working on some equipment. It looks like they're trying to get their old base of operations going again.

"Pretty well. We're about to go online." Lesly said. She turned on the system and everything seem to be working again. "We're back in business."

"Good. See if we got anything from the kids." Yukon said. Lesly got to work at once and tried to find anything.

"Nothing new. All we have is that email that was sent to them a couple days ago saying they were all okay." Lesly said.

"They say no news is good news." Yukon said. "In that case, I better get going." Yukon was on his way out, but Lesly was confused.

"You're leaving? For what?" Lesly said.

"Parent conference. I'm sure all their parents would love to know how they're all doing." Yukon said.

…

The Digital World

"Why are we going back to the desert?" Kaz said. All of them were awake and ready to go again. They headed back through the passage they came and were back in the desert.

"I actually feel safer going through here than that creepy place." Louie said.

"Thanks for all the help, Stanford. We really appreciate what you've done for us." Sean said.

"No worries." Stanford said.

"There you are! You should have worries." All of them looked up to the sky and they saw that CaptainHookmon has found them.

"It's CaptainHookmon!" Sarah said.

"So that's the guy you were telling me about." Stanford said.

"You humans have a lot of nerve to show yourselves in our world." CaptainHookmon said. "Actually, it works out because it's Okuwamon's snack time." The digimon he was riding on roared

Digimon Analyzer (CaptainHookmon's voice): Okuwamon is an ultimate insect digimon. His Double Scissor Claw attack will rip you and the rest of you to shreds.

"You digimon will pay for turning against your own kind and you humans will pay for even coming here." CaptainHookmon said.

"CaptainHookmon, let us explain. What you think about us humans is wrong." Tyrone said.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" CaptainHookmon said. "Our master says you humans are a threat to us digimon and his word is absolute. Okuwamon, get them!" Okuwamon flew down to attack, but all of them moved out of the way.

"I guess we got no choice. We have to fight." Mistiomon said.

"Yeah. We've got to defend ourselves." Ninmon said.

"Wait a moment." Stanford said. "Let me take care of this one you guys as one more favor."

"Can you really take him?" Rachel said.

"Watch and see." Stanford said as he unleashed all four of his digimon. "Let's do it and kick I up a notch. Gemosmon! Skyrowmon!" Silishiomon! Mercurymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!" All of them fused together with Mercurymon added in. They fused with Mercurymon's metal acting as actual legs with mirrors connected to them. A mirror-like surface was added to his wings and his sword was changed to blue. "MetalLimeosmon!"

"What?! Digimon fusing together?!" CaptainHookmon said as he was astonished. "I thought that was only a myth!"

"Does it look like a myth? Show him." Stanford said as MetalLimeosmon flew up in the air. CaptainHookmon jumped off and had Okuwamon attack.

"Tear that fusion apart!" CaptainHookmon said.

"**Double Scissor Claw**!" Okuwamon flew at MetalLimeosmon, but he used his sword and was able to deflect the attack. He kicked Okuwamon back and spread out his wings with the mirrors on his legs opening up.

"**Mirror Shatter**!" The reflective surface of his body glowed and unleashed shards at Okuwamon with each one slashing against him and pushing Okuwamon against the ground.

"And here I thought a broken mirror meant seven years of bad luck." Louie said.

"It still does. Just for the enemy." Stanford said. "We might want to get to higher ground." They didn't understand, but all of them followed as they climbed up some rocks. MetalLimeosmon aimed to end this as he pointed his sword to the ground and dropped right down.

"**Ring of Fire**!" MetalLimeosmon slammed his sword into the ground and ring of rainbow fire spread and it slammed against Okuwamon. Okuwamon couldn't handle it and was turned to data. CaptainHookmon couldn't believe it.

"You next or are you going to talk?" MetalLimeosmon said, but CaptainHookmon refused to submit.

"You haven't seen the last of me." CaptainHookmon said as he made his escape.

"Nice job, but you didn't have to do that." Tyrone said. "We could have handled it."

"I know, but I wanted to do one last favor. I'm afraid this is where we have to part ways." Stanford said.

"What? How come?" Dragmon said.

"We sure could use your help." Tyrone said.

"I know, but I'm on my own little quest." Stanford said. "I need to find answers I'm looking for. Maybe this can also help you convince the Ten Seas to give up their mission."

"But we need a tour guide." Kaz said.

"You guys will be fine. Just stick with your digimon." Stanford said as he climbed on MetalLimeosmon and was starting to fly away. "I hope we get to see each other again. If you head north, you'll find yourself in another area, but keep your eyes open for hidden passages. Best of luck!" They parted ways as they watched Stanford off.

"Too bad he couldn't come with us." Ninmon said.

"He would have been a big help, but he came here for his own reasons." Sean said. "I'm sure we'll meet him again." All of them thought so as well. However, a breeze came flowing through them and Mistiomon felt something was strange.

'I don't like the feeling of that wind.' Mistiomon thought.

"Well, we should probably get going. Stanford said to head north." Tyrone said as all of them were ready to go.

"I found you!" All of them looked and saw another digimon jump right in front of them and it was Sibegermon. Sibegermon was happy to see them so now he can test his new powers.

"Who is that?!" Julie said.

"The name is Sibegermon."

Digimon Analyzer (Bumblemon's voice): I've heard tales of Sibegermon. He's a mega level digimon. His Tiger Lightning is as fierce and powerful as he is.

"I'm not sure why, but there's something about that guy that seems familiar." Ninmon said.

"He should." All of them looked up on a rock and saw Siramon was there.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked.

Digimon Analyzer (Ninmon's voice): I know. That's Siramon. She's an ultimate level digimon. They say that her voice leads sailors to their doom.

"She must be the last member of the Ten Seas!" Julie said.

"What do you mean that he does seem familiar?" Tyrone said.

"Just as I said. He's an actually an old friend of yours." Siramon said.

"Yeah. Don't you know me?" Sibegermon said. Mistiomon took a good look at Sibegermon and he could see it.

"It can't be! Ligermon! Is that really you?" Mistiomon said. All of them were surprised to hear that was really Ligermon.

"I was." Sibegermon said.

"Sibegermon, we've kept our end of the bargain. Now it's time you keep your end." Siramon said.

"Ligermon, what did you promise them?!" Mistiomon said.

"It's simple. They gave me the power to digivolve just like I've always deserved." Sibegermon said. "In exchange, I take all of you out."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Tyrone said.

"Ligermon, I thought you were our friend." Sarah said.

"Why would I want to be friends with worthless humans?" Sibegermon said. "Now which one of you wants to be first?" Sibegermon was ready to fight, but the others weren't so sure. Siramon seemed pleased with all this, but she felt the wind picking up and things were looking bad. She looked to the side and saw a twister heading their way.

"No! Not now!" Siramon said as all of them saw it.

"It's a tornado!" Tyrone said.

"No. It's a data cyclone! Run!" Angemon said as all of them made a run for it.

"Sibegermon, pull back!" Siramon said as they all tried to get out of there. Tyrone and the others tried to outrun the twister and find cover. They almost reached the passage they came through, but Tyrone tripped.

"Tyroen!" Sean said as he helped him up.

"Hurry!" Mistiomon said, but it was too late as all three of them got caught in the twister and vanished while the others took cover. They waited for the storm to pass, but when they came out, all three of them were gone.

"Tyrone? Tyrone, where are you?!" Dragmon called.

To Be Continued….

What was that? Where did those three go? Maybe we'll find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	27. Blazing Partnership

Thanks to Stanford, the gang was able to find a place for them to rest. The scene was a little creepy, but you know what they say about not being choosers. Meanwhile, they were being hunted down CaptainHookmon, Siramon, and Sibegermon. CaptainHookmon was the first to find them, but MetalLimeosmon took care of that. Stanford parted ways with them, but that was when Sibegermon showed up. He was ready for a fight, but something called a data cyclone appeared. It whisked Tyrone, Sean, and Mistiomon away. So much for sticking together.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Tyrone! Sean! Where are you?!" Julie said. After what happened, all of them got to work on finding the guys, but there was no trace of them anywhere. "What could have happened to them?"

"What if they're gone? Really gone?" Sarah said as she was getting upset by that thought.

"Not to worry. I'm sure they're fine." Angemon said.

"How do you know? Angemon, you called that tornado a data cyclone. What is that?" Sarah said.

"It's a rare occurrence that happens in this world." Angemon said. "I'm sure they're all safe. They were just transported someplace else. Where they ended up, I'm not really sure. They could be anywhere."

"So they could be safe? What if they're not?" Sarah said.

"Stop thinking like that, Sarah." Rachel said. "Sarah, you have a digimon now. So you're going to need some thicker skin. You need to toughen up. Now isn't really the time to be moping."

"Rachel, she is just a kid." Bumblemon said.

"I guess you're right." Rachel said, but Sarah could see what Rachel was saying and she's right. Sarah needs to act a little tougher.

"I'm sure they're fine." Louie said. "They got Mistiomon with them. He's a pretty tough digimon."

"Yeah, but I still don't feel right without Tyrone." Dragmon said as he was pretty upset that Tyrone wasn't around.

"Hey, Dragmon. How about you become my digimon partner?" Kenny said.

"I can't. Tyrone is my partner." Dragmon said.

"I know. Only until we find him." Kenny said.

"No." Dragmon said as he ran off with Kenny going after him.

"Kenny's right. He and I came along so we can find our partners." Kaz said. "Where are our partners? Shouldn't we have found them by now or something?"

"Kaz has a point. If they don't find their partners, we actually have to worry about protecting them." Ninmon said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Julie said. Dragmon kept running from Kenny. Dragmon however, slipped and fell into a hole.

"Dragmon!" Kenny called. All of them hurried over to where Dragmon fell.

"Dragmon, are you okay?!" Julie called.

"Yeah! In fact, come down! It's better down here than it is up there!" Dragmon called. All of them were curious as to what he was talking about. All of them went down the hole and they call came out of a tree with them in a forest.

"Wow! A forest underneath a desert!" Kaz said.

"We must have went through one of those passages that Stanford told us about." Julie said. "Actually, it's nicer here than it is in the desert. With any luck, Tyrone and the others ended up here as well."

"Does that mean we're staying? I can't take that desert anymore." Rachel said.

"Hydramon, come out!"

"Who was that?" Louie said. All of them heard someone calling out to another and tried to find the source. They looked through the forest and they soon found themselves at a lake with a fog around it.

"Guys, look." Kaz said as he pointed over to a light they could see through the fog. It was another digimon made out of fire.

"Hydramon, you can't hide!" The digimon called. All of them went over to speak with the digimon. He became aware of them and turned to face them. "Who are you?"

"That's what I like to know about you." Sarah said.

Digimon Analyzer (Ninmon's voice): That's Meramon. He's a champion fiery digimon. All of his attacks are fire based. Ooh. Too hot to touch.

"Servants of Hydramon? Is that scaly fiend too much of a coward to fight me himself?" Meramon said.

"Hydramon? Who is that?" Angemon said.

"If he wants a fight, he got one." Rachel said as she and Bumblemon were ready to fight.

"Rachel, wait. He think we work for someone else." Louie said.

"We don't even know this Hydramon." Julie said. "We just got to this area and we're looking for our friends. We won't fight you, Meramon." Meramon wasn't quite sure if he could really believe them.

"Wow! Meramon is such a cool digimon." Kaz said as he felt like he was meeting a celebrity.

"Tell us, Meramon. Who is this Hydramon?" Angemon said, but Meramon didn't get to answer. Something large was emerging out of the water. That something was a large black dragon with it having two legs and a long tail. It also had seven heads with the one in the center having a horn on the nose. Hydramon unleashed a mighty roar and it seems like he means trouble.

Digimon Analyzer (Bumblemon's voice): Now I remember. Hydramon is an ultimate level digimon with many heads. His Inferno Blaze can incinerate almost anything.

"I think that's someone we can fight." Rachel said and Bumblemon was ready.

"Angemon?" Sarah said and Angmeon was ready to join in the fight.

"Ninmon, ready?" Julie said. Ninmon was ready and so was Louie.

"Dragmon?" Kenny said as he acted like Dragmon's partner. That gave him confused looks. "Okay. I know I'm not your partner, but could you?"

"Don't worry, Kenny I'll protect you." Dragmon said. Even without Tyrone, Dragmon was going to fight. Hydramon sent a few of his heads at them. All of them moved out of the way with the humans running back.

"**Blazing Flames**!" Meramon unleashed multiple fireballs, but they didn't seem to have much effect on him. Hydramon slammed his tail against and batted him away like a baseball and into the forest.

"Meramon!" Kaz called out.

"Heads up." Hydramon was looking at all of them and was staring right at Sarah and Sarah was getting scared.

"Get back!" Angemon said as he came between them. All the digimon were ready for a fight, but Hydramon decided to pull back and retreated back into the lake.

"That was weird. Why was he looking at Sarah?" Kenny asked.

"Guys, Meramon seems hurt!" Kaz said. All of them hurried over and saw Meramon was still down and wasn't moving. "He's not looking so well. We've got to do something to help him."

"But how? His entire body is fire. We can't even touch him." Louie said.

"Look!" Julie said as she pointed in the distance and they all saw thin smoke. "Maybe there's someone over there that might be able to help us."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay with Meramon." Kaz said.

"There's no need." Angemon said. "Meramon's unconscious. It should be safe to touch him. Besides, once Meramon recognizes us as his friends, his flames shouldn't burn us. Allow me." Angemon was able to lift him and carried Meramon easily. They took Meramon over to where that smoke was coming from and it appeared to be some sort of factory.

"A factory? What do they make here?" Louie said.

"Guys, have a look." Sarah said as she looked through a window. They saw a bunch of digimon and they were working on some sort of drinks.

"It looks like soda." Louie said.

"Soda? Perfect. I'm thirsty." Kenny said.

"Who are those little digimon?" Sarah asked.

Digimon Analyzer (Julie's voice): They're Elecmon. Be careful when you touch them. Their fur carries a lot of electricity in them.

"Elecmon making soda? Now I have seen everything." Bumblemon said.

"Who are you?" All of them looked and were met with another Elecmon. He looked bigger than the rest. An indication that he might be the one in charge.

"Pardon us. We were hoping to get some treatment for Meramon." Angemon said as he had Meramon rest against a wall.

"Him again?" Elecmon said and sounded irritated. "That guy has caused nothing, but trouble for us. He's always challenging Hydramon and he's always getting beaten. It makes things harder for the rest of us since we have to give Hydramon his soda."

"Hydramon's soda? Don't tell me that dragon owns this factory." Ninmon said.

"Please. Meramon needs something to help him. You must have something." Kaz pleaded. Elecmon didn't want to put up with this, but it seems they won't leave.

"Fine. We have some drinks that will replenish his energy." Elecmon said. "Once he's up, get out."

"Can we have some soda too?" Dragmon said.

"Dragmon, don't make this worse than it already is." Bumblemon said.

"No. It's fine. We've got plenty." Elecmon said. He handed out drinks for all of them. All of them were able to take some drinks and they all felt a little refreshed.

"Nothing like a cool soda on a hot day." Kenny said.

"Look at Kaz. He's really helping out Meramon." Sarah said. All of them looked and were impressed with how Kaz was acting. Kaz took some drinks and poured some down Meramon's mouth. Meramon regained some strength and was waking up.

"You're awake!" Kaz said.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Meramon said.

"My name is Kaz. My friends and I brought you here to help you."

"Good. He's awake. Now get out!" Elecmon said.

"Elecmon, you can't continue living like this. Are you really happy like this?" Meramon asked.

"Just get out!" Elecmon said. All of them thought it was best to just leave. Meramon felt well enough to walk and all of them left the factory.

"That was a little rude. What was that about?" Julie said.

"Meramon, what exactly is going on?" Ninmon said.

"It's all because of Hydramon." Meramon said. "Hydramon is a tyrant. One day, he came to this area and took over. He forced all the Elecmon to work in that factory and now they're his slaves. I tried to convince them all to fight back, but they refuse. In exchange for their services, Hydramon leaves them alone. They only act this way out of fear. They don't want to face Hydramon's wrath."

"So defeating Hydramon is the only way to free the Elecmon and true peace can return here." Bumblemon said.

"But if the Elecmon won't fight back, how can he be stopped? Maybe we should help out." Louie said as all of them were thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Hydramon's tail came and grabbed a hold of Sarah with her being taken away.

"Sarah!" Julie shouted.

"Unhand her!" Angemon said as he flew after her. All of them tried to run after her, but Meramon hasn't fully recovered.

"Meramon!" Kaz said and tried to help him. Hydramon was carrying Sarah away and able to make it to the lake with him crossing.

"I'm coming, Sarah!" Angemon called as he tried to reach her.

"Help me, Angemon! Help me, Julie!" Sarah cried. Angemon was about to get her, but Hydramon turned his heads towards them.

"**Inferno Blaze**!" All of them breathed out fire. Angemon was forced to duck under the water to avoid the heat.

"Angemon! You better not have hurt him, you big bully." Sarah said as Hydramon carried her away in the fog. Angemon came out of the water, but they were already gone.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'll find you." Angemon said.

"Angemon! Are you okay?!" Dragmon said as all of them made it to the lake.

"No, I'm not. Sarah's gone." Angemon said.

"Sarah…" Julie said as she was really worried about her sister.

"Don't worry, Julie. We'll save her." Rachel said.

"What does he even want with her?" Louie questioned.

"He's probably taken her back to the island he stays on." Meramon said as he and Kaz were the last to arrive. "He probably wants to make her his personal servant, the brute."

"Do you know how we can save her?" Kaz asked. Meramon was thinking and may have had an idea.

…

Sarah

"What do you want from me?" Sarah asked as she was really scared.

"You will be my personal servant. Now get me my drink." Hydramon said as he showed a bunch of soda.

"Is this all he drinks?" Sarah questioned. "No wonder that flame had some gas to it." Sarah was pretty scared, but she thought about the others. "I have to do what Rachel said. I have to be tough. I'm sure the others will be here soon." Rachel used what she could and got him his drinks.

"Keep it coming." Hydramon said.

"Okay. You don't need to be bossy." Sarah said.

…..

Elecmon

"Hurry. We got to get this fresh shipment to Hydramon." Elecmon said as a bunch of them were taking giant barrels to Hydramon. They were on their way to the lake, but Meramon came in their way.

"Wait. Please." Meramon said as the others joined him.

"You again? What do you want now?" Elecmon said.

"We need your help. A young girl has been kidnapped my Hydramon." Meramon said.

"That young girl is my little sister." Julie said.

"So we need your help to get us back." Ninmon said.

"No way. We're not going against Hydramon." Elecmon said.

"We're begging." Angemon said.

"Pretty please." Ninmon said as all of them were pleading.

"Pretty please with all the cherries you want on top?" Dragmon said, but none of the Elecmon were budging.

"Maybe they don't like cherries." Kenny said.

"Listen." Meramon said. "I understand that you don't want to go against Hydramon. You think this will keep peace, but you're wrong. You work for him and live in fear. That isn't really peace. The only way real peace will come back is if Hydramon is stopped."

"Even if we said yes, what can we do?" Elecmon asked.

"Just deliver this shipment as usual. We'll take care of the rest." Meramon said. The Elecmon weren't so sure, but if it means Hydramon won't be a bother ever again, it's worth a shot.

…..

Hydramon

Hydramon kept helping himself to all the soda he wants. All Sarah can do is wait it out. Hydramon looked to the water and saw the Elecmon coming with a fresh stock.

"Excellent! More soda!" Hydramon said.

"More? Hasn't he had enough?" Sarah said as he couldn't believe how much soda he could have. The Elecmon delivered the barrels and Hydramon went to get them.

"Now!" All the digimon burst out and attacked Hydramon with the others coming out.

"Sarah!" Julie called and Sarah ran right over to them.

"I knew you guys would make it!" Sarah said. Now they have her, it was time to fight.

"Ready?" Julie asked.

"Let's do it!" Rachel and Louie said as they were all ready to fight.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Ninmon digivolve to….Kunoichmon!"

"DNA….Charge!"

"Bumblemon digivolve to….Beemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Naramon!"

"If only Tyrone was here. I could digivolve too an help." Dragmon said. All the digimon attacked together, but Hydramon was still a tough opponent. Hydramon has to be taken down a few notches and they knew how to that.

"**Hand of Fate**!"

"**Fireball**!" Meramon and Angemon attacked together. They blasted on of Hydramon's heads and he was taken out.

"**Ninja Daggers**!"

"**Stinger Fury**!" Kunoichmon and Beemon attacked together as well and was able to take out another head.

"**Flower Shower**!" Naramon had flowers bloom over Hydramon and they fired energy shots. He was successful in taking out one more head. It seemed like they were winning, but Hydramon was the one laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naramon said.

"Take out my heads all you want. They're just simulations." Hydramon said.

"You mean their fake?" Dragmon said and he was right as they instantly grew back.

"Oh no. How are we going to defeat him?" Sarah said. Angemon looked around for a weakness and might have spotted something.

"Everyone, go for the head with the horn! That must be his real head!" Angemon said.

"**Inferno Blaze**!" Hydramon unleashed the powerful flame again with all of them trying to move out of the way. Hydramon swatted his tail around and hit each one of them like flies.

"Oh no. This isn't looking good." Sarah said.

"Sarah, I hate to say it, but Rachel's right." Kaz said. "You have a partner. You got to get tough. There's got to be some way we can beat him."

"Nothing seems to work. We need to do something he wouldn't expect." Meramon said.

"Something he wouldn't expect?" Sarah said and that gave her an idea as she pulled out some cards.

"Where'd you get those?" Kaz asked.

"Julie help me get some before we left." Sarah said as she grabbed one. "This one might help. He won't expect this." It was time for her to get tough and she had just the card to do it. "Digi-Modify! Myotismon Crimson Lightning activate!"

"Myotismon?!" Kaz and Kenny said as they were impressed she had that card. Angemon felt dark powers of Myotismon come over him, but he could control it.

"**Crimson Lightning**!" Angemon unleashed a blast of red energy and it hit against Hydramon's real head. Hydramon couldn't hold on with all that power and was turned to data.

"That wasn't so bad." Angemon said. All of them were relief that Hydramon was gone.

"Nice going, Sarah." Rachel said as she was real impressed with what she did.

"Thank you so much." Elecmon said as all the Elecmon were glad that Hydramon was really gone.

"We have Meramon to thank for this." Kaz said.

"Thank you, but it was a team effort." Meramon said. Those two had a real friendship going as a ball of light was formed. Kaz couldn't believe what he saw as it came to him as yellow D-3 with orange grips.

"A digivice? I can't believe it! I have a digimon!" Kaz said.

"I can't believe it! You're my partner!" Meramon said. Kaz couldn't hold his excitement as he finally found his digimon. Everyone was shocked and amazed that Kaz really found his partner.

"Great! Now everyone has a partner except me!" Kenny complained.

"Not everyone has their partner. Where are you, Tyrone?" Dragmon questioned, hoping to find Tyrone soon.

….

Tyrone and Sean

Tyrone, Sean, and Mistiomon were carried away by that data cyclone and transported somewhere else. They kept falling, but their stop was coming up as all three of them crashed into water. Where have they ended up?

To Be Continued….

Cool. Kaz actually got his digimon, but where have Tyrone, Sean, and Mistiomon ended up? To find out, stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	28. Wisdom of Wisemon

While searching for Tyrone and Sean, the gang found themselves in another area of the digital world. There they met Meramon. Meramon was trying to challenge Hydramon and free the Elecmon that Hydramon forced into enslavement. Meramon got hurt and Hydramon kidnapped Sarah to be his little servant. They were able to convince the Elecmon to help, but it wasn't looking good. Sarah decided to step up and used the power of Myotismon on Angemon to take out Hydramon. Kaz and Meramon also became partners, but what became of the boys?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Tyrone, Sean, and Mistiomon were caught in the data cyclone and they ended up underwater. They were trying their best to hold their breath and tried to find some place they can surface. Sean pointed over to a place they can emerge and headed straight for their. All of them emerged and were in a cavern.

"Are you both okay?" Mistiomon asked.

"I think so." Sean said.

"How did we end up underwater?" Tyrone said.

"That was a data cyclone we got caught in. When that happens, we were transported here randomly." Mistiomon said as all of them climbed out of the water.

"Hopefully the others are okay." Tyrone said. All of them had a look around, but it seems like there was no way out.

"No way out." Sean said.

"Should we just swim back out there?" Tyrone said.

"I didn't see any other caves and there's no telling how far we are from the surface." Sean said.

"I already had a look around and it didn't see anything." Mistiomon said. "You two can't hold your breaths for very long. I'm not sure we could make it to the surface."

"What about digging our way out?" Tyrone said. Sean walked over to the walls and got a good feel of them.

"Not unless your hands are made of metal or drills. These walls are solid rock and we got nothing to dig with." Sean said.

"So you're saying we could be trapped here. Oh man." Tyrone said.

…

The Real World

"You've got be kidding. You mean those monsters we saw on the news. This is nonsense. Just tell me where this digital world is and I'll go there and get Kaz." Kaz's father said. Yukon called all the parents and he was telling them all that was going on.

"I'm afraid that can't happen." Yukon said. "I went to take a look at the rift they went through, but it already closed. They went through just in time." When the parents were told the truth about what's going on, all of them were instantly worried about their kids.

"Sir, I just checked and it seems like Rachel's parents aren't coming." Lesly said.

"I did think they were pretty stubborn. Probably upset I wasted their money." Yukon said.

"So you're saying our kids are in another world where those monsters live?!" Frank said.

"I know this is hard for all of you to take in, but those kids are there protecting our world." Yukon said. "Apparently, there's a group of digimon that don't like us humans. They think we enslave them and that they're superior to us humans and want to take our world. Those kids and their digimon are trying to stop that."

"But why does it have to be our kids?!" Louie's mother said.

"Allow me, honey." Taku said as he stood up. "My son actually told me about all this before he left and I tried to do a little research. From what I have gathered, there's some sort of link between humans an digimon. Digimon come here for numerous reasons and it's from this link that they form some sort of partnership with humans. Perhaps compatibility or such. What this link is or how it works I'm afraid I still don't know. These digimon are complex creatures and none of us believed they were real until recently."

"Do we have that link as well?" Jinta asked. "If the kids got digimon, maybe we can as well and we can help them."

"I'm not really sure. Perhaps it was just luck that they got their digimon. There's still much we don't understand." Taku said.

"Who cares about any of this? I just want Kenny back." Kenny's mother said as she practically cried with Senzu comforting her.

"We have to believe the digimon that went with them will protect them." June said.

"Yeah? How does that help that our kids could be gone for good?" Kenny's father said.

"Isn't there anyway to get our kids back?" Frank asked.

"We're actually working on a little something that might help with that, but I wouldn't worry too much." Yukon said. "If the digimon are able to come to our world, the children might be able to come back. What's more is that I gave them a communication device. They sent me a message saying they're all fine. You could talk to them now if you like." Lesly opened up her computer and started it up with each of the parents wanting to talk to their kids.

…

Tyrone and Sean

"There has to be some way out of here. We just need to think." Tyrone said.

"How do you plan on doing that? Unless we know how far we are underwater, it could be dangerous." Sean said. All of them tried to think of some way out of this, but that was when they heard a beeping sound.

"What is that?" Mistiomon asked.

"Wait." Tyrone said as he pulled out the communication device. "The communication device. Yukon is trying to message us."

"But it was in the water. How can it still be working?" Sean said.

"Maybe it's waterproof." Tyrone said. Sean looked to the water and was thinking. "Yukon's with our parents! They all want to hear from us. Should I tell them the truth?"

"You want to tell them we got separated from the others and got trapped underwater with no way out?" Mistiomon said. "You actually want them to worry."

"I guess when you put it like that, no." Tyrone said.

"Just pretend to be the others and type some stuff they would say." Mistiomon said.

"Good idea. Let's see. What would Julie say?" Tyrone said as he tried to think of something to say to all the parents. As he was working on that, Sean thought about the water. How could the communication device work when it was in the water?

"Sean, is something wrong?" Mistiomon asked.

"It's the water." Sean said as he kept thinking.

"Sean, you want to say something to your old man?" Tyrone asked.

"Tyrone, how do you think that device is working when it was in the water?" Sean said, but Tyrone wasn't really sure. Sean placed his hands in the water and let it fall. "I don't think this is ordinary water. Mistiomon, go down there and just imagine yourself breathing under the water."

"What for?" Mistiomon said.

"A theory of mine. Maybe the water is affected by our thoughts. Since the device couldn't think, it was unaffected or maybe Tyrone's subconscious allowed the device to keep working." Sean said. "Maybe if we imagine we can breathe under the water, we can. If you feel anything wrong, just come back."

"Very well." Mistiomon said as he dived right under the water.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyrone said.

"I think." Sean said. "Let our parents know that everything is going okay for all of us. We might have to take a dive soon." Both of them waited for Mistiomon to show up. When he did, he was perfectly fine.

"You were right, Sean. All we have to do is think we can breathe underwater and we can." Mistiomon said.

"Oh yeah! Let's go, Tyrone!" Sean said.

"Well, if you say so." Tyrone said. Both of them dived back in the water and went for a swim.

….

The Real World

"Are you all satisfied?" Yukon asked.

"Yeah. It looks like all of them are doing pretty well." Jinta said. "Now let's hope they are able to get back home."

"Don't worry." Yukon said. "My scientists are working on a little something that might help with that if they're not able to on their own. Lesly, what's the latest progress on it?"

"It's about thirty percent completed." Lesly said. "It's going to take some time to get this thing done and such, but we will. One way or the other, we are going to get those kids home." Yukon agreed to that. All they can do is wait and hope for the best.

….

Tyrone and Sean

Sean's theory was right. They were able to breathe under the water just by imagining they can. Since they had no problems getting through, all they have to do is swim until they find a way to the surface.

"This is amazing! I can't believe we're actually breathing underwater!" Tyrone said.

"Just be careful. Remember that our enemies are aquatic. We're in their territory. Sean said.

"Sean, look ahead." Mistiomon said. They looked in front of them and they could see light shining down.

"That might be our way out. Let's go!" Sean said as all of them swam closer to the light. Once they were under it, they swam straight up and found themselves above water. "We made it. So where are we?"

"Wow! Look at this!" Tyrone said. They looked around and saw tunnels in every direction above the water, even in the air.

"I've heard of this place, but I've never been here." Mistiomon said.

"Where are we?" Sean asked.

"It's sort of like a central station. Each of those tunnels leads to a different place in the digital world." Mistiomon said.

"I wonder which one can take us back to the others." Sean said.

"Sean, there's something else here." Tyrone said. They looked across the water and saw some sort of building. "Let's go check it out. Better than staying in the water." All three of them swam closer to the building to see what it was. They made it to the building and went on inside.

"It's a library!" Sean said.

"I know some people don't like to read, but this is ridiculous." Tyrone said.

"Maybe there's someone here who can help us." Mistiomon said.

"Good idea. Let's have a look around." Sean said. All of them searched through the building trying to find one person that might be able to help them. They soon came across a different room and it was a lecture hall.

"What kind of room is this?" Tyrone said.

"It's a lecture hall. A different type of classroom." Sean said.

"Hello, fellow learners." All of them spotted someone in the front of the class. It was a man in a hood with glowing yellow eyes.

"Who is that?" Sean asked.

Digimon Analyzer (Mistiomon's voice): That's Wisemon. He's an ultimate digimon, but he's more of a thinker than a fighter. He's probably one of the smartest digimon ever.

"One of the smartest digimon ever?" Tyrone said. "Perhaps this the guy that Stanford is looking for."

"This might be the chance we've been waiting for ourselves to get some answers." Sean said.

"Huh? I thought we just needed to find a way back to the others." Tyrone said.

"Yes, but this can help us out more." Sean said as he stepped forward with the others following. "Excuse me, Wisemon. Do you think you can help us? We have some questions. Since you're so smart, maybe you can help us."

"Maybe I can." Wisemon said. "Maybe I can't. I might not hold the answers you are searching for. After all, not everyone knows everything and that's including myself."

"That's fine, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Tyrone said.

"Wait. Are you two humans? Have you come from the human world?" Wisemon asked.

"Yes. We have." Sean said.

"Amazing. This is actually my first time meeting a human." Wisemon said. "I've heard of digimon going to your world, but I didn't know it could be the other way around."

"Okay. So maybe you can tell us why digimon come to our world in the first place." Sean said. "Do they go there to search for partners and become stronger?"

"Yes. You see, legends of our world revolve around humans and digimon working together to vanquish the forces of evil." Wisemon said. "Many digimon use that as inspiration to go to your world to become stronger or find some answers they have."

"Really? How long has the digital world existed?" Tyrone said. "Did it come into existence when humans invented technology?"

"That's like asking which came first. The chicken or the egg?" Wisemon said. "Perhaps the digital world existed long before the human world did, but that would be perplexing seeing as how what we're all composed of."

"You mean data?" Mistiomon said.

"Correct again." Wisemon said. "The digital world and everything in it is composed of data and we've learn to evolve and grow. That includes the digimon. Data is constantly expanding, growing, and changing. As we are made of data, we also follow what we tell ourselves. It's almost like we're programmed to follow the paths we take. Some digimon are born to be good and some are born to be evil since we are dived into categories of data, vaccine, and virus. Of course, we choose our own paths or perhaps the way we go with our lives is just how we were programmed to do it."

"He makes it sound like digimon are given the illusion of a choice when in truth they don't." Sean said.

"Could that really be the case?" Mistiomon wondered.

"Of course not. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Sounds like he's overthinking everything." Sean said.

"How do you know?" Wisemon said. "Am I correct to assume you humans didn't know of our existence? Therefore, how could you understand what really makes digimon who we are. Perhaps we are alive like you humans are. Then again, we could just be following our programming. We could just be deceiving ourselves. If that's the case, perhaps the digimon are programmed to be with humans. It could be in our codes for us to find a human to help our data expand and we need a human we're compatible with."

'What? Could that be true?' Tyrone thought as all of what Wisemon said was really getting to him. 'That would be the same for Dragmon. If that's the case, is our friendship based on some kind of lie? Is Dragmon just following what he was programmed for?' Tyrone always thought digimon were amazing creatures, but after hearing Wisemon's theories, he's starting to doubt that what he and Dragmon has is even real.

"I've never thought of things like that." Mistiomon said.

"Mistiomon, don't fall for that." Sean said.

"But Sean, I am made of data." Mistiomon said.

"Yes, but you think, feel, and act. That's enough for me to prove that you are alive." Sean said.

"I don't mean to frighten any of you or anything." Wisemon said. "It's just the facts of the digital world. It's natural for data to constantly expand."

"But with all the data, how is this world not in chaos and pandemonium. Shouldn't there be some sort of disorder?" Sean said. "After all, having too much data unorganized could cause some problems."

"That is why we have them." Wisemon said and pointed up to twelve figures in the walls of the room.

"Who are they?" Tyrone asked.

"They are knowns as the Olympos XII." Wisemon said. "They are similar to legendary figures of your world called the Olympians. They are twelve powerful digimon that watch over the digital world, helping keep order, peace, harmony, and balance. In fact, they are among some of the most powerful."

"Twelve powerful digimon that watch over the whole digital world?!" Tyrone said as he couldn't believe it. Sean looked at those figures and was thinking of something.

"Great one? Powerful? I wonder…" Sean said.

"What is it now, Sean?" Mistiomon asked.

"I bet it's one of them. I bet one of those twelve is the master of the Ten Seas!" Sean said with the others being shocked. "Wisemon, do you know the Ten Seas? Do you know who they answer to?"

"Yes. I've heard of the Ten Seas." Wisemon said. "I say it's most likely they answer to the one called Neptunemon."

"That makes sense!" Mistiomon said. "It is said that Neptunemon rules over all the digtal seas."

"I bet you're right! Neptunemon must be the one we're looking for!" Tyrone said.

"Finding the others will have to wait. This could be our best chance to get to Neptunemon." Sean said.

"What?!" Tyrone said as he thought that was crazy.

"We came here to try and stop the Ten Seas from taking our world and we know they answer to a powerful digimon." Sean said. "I don't know if we can take Neptunemon in an actual fight, but we do have to convince him that he's wrong about us humans. Wisemon, where can we find Neptunemon?"

"Please tell us. The survival of our world depends on this." Tyrone said.

"Very well. Neptunemon lies in a place that's called the Sea Palace." Wisemon said.

"Can you show us where that is?" Sean asked.

"Very well." Wisemon said as he waved his hand and a trail of light was being made. "Simply follow the trail of light and it should take you to the Sea Palace."

"Thank you. This is a big help to us." Sean said. Once they got the answers they needed, they went and follow the trail of light. Once they got outside, they saw the trail heads to one of the upper tunnels. "That way!"

"Neptunemon is the one we're looking for. We've got to convince him that we humans aren't that bad." Tyrone said. Once it was clear what they had to do, they moved out and climbed the trail to face their enemy.

To Be Continued….

That Wisemon sure likes to talk a lot. At least now they know what they're up against. What will they do once they meet Neptunemon? Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	29. Search for the Sea Palace

Tyrone, Sean, and Mistiomon found themselves underwater and trapped in a cavern. Meanwhile, Yukon informed the parents about what's going on. Sean figured out that it wasn't ordinary water and was able to escape just by thinking they can breathe underwater. When they did, they found themselves at a library and met a talkative Wisemon. Wisemon shared a bunch of stuff and it seems to have Tyrone rethinking his bond with Dragmon. Thanks to Wisemon, they also learned that the leader of the Ten Seas is Neptunemon. Now that they know that, they're on their way to face Neptunemon. How are they going to deal with a digimon that's like a god?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Thanks to Wisemon, a literal path was made for Tyrone, Sean, and Mistiomon. It would lead them right to where Neptunemon, leader of the Ten Seas, lies.

"Are we sure about this?" Mistiomon said as they all ran on the path made for them and was on their way through the tunnel. "Neptunemon is a powerful digimon and I doubt it will be easy for us to defeat him."

"I'm not expecting to fight him as we are now." Sean said. "If we do, I'm afraid we would be crushed. At least not without the others. Still, we could try and talk to him and have him see he's wrong about us humans."

"I trust you, Sean, but I hope you know what you're doing." Mistiomon said. Sean was hoping so as well. He looked over to the side and saw Tyrone seemed distracted about something.

"Tyrone, you're pretty quiet. Is something wrong?" Sean said as Tyrone snapped out of it.

"It's nothing." Tyrone said. He acted innocent as he didn't really want to talk about it. He couldn't stop thinking about what Wisemon told them about digimon made of data and digimon being programmed. 'Is what Wisemon said true? Is Dragmon really just data and just doing what he was made to do? Is our friendship and partnership not as real as I thought?'

"I see our exit." Mistiomon said as the end of the tunnel was coming. They went through a warp in space and ended in a brand new area.

"Time out!" Tyrone said as he couldn't believe the place they were in. It looked like a wasteland, but all the rocks were white. "Where are we now? What is this place?"

"I'm not really sure." Mistiomon said.

"What is this stuff? White rocks?" Tyrone said.

"I'm not sure, but we can worry about that another time." Sean said. "Don't forget why we're here. Wisemon showed us the way that led us to the Sea Palace. The Sea Palace is where Neptunemon stays. So it must be somewhere in this area."

"So how are we going to find it?" Tyrone said.

"Over there." Sean said as he spotted something and walked over to a stream. "If it's called the Sea Palace, it must be around water. All we have to do is follow this stream and maybe it will lead us to the place."

"Beats just walking in a random direction." Mistiomon said.

"Let's go." Tyrone said. With nowhere else to go, the three of them followed the water in hopes of finding the Sea Palace.

…

CaptainHookmon

CaptainHookmon entered a throne room. As he walked in, he dropped down on one knee and was faced with Neptunemon himself.

"Great Neptunemon, I have failed you." CaptainHookmon said. "The humans have escaped my grasp and I have failed to find them again."

"There is no need for concern, CaptainHookmon. Siramon and our new ally could still pull through. Sibegermon's tracking abilities will find them and his strength should be more than a match for them." Neptunemon said. "If things go well for us, Siramon's plan might pull through and we can begin our conquest of the human world with no one to stop us. We will liberate our kind from the imprisonment of the humans and never again will we be forced to fight our own kind."

"What about the digimon that actually side with humans?" CaptainHookmon said.

"They will be punished for that crime. Let us hope that they come to their senses." Neptunemon said. "Now leave until I call on your assistance again."

"As you wish." CaptainHookmon said as he stood up and left the throne.

"For a pirate, he's very loyal and less defiant."

"That you, Helixmon?" Neptunemon asked. Another digimon stepped forward. He was a strange looking digimon. He wore black armor-like structure over his top. His arms and legs were indigo in the shape similar a double-helix with hands and feet on the ends. He had cord-like pieces hang from his shoulders as well as his head indigo with a black top over his head. "Helixmon, a fateful ally. You were the one that convinced me about the humans. As for your comment about CaptainHookmon, you should see him on the battlefield."

"I suppose so." Helixmon said. "I just thought you would be interested to know that there was a warp in space earlier. It could be those humans. They could be on their way here."

"If they do, they will find it will be a grave mistake." Neptunemon said. "If those humans want to walk to their doom, so be it." Neptunemon isn't afraid of Tyrone and the others. He'll be ready for when they arrive.

….

Siramon

"Curse that data cyclone." Siramon said as she was walking around. "At least it sent me to a familiar place, but what about Sibegermon? What happened to him? He better not have skimped out on our deal." After last time, Siramon and Sibegermon got separated for they two were actually caught in the data cyclone. "What am I going to tell Neptunemon?" Siramon was trying to think of what she was going to do.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Sort of." Siramon heard voices and went to investigate. She stayed hidden behind some rocks as she saw Tyrone and the others.

"It's a couple of those humans. What are they doing here?" Siramon said.

"How do you know we're heading in the right direction?" Tyrone asked.

"It was a fifty-fifty chance." Sean said.

"Neptunemon's palace must be around here somewhere. We just need to keep our eyes open." Mistiomon said.

"They're looking for Neptunemon's Sea Palace?" Siramon said. "Not if I can help it." She wasn't going to allow a couple of lowly humans near the palace.

"I still don't' see anything. You think it would be easy to spot." Tyrone said.

"Look, if we don't find it, we can always turn back around and try the other direction." Sean said.

"Yeah, but that will take twice as long." Tyrone complained. They tried to keep strong about this, but there was no time. They noticed the water was rising and it attacked them.

"Move!" Mistiomon said as he moved fast and got both of them out of the way.

"What was that?" Sean said.

"Hello, boys." All three of them looked across the stream and saw Siramon standing there.

"Siramon!" Tyrone said.

"What do you want?" Sean said.

"I overheard your little talk. As if I'm really going to allow the likes of you near Neptunemon's Sea Palace." Siramon said and was ready to attack.

"**Tempest Wave**!" Siramon formed a spiral attack of wind and water, but both of them moved out of the way and avoided the attack.

"You're not getting away that easily." Siramon said as she manipulated the water and had it attack them.

"That does it." Mistiomon said as he jumped across to attack. He tried to kick her, but she easily caught the attack and tossed him away.

"Did you really think you were a match for me?" Siramon said.

"Mistiomon, she's an ultimate. So let's step it up." Sean said as he pulled out his D-3. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to….VoltWolfmon!"

"Now it's a fair fight." VoltWolfmon said as he leaped at her, but she jumped out of the way.

"**Wild Voltage**!" VoltWolfmon unleashed the blast of electricity. It blasted her and knocked her down, but she wasn't out. VoltWolfmon ran over to Tyrone and Sean.

"Get on. Siramon's pretty tough. I don't know if I can beat her by myself." VoltWolfmon said. Both of the boys climbed on and VoltWolfmon ran off so they could escape her.

"You're not getting away." Siramon said. She manipulated the water and used it to attack as she went after them. VoltWolfmon was doing his best to avoid her attacks. One attack landed near them and it caused VoltWolfmon to crash.

"To think I like playing in the water." Tyrone groaned as they tried to get back up.

"VoltWolfmon, are you okay?" Sean asked.

"I think so." VoltWolfmon said.

"You won't be when I get through with you." Siramon said as she slid against the water and cut them off. VoltWolfmon was still ready to fight. "You seem like a resilient opponent, VoltWolfmon. You even have that in your rookie form. Why don't you be smart and join forces with us?"

"Save your breath. Hermitmon already tried to get me to join you and I turned him down." VoltWolfmon said. "I'm perfectly happy where I am and there's nothing you or anyone can do to change that."

"So you want to be destroyed with the humans? So be it." Siramon said and continued fighting.

"**Tempest Wave**!" Siramon attacked again and blasted VoltWolfmon with her attack, but VoltWolfmon jumped through the attack and was able to graze her.

"I can't believe you actually attack a lady." Siramon said.

"You're no lady." VoltWolfmon said. The two of them kept on fighting, but all Sean and Tyrone can do is watch.

"Hang in there, VoltWolfmon." Sean said.

"If only Dragmon was here. I could help you guys fight." Tyrone said.

"At the moment, he's not. All we can do is work with what we've got." Sean said.

"**Wild Voltage**!" VoltWolfmon attacked her again, but Siramon avoided the attack this time.

"Let's go for a little ride." Siramon said as she used her powers on the water again and caused flash flood.

"Hang ten!" Tyrone said as all three of them got caught in the water and being pushed further down. All three of them were pushed further down the stream and it seemed like they were down.

"Great. I don't really like getting wet." VoltWolfmon said as he stood back up and so did the others.

"It looks like it's the end of the line for all of you." Siramon said as she walked over to them. She thought she had them right where she wanted them, but she had a look to where they were exactly. "Oops."

"Huh?" Tyrone questioned. They had a look at what she saw and that's where they saw it. They were close to a large body of water, but just out of the land's reach was a blue building that had waterfalls coming down from it. "That must be the Sea Palace!"

"What was your clue? The fact that it's over water or that there's water coming from that place." Sean said.

"Okay. I messed up and brought you here." Siramon said. She admitted to her mistake, but she isn't going to let that stop her. "It still doesn't matter. None of you are going there. None of you are worthy to face Neptunemon."

"We don't want to fight him. We know he's much more powerful than us, but we will if we have to." VoltWolfmon said. "We wish to convince him to leave the human world alone and end this conflict."

"It will only end once the humans submit to us and they're threat over us is over us is done!" Siramon said as she unleashed more water to attack him, but VoltWolfmon was avoiding each of her attacks again.

"Man. She's really determined to beat us." Tyrone said.

"There's got to be some way for us to beat her, but the fact that she can control water is a problem given where we're standing." Sean said. They tried to think of a solution, but Sean had a look at where Siramon was standing and that's when he realized something so obvious. "That's it! VoltWolfmon, aim for the water!"

"Got it." VoltWolfmon said as he jumped into the air.

"**Wild Voltage**!" VoltWolfmon unleashed his electric attack and he aimed for the water. The electricity coursed through the water and Siramon got electrocuted from being in contact with the water. The power was too much and Siramon was blown off the water. She rolled against the ground and took a lot of damage.

"It's over, Siramon. Time to give it up." Sean said. "Don't make us have to destroy you." Siramon tried to stand back up and it seemed like she wanted to continue fighting.

"I will never surrender. Not to the likes of you." Siramon said. "I would rather be destroyed than let you near Neptunemon."

"Have it your way." VoltWolfmon said as he was getting ready to finish this fight. Siramon seemed ready herself, but she sensed something and it was causing her to back off.

"On second thought, I think I'll leave you alone." Siramon said as she had water come between them and made her escape. VoltWolfmon was ready to go after her.

"Wait. Just let her go. We'll see her again since she's heading for the palace." Sean said. VoltWolfmon backed off and changed back to Mistiomon.

"We better get going ourselves. It's right there. So let's get going." Tyrone said as he ran straight for the palace.

"Tyrone, wait a minute!" Sean said as he and Mistiomon went after him. Tyrone crossed a bridge that connected the palace to land, but Sean reached out and stopped him from going much further. "Tyrone, wait."

"What is it now?" Tyrone said.

"Something doesn't seem right." Sean said. "Siramon just said that she would rather be destroyed than let us get near this place. So why did she pull back?" Tyrone didn't think about that, but now that he is, he does think that's rather strange.

"I guess you're right. Why would she do that?" Tyrone said. They suddenly got their answer as something crashed on the Sea Palace grounds. All of them looked to see what it was.

"There you guys are. Finding you guys is a lot of trouble." The dust cleared away and it revealed to be Sibegermon.

"Sibegermon!" All three of them said as they were shocked to see him.

"It looks like the rest of the gang isn't here yet. That's okay. I can take care of you guys first and go after the rest of them later." Sibegermon said. Sibegermon pulled out his claws and was ready for a fight. Who was once their friend is now about to be their enemy, an enemy they have to get through if they wish to get to Neptunemon.

To Be Continued….

Man. Just when it seems like the goal is in reach, this guy shows up. Can they get past Sibegermon? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	30. Sibegermon's Strength

Upon arriving into a strange area, Tyrone, Sean, and Mistiomon were searching for the Sea Palace, the place where Neptunemon stays. They tried following a stream as they thought it would lead them to the palace. Siramon was close as well and was trying to stop them from reaching the palace. VoltWolfmon did his best to fight her off, but she was a pretty tough one. The fight did lead them to the Sea Palace and they were able to get Siramon out of the way. However, before they could go inside, Sibegermon showed up and it doesn't seem like he's going to let them pass.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

While the three of them were separated from the rest of the group, everyone else continued their search for them. With Meramon as Kaz's partner, he joins them in their quest.

"It doesn't look like there's anything here either." Sarah said. "Where could they be?"

"We can't lose faith. I'm sure we'll find them soon." Angemon said.

"Angemon's right. If they're out there, we'll find them." Louie said. All of them continued searching, but it was hard for some of them.

"This is getting hard and boring." Kenny said. "I'm starting to think this is hopeless. Tyrone and Sean could be anywhere and we have no idea where the Ten Seas are. I'm starting to think we should just head home."

"No way! You're just upset that you don't have a digimon yet." Kaz said. "Besides, we're not going to leave Tyrone and Sean behind. It's all for one and one for all!"

"I know I've come into this late, but Kaz is right. We can't give up on finding your friends." Meramon said.

"Never thought I hear someone say that Kaz is right or that he would actually make sense." Rachel said.

"Goes to show you anything can happen in the digital world." Bumblemon said.

"I really hope we find Tyrone soon." Dragmon said as he was getting upset about being so far from Tyrone and is getting worried about him. "Angemon, you're an angel. Can't you just like bring us to him or something?"

"That's….not how it works." Angemon said.

"Come on, guys." Julie said. "We'll find Tyrone and the others. Let's just hope that wherever they are, they're safe." They all hoped so, but they have no idea of the trouble they are in right now.

…

The Sea Palace

Sibergmon was able to find all three of them. Sibegermon is much stronger than any of the Ten Seas and the fact that he's really Ligermon doesn't help. They're not sure if they can really find him.

"I finally found you guys and this time, you're not escaping." Sibegermon said.

"Sibegermon, why are you doing this?" Tyrone said. "You were once Ligermon and, even if you were a little rude, obnoxious, and a bit of a troublemaker, I thought that deep down, you considered us your friends. You really intend on fighting and destroying us?"

"Sorry, kid. It's nothing personal. It's just business." Sibegermon said.

"It's no use." Mistiomon said. "Ligermon's lust for power has blinded him. He's made a deal he shouldn't have and now it seems like he's going through with it." Mistiomon stepped forward as he saw there was no choice, but to do this.

"Mistiomon, are you really going to fight him?" Sean said.

"We have no choice. He's what's standing between us and Neptunemon." Mistiomon said. "He's also not going to back down from this." As they saw this going on, Tyrone kept thinking about what Wisemon said.

'Digimon are always fighting. Maybe it's in their program to fight.' Tyrone thought. As he saw this going on, it was like Tyrone was losing any emotion and care he had for digimon.

"I suppose you're right. Sibegermon, this is your only chance. Stand aside. We don't want to hurt you." Sean said.

"Yeah right." Sibegermon said. "I've been waiting for this for a long time and I'm not giving it up."

"Fine." Sean said as he pulled out his D-3. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to….WereFlamemon!"

"Oh yeah! Come on, wolfy. Come at me!" Sibegermon said as he wanted to fight. WereFlamemon gave him what he wanted as he was the first to attack. WereFlamemon was about to strike him, but Sibegermon easily knocked him away and caused WereFlamemon to slide against the ground.

"WereFlamemon!" Sean called in concern.

"He knocked him down like it was nothing!" Tyrone said.

"Come on. Don't think I'm going to make this easy. I want you to come at me with everything you've got. I've got a lot of new power that I want to try out." Sibegermon said. He's letting his new power take him over and he wants to use as much as he can. As the fight was going on, Siramon watched from the palace.

'I knew it was a good idea to have him take this.' Siramon thought. 'While it is admirable for WereFlamemon to fight, he doesn't stand a chance. Sibegermon is a mega and I don't think any of their digimon have reached that level yet. They're outmatched this time.' WereFlamemon tried to get back up, but that one move did some damage to him.

"I can't believe how strong Ligermon's become." WereFlamemon said.

"And I'm only going to get stronger. I'll be the strongest and no one can stop me!" Sibegermon said.

"**Tiger Lightning**!" Sibegermon unleashed a blast of white lightning from his claws and blasted WereFlamemon and WereFlamemon took even more damage as that lightning was fierce and powerful.

"Once this battle is over, I'll absorb your data! Doing that will allow me to grow even stronger!" Sibegermon said.

"Absorb his data?!" Sean said as that thought scared him. "If he does that, Mistiomon will be gone forever!"

"He's gotten a taste of a lot of power and now all he wants is more of it!" Tyrone said. "I can't believe that's really the Ligermon we use to know." WereFlamemon tried to stand back up, but it wasn't doing any good as he took a lot of damage.

"What's the matter? Finished already? I was expecting more out of you." Sibegermon said as he walked closer to him. It seemed like this fight was already over and there's nothing Sean or Tyrone can do to stop it.

"No. He can't do this, but there's nothing I can do." Tyrone said as he felt so helpless. "Dragmon!" He shouted at the top of his lungs in hopes that some sort of miracle can happen.

…..

Dragmon

Somehow, Dragmon could hear Tyrone's cry. When he did, he instantly knew the danger he and the others were in right now.

"Dragmon? Is something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"It's Tyrone! I heard him!" Dragmon said.

"I didn't hear anything." Ninmon said as all of them were confused as to how Dragmon heard Tyrone.

"I heard him. I know I did, but he's in trouble." Dragmon said and ran ahead of them. "Tyrone's in trouble and we've got to get to him now!"

"Dragmon, wait!" Julie said as they all went after him. They tried to keep up with him, but the wind started to pick up in speed and they could see another data cyclone was forming. "Oh no! Another data cyclone!"

"We must take shelter!" Angemon said.

"No! Tyrone is on the other side of that!" Dragmon said.

"What?! That's crazy!" Bumblemon said. "Dragmon, the data cyclone could take us anywhere. There's no way it will take us right to Tyrone and the others."

"It will! I know it!" Dragmon said as he raced right to it. All of them were worried about Dragmon and chased after him as they all went inside the data cyclone. Dragmon might be crazy, but maybe not as crazy as they think.

…

The Sea Palace

Sibegermon kicked WereFlamemon back and it looks like it was the end for him. All Sean and Tyrone can do is watch in horror.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Sibegermon said.

"Please don't do it!" Sean begged. Sibegermon was about to finish WereFlamemon off, but he stopped himself as he saw a couple other attacks coming his way. Sibegermon jumped back and avoided the attacks. All of them looked and saw all the others were able to find them. "Guys!"

"Sean! Tyrone! Are you two okay?!" Louie said.

"Yeah! We're glad to see you guys again!" Tyrone said.

"Tyrone!" Dragmon shouted as he jumped right in Tyrone's arms. "I missed you."

"Yeah. Me too." Tyrone said, but it didn't really sounded sincere.

"Hold on. What's Meramon doing here?" Sean asked.

"Duh! He's my partner!" Kaz boasted. Sean couldn't believe it.

"I think we should talk about it later. He doesn't look that happy." Meramon said. All of them turned to Sibegermon.

"So your buddies came and found you. Good. I can take all of you out together now." Sibegermon said.

"Sarah, stay back." Angemon said as he was ready to protect her. Sarah didn't like this considering who Sibegermon really was.

"Ligermon, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends." Sarah said.

"I'm not Ligermon!" Sibegermon shouted. "Ligermon was a weakling! I'm Sibegermon now and I'm strong!"

"It's no use. He's gone mad with power." Sean said.

"So we fight. Not that big of a deal. We'll just take him down like we did with the others that tried to fight us." Rachel said as she and Bumblemon were ready to fight. Sibegermon wasn't intimidated at all.

"**Tiger Lightning**!" Sibegermon unleashed another attack. He blasted near all of them and knocked some of them down.

"I guess the Ligermon we really know is gone. I guess we really are going to have to fight him." Dragmon said. "We're doomed if we don't defend ourselves. Come on, Tyrone. We've got to do something."

"Right." Tyrone said as he grabbed his digivice, but he suddenly remembered again what Wisemon told him. A digivice was also like a connection between digimon and humans. It's formed when a connection between partners is made. If what Wisemon said is true and digimon are just bits of data following what their programmed for, does that mean the bond Tyron he thought they had is a lie?

"Tyrone, what's wrong? I've got to digivolve to stop Sibegermon?" Dragmon said.

"Tyrone, now is not the time to hesitate!" Julie said. Tyrone snapped out of it, but his doubts got in the way. He was still able to have Dragmon digivolve.

"Dragmon digivolve to….Roarmon!"

Roarmon flew right in at Sibegermon. He tried striking him with his claw, but Sibegermon was able to grab the claw and didn't even move back. He slammed Roarmon against the ground and tossed him back.

"I think someone had one too many donuts." Sibegermon said. "I was hoping you guys put up more of a fight. Too bad." Sibegermon walked closer to them and all of them were starting to get scared. Sarah grabbed a hold of Julie and Julie held her tight.

"Julie, what do we do?" Sarah said.

"I'm not sure." Julie said.

"We'll protect you!" Ninmon said as all the digimon stepped forward ready to defend their partners.

"Don't make me laugh!" Sibegermon said as he unleashed more lightning and pushed them all back. Sibegermon gave off a sinister smirk as he was set to end this, but WereFlamemon wouldn't allow it.

"That's enough!" WereFlamemon said.

"**Wolf Burner**!" WereFlamemon formed the flaming wolf heads around his fists and was able to pound Sibegermon across the face a couple times, but Sibegermon was able to grab him and hit him pretty hard and WereFlamemon was knocked down.

"I guess I'll start with you." Sibegermon said.

"Don't touch him!" Roarmon said as he raced over to try and stop him, but Sibegermon jumped up to him and pounded him across the face and knocked him down again.

"Oh man. This doesn't seem fun anymore." Kenny said.

"You can say that again. Sibegermon is brutal." Kaz said.

"That's it!" Tyrone shouted. "I don't care anymore on who he use to be. He's nothing, but a monster now. Roarmon, take him down and take him out!"

"Tyrone?!" Julie said as she couldn't believe he said that. It was like any emotional connection he had for digimon was fading away and it didn't help seeing Sibegermon act so vicious.

"I'll be right with you, once I'm done with him." Sibegermon said as he went over to WereFlamemon. "Any last words, wolf face?"

"Ligermon, please…" WereFlamemon said as he tried to reach to the little digimon he believed was still in there.

"I'm not Ligermon anymore." Sibegermon said.

"Don't let your desire for power blind you!" WereFlamemon said.

"Shut up!" Sibegermon said and was unleashing all his fury on a defenseless WereFlamemon.

"Oh no!" Sean said as he could only watch this. "WereFlamemon, you've got to get away! Your other forms aren't powerful enough to take him! I can't do anything! I don't have anything that can help!" Sibegermon beat WereFlamemon around as he unleashed all his frustration and it seemed like it would be the end for him.

"Nice knowing you." Sibegermon said. He was ready to finish this, but he felt someone grabbed his wrists and saw it was Angemon.

"Angemon!" Sarah shouted as she was worried on what might happen to him.

"I don't know who you are, but I can see that you're desire for power has clouded your judgement." Angemon said.

"What do you know?" Sibegermon said. Angemon fought back as he pounded him across the face.

"You fool." Angemon said. "To have strength is not to have power. To have power is to be strong."

"What does that mean?" Sibegermon said.

"You may have strength, but all you desire is more power." Angemon said. "It's not enough to have a desire for power. You need to have a reason for wanting to have power. That reason to have power will make you strong, but it has to be the right reasons. If all you desire is strength to have power, you are sent to have a doom faith."

"You don't know anything!" Sibegermon said.

"Do what you like to me, but I won't allow you to harm these children." Angemon said. "They don't believe you are a callous being that craves power."

"Oh no?! I'll show you I'll do anything for power!" Sibegermon shouted as he placed his claw against Angemon.

"**Ever Suffering**!" Angemon got electrocuted and that electricity coursed through every bit of his being. All of them were horrified at what they were seeing. Angemon was blown away as he slid against the ground.

"Angemon!" Sarah shouted as she ran to him.

"No!" WereFlamemon said as he tried to attack him again, but Sibegermon kicked him back and he was forced to change back into Mistiomon.

"Mistiomon!" Sean called as he hurried to his side.

"Angemon! Angemon, wake up! Wake up, please!" Sarah said, but Angemon wasn't moving or doing anything and his body felt cold. Sibegermon actually laughed at this.

"Sorry, kid." Sibegermon said. "That attack will have Angemon asleep for a long, long time. That will make it easier for me to finish him and absorb his data. Then again, I could just leave him like that. He might never wake up. He'll never find peace or anything. He'll be in pain like that, possibly forever. He's nothing more than an old rag doll now."

"No…" Sarah said as tears formed in her eyes and she didn't hold them back. It was like Angemon is really gone even though his body is right there.

"You were wrong, Angemon. To have strength is to have power." Sibegermon said. "I'll keep growing stronger until no one is stronger than me. You hear me?! No one!"

"But Angemon was trying to help and you just…." Roarmon said and was getting really angry. As was Tyrone.

"That's it!" Tyrone shouted. "You'll pay for this! You'll pay!" Tyrone unleashed more energy and it caused Roarmon to digivolve to MetalRoarmon, both filled with rage.

"Sarah!" Julie called out as she raced over to her. "Come on. We better move out of the way." She grabbed her, but Sarah just shoved her away and continued to cry.

"Julie, something's going on!" Ninmon said. All of them watched, but this was getting scary.

"Nice look, but you're still no match for me." Sibegermon said.

"Wrong. You're finished." Tyrone said. MetalRoarmon charged right in and slammed his claws down, but Sibegermon jumped out of the way. "Destroy him! Tear him apart!"

"Tyrone, what's gotten into you?" Julie said as she couldn't believe he said that. MetalRoarmon went at him and tried to take a bite out of him, but Sibegermon slashed against him and knocked him down.

"You can't lose! I order you to digivolve!" Tyrone shouted. "Digivolve to mega now!" He held out his digivice and it glowed an ominous red. MetalRoarmon shined red and it appeared to be working.

"He's digivolving!" Rachel said.

"No! Something's wrong!" Bumblemon said.

"What's happening to him?!" Sean said as all of them were concerned. It appeared that MetalRoarmon did digivolve. His form changed as he was a giant with a broad body and claws. He had red wings that acted like a cape. What's more is that his body turned a dark black.

"Yes. Mega." Tyrone said. Dragmon's new form unleashed a terrifying roar and it didn't seem like the Dragmon they knew anymore.

To Be Continued…

What's gotten into Tyrone? What's happened to Dragmon? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	31. To Move Forward

Sibegermon showed up and was aiming to keep his end of the deal he made with the Ten Seas. WereFlamemon tried to fight him off, but Sibegermon was too powerful for him. Luckily, the others were able to get to Tyrone and Sean, but that didn't matter. Angemon did his best to stop Sibegermon, but Sibegermon used an attack and now Angemon is in a coma-like state. Filled with rage and anger, Tyrone forced Dragmon to digivolve to the mega level. However, he didn't take a friendly appearance when he digivolved. If you think Sibegermon is bad, I'm actually afraid of what this guy might do.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

While things were becoming dangerous and insane in the digital world, no one in the real world was aware of what was happening in the digital world. No one has any idea of the danger that those kids might be in.

"I see. I'm on my way, Yukon." Taku said and ended the phone call he had.

"Taku? What's going on?" Mrs. Notiko asked.

"That was Yukon I was on the phone with, Cynthia." Taku said.

"Did he hear from the kids again? Please tell me Louie's okay." Cynthia said. "Is my baby boy coming home?"

"He hasn't heard anything from the kids yet." Taku said. "I asked if I could help him out with whatever is they're working on that could get Louie and the others home. I'm on my way now to meet with him about it. I feel the same as you, honey. I want Louie home as soon as possible and that's what I'm going to do. He's been gone for too long."

"Taku, please bring Louie home." Cynthia pleaded. Taku understood and hurried over as fast as he could.

"Louie, I hope you're safe." Taku hoped. If he knew what was happening, he do everything he can to get Louie and the others home right now.

…

Stanford

As Tyrone and the others were fighting for their lives, Stanford was out on his own. He was looking for a digimon that could help him, but he hasn't found that one yet.

"Let's see. If the information is right, we'll be meeting a powerful digimon soon." Stanford said as he and his digimon kept going, but Silishiomon stopped as he sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Gemosmon asked.

"I'm not sure. I sense something." Silishiomon said. "Great anger. Great destruction. I think it also has something to do with those humans we met before."

"What? You're being paranoid." Skyrowmon said, but Stanford didn't think so. If Silishiomon sensed something like that, he knew it couldn't be good.

…

The Sea Palace

Tyrone succeeded in having Dragmon reach the mega level, but it's not what most would want. Dragmon's newest form looked threatening. He unleashed awful roars and they weren't so sure if that was even Dragmon anymore.

"Is that really Dragmon?" Louie said.

"I'm not sure anymore. Mistiomon, who did he digivolve into?" Sean asked.

Digimon Analyzer (Mistiomon's voice): That's Demisemon. I thought he was just a myth. He's a dangerous mega level digimon with no conscious and destroys everything in his path.

"Do it. Destroy him." Tyrone said. His anger and hatred towards Sibegermon appears to have corrupted him as well. Demisemon unleashed a might roar as he lunged himself at Sibegermon. Sibegermon jumped out of the way of his attack.

"You finally look cool, but that isn't going to save you." Sibegermon said. Demisemon unleashed his power and it was terrifying as the ground began to shake and tear open. Demisemon went at Sibegermon again. Demisemon tried to take a bite out of him, but Sibegermon tried to hold him back. Demisemon was still powerful as Sibegermon was pushed against the ground. Demisemon continued to release his power and it was frightening.

"What's happening?!" Rachel said.

"It must be Demisemon! His power is causing the very ground to split open!" Bumblemon said.

"Sarah, we've got move." Julie said, but Sarah wasn't budging. She just stayed right next to Angemon with that sad look on her face and wasn't budging.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she moving?" Ninmon asked.

"I don't know." Julie said. "Urgh! I knew it was a bad idea to bring her here."

"Oh man. This is starting to get really scary." Kaz said.

"You said it. I always thought digimon were cool, but I never knew how scary it could be." Kenny said.

"Meramon, what do we do?" Kaz asked.

"I'm not really sure. I've never seen anything like this before." Meramon said. "All I know is that if something isn't done, we'll all be history." As this was going on, Siramon continued to watch.

"This is starting to get out of hand." Siramon said. "I didn't think humans could do this to digimon, I thought Sibegermon would have finished them by now, but this is getting dangerous." This situation was affecting everyone and all of them saw it was bad.

"Come on!" Tyrone shouted. Almost everyone thought it was bad. "Get in there and destroy him! Stop messing around and finish him!"

"What has gotten into Tyrone?" Louie said.

"I'm not sure, but he has to snap out of it. His anger is what caused this." Mistiomon said. "He forced Dragmon to digivolve and it became that."

"Tyrone…" Julie said as she was really worried about him. She couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Do it! Do it!" Tyrone said. "Destroy, Sibegermon. If he wants to act like a savage, we'll give him just what he deserves." Julie couldn't stand to see him like this anymore. Julie ran over to him. "Destroy him! Destroy him!"

"Tyrone, stop it!" Julie said as she had Tyrone turn to her and actually slapped him across the face and it seemed to have gotten to him. Tyrone looked into Julie's eyes and saw she was scared of Demisemon and himself. "Tyrone, what has gotten into you?! You're not even acting like yourself! I mean, look what you did to Dragmon."

"Dragmon…?" Tyrone said. He was starting to come back to his senses and had a look. He saw Demisemon and realized what he just did and felt such guilt and despair. "Dragmon! What have I done to him?!"

"Looks like he's snapped out of it." Louie said. "Now for that." All of them turned to the attention to the struggle going on. "We've got to do something. This is getting out of hand."

"I don't think there's anything we can do. None of our digimon can reach mega." Sean said.

"Even if they could, what can we do?" Rachel said. "Sibegermon might be acting like our enemy, but Demisemon is out of control."

"We've got to do something. I just know this is going to end badly if we don't." Louie said.

"Get off me!" Sibegermon said as he was struggling to keep Demisemon off him. "I thought your breath was bad before, but it's even worse than I thought."

"Sibegermon!" Siramon called out. She came out of the Sea Palace and came near them. "What are you doing? Stop messing around."

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Sibegermon said.

"I gave you the power you wanted. Now you just need to use it." Siramon said as she was trying to motivate him. "Don't make me regret that we gave you these powers."

"I can handle it!" Sibegermon shouted. "I can handle it. I just need a little more power." He knew just where to get it as he grabbed a hold of Siramon by her neck.

"What are you doing? Release me." Siramon said.

"Just a little more power." Sibegermon said. Siramon could see what he was doing and she couldn't get free.

"No. Stop!" Siramon said, but Sibegermon electrocuted her and Siramon turned to data with Sibegermon absorbing her data. Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw.

"He just took out one of the Ten Seas and did it easily!" Louie said.

"He's also absorbed her data! Now she can never be revived." Sean said.

"This is bad. The more data he absorbs, the stronger he gets." Mistiomon said.

"We've got to stop him somehow." Ninmon said. Sibegermon could feel himself getting stronger and was starting to push Demisemon back. Sibegermon unleashed his new power and gave Demisemon an uppercut that knocked him back.

"That's right. I'm the strongest. The strongest!" Sibegermon shouted.

"**Tiger Lightning**!" Sibegermon blasted Demisemon with his attack and there was more power in it. Demisemon was pushed back and was knocked down. Demisemon stayed where he was and it looked bad for him.

"I can't believe he actually took down Demisemon." Meramon said.

"Poor Dragmon." Kenny said.

"Dragmon…" Tyrone said. "Dragmon!" Tyrone ran to him as fast as he could.

"Tyrone, come back!" Julie called out, but Tyrone kept running. Tyrone ran all the way to Demisemon, but Demisemon wasn't moving or doing anything. Tyrone looked at what he turned Dragmon into as he dropped to his knees.

"Dragmon…" Tyrone said. "I did this." Tyrone just stayed like that and wouldn't move or anything. That was bad considering Sibegermon wasn't done yet.

"How cute. A twerp with his pathetic digimon. Time to finish the job." Sibegermon said.

"Tyrone, get out of there!" Sean called.

"Run!" Louie shouted.

"Tyrone, watch out! He's coming!" Rachel called.

"Tyrone, you've got to run!" Julie shouted.

"Move, man!" Kaz shouted.

"Get out of there while you can!" Kenny called. All of them were telling him to run, but Tyrone wasn't moving.

"Time to say goodbye!" Sibegermon said. He stored up electricity to attack. As all of that was going on, it was like time was slowing down for Tyrone.

"Dragmon, I'm sorry." Tyrone said as he thought back to all the times they had together. "When we first met, I couldn't believe it. A digimon that was real and it was harder to believe that I was your partner. I always thought the best thing about having a digimon was that you have a friend by your side, someone that understands you. It was the most exciting day of my life and it got better as we fought other digimon. Then, things started getting serious. I noticed that the more you digivolved, the more I noticed you changed. You kept changing. I just wanted everything to stay the same, but that's not how life works. You weren't changing, you were growing! I just didn't see that! After talking to Wisemon, I got confused. I was beginning to think our bond wasn't real. I thought you were really nothing, but data. I was wrong! You were real! You were alive! Then, after seeing what Sibegermon did to Angemon, I was just so angry and confused. You ended up paying for that. Dragmon, I'm so sorry. I've been holding you back. You could have been so much stronger if I wasn't afraid of things changing. I kept looking back when I should have been moving forward. Dragmon, I wish we could start all over." His digivice was reacting to his thoughts.

….

Tyrone

Tyrone took notice of something strange happening. When he looked around, he was in a weird pocket of space and there were Dragmon everywhere.

"Look at all the Dragmon. Am I suppose to choose one?" Tyrone said as he looked around. He thought he had to choose out of all of them, but he couldn't. "No! There's only one Dragmon and that one's my friend!" A red trail formed and it stretched out to a Dragmon that was unconscious. That was his Dragmon. "Dragmon! I'm coming buddy!" He ran to his friend as fast as he could thinking he can still make things right before he loses him. "Dragmon!"

…

Reality

Tyrone opened his eyes and saw Dragmon was back to his normal self with him resting in his arms.

"Dragmon…" Tyrone said. He was happy to have his friend back and is never going to doubt the bond they have ever again.

"Tyrone, watch out!" Julie called and Tyrone finally snapped back to his senses. He saw Sibegermon unleashed a blast of lightning and there was no time to dodge it. Suddenly, Dragmon woke up and used the last bit of Demisemon's power to form a barrier and blocked the attack.

"What?!" Sibegermon said as he was surprised. Dragmon was awake and stood back up.

"That's enough!" Dragmon said.

"Dragmon?! Are you okay?" Tyrone said.

"Better now than I've ever been." Dragmon said as he turned to him. "I heard what you said, Tyrone. I never thought you were holding me back. I always thought you made me stronger. In fact, I always thought we were making each other stronger."

"Really?" Tyrone said and realized he was being silly. "You're right. This whole time, I was afraid things would change when they wouldn't. I'm sorry I had any doubts about our bond."

"Exactly. I'm still me and you're still you." Dragmon said. "Our friendship is real and that's the one thing that will never change."

"You're right." Tyrone as he stood back up. "No more being afraid. No more looking back. We'll grow stronger together."

"Are you two done yet?" Sibegermon said. "I made a deal to destroy you guys and that's what I'm going to do. Once I do that, I will take on anyone I want and become the strongest!"

"This has to end." Dragmon said.

"You're right. Sibegermon is getting out of control and he needs to be stopped." Tyrone said. "We can do it if we stick together."

"Yeah. That's exactly what we're going to do." Dragmon said.

"No more being afraid." Tyrone said.

"No more looking back." Dragmon said.

"We'll move forward together!" Tyrone said.

"And grow stronger together! We're a team and no one or anything can ever change that!" Dragmon said. The two of them were in sync like a real team and it began to unlock a new power. Tyrone's digivice was reacting to their bond and unleashed great power as a bright red light emerged from it. This light was completely pure. The energy traveled to Dragmon and was releasing his true power.

"Dragmon warp digivolve to…." Power coursed through Dragmon, greater power than he's ever felt before. His form began to change into the same form as Demisemon, but he wasn't a dark black anymore. He was pure white. "Legendmon!"

"Amazing!" Louie said.

"Mystical is more like it." Rachel said as all of them were amazed with what they were seeing.

"That must be Dragmon's true mega level." Sean said.

"But he looks just like Demisemon." Louie said.

"No. He's a different color and I have a feeling that this is the better half." Julie said.

"You think just because you changed colors that you're a match for me?" Sibegermon said. "Don't make me laugh."

"Wrong again." Tyrone said. "We're still going to stop you, Sibegermon. We're just going to do it the right way this time."

"Come on, Sibegermon. Let's finish this." Legendmon said.

"Look at that. We finally agree on something." Sibegermon said as he was ready for this and so was Legendmon. Both of them charged at each other, but will this fight really go differently than before

To Be Continued…

Now that's more like it. Will Legendmon be able to defeat Sibegermon? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	32. A Legendmon is Born

Tyrone was filled with so much rage at Sibegermon that he forced Dragmon to become Demisemon, a dangerous digimon with destructive power. Sibegermon tried to fight back, but it wasn't looking good. He gained some extra power when he absorbed Siramon's data and was able to push Demisemon back. Tyrone realized what he did and saw how wrong he was. He was still able to find his friend in that monster. Realizing the true nature of their bond, Dragmon warped digivolve to Legendmon. That tiger's about to be toast.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Legendmon arrived to battle and everyone was amazed by it. Legendmon looked like an incredible digimon, better than Demisemon. Perhaps this means they have a better chance. Sibegermon and Legendmon charged at each other with Tyrone sticking back with the right state of mind. Sibegermon tried slashing at him, but Legendmon deflected his attack.

'He's strong.' Sibegermon thought.

'Even with this new power, this won't be easy.' Legendmon thought. The two of them charged at each other again and this fight was on.

"Look at him go!" Julie said.

"Who did Dragmon digivolve into this time?" Sean said.

Digimon Anazlyer (Mistiomon's voice): That is Legendmon. He's a powerful mega digimon as well. His Legend Fire comes from the mightiest of flames and will burn those he sees as his enemy.

"It looks like he's in better control of himself as well." Rachel said.

"Tyrone's seemed to have calm down as well. Looks like those two are back to normal." Louie said.

"That's good." Bumblemon said. "If Legendmon is able to control himself, he has better control of that power of his as well."

"Even so, do you think it will be enough to defeat Sibegermon?" Ninmon asked. The only thing they can do now is hope that it will. Legendmon tried crushing his claw against Sibegermon, but Sibegermon jumped out of the way. Sibegermon tried to attack him again, but Legendmon jumped back and regrouped with everyone else.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to fight me, tough guy?" Sibegermon said. "I'm taking you down just like everyone else that would dare challenge me."

"You mean like what you did to Siramon or Angemon?" Tyrone said. "How can you be so heartless, Sibegermon? Don't you have any regrets for the things you've done?"

"You really want to know? No, I don't." Sibegermon said. "That's how the world works! You have to be tough in order to survive! I won't stop until I'm the strongest! It's survival of the fittest! That's how the world really is!" Tyrone couldn't believe he would actually say that and mean it.

"No. You're wrong." Tyrone said.

"So you really have no regrets for the things you've done." Legendmon said. "Sibegermon, you're too dangerous to keep around. You leave me no choice, but to destroy you!"

"So bring it already!" Sibegermon shouted. Legendmon unfolded his wings and flew at Sibegermon. Sibegermon leaped at him, but Legendmon slammed his against the ground. Legendmon swiped his claw again and knocked him away. "Now I'm really getting mad!"

"You're wrong about the world, Sibegermon. If you have friends by your side, you don't have to worry about surviving." Legendmon said. "You would know that if you weren't so obsessed with power."

"Shut up! You don't know what I've been through!" Sibegermon said as he shot some lightning at him, but Legendmon flew into the sky. He got directly over him and was coming straight down at him. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be!" Legendmon said as he came down and it caused an explosion of power.

"This is insane!" Louie said as all of them tried to resist the shockwaves of the collision. Legendmon knocked him away and Sibegermon fell into one of the openings in the ground with Tyrone standing where he was and kept watching.

"Tyrone, shouldn't you move back?!" Sean called.

"No way. I'm going to stay by and close to Legendmon's side until this fight is over. His fight is my fight." Tyrone said as he was acting like a real partner.

"Tyrone…." Julie said as she couldn't believe how passionate he was being. She looked to the side and saw Sarah hasn't moved either as she stayed by Angemon. "Sarah, get over here! It's getting dangerous! We'll get Angemon out of there as well!" She tried reaching out to Sarah, but Sarah wasn't moving.

….

Neptunemon

"Sibegermon has become obsessed with power." Neptunemon said as he was speaking with CaptainHookmon, the last of the Ten Seas. "He might be worthy of the power we grant him, but he is starting to become a dangerous wild card. CaptainHookmon, I want you to deal with the humans while we still can. We can't allow them to escape."

"I shall." CaptainHookmon said and was on his way out.

…

Outside

"Sarah, come on!" Julie called, but Sarah wouldn't budge. It only got worse when she saw CaptainHookmon suddenly arrive near Sarah. "Oh no! CaptainHookmon!" All of them turned towards him.

"How pathetic." CaptainHookmon said. "Look at the mighty Angemon. In the comforts of a human. Talk about the mighty fallen." Sarah heard that remark and looked up to CaptainHookmon. "What's wrong, little girl? Both you and Angemon feeling blue. No worries." He grabbed his anchor and started to twirl it around. "I'll put you both out of your misery!" He tossed the anchor and Sarah wasn't moving.

"No! Leave her alone!" Julie shouted.

"Sarah!" Ninmon called as she jumped as fast as she could and took the attack.

"Ninmon!" Julie shouted as she caught Ninmon.

"I got Sarah!" Mistiomon said as he hurried over and was able to get her and Angemon out of the way. CaptainHookmon was ready to attack all of them.

"Hold it right there, CaptainHookmon!" Tyrone said and got his attention as he and Legendmon walked over.

"You may think you're powerful, CaptainHookmon, but you can't beat me." Legendmon said. He held out his hands and formed fire in them.

"**Legend Fire**!" Legendmon brought his hands together and blasted out a stream of fire. There wasn't time for CaptainHookmon to avoid it as he got blasted from the attack and couldn't handle it.

"Long live Neptunemon!" CaptainHookmon shouted as he was turned to data.

"I'll take that!" Sibegermon said as he appeared out of the ground.

"No!" Legendmon said as Sibegermon absorbed CaptainHookmon's data as well and is now even stronger.

"Now you don't stand a chance!" Sibegermon said as he went at Legendmon again and knocked him against the ground. Sibegermon was moving from one area to the next and he seemed faster.

"Where is he?" Legendmon said as he tried to keep up with him.

"Darn it." Tyrone said as he was trying to follow Sibegermon's movements. "Absorbing CaptainHookmon's data has made him stronger and faster. We can't lose to someone like him."

"This is nuts." Kaz said.

"You can say that again. Sibegermon seems to be getting stronger and there isn't anything we can do." Kenny said.

"I can't stand and watch this anymore. I must do something to help." Meramon said as he was ready to go out there.

"Don't even think about it." Kaz said. "You wouldn't stand a chance against someone like that tiger."

"So you want some too?" Sibegermon said as he suddenly appeared in front of them and kicked Meramon down.

"Meramon!" Kaz called as he raced over to help him. "Meramon, are you okay?"

"I think so." Meramon said as he tried to stand back up.

"Don't even try getting in that fight. We just found each other, Meramon. I can't risk losing you already." Kaz said.

"But we must do something to help, Legendmon." Meramon said.

'I know he's right, but what can we do?' Kaz thought. 'That psycho tiger is too powerful for Meramon to take. Even Angemon got taken down. If I lose Meramon or he ends up like Meramon, I don't know what I do.'

"Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery." Sibegermon said, but Legendmon tackled him away from them.

"You can't stay here! Get somewhere safe." Legendmon said.

"Too late!" Sibegermon said as he was aiming for Kenny.

"**Tiger Lightning**!"

"No!" Legendmon said as he hurried. He covered Kenny and took the attacks in his back as he was trying to keep Kenny safe with Kenny getting scared. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

"Kenny! Kaz! Get out of there! It's too dangerous for you!" Tyrone called.

"Meramon, you want to help? Get them out of here." Legendmon said.

"Right. Let's go." Meramon said as he was escorting Kaz away with Kenny following them.

"No you don't." Sibegermon said as he was going to attack them again, but Legendmon used his tail and swatted him back.

"I'm your opponent. Not them. Leave them alone." Legendmon said.

"You asked for it!" Sibegermon said and continued his fight against Legendmon. As they tried to get away from the fight, Kenny looked back and saw Legendmon was starting to struggle against Sibegermon.

"Kaz, wait." Kenny said. "Meramon's got a point. There has to be something we can do to help Legendmon."

"I know, but I don't think there is." Kaz said.

"Kaz, you have a digimon now. There has to be something Meramon can do to help." Kenny said. "You have a digimon and that means you might have the power to help fight." Kaz thought about that and knew they were right, but he was trying to figure out what he and Meramon can do to help Legenmond against Sibegermon. Legendmon took another attack by Sibegermon and was pushed back.

'This is bad. He's getting stronger. I need to end this soon or else Sibegermon will continue his rampage.' Legendmon thought as he refused to quit. Sibegermon was charging at Legendmon and was getting ready for another attack.

"I hope your pathetic human partner is watching. This is going to be the last time he sees you because I'm about to tear you to shreds!" Sibegermon said. Legendmon tried swiping him with his claw, but Sibegermon jumped up and kicked him right in the face. He grabbed Legendmon's head and slammed him against the ground and tried to hold him down. "This is the end!" Sibegermon claimed as he raised his claw. "Time to say goodbye! I am the strongest! The strongest!"

"Legendmon!" Tyrone called as they all watched in horror of what was about to happen. It can't end like this. If Legendmon is defeated, there isn't anything they can do to defeat Sibegermon. Sibegermon was about to end this as he believed he has already won, but he made a mistake.

"**Blazing Flames**!" Multiple fireballs were launched at Sibegermon and blasted him right in the back. That gave Legendmon the opportunity to knock him off.

"Yeah! Kaz and Meramon to the rescue!" Kaz said as he was able to find a way to help.

"Nice shot! Thanks Kaz and Meramon! You did great!" Tyrone said. When it was needed, Kaz and Meramon stepped up and they were all a little impressed with him.

"See that, Sibegermon? That's what friends are for." Legendmon said.

"I've had enough of this sentimental garbage." Sibegermon said as he tried to get back up.

"You asked for it!" Legendmon said as he flew right at him. Legendmon grabbed Sibegermon from behind and lifted him into the air.

"Hey! Put me down! Let me go!" Sibegermon demanded.

"Sure!" Legendmon said as he threw Sibegermon straight back to the ground. Sibegermon rolled against the ground and was knocked around. Sarah looked up and saw what was going on, but she didn't like it. Legendmon flew back down, but Sibegermon hasn't had enough yet as he continue to fight. "This fight ends now!" Legendmon was covered in flames as he build some power for an attack.

"**Mystic Wyvern**!" Legendmon released the fire and it took the form of a wyvern. Sibegermon couldn't believe this was happening. The attack made contact with him and it caused an explosion that Sibegermon couldn't handle. Sibegermon was knocked down and was having trouble getting back up. Legendmon went over to him and held his claw near him. Tyrone walked over as he stood with Legendmon.

"This is where it ends." Legendmon said.

"It's over, Sibegermon." Tyrone said. Sarah saw this happening and she couldn't take much more.

"I can't believe I lost." Sibegermon said. Even though he lost, he hasn't changed how he sees things. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do it. Just do it already." Tyrone could see he hasn't learn his lesson and he couldn't stand what Sibegermon was like.

"I can't believe how low you've dropped. How could you became." Tyrone said. "You still don't have any regrets for what you've done!"

"Goodbye, Sibegermon!" Legendmon said as he held out his claw and was about to end it.

"No! Stop!" Sarah shouted. Legendmon stopped his attack just short of Sibegermon. Sibegermon couldn't believe they stopped. All eyes turned to Sarah.

"Sarah?" Tyrone said.

"Please stop. No more." Sarah said as she was getting all teary again.

"But why? He deserves this." Legendmon said.

"I can't take it anymore." Sarah said. "No more pain. No more suffering. I can't take any more of this."

"Sarah…" Julie said. All of them felt so sorry for her. Tyrone could see that Sarah was hurting more just from watching this. He couldn't bring herself to hurt anymore.

"You heard her, Legendmon. Don't do it." Tyrone said. Legendmon felt the same and did what they asked. Both of them moved away from Sibegermon and went over to Sarah. Legendmon changed back to Dragmon and Julie joined them.

"It's okay." Julie said. Sarah hugged her sister and was free to cry. Sibegermon saw all this and was having a little trouble understanding all this as he got back up.

"I don't understand. Why spare me? Because of me, your partner might never wake up!" Sibegermon said, but he saw Sarah crying. Sibegermon couldn't understand it. With how things were with the two humans he knew, he thought all humans were selfish and harsh, but this is the first a human acted like this towards him.

"You don't get, do you?" Dragmon said. "Not all humans are what you think they are. Yes, some of them have bad qualities, but many of them have good qualities. The positive can outweigh the negative." No one has ever acted merciful towards him before. He thought the world was survival of the fittest, where others only look out for themselves. After that, he couldn't bring himself to fight anymore.

"Forget it." Sibegermon said as he turned away and just walked.

"Sibegermon, where are you going?" Mistiomon said.

"Someplace where no one can bother me. Someplace to just think." Sibegermon said as he gave up this fight and left the area.

"It looks like that's it." Tyrone said as they were all relief the fighting was over.

"So now what?" Dragmon asked. "Siramon and CaptainHookmon were the last of the Ten Seas and now they're gone."

"Yeah, but there's still one digimon left to deal with." Tyrone said as he turned towards the palace. Sibegermon might have been powerful, but Neptunemon might be their greatest challenge yet.

To Be Continued….

The Ten Seas are done for and Sibegermon is out of the way. That just leaves Neptunemon. See what happens on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	33. Creating a Miracle

Tyrone had Dragmon warp digivolve to Legendmon and the fight was on. It seemed like things were going well until Neptunemon sent CaptainHookmon. CaptainHookmon tried to take out Sarah and Angemon, but Legendmon took him out instead. However, Sibegermon absorbed his data and became stronger. Sibegermon got the upper hand and was about to finish it, but Meramon distracted Sibegermon for Legendmon to escape and he finished it. Legendmon was about to end it, but Sarah begged him not to. The poor kid couldn't take anymore. Sibegermon left and that leaves only one enemy left: Neptunemon himself.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

It was an intense fight against Sibegermon, but it was finally over. Sibegermon left and everyone was together again. On top of that, all members of the Ten Seas are gone. With everyone together, Tyrone and Sean filled the others in on what they have learned while they were separated.

"Okay. I think I understand." Julie said. "So this Neptunemon is the one behind all of this with the Ten Seas and he's right in there."

"That's about right." Tyrone said. "I'm not sure why Neptunemon thinks this way about humans, but we can't let this go on anymore. It's only a matter of time until he finds a way to our world and if he's as powerful as we think, we can't let that happen."

"Hang on, Tyrone." Sean said. "I'm not sure we should really try to fight Neptunemon."

"Wow. That's something I expect Julie to say." Ninmon said.

"I'm just being cautious." Sean said. "Neptunemon is a powerful digimon. Dragmon just became a mega, but Neptunemon is an experienced mega. We should try and talk to him and convince him the error of his ways."

"Sean, this might seem like a reasonable solution, but I doubt Neptunemon is willing to listen." Mistiomon said.

"We have to. It's not worth fighting him if we don't have the power to defeat him." Sean said. "Look at what happened with Sibegermon. We were fortunate to get out of that one. Just look at poor Angemon." All of them looked at Angemon and they all felt bad for him.

"I don't get it." Kaz said as some of them gathered around Angemon. "What's the matter with the big guy?"

"Good question." Rachel said. "His body didn't break into data, but he won't wake up. It's like he's in a coma. Bumblemon, what do you think of this?"

"I'm not sure. I never really seen anything like this before." Bumblemon said. "I'm also concerned about poor Sarah." They looked in Sarah's direction and saw she was depressed after this whole thing.

"Angemon I can understand, but what's the matter with her?" Kenny said.

"She probably blames herself for this happening." Bumblemon said. "She probably wishes she could have been stronger to help Angemon and now feels like she's failed as Angemon's partner."

"Will she be okay?" Meramon said.

"Perhaps, but that is for her to decide." Bumblemon said. All they can do is hope for the best for her. Julie stared at her sister and felt bad about the whole thing.

"Julie, you holding up okay?" Louie asked.

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring Sarah here." Julie said. "I should have convinced her to stay home, but I felt like she would have been safe with a digimon like Angemon on her side."

"I know it looks bad, but there isn't much we can do about it now." Sean said. "All we can do now is keep moving forward and try and find a solution when we get the chance."

"Sean. That doesn't sound very supportive." Mistiomon said. "Are you okay yourself? It's starting to sound like you're losing belief in our abilities."

"What? Don't be silly, Mistiomon." Sean said, but Mistiomon wasn't so sure.

"Whatever we're going to do, we better do it now." Louie said. "The big guy we're looking for is right inside and I don't think he'll let us leave so easily." Louie had a point. It was time to take action. Julie didn't want to leave Sarah's side, but she felt like she was going to be needed in there.

"Kaz. Kenny. Can I ask you two for a favor?" Julie said.

"What is it?" Kaz asked.

"I want to stay out here for Sarah, but I have a feeling I'm going to be needed in there. Can you two watch Sarah until I get back?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. Of course. I don't really feel safe going in there without my own digimon to protect me." Kenny said.

"It makes sense the rest of you go in there." Kaz said. "You five with your digimon went in this together. It only makes sense you all end this together."

"Julie, are you sure about this?" Ninmon asked.

"Yeah." Julie said. "I don't want to leave Sarah when she's like this, but we're going to be needed in there." When it was agreed, all of them went in together and believe they are ready to face the mighty Neptunemon.

…

Neptunemon

Neptunemon stayed in his throne room and he felt all that went on outside. That meant he knew what became of Sibegermon and the last of his servants.

"Sibegermon has failed me." Neptunemon said. "Now my last two comrades are gone."

"It sounds like it's not getting better for you." Helixmon said as he entered the room. "Neptunemon, would you like me to deal with these humans for you?"

"Helixmon, I thank you for all of your help." Neptunemon said. "You are a trusted comrade, but I can't ask you to risk your life. I will have to deal with these humans personally."

"If that's what you want." Helixmon said and was leaving the room.

"Thank you for your concern, but I shall handle this." Neptunemon said as Helixmon left. What Neptunemon didn't know was that Helixmon had a sneaky smirk on his face.

…..

The Group

"I feel like we're walking to an aquarium here." Louie said. All five pairs went inside and were looking around for Neptunemon.

"I hope we're ready for this." Sean said. "If Neptunemon is the digimon others say he is, this will be a real challenge."

"Sean, you're making it sound like you doubt we can win." Mistiomon said. Sean didn't respond to that and that was convincing Mistiomon he was right. As they all went deeper in the palace, something started to come over the digimon.

"What is it?" Tyrone asked.

"I'm starting to sense him." Dragmon said.

"As do I. He was masking his power, but it looks like he's done hiding." Bumblemon said.

"This guy really does have some power to him. It feels like there's an ocean over us." Ninmon said.

"Everyone, keep your guard up." Bumblemon said. All of them continued on in the palace until they saw a large set of doors and it started to open up. All of them went inside and they were faced with Neptunemon himself in his throne.

"Welcome to my home. You won't be staying for long." Neptunemon said. They were met with Neptunemon and they couldn't believe what they were facing.

"Is that really Neptunemon?" Louie said.

"Sure is." Mistiomon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Mistiomon's voice): Neptunemon, the ruler of the digital seas. That spear he carries is called the King's Bite. His Vortex Infiltrate can pierce through anything and his Waves of Depth could wash us away.

"Talk about catching the big one. He's huge!" Louie said.

"So you are the humans that have been constantly causing problems and destroyed my servants." Neptunemon said. "Now you dare set foot in my palace and in my world? You and your digimon, traitors of their own kind, will pay dearly for what you've done. Repent while you can."

"Neptunemon, please allow us to explain." Sean said. "We came here because you want to conquer our world because you think we humans are the bad guys, but we came here to convince you that you were wrong."

"You say I'm wrong? Absurd." Neptunemon said. "The evidence is right in front of me. You've enslaved the digimon and have them fight your battles for you. You even tried to destroy our kind in your own world."

"That was the actions of one man, a man who regrets what he's done." Tyrone said. "Besides, this isn't enslavement. It's friendship, working together."

"Neptunemon, we are digimon and we're no traitors. Those digimon endangered others and we did what we had to so we could stop them." Bumblemon said.

"Besides, all the data of the ones we defeated were sent back to this world. That includes your servants." Ninmon said.

"You can't punish all the humans for the actions of a few." Bumblemon said.

"I am not listening to this." Neptunemon said. "All humans have done for us is have us fight our own. They must be punished for their crimes and you digimon must be punished for turning against your own race!" Neptunemon thrusted his spear forward to strike them, but they all moved out of the way.

"I knew talking to him wouldn't work. We've got no choice, but to fight. Defeating him is the only way to stop this." Rachel said.

"You're right. Let's do it guys." Tyrone said with Sarah and Louie in agreement.

"Sean…?" Mistiomon said as he was expecting him to fight, but Sean was hesitant. The others went in to fight.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Ninmon matrix digivolve to….Senbonmon!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"Zentaurmon!"

"DNA Full….Charge!"

"Bumblemon digivolve to….Beemon!"

"Beemon digivolve to….MachBeemon!"

"Dragmon, are you ready to give your mega power another shot?" Tyrone asked.

"You better believe it." Dragmon said. Tyrone focused and it was working as he was unleashing that power again.

"Dragmon warp digivolve to…..Legendmon!"

"Sean, let's go. I have to digivolve and help the others." Mistiomon said, but Sean still seemed hesitant.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sean said as he grabbed his digivice and went with it. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon armor digivolve to….WereFlamemon!"

All of the digimon leaped right at Neptunemon and were ready for a tough fight. Neptunemon didn't appear the least bit intimidated.

"You fools!" Neptunemon said as he swung his spear. The force alone was enough to send four of them flying while it just pushed Legendmon back.

"Is that all you got?" Legendmon said.

"**Legend Fire**!" Legendmon used his attack it blasted Neptunemon. They thought they got him, but the smoke cleared away and Neptunemon wasn't even hurt. None of them could believe it.

"Fool. Your power is recent. I've had mine for a long time." Neptunemon said. He thrusted his spear forward and it knocked him down.

"**Waves of Depth**!" Neptunemon called upon the water and it formed a tidal wave. Legendmon acted quickly and shielded Tyrone and the others from the water.

"Weaklings shouldn't challenge their superiors." Neptunemon said.

"Let's see if you're still calling us weak after this." Senbonmon said and raised her hand.

"**Amethyst Star**!" She formed her attack and tossed it at him, but it just bounced off of him and had no effect. Zentaurmon decided to give it a shot.

"**Cactus Slam**!" Zentaurmon launched a cactus, but it just bounced off of Neptunemon as well.

"**Mach Stinger**!" MachBeemon flew at Neptunemon and tried to sting him, but Neptunemon easily deflected his attack.

"Make no mistake." Neptunemon said. "My power far surpasses the Ten Seas. I was the one that gave Sibegermon his power. Do you honestly think you have any chance against me?"

"That's what we're about to find out!" WereFlamemon said as he jumped up to attack him, but Sean got a little worried. Neptunemon smacked WereFlamemon with his spear and sent him into the wall. WereFlamemon was stuck against it and it looked like he was already beaten.

"WereFlamemon, are you okay?" Legendmon said.

"I think so." WereFlamemon said.

"WereFlamemon would never get taken out so easily. What's wrong with him?" Zentaurmon asked.

"Perhaps he hasn't recovered from the fight with Sibegermon." Senbonmon said.

'It's not that.' WereFlamemon thought as he already knew the problem. 'I don't have enough power. My power comes from Sean's courage, but it seems like he's more afraid than he usually is. If his courage weakens, I weaken.'

"Just surrender while you still can. You can't beat me." Neptunemon said.

"I hate to say it, but he might be right." Rachel said. "Legendmon is our only mega and even he can't seem to take him."

"That doesn't mean we're just going to give up. Guys, try attacking together!" Tyrone said.

"You got it. That might work." Legendmon said as all of them thought so.

"**Legend Fire**!"

"**Amethyst Star**!

"**Cactus Slam**!" All three of them used their attacks together. Neptunemon crossed his arms and was able to block their combine attacks. MachBeemon used this as an opportunity as he got behind Neptunemon.

"**Mach Stinger**!" MachBeemon tried to attack from behind, but Neptunemon saw it coming. He moved out of the way and slammed his spear against MachBeemon and knocked him down.

"Nothing's working." Sean said.

"Sean, don't lose faith." WereFlamemon said as he tried to get out of the wall. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sean asked.

"You're losing faith in our abilities." WereFlamemon said. "Are you doubting us? Do you think we can't win anymore? Are you just afraid?"

"No, I'm not." Sean said.

"Sean, when I digivolve to WereFlamemon, it's from your courage. However, when your courage weakens, I weaken." WereFlamemon said. "Why are you afraid? Do you really think we'll lose this fight?"

"No. I'm not afraid." Sean said, but WereFlamemon doesn't believe him.

"Then why are you hesitating?" WereFlamemon said. When he said that, it had Sean realize what was going on and WereFlamemon was right.

'He's right. I've been acting like I'm afraid.' Sean thought. 'After seeing the terrifying power of Sibegermon and hearing of Neptunemon's power, I started to doubt that we can really win.'

"You should be afraid." Neptunemon said. "You can't defeat my power. You never stood a chance against me."

"Don't' be so sure." WereFlamemon said as he was starting to pull himself out of the wall. "We're not beaten yet and we won't ever quit." WereFlamemon got out and jumped at Neptunemon.

"You are more foolish than I thought!" Neptunemon said as he smashed his spear against WereFlamemon and smashed him against the ground. WereFlamemon was force to revert back to normal.

"Mistiomon!" Sean called as he raced over to him.

"Now to end this." Neptunemon said as he raised his spear to finish him.

"No!" Legendmon called as he tackled Neptunemon to keep him back.

"Mistiomon, I'm sorry." Sean said as he helped him up. "You were right. After seeing Sibegermon's power, I started to doubt we could really beat Neptunemon."

"I know it seems frightening. I know it seems hopeless." Mistiomon said. "That doesn't mean we can't win. Look around." Sean looked and saw all his friends. "We have all of them. Our friends are with us and when we're together, we can do anything. If they aren't here with us physically, they're with us spiritually, all the people we care about. That includes your father, grandmother, and of course you mother." Sean thought about it and could see it.

"You're right." Sean said. "I was losing faith, but if we can create a miracle, we need faith. When we're together, we can do anything." Sean was starting to believe that again and as he did, a golden light came from his digivice. Sean looked and could see a new symbol. "A brand new power has been awaken."

"So let's use it." Mistiomon said.

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon golden armor digivolve to…." Mistiomon was gathered in golden energy and felt stronger than ever before. He became a wolf with silver fur. He wore broad golden armor on his legs and around his chest with it over his face. "Fenrirmon!"

"What is this?!" Neptunemon said as all of them could see through the light and saw Fenrirmon.

"Golden armor?!" Tyrone said.

"I want one!" Zentaurmon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Senbonmon's voice): Fenrirmon is a golden armor digimon that illuminates a divine light. His Golden Blizzard is a force attack with hundreds of light.

"We've created a miracle. Let's go, Sean." Fenrirmon said as he climbed on.

"Yeah. Let's show him what humans and digimon together can do." Sean said.

"I call it an abomination!" Neptunemon said as he thrusted his spear forward, but Fenrirmon was able to fly and avoid the attack. He went right at Neptunemon and smashed against his face. "How dare you!" Neptunemon kept trying to attack him, but Fenrirmon avoided all of his attacks. Fenrirmon went at him again and kept smashing against him.

"You're doing great. So let's show him what you can really do." Sean said.

"You got it." Fenrirmon said as he opened up his armor.

"**Golden Blizzard**!" Fenrirmon unleashed a powerful attack that was like a sparkling blizzard. It slammed against Neptunemon and pushed him back. Neptunemon was smashed through the walls of the palace and fell into the water.

"He did it!" Julie said.

"Incredible!" Tyrone said. They pulled it off, but the victory seemed hollow. All the digimon reverted back to normal and Sean didn't seem satisfied with the victory.

"So is it really over?" Rachel said.

"I'm not sure. That seemed too easy." Sean said. Mistiomon thought so as well, but he had other thoughts. Mistiomon looked over to the side and stared out to the land.

"Something isn't right, but not with Neptunemon." Mistiomon said. "There's something over there." He pointed to the land and all of them were curious about it.

"What do you mean? What is it?" Sean asked.

"Not sure. When I was Fenrirmon, I sensed something….vile." Mistiomon said and none of them like the sound of that.

To Be Continued….

I thought Neptunemon was there only problem, but it seems like they have other problems. Find out what Mistiomon sensed on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	34. New World Order

The time finally came to face Neptunemon. Kaz and Kenny stayed behind to watch Sarah and Angemon like Julie asked. The rest of them went in, but Sean was really having doubts that they could win. When they went in, they were faced with Neptunemon and they couldn't harm him. Mistiomon talked to Sean and reminded him that when he's together with his friends, anything is possible. They further proved that when they created an actual miracle by having Mistiomon become Fenrirmon. He was able to hold off against Neptunemon, but Mistiomon said he sensed something and that something was something bad.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Helixmon may have acted like he was Neptunemon's friend, but there was something else going on with him. He walked down a dark area. When he got to where he was going, three figures were standing before him.

"Is everything set?"

"Yes, sir. All is going according to plan and our forces keep growing."

"Excellent." Helixmon said. "I anticipated those humans arriving, but they don't foil my plans the slightest. I've been watching them and I believe I know of a way to get that other world." Helixmon was planning something and it did not seem friendly.

…

The Sea Palace

"You're saying there's something bad over there?" Louie said. They were able to hold off against Neptunemon, but Mistiomon claims that something else is out there. "Any idea what it could be?"

"I'm not really sure, but it's not that far." Mistiomon said.

"Is it some sort of digimon?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't like it." Mistiomon said.

"What about Neptunemon? Is he gone or what?" Rachel said.

"I highly doubt that was enough to finish off a digimon of his power." Sean said. "We probably caught him by surprise, but he'll come back."

"So what do we do?" Julie asked. "If Mistiomon says that there's something bad over there, we should probably go and check it out, shouldn't we?"

"Julie's got a point, but we all can't go." Tyrone said. "If Neptunemon comes back, who knows what might happen. I think its best if only a couple of us go and check it out. Dragmon and I will go. Any want to volunteer?"

"I'll go." Louie said.

"Great." Tyrone said.

"In that case, I think the rest of us should regroup with Sarah and the others." Julie said. "I'm worried about her and if Neptunemon finds them, they're goners."

"Good idea." Sean said.

"Just head straight from here." Mistiomon said to Tyrone and Louie. "I don't know what you should be looking for, but I doubt it would be hard to miss."

"Got it." Dragmon said.

"Be careful, guys." Julie said. Both of them understood that and were getting ready to move out.

…

Outside

"Boring. Dull. What's another word for boring?" Kaz said. While Tyrone's group went fighting, they were outside waiting for them to come back.

"Hey. We agreed to stay out here and watch Sarah." Kenny said. "Besides, they probably won by now. There was that explosion and we saw something fall out of that palace and into the water."

"Kenny is right, Kaz. That was a good sign." Meramon said. "We just need to wait for them to show up and you guys can be on your way home."

"I guess you guys are right." Kaz said. "Home probably sounds good for Sarah." All of them looked towards Sarah. She stayed by Angemon's side and hasn't really moved. Poor Sarah seems to be going through so much right now. "Meramon, do you even know a way for us to go back home?"

"How would I know? I've never been to the human world before." Meramon said.

"Good point." Kaz said. He just hang back, but he saw something fly off the palace. "Is that Roarmon?" He saw Roarmon and had Tyrone and Louie on him with them flying off. "Where are they going?"

"That's weird. I thought the fight was closer to here." Kenny said. "Do they know something we don't?"

"I am so sick of being left in the dark!" Kaz complained. "Someone better explain what's going on or else I'm going to lose it."

"I think you're too late." Kenny said. They were curious, but Sarah didn't seem to have even noticed what was going on.

….

Tyrone and Louie

Tyrone and Louie rode on Roarmon. They were trying to find what Mistiomon sensed as they flew off in the direction he pointed. They looked around, but didn't see a sign of what he sensed.

"Nothing unusual." Louie said.

"Roarmon, do you sense anything?" Tyrone said.

"Nothing really." Roarmon said.

"Maybe Mistiomon is just being paranoid." Louie said. "This is silly. We took care of the Ten Seas and Neptunemon. We should be looking for a way home now."

"You miss home, Louie?" Tyrone said, but Louie didn't really answer. "It's okay. We all do. However, we're not convinced Neptunemon has backed down yet."

"Yeah. I guess so." Louie said. "I do have to admit that there've been times I have enjoyed this place. It's actually nice not feeling inferior to my two sisters."

"Alicia and Lina? Come on, Louie. You can't really think they're better than you." Tyrone said. "Lina is only five." Louie always did had some issues like that with his sisters. He always thought both of them were so special and he wasn't. Now he isn't really sure.

"What?!" Roarmon said as he came to a stop.

"Roarmon? What's wrong?" Tyrone asked.

"I think I'm starting to sense what Mistiomon sensed." Roarmon said. "He's right. I don't really like it either, but I'm not sure what it is. It doesn't feel like a digimon."

"If it's not a digimon, what could it be?" Louie said.

"Only one way to find out." Tyrone said. "Roarmon, I get if you're a little nervous about it, but do you think you can take us to where it is?"

"Hang on. Who is that?" Louie said as they pointed down. They looked down and saw someone down there. Suddenly, an energy blast was shot at them and it hit Roarmon in his wing and he lost his balance as they started to fall. They crashed into the ground and Roarmon turned back into Dragmon. "What was that?"

"I'm so sorry, but you really shouldn't be here yet." All of them looked up and they were met with Helixmon. "I actually prefer for what you're looking for to be a surprise and I can't have any spoilers quite yet."

"Say what? What is he talking about?" Louie said.

"I'm not sure. Who are you?" Tyrone asked.

Digimon Analyzer: My name is Helixmon. I am a mega level digimon and my intellect surpasses many. Once you are hit by my Genetic Disruptor, your body will not be functioning right.

"Tyrone…" Dragmon said. Tyrone looked at him and saw Dragmon was on edge. "There's something not right about that digimon. I can sense it and it's like he's not even trying to hide it."

"What do you mean? What are you feeling?" Tyrone said.

"He's not like normal digimon." Dragmon said. "He's malice and devoid, callous and destructive. While at the same time calm and uncaring." Dragmon was uneasy being around him and Tyrone didn't like it.

"That's a little harsh for you to say when you don't even know me." Helixmon said. "Although, maybe not inaccurate." All of them were on guard around Helixmon. Something about him really didn't seem right. "Look at you. You're already tense and ready to fight. A logical thought seeing as how you don't really know me. If only things were more like that, but they will be. Soon, we will have no more worries, conflicts will be brought to a minimum. All that will be done….once feelings and emotions are no more."

"Say what?" Louie said.

"What do you mean?" Tyrone said.

"I'm quite the logical digimon and I've come to the conclusion." Helixmon said. "Things such as feelings and emotions are really nothing, but a burden when it really matters. They cloud judgement, they can take control and you make wrong decisions, and you become irrational. We become illogical and make foolish mistakes. By not being logical as well as stubborn, it causes conflict. I plan to change all that."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Tyrone said.

"That's simple. By completely rebuilding the world and to do that….this world must be destroyed." Helixmon said. All of them were shocked to hear him say that.

"Destroy this world?! What are you talking about?!" Louie said.

"I want to rebuild the world into one where feelings and emotions are terminated, but I must destroy this world to do it." Helixmon said. "I will also do the same to your world, humans, for our two worlds are connected."

"Are you saying emotions are a bad thing? All this is crazy." Tyrone said.

"Guys, I think he's serious. If you can feel what I feel, you see it too." Dragmon said. "I think he could actually do it with what I'm sensing. Whatever it is we're looking for, he has some part in it."

"Feelings have really served no purpose." Helixmon said. "Beings make illogical decisions from them. I plan to change all that. I will lead a new world order. I'm inviting all of you to join me in this new world. You'll be free from all the burdens that your emotions have brought upon you and I will lead you to a new world."

"It sounds like you don't want us to act or think for ourselves." Tyrone said.

"You want us to become your slaves." Louie said.

"Not slaves. You all would have freewill." Helixmon said. "I'm simply creating a new world that is devoid of emotions. It would bring more peace and less struggle. By thinking logically, you have less problems to worry about. How can that be wrong?"

"It's wrong because you're saying you have to destroy both worlds to do that." Tyrone said.

"It might be a little much, but it must be done." Helixmon said. "In fact, it has already begun."

"Why are we even listening to this?" Louie said. "He has to be bluffing. How could he do something like that without noticing?"

"I knew you point something like that out. You actually have Neptunemon to thank for this." Helixmon said. "I convinced him that humans were our enemies and he sent the Ten Seas in the real world to fight and that we should take your world for the good of the digimon." That was a surprise to all of them.

"You?! This whole mess started because of you?!" Tyrone said.

"I suppose that's one way to put it, but in truth, it really didn't matter to me about the connections between humans and digimon." Helixmon said. "Neptunemon and the Ten Seas was a great distraction while I worked in secrecy. The only reason I'm tell you this is because telling you not at this point is….irrelevant. There's really nothing you or anyone can do at this point to stop me."

"I can't believe this." Tyrone said as he was getting mad. "You lied to them. Neptunemon and the Ten Seas were fighting for what they believed is the good of the digimon. They were doing what they thought was right and you took complete advantage of that."

"I did what I must because I knew others wouldn't agree." Helixmon said. "Just like right now. I'm rebuilding the world and both worlds must be destroyed for this to happen."

"We're not going to let that happen!" Tyrone said as they were ready for a fight and released their power.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Naramon!"

"Dragmon warp digivolve to….Legendmon!"

"Fools." Helixmon said as both of them charged right at him to attack. Naramon tried to hit him, but Helixmon easily blocked it and tossed him away.

"**Legend Fire**!" Legendmon released his fire, but Helixmon easily avoided the attack.

"It's pointless to fight back." Helixmon said. "Actions are already taking place. This world is already starting to fall apart and there's nothing you can really do to stop it."

"That's what you think!" Legendmon said as he went to attack. He tried to attack him again with his claw, but Helixmon avoided it and drove his leg under Legendmon's head and knocked him back.

"**Forest Fury**!" Naramon unleashed the attack, but his attack just bounced right off of Helixmon.

"Is that all you got?" Helixmon said and Naramon couldn't believe it.

"Not even a scratch!" Naramon said. "In that case, I'll have to try something else." Naramon changed forms. "Slide Evolution!"

"Zentaurmon!"

"Please. That won't do much better." Helixmon said. Zentaurmon galloped over to try and fight him, but Helixmon floated up and was able to avoid him.

"Get down here!" Zentaurmon shouted.

"**Cactus Slam**!" He shot the cactus at him, but Helixmon was able to deflect it.

"**Ion Bio Shocker**!" Helixmon shot a yellow ray from his hand at him and Zentaurmon got caught in it. Zentaurmon was getting electrocuted and Helixmon held him telepathically. He tossed Zentaurmon away and he slid against the ground. Zentaurmon couldn't hold his form and he turned back to Louie and he appeared hurt.

"Louie!" Tyrone shouted for his concern.

"You'll pay for that!" Legendmon said as he flew at Helixmon again.

"**Genetic Disruptor**!" Helixmon fired two strands of light from the end of his helix arm. The two continued to clash against each other and blasted against Legendmon. Legendmon could feel his body going numb from the attack and fell to the ground.

"Legendmon!" Tyrone called. He looked up and glared at Helixmon.

"Now do you see how pointless it is?" Helixmon said. "This is exactly my point. You're letting anger blind you to see my abilities."

"Shut it! We're not going to back down just because you told us to!" Tyrone said.

"Tyrone!" Tyrone turned around and saw the others showing on VoltWolfmon, MachBeemon, and Senbonmon.

"Perfect timing." Tyrone said.

"Our digimon sensed some power and came to help. What's going on?" Sean said. Julie looked to the side and saw Louie was down.

"Louie?! What happened?!" Julie said.

"He did." Tyrone said as he looked to Helixmon. "That's Helixmon. He's really the one we want, the one who was really behind all that happened with the Ten Seas and Neptunemon. He completely lied to them about us humans for his own benefit and that's to destroy both worlds."

"Say what?" Rachel said as they all didn't really understand.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to focus on taking him down." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone's right." Legendmon said as he tried to get back up. "Whatever we were looking for, he has something to do with it."

"Go ahead and try. You'll just fail." Helixmon said.

"Well see about that. You hurt our friends and that's enough for us to fight you." Senbonmon said as all of them went on the attack. Helixmon wasn't concerned as he used the same attack on Louie on the others and took them all down.

"There is nothing any of you can do to stop me." Helixmon said. "I am creating a new world order and you can't stop me." Louie tried to get back up. Helixmon sounds like a madman that must be stopped.

"We've got to stop him. We've got to. This isn't right." Louie said as he tried to stand.

"Louie…." Louie looked up and thought he was hallucinating as he saw the spirit of Naramon standing in front of him.

"I must have hit my head or something." Louie said.

"You're not hallucinating." Naramon said. The actual spirit of the digimon was speaking to him. "I can sense your strong desire to stop Helixmon. You really wish to protect both worlds. That strong desire to protect is why I gave my power to you. I could give you more power to help you fight, but I need to know if you really want it."

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Louie said.

"You want to protect your world? That includes protecting the people. Do you want to protect your sisters as well?" Naramon said.

"My sisters? Of course. I don't understand. Why are you even asking me that?" Louie said.

"You are always saying how your sisters are special and you're not. You've always been envious of them." Naramon said. Louie thought back and he could see what he was talking about. Lina was the baby that got what she wanted and Alicia was always a great athlete and popular. "I can't entrust my power to someone who feel like they need to prove something or lacks in self-confidence."

"Are you kidding me? That doesn't matter now." Louie said. "Yeah, both my sisters are great, but I can become a digimon. I'm fighting for our worlds. I know I might be envious of my sisters, but that doesn't mean I hate them or anything. In fact, look where I am. I'm fighting to save the worlds and they're waiting for me to return." As soon as Louie said that, he realized something. "I guess, they're not as special if I was the one chosen. I guess I can be just as special as them."

"Exactly. No one person is exactly better than the other." Naramon said.

"Yeah. Everyone is in their own way. They just need to find it and I found mine." Louie said.

"That's right. That means, I can give you my power." Naramon said. Louie's D-Tector began to glow and got the attention of everyone else.

"What's this?" Helixmon said. Louie got back up and he could feel new power and this power is just what he needs. He had multiple rings of data form around his hand and started scanning it.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Louie's two spirits started to combine as one. He gained Zentaurmon's lower half and Naramon's upper half. He gained Zentaurmon's armor as well over his chest. "Junglemon!" He emerged and everyone couldn't believe it.

"Louie's two spirits have become one!" Sean said.

"Who is he now?" Kaz asked.

Digimon Analyzer (MachBeemon's voice): That is Junglemon. He is an ancient warrior of the forest. His Jungle Frenzy can even fill a desert with vegetation.

"Helixmon, you threaten both the human world and the digital world. If this is your idea of a joke, admit it now and your punishment will be less severe." Junglemon said.

"I don't joke." Helixmon said.

"So be it!" Junglemon said as he charged right at him. Junglemon jumped right at him and tried to hit him. Helixmon crossed his arms and blocked the attack, but the force of it was still enough to push him back.

"Not bad. This new form of yours seems to have some power, but that still won't stop me." Helixmon said.

"How about this?" Junglemon said as he started to build power and was releasing it.

"**Jungle Frenzy**!" Junglemon caused trees and other plants to grow rapidly and wildly around him. The plants attacked Helixmon as they grinded and lashed against him. Helixmon was still able to escape.

"Enough. I'm a busy man and must be going now." Helixmon said and started to fly away.

"After him! We can't let him get away!" Tyrone said.

"Tyrone's right. We've got to stop him." Junglemon said. All of them were about to give chase after him, but a bunch of pillars of water erupted around them and they just came out of nowhere.

"Humans!"

"That voice… It's Neptunemon!" Sean said. The ground began to shake as Neptunemon sounded angry and Helixmon was able to escape.

To Be Continued…..

Neptunemon sounds bad, but that Helixmon appears to be a lot worse. See how they're going to get out of this one on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	35. Release Your Emotions

They thought their troubles were over when they thought Neptunemon was beaten, but they were wrong. Mistiomon sensed something strange. So Louie and Tyrone went to check it out. When they did, they were met with Helixmon and he's mad. It turns out that Helixmon was the one behind what happened with Neptunemon and the Ten Seas to keep the eyes off him. Helixmon plans to create a new world without feelings and to do that, he believes he needs to destroy both worlds. Louie was able to fusion evolve into Junglemon and tried to fight, but Helixmon escaped. That was when Neptunemon came back and he's not happy.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

As Tyrone and the others were practically fighting for their lives, Stanford continued his search. He made his way through some mountains as he rode Skyrowmon with Gemosmon and Silishiomon following. Stanford saw something up ahead and believes he found what he's been looking for.

"There it is!" Stanford said as they saw a white palace on the mountains. "We finally found it." All of them went over to the palace and landed down, but there was someone waiting for them there.

"Greetings." This digimon actually looked like a human woman with a white dress and a blindfold.

"I don't believe it. We're really in the presence of Venusmon." Silishiomon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Gemosmon's voice): Venusmon, one of the Olympos XII. She is a digimon of love and always tries her best to stop the fighting. She's so beautiful that she must conceal her eyes.

"Venusmon, it is a pleasure to meet you." Stanford said as all of them bow to her.

"There's no reason to be so formal." Venusmon said.

"Venusmon, I came to you because I wish to find answers about digimon I have." Stanford said. "I heard that the Olympos XII are wise and powerful as they watch over the digital world. Could you please help me?"

"I be happy to, but right now isn't the best time." Venusmon said as she looked to the sky. All of them looked and they could see a storm cloud hovering over them and there was a bright light shining from there.

"Venusmon, we must go. Neptunemon has gotten out of control and we must face the real threat."

"Agree. I'm coming." Venusmon said.

"Real threat?" Gemosmon questioned.

"Is there something wrong?" Stanford said.

"If you wish to find answers, you can come with us. You must stay safe." Venusmon said. "If this threat is what it appears to be, we may need all the help we can get." What could this threat be that even a member of the Olympos XII is concerned about?

…

Tyrone's Group

Tyrone and the others tried to fight off Helixmon from carrying out his plans. Helixmon escaped, but they didn't get the chance to go after them. Pillars of water erupted around them and they heard Neptunemon's voice.

"It's Neptunemon!" Sean said. "He sounded pretty mad about before." The water dispersed and Neptunemon showed himself. Neptunemon isn't aware of what is really going on and he didn't seem happy.

"Congratualtions, humans. You've succeeded in making me very angry!" Neptunemon said. All of them could actually feel Neptunemon's anger.

"Neptunemon, wait." Tyrone said. "We have something to tell you. You've been lied to. You've been deceived."

"Spare me your excuses." Neptunemon said as he raised his spear and was ready to strike. All of them moved out of the way and avoided Neptunemon's attack. "You humans had your chance to surrender peacefully. Now you shall suffer for challenging me."

"He sounds mad." Junglemon said. "I guess we might have no choice, but to fight him again. We're doomed if we don't do something to defend ourselves."

"Tyrone, what did you mean by he was lied to?" Rachel said.

"It was all Helixmon." Tyrone said. "He lied to Neptunemon and had him think we humans are the enemy. He did it to keep others distracted from whatever he was planning."

"Are you serious?" Sean said. "If that's the case, we really have no reason to fight Neptunemon. We need to get him to see that Helixmon used him."

"But he won't take the word of a human over the word of a digimon and we don't have proof." VoltWolfmon said. "I hate to say it, but we might actually have to fight him. We just need to hold him back until we have him see that he's wrong."

"Don't think you can avoid me!" Neptunemon said. Neptunemon was really mad and he's unleashing all that anger.

"**Waves of Depth**!" Neptunemon called upon water again. All the digimon grabbed their partners and moved to higher ground as the area was flooded.

"They're right. We have no choice, but to fight." Tyrone said. Sean agreed to it and had VoltWolfmon turned back to Mistiomon.

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon golden armor digivolve to….Fenrirmon!"

"I'll leave Angemon here." MachBeemon said as he placed Angemon down and the other five digimon went on the attack. Sarah walked over to Angemon and was still in a state of despair.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here. There's been nothing, but suffering and despair." Sarah said.

"Sarah, don't say that." Julie said.

"Julie, stay focus." Rachel said. All five digimon charged in to attack Neptunemon.

"**Legend Fire**!" Legendmon was the first to attack as he unleashed his fire attack at him, but Neptunemon splashed some water and used it as a shield against the attack.

"Did you really think fire could work against me?" Neptunemon said. Since that didn't work, Fenrirmon and Junglemon went in to attack together.

"**Golden Blizzard**!"

"**Jungle Frenzy**!" Both of them used their attacks together. They both blasted against Neptunemon and he was being pushed back.

"Is that all you've got?" Neptunemon said as he slashed his way through and was able to stop their attacks. "Let me show you what real power looks like." He held out his spear and a magic circle appeared underneath the two of them.

"**Gate of Atlantis**!" A giant pillar of water erupted right under the two of them and it blasted straight into the sky. All of them couldn't believe how powerful Neptunemon was as they couldn't see where that pillar of water ended. Fenrirmon and Junglemon came out of it as they fell to the ground, but Legendmon flew up and was able to catch them.

"Man. He's really not messing around." Tyrone said.

"I don't know what Helixmon said, but it must have really got to Neptunemon if he's fighting so hard." Sean said.

"But we just have to win." Rachel said.

"We will. Let's go, Senbonmon. It's our turn." MachBeemon said.

"I'm right behind you." Senbonmon said as the two of them went to attack. Neptunemon saw them coming, but he didn't seem concern about those two. MachBeemon and Senbonmon tried to attack him, but he used his spear and was able to block their attacks.

"Don't make me laugh!" Neptunemon said as he knocked both of them away and they both fell into the water. "You two aren't at the mega level like the rest of your friends. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Darn it. He's right." Rachel said. "Senbonmon and MachBeemon can't digivolve to mega. They can't win against him."

"That doesn't mean we're going to quit. We need to make Neptunemon understand that Helixmon is the enemy, not us." Tyrone said. "Legendmon, get him!"

"You got it!" Legendmon said as he went on the attack again, but Neptunemon was ready for him as he had energy flow through his spear.

"**Vortex Infiltrate**!" Neptunemon tossed the spear, but Legendmon was able to move out of the way.

"Nice try." Legendmon said.

"Watch out! It's coming back around!" Tyrone called. Legendmon looked and saw the spear was coming back as it was moving on its own. Legendmon was doing his best to avoid it, but it kept following him around.

"That thing is like a heat seeking missile. How is it moving on it's own?" Kaz said.

"The King's Bite is the name of that spear." Meramon said. "It will continue to follow its enemies like that until Neptunemon says so or it makes contact." Legendmon kept trying to avoid it, but that spear was starting to catch up with him.

"If it's just going to follow me, I know what to do." Legendmon said as he flew straight at Neptunemon. "I'll just use your own weapon against you!" He tried to make it so the spear will have to him. Legendmon tried to move away and it seemed like the spear was about to hit him, but Neptunemon was able to catch it. "No way!" All of them were shocked to see that. Neptunemon thrusted the King's Bite forward and struck Legendmon with it and he was knocked down.

"Okay. You've got to admit that was pretty impressive." Kenny said.

"Did you really think that would work on me?" Neptunemon said. Neptunemon turned his attention to Tyrone and the other humans and focused his fury on him. "This is all because of you humans. You enslaved us, tried to destroy us, but you've lost this battle in the end. Now to end this." Neptunemon was making his way over to them and it seems like they can't win.

"Neptunemon, cut it out!" Rachel said. "Stop being so stubborn and just listen to us! Louie and Tyrone said that you were lied to. Will you quit being so pig-headed and just listen to us?"

"Uh…Rachel, I really don't think it's a good idea to talk to someone like him like that." Sean said.

"I don't care. He needs to listen to us." Rachel said.

"As if you have anything I need to hear." Neptunemon said. "You humans would say anything to save your own skin. I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks. Now prepare to drown in my waves of justice!"

"He did not just say that." Rachel said.

"Stop!" MachBeemon said as he flew over to try and stop Neptunemon, but Neptunemon moved out of the way and MachBeemon cut him off. "I won't allow you to harm Lady Rachel or any of our comrades."

"You would dare sacrifice yourself for them? Stop being so foolish. Turning against me will lead to your deletion. Turn away while you still can." Neptunemon said.

"Why can't you see that what you think about humans is wrong?" MachBeemon said.

"It's ridicule to us digimon if we need a human partner for power." Neptunemon said. "Look at me. I'm powerful and I didn't need a human partner to get where I am. Humans and digimon were never really meant to be together."

"No! You're wrong!" Rachel said. "Humans help digimon grow stronger and pass their limits. Digimon also help humans. I don't know where I be without Bumblemon."

"If you're trying to be sentimental to get me to show mercy, forget it." Neptunemon said. "Digimon don't need humans. All that does is make things worse for us."

"We'll show you how wrong you are!" MachBeemon said as he tried to attack him, but Neptunemon used the King's Bite and was able to knock him back.

"MachBeemon!" Rachel called as she was afraid he was hurt.

"I'm okay. I won't quit." MachBeemon said as he stood back up. He tried again, but the same thing happened.

"Just stay down. Your pain will be over much quicker if you just forfeit." Neptunemon said.

"No way." MachBeemon said as he struggled to stand, but was still going.

"That's right." Rachel said. She was getting angry seeing this, but she's also determined to keep the fight going. "We can't give up. We have to get him to see how wrong he is." Rachel's emotions caused her digivice to react to it as it was starting to glow and Julie noticed it.

'What's happening?' Julie thought.

"Just give up. All this fighting can stop right now if you just surrender and admit to your rimes." Neptunemon said.

"I'm not admitting to anything." MachBeemon said. "I've done nothing wrong and I'm fighting for what I believe in. We're fighting for the humans we swore to protect. I desired to become strong and Rachel has helped me become strong. So I won't ever surrender!" MachBeemon went at Neptunemon one more time, but it was the same result again. MachBeemon couldn't hold on anymore and was turned back to Bumblemon and landed in the water.

"Bumblemon!" Rachel called.

"That all may sound nice, but it can't change the fact that you can't beat me." Neptunemon said as he raised his spear and was going to end this.

"No! We can't just let it end like this." Rachel said. "Digimon need humans and we need digimon. We make each other stronger. I believe that in my heart." She thought back to how she met Bumblemon and all the times they had together. Even when she treated him lousy, he still stayed by her side. She can't stand the thought of losing him. "No!" Rachel was releasing all the emotions she had as she was surrounded by a yellow aura.

"What's this?!" Neptunemon said as he saw it. All of them saw the power around Rachel and none of them knew what it was.

"Wait. Bumblemon's digivolution comes from Rachel's emotions." Tyrone said. "Maybe this means…." Rachel knew what this meant and she could feel it.

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!" She placed her hand on the digivice and released so much power. Bumblemon felt as he was digivolving.

"Bumblemon warp digivolve to…." Bumblemon gained a human form, but became a giant. He wore black and yellow arm with his insect wings having a circuit board-pattern on them. He also gain gauntlets on his arms. "RoyBeemon!"

Digimon Analyzer (Rachel's voice): RoyBeemon, a mega level digimon. You might heard of the queen bee, but he's the king. His Photon Stinger can act as a powerful laser.

"See, Neptunemon?" RoyBeemon said as he faced him again. "This is the power we digimon can have when we have humans by our side."

"Nonsense!" Neptunemon said.

"So allow me to show you." RoyBeemon said.

"Silence!" Neptunemon said as he thrusted his spear forward, but RoyBeemon suddenly vanished. "What?!" He wondered what happened until he got kicked in the gut and was pushed back by RoyBeemon.

"That's only a taste of what's to come." RoyBeemon said. He used incredible speed and was moving around Neptunemon and he couldn't keep up.

"Look at him go!" Tyrone said.

"RoyBeemon is so fast! I can barely keep track of him!" Sean said.

"Quit playing games!" Neptunemon said.

"We're not playing. Show him, RoyBeemon!" Rachel said.

Yes, ma'am." RoyBeemon said as he flew up to the sky.

"**Photon Stinger**!" RoyBeemon launched a stinger from his gauntlet and it stretched out like a laser. Neptunemon tried to block it, but the force of the impact knocked him back and fell.

"He got him!" Tyrone said. All of them saw what happened and they thought this fight was going good for them.

"Think again!" Neptunemon said as he stood back up. "I'm not beaten yet! Now you all will truly suffer for your crimes!" Neptunemon was ready to finish this and all of them were ready to fight. Neptunemon was about to attack, but a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and stopped him.

"Stop!" All of them looked up and they were met with a new digimon. A giant in gold armor and looked like the definition of divinity.

"Jupitermon!" Neptunemon said.

"Jupitermon?" Tyrone said.

"I've heard of him." Meramon said as he couldn't believe he was facing with thee Jupitermon. "He is actually the leader of the Olympos XII."

"Another one?! Oh man. We could be in trouble." Tyrone said.

To Be Continued….

Another member of the Olympos XII shows up?! They had a hard time against just Neptunemon. Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	36. Sakuramon's Beautiful Petals

Neptunemon came back with a vengeance. He tried to take out Tyrone and all the others in round two. With three megas fighting on their side, you think it would be easier, but you would be wrong. Neptunemon was taking each one of them down. Neptunemon refused to believe humans were a benefit to digimon. Rachel and MachBeemon tried to convince him that humans and digimon can help each other. When Rachel reached into the emotions of her heart, it allowed Bumblemon to digivolve to RoyBeemon and fought off Neptunemon. That was when Jupitermon showed up. How are they going to deal with two of those guys?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Jupitermon, what are you doing here?" Neptunemon said. Jupitermon arrived and stopped the fighting, but they weren't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Jupitermon?" Tyrone said.

Digimon Analyzer (Julie's voice): I know him. Jupitermon is a powerful mega level digimon that commands the skies and strikes down lightning. That lightning brings divine punishment.

"You need a definition of divine? You find a picture of him." Julie said.

"You don't think he came here to help Neptunemon, do you?" Sean said.

"If he did, we could be in trouble." Rachel said.

"Neptunemon, you came here to join me in punishing these humans?" Neptunemon asked.

"No, Neptunemon. I'm here to stop you from making a mistake." Jupitermon said. That was a surprise to all of them.

"What are you talking about? These humans are our enemy." Neptunemon said.

"No, Neptunemon." Jupitermon said. "These humans aren't our enemies. Our real enemy is the one called Helixmon."

"Helixmon?" Neptunemon said.

"That's what we were trying to tell you." Tyrone said. "Neptunemon, Helixmon lied to you about us. Helixmon used you and the other Ten Seas in an effort to keep all eyes off him. He's planning something. He wants to destroy both worlds because he believes feelings and emotions are meaningless and wants to create a new world without them."

"So you already have information of this matter?" Jupitermon asked.

"It's true." Junglemon said as all the digimon turned back into their original forms.

"We just saw Helixmon." Louie said. "He was saying a bunch of stuff like that because he thinks it's too late to stop him. We were about to go after him when Neptunemon showed up and attacked us."

"No way. I don't believe any of this." Neptunemon said. "Helixmon showed me that humans are the enemy as they enslaved digimon."

"It didn't look like enslavement to me, but there is no time for this." Jupitermon said. "If you don't believe my words, Neptunemon, I will show you. There is something that you must see."

"Jupitermon, can we come too?" Tyrone said. "If Helixmon is threating our world as well as this world, we want to help stop him."

"Very well." Jupitermon said. "From what I have seen so far, we may need all the help we can get." Jupitermon called upon a cloud as it gathered around all of them. All of them gathered together and were lifted into the air. All of them started moving as Jupitermon was taking them someplace else.

"Wow! This is incredible. Sarah, isn't this amazing?" Julie said as it felt like they were all flying. However, Sarah didn't seem that happy. She's still upset about what happened to Angemon.

"Is Sarah still upset about Angemon?" Dragmon said.

"Clearly." Ninmon said. "I got to admit that I don't get why she's like that. Angemon is still alive. So why is she acting like she lost her puppy? Julie, what's going on with her? Why is she this upset about it?"

"I don't know. I'm concerned myself." Julie said. "I wish there was something we can do to help her, but it doesn't seem like there is." Sarah just stayed there and watched over Angemon.

"I feel like Angemon is gone, but he's right here." Sarah said. "I couldn't help him. I couldn't help anyone. Am I just meant to lose people? Am I someone who brings these sort of things?" Julie over heard that and it broke her heart to hear her own sister say that.

"Jupitermon, where are we going?" Neptunemon said.

"Right here." Jupitermon said as they arrived to a hole in the ground. Jupitermon dispersed the cloud for Tyrone and the others see.

"What are we doing here?" Sean asked.

"Sean, it's here." Mistiomon said. "That feeling I felt earlier is here. It's at the bottom of this hole."

"What's down there?" Kaz said. All of them had a look down and saw something strange down there. It looked like a red slimy substance and it was rising.

"What is that stuff?" Tyrone said.

"Destructive." Jupitermon said. They all looked to him for some clarity. "That mass is a product created by Helixmon. You must be careful not to touch it. Its purpose is to absorb and assimilate whatever comes in contact with it."

"You mean it swallows anything it touches and destroys it?" Julie said.

"Yes and if we don't do something, the whole digital world could be swallowed by this." Jupitermon said.

"How did you learn about this?" Tyrone asked. "Helixmon said he used Neptunemon and the Ten Seas as a distraction so he could do his work. This was probably what he meant."

"This is not the only place that substance has appeared." They looked to the side and saw Venusmon with Stanford.

"Hey, guys. Good to see you all again." Stanford.

"Stanford!" Tyrone said as they were all happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny said.

"I paid a visit to Venusmon, but that was when Jupitermon arrived." Stanford said. "They filled me in on everything that is going on about this Helixmon."

"That evil substance has appeared in other places of the digital world." Venusmon said. "Much of the digital world is starting to fall apart. We were able to trace this stuff back to a digimon named Helixmon and recently learned he was working with Neptunemon on attacking the human world."

"I can't believe this." Neptunemon said as he was furious at what Helixmon has done. "He deceived me. Helixmon had me convinced that it was the humans who were the enemy, but it was all a lie so no one would notice what he was really doing. He used me."

"Now do you see what we were trying to tell you?" Rachel said.

"Whatever the case, our mission is clear. We must stop this or else our world could be destroyed." Jupitermon said. "Possibly the human world as well if something is not done about this. Humans, are you sure you wish to fight this?"

"Of course we are. We're not going to let Helixmon destroy both worlds." Tyrone said.

"That's right." Dragmon said. Human and digimon all agreed to take part in this as they each held out their digivices. Jupitermon spotted them.

'They each possess one of those devices from the legends.' Jupitermon thought. 'They also hold strong bonds with their digimon that some of them are able to instantly become mega level digimon. Perhaps these humans do have the power to help us.'

"I guess the first step is figuring out how we can stop that thing." Sean said. All of them tried to think, but Jupitermon sensed something and saw a blade being thrown at them.

"Watch out!" Jupitermon said as he was able to deflect the attack. "You there! Who are you?" All of them looked up and saw a giant digimon with indigo skin. He had long hair like dreadlocks and two strands had crescent-shape blades on the end for him to throw. There was another one two that was the size of a human. He wore black/green armor with a face made out of mirror glass with a mirror shield and a mirror sword.

"Who are we? We're the ones who shall help change worlds and bring into one. My name is Reflectmon and this is Phobiamon."

"Reflectmon and Phobiamon?" Louie questioned as none of them had heard of those digimon before.

"They might be on Helixmon's side." Bumblemon said.

"You will not stop Helixmon." Phobiamon said. "His world will come to existence and there is no one that can stop us."

"If he wants to create a world with less conflict, he doesn't need to destroy multiple worlds to do it!" Tyrone said.

"What kind of digimon are you? I've never seen your kind before." Jupitermon said.

"That's because we're not actual digimon." Reflectmon said, but none of them really understood. "We are artificial digimon created by the great Helixmon, two of many. He made our existence. We have no levels, but that doesn't mean we're not as powerful as you of the Olympos XII."

"Artificial digimon?!" Tyrone said as all of them seemed shocked by that. "You mean Helixmon actually created his own digimon?!"

"How could he have done that?!" Sean said.

"Helixmon is a brilliant digimon, one of science." Neptunemon said. "There's no telling what he's capable of at this point."

"Helixmon created us for one purpose and that is to assist him in creating a new world." Reflectmon said. "That means that we will destroy anyone and anything that would dare defy him!" Reflectmon proved that as he flew down to attack them, but Jupitermon knocked him away. Reflectmon hit the ground, but he was able to stand back up. "Even a digimon like you Jupitermon won't find it so easy to defeat us." Phobiamon swung one of his blades at them, but Neptunemon was able to grab the cable and swung him against the ground.

"Digimon like you can't possibly defeat digimon like us." Neptunemon said. Both sides attacked their opponents and tried to fight them off.

"We've got to help them." Tyrone said as he and Dragmon were ready to jump in and attack.

"No." Venusmon said. "Let Neptunemon and Jupitermon worry about those two. We must focus on stopping that mass."

"But how?" Stanford said. "If we can't touch that stuff without getting destroyed, how are we going to stop it?"

"Maybe it's hopeless." Sarah said in her sadness. "Maybe there's really nothing that can be done to stop all this. That new world actually sounds better."

"Sarah, don't say that. Helixmon wants to destroy everything to create that world." Julie said. She could see that Sarah's heart was practically broken. She can't stand it anymore and she needs to see she's wrong. Julie charged right in and started climbing down the hole.

"Julie, what are you doing?!" Tyrone said.

"Don't be crazy!" Ninmon said as she followed after her.

"We've got to do something to stop that stuff. We can't let it reach the surface." Julie said as she started making her way down.

"Is she nuts? She could be destroyed if she touches that stuff." Kaz said.

"I always thought Rachel was the crazy one." Kenny said.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"I'm going after her. I've got to get her out of there." Tyrone said as he started to climb down after her.

"Tyrone, don't. It's dangerous." Stanford said.

"I'll be fine." Tyrone said as he made his way down. Julie carefully made her way down the hole with Ninmon following her.

"Julie, wait." Ninmon said as she stopped Julie by grabbing her arm. When she stopped her, some rocks fell off and landed on the substance and it was instantly swallowed up with the data being absorbed inside it. "What are you doing? You're more careful than this."

"Ninmon, something has to be done." Julie said. "We don't have really any time to lose. We've got to try something."

"I get that, but we can't be reckless." Ninmon said. "Julie, does this really have anything to do with Sarah?" Julie didn't really say anything. "I'm taking that silence as a yes."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Julie said. "She thinks she's meant to bring pain and misery. She thinks that's who she is. I don't understand myself. Why is she saying such things when that happened to poor Angemon. Angemon believes they became partners because Sarah has a pure soul, she's like an angel."

"I get that you're annoyed and frustrated by all of it and you probably feel like there's something or nothing you can do, but you need to be patient." Ninmon said.

"I just want her to be able to smile again." Julie said.

"I know you do, but this isn't the answer." Ninmon said.

"Julie!" Tyrone called as he was able to reach her. "Julie, are you crazy? We've got to get out of here."

"No, Tyrone." Julie said. "There's got to be something we can do. If what Jupitermon and Venusmon said about that stuff is true, we've got to do something to stop it before it's too late."

"I get that, but getting close to that stuff might be dangerous." Tyrone said. "Julie, if you're doing this because of Sarah, you can't be reckless. She's already really upset over what happened to Angemon, but Angemon is still alive. How do you think she's going to feel if she loses her sister, possibly forever?" Julie got all that, but she can't feel powerless either. There must be something they can do.

"Don't forget this is only one place." Ninmon said. "They said there are other places this stuff is in as well. We better think of something or that stuff is going to swallow us." All three of them looked down and saw the dangerous substance was still rising and it was getting closer to them.

"Guys, climb out of there!" Sean said.

"We need to get them out of there before it's too late." Mistiomon said.

"But how?" Rachel said.

"Tyrone! Julie! Ninmon! Please just climb out before that stuff swallows you!" Dragmon called out. When he called Julie's name, it got Sarah to snap out of it for a while.

"Julie?" Sarah said as she moved over to the hole and had a look down.

"Guys, I don't mean to alarm you, but it looks like Jupitermon and Neptunemon are having some trouble." Kenny said. All of them took a quick look at the fights going on. Neptunemon thrusted his spear forward, but Phobiamon disappeared.

"What?" Neptunemon wondered where he went, but he felt him being slashed at from all directions and was knocked down. Jupitermon unleashed some lightning at Reflectmon, but he held out his shield.

"**Reflective Attack**!" His shield was able to reflect the attack and blasted Jupitermon with his own attack.

"These two are certainly strong." Jupitermon said.

"We are not limited by levels such as champion or mega. Our powers are indefinite." Reflectmon said. "Even you would have a hard time against us."

"This is bad." Louie said.

"What can we do?" Kenny said as it all looked really bad. Tyrone and Julie heard the commotion going on up there and they didn't like it up there anymore than they liked it down there.

"Any ideas on what to do?" Tyrone said.

"I'm not sure." Julie said as she was starting to regret this. "I came down here to prove Sarah was wrong. She thinks she's meant to bring suffering. She thinks that's all who she is. I thought if I could stop this stuff, she would be wrong."

"That isn't exactly easy to say." Ninmon said.

"What do you mean?" Julie said.

"Destiny and one's self is something only the own person can decide." Ninmon said. "We're only meant for something if we choose it. We are who we choose to be. Do you get what I'm saying? We choose our own destiny. We choose who want to be."

"So if Sarah chooses those things for herself, she will become them?" Tyrone said.

"Yes. Just like how I choose to stay with Julie and become her partner." Ninmon said. That opened up Julie's eyes and had her think more clearly.

"We can choose our own destiny? We choose who we want to be?" Julie said as she looked down at the substance as she knew what could be done. She could feel it. She looked at Ninmon and Ninmon could feel it too. "Then I choose….to stand and fight." Ninmon and Julie could feel something different. With their eyes opened to many possibilities, they decided to take one as they both dived down.

"Julie!" Tyrone shouted as he thought they would be done for, but Julie's digivice gave off a pink glow around them.

"Biomerge Digivolution."

"Biomerge activate!" Julie was surrounded by digital power.

"Ninmon biomerge to….." Ninmon and Julie were becoming one powerful digimon. Ninmon's new form took the form of an unbelievable beautiful woman with blush pink skin. She wore a purple mini skirt with top and saw a fishnet top underneath. She wore gloves and her shoes with high heels. Her hair was long and flowing bright pink and she held a katana in her hand. "Sakuramon!"

"What happened?" Julie said as she felt different with her being inside Sakuramon. "It feels like a warm light."

"That's right. We have become one." Ninmon said. "Sakuramon is you and I together, Julie."

"Whoa!" Tyrone said. Sakuramon stood above the red substance and it was unbelievable with what they were all seeing.

"Did you all see that? What just happened?!" Sean said as they all saw it.

"Amazing…" Venusmon said. "Human and digimon have become one! They actually went through the process known as biomerge, but I thought it was only a myth."

Digimon Analyzer (Rachel's voice): Sakuramon, a powerful and beautiful mega warrior digimon. Her Sakura Flurry is thousands of petals that are actually blades.

"She's…gorgeous!" Tyrone said as he never saw anyone or anything as beautiful as right now.

"Now to stop this destruction." Sakuramon said as held out her katana. It glowed pink and was releasing thousands of petals.

"**Sakura Flurry**!" All the petals went came out like a powerful force of wind and every single petal is a blade. The petals smashed against the rocks and caused a cave-in over the mass.

"Let's get out of here." Sakuramon said. She grabbed a hold of Tyrone and they all got out of there. Once they landed outside, everyone was amazed with what Julie and Ninmon have become.

"I'm a little jealous of Tyrone right now." Kaz said. Sakuramon split apart to Ninmon and Julie again and they were amazed as well.

"No fair. I thought becoming a digimon was my thing." Louie said.

"I can't believe what we just did." Julie said. Julie looked to the side and saw Tyrone had a blank look on his face. "Tyrone? What's that look all about?"

"Uh… It's just that you looked…." Tyrone was a little embarrassed to say it.

"A little what?" Julie said as she taunted him by walking in circles around him. She wanted to hear this.

"Julie?" Sarah said and got her attention. Sarah surprised Julie by hugging her. "I was afraid I lost you too."

"You never will." Julie said. It seemed like a victory, but Neptunemon and Jupitermon landed near them after their fights.

"You think you won, but you haven't." Reflectmon said. "I hate to run, but we have worlds to destroy." Reflectmon and Phobiamon flew away.

"Come back!" Neptunemon demanded, but they all heard a strange noise.

"Look! That stuff is already seeping through!" Stanford said. All of them looked and saw the rocks were being absorbed and swallowed up.

"This isn't good. If we don't do something, both worlds could really be destroyed and that stuff is spreading through other parts of the digital world as well." Jupitermon said.

"No. Is there really nothing we can do?" Tyrone questioned.

To Be Continued….

This is bad. Is there really no way to stop Helixmon and this destruction? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	37. Legends of the Digital World

When Jupitermon appeared, they thought he came to fight, but he actually came to stop the fighting and Neptunemon learned the truth. They all met with Venusmon and Stanford at what Mistiomon sensed. It was a destructive slimy substance created by Helixmon that's destroying the digital world. Julie went down to try and stop it out of concern for her sister. When Ninmon taught her that we all choose our own destiny and who we want to be, they were able to biomerge into Sakuramon. She tried to stop the substance and it appeared to have worked, but only for a little. How can anyone stop that stuff?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Well, Julie's plan did not work. Now what?" Dragmon questioned. All of them had to move away from the hole that the red substance was coming out of for their own safety. One touch from that stuff and you could be a goner.

"Jupitermon, this is serious." Venusmon said. "If something isn't done, we all could be doomed."

"I'm aware of that, but we must help the humans." Jupitermon said as he turned to them. "I think it might be best that you all go back to your own world. It's simply not safe for you anymore."

"No way." Tyrone said. "We want to stay and help you fight this stuff."

"I appreciate the thought, but there doesn't appear to be much you can do for the moment." Jupitermon said. "I'm sure you will help somehow, but right now is not the time."

"Tyrone, I'm afraid he's right. There doesn't appear we can really be anything we can do now." Sean said. "We've got to focus on finding a way to go back to our world." Tyrone hated that they have to leave the digital world like this, but it seemed like he was outvoted on this.

"That sounds good. We can finally go home, but how?" Louie said.

"Good thing I've got this." Tyrone said as he pulled out the communication device. "Hopefully we can still get a message through to Yukon. Maybe he can help us get home." He typed up the message and all of them can only hope they are able to get home.

…..

The Real Wold

Yukon, Taku, Lesly, and others were all working on the same project. They were all working on a project that was meant to bring the kids home. Taku continued to work on the computer until he got an alert.

"Hey! I got a message from the kids!" Taku said.

"What is it?" Yukon said.

"They say they need some help getting home." Taku said.

"Good thing we're a step ahead of them." Yukon said. "Lesly, what's the progress on the ship to get these kids back home?"

"It's at about ninety-three percent. It will be done soon." Lesly said.

"I just hope it won't be too late by then if the kids are in some sort of danger." Taku said. Now that they know the kids need to come home, they worked as best as they could.

….

The Digital World

"I hope my message got through." Tyrone said.

"Wait. I'm not ready to head back to the real world yet. Venusmon, I came searching for you because I was looking for some answers." Stanford said.

"Yeah. Stanford should at least get to ask his questions." Gemosmon said.

"Yes, you did." Venusmon said. "It seems we have some time before you're able to return to your world. What would you like to know?"

"I guess a good place to start is how digimon come to our world in the first place." Stanford said. "They are always coming to our world, but how do they do it exactly?"

"That brings up a good point. Instead of asking Yukon for help, let's just go through the same way the digimon do. There must be a portal or something." Rachel said.

"You know, when I stop to think about it, I don't remember going through any portal when I met Tyrone." Dragmon said. "All I remember is that I could feel something calling to me and I soon found myself in the human world."

"Yeah, but you think with your stomach instead of your head. So you're not a reliable source." Louie said.

"Actually, I don't remember going through a portal myself." Mistiomon said.

"Me either. I do remember a feeling that something was calling me." Bumblemon said.

"That's right." Venusmon said. "The digital world works in mysterious ways. There have always been gaps between the border this world and the human world. In fact, it was humans who widen those gaps and allowed more and more digimon to go through."

"Yeah. Just like when Yukon used Blackhole." Julie said as they all remembered that.

"Our two worlds have always been connected." Venusmon said. "Some digimon even end up in the human world by accident and do not know how they end up there."

"That would explain why some of them go on a rampage and others find their partners." Sean said. "So they either feel their partners or end up in the real world by accident."

"That's correct." Jupitermon said. "Perhaps the digital world is actually trying to bring our two worlds together as it sends digimon to your world. After all, humans have come to our world before and they have worked with digimon for the sake of both worlds. The same is true the other way around."

"Hold on. Other humans have come here before?" Tyrone asked.

"Yes." Jupitermon said. "Have a look." He formed energy orbs and they all saw images in there. "These are the legends of the digital world. Some believe that humans and digimon working together was nothing more than a myth."

"Hold on. These are the people from the digimon series." Kaz said as all of them had a look and he was right.

"You mean all that stuff on the show is real?" Kenny said.

"How is that even possible?" Rachel said.

"There are many worlds out there and we are all really connected." Jupitermon said. "It's because of humans and digimon working together that the digital world is constantly evolving."

"I doubt that's the case." Neptunemon said as he didn't believe that.

"I guess that brings me to what I wanted to ask about my fusion loader." Stanford said. "How come we each have different digivices?"

"Those devices are each from the legends. You each have one based on your strongest quality that you share with each of the humans from the legends." Jupitermon said to Tyrone, Sean, Julie, Louie, Rachel, and Stanford. "There's bravery, determination, compassion, empathy, dedication, and unification."

"I see. So since Kaz and I both have a D3, both of our strongest qualities is determination." Sean said.

"The same is said about me and Sarah for compassion since we have the same digivice." Julie said.

"This is all amazing!" Tyrone said as all of them were feeling the same thing. Sarah didn't really seem that interested in any of it.

"So does that mean there's always going to be people getting hurt? Always pain and suffering?" Sarah said. "I wish that wouldn't happen. I wish there was no more of any of that." As Sarah was moping like that, she didn't notice that there was a shadow coming from behind. All of them were interrupted from their thoughts as they saw that red substance has reached the surface.

"This isn't good." Neptunemon said. "We have to do something while we still can. We can't just let that stuff ooze through our world."

"You're right, Neptunemon, but this is not just our world." Jupitermon said. "It's going to take more than just us to fight this off." Jupitermon flew up to the sky and held out his hands as he unleashed energy waves into the sky. "Hear me, my brethren. Hear my voice. We must come together to face this threat."

…

The Keramon Village

Those energy waves were traveling all around the digital world. It caused some digimon to digivolve. At the Keramon Village, one of the Keramon digivolved to Diaboromon.

"What's happening?" Keramon asked as he hopped on, but that was a mistake as Diaboromon jumped into the sky and was flying.

…

Jupitermon

Jupitermon was spreading those waves and his voice could be heard. Digimon from all around that were affected by this were being called to him. Soon, digimon were coming and all of them were powerful. Tyrone and the others were amazed with all the digimon they were seeing.

"Look at all the digimon!" Kaz said.

"Not just digimon. They're all mega level!" Sean said. "Jupitermon must have shared his power with other digimon and is calling them here."

"Yeah. Even by the water." Tyrone said as they saw digimon coming from sea and air and even recognized some. "Look. That there is Vikemon."

"And over there. That's GrandKuwagamon!" Kenny said.

"And I see digimon like Machinedramon." Kenny said. He heard one digimon land near him and saw it was Diaboromon. "Wow. Even Diaboromon." Kenny was impressed, but he saw Keramon fall off of Diaboromon. Kenny went over and helped him up. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Keramon said. He looked and recognized Kenny. "It's you! Kenny, right?"

"Hang on. You're the same Keramon I met back at that village." Kenny said.

"Are you sure? There were a bunch of them." Kaz said.

"I'm certain of it. What are you doing here? You're not a mega." Kenny said.

"I got on the ride by accident." Keramon said.

"Well, it's dangerous. You better work on getting home." Kenny said as he was trying to have him go. "I need to do the same." Kenny was heading back to the others, but Keramon was sad to see him go.

"Hopefully, this will be enough to help us fight off this threat." Jupitermon said. "This Helixmon is obviously not a threat to be taken lightly and he's already done so much harm. Who knows what else he's capable of?" All these powerful digimon have gathered together, but is that going to be enough?

…..

The Real World

"Just a little more." Lesly said as the finishing touches were being added. Once she was done, the final parts to the ship was done and it was at one-hundred percent. "It's done! All that's left is to send it in."

"That's great!" Taku said.

"Yes." Yukon said. "Get it sent to the digital world and inform those kids. We only have one chance at this. If we miss this, the ship will break apart and we'll have to start all over."

"On it. Just hang on kids. We'll get you home." Taku said.

…

The Digital World

"Guys! Listen to this!" Tyrone said. "Yukon found a way to get us home. A ship is actually on its way to come and take us home. He also sent us coordinates that we need to get to. He also said we have to get there before it leaves."

"How long will we have?" Rachel said. Tyrone looked and saw a timer appear. "Less than an hour."

"But how are we going to get where we need to in less than an hour? Is it somewhere close?" Kaz asked.

"Hold on for a moment." Tyrone said as he went to Jupitermon. "Jupitermon, can I ask you for one more thing?"

"What is it?" Jupitermon asked.

"It's Angemon." Tyrone said and all of them looked to him. "He got hurt trying to help us and he won't wake up. Can you do anything to help him?"

"I see…" Jupitermon said. "Venusmon, perhaps there's something you can do to help him."

"Let me see him." Venusmon said. She went over to Angemon and had a look. Venusmon's hand glowed as she slid it against Angemon's chest. She was scanning for something and she found it, but it didn't look good. "Oh dear. His core is damaged."

"His core?" Tyrone said as that sounded bad.

"It's healing, but there isn't much I can do." Venusmon said. "He will wake up, but it's hard to say when he'll wake up." They thought this would help him, but they were sad that it didn't.

"Here." Stanford said as he walked over. "I can place him in my fusion loader. It has healing abilities. Maybe it will help." They agreed to it and Stanford held out his fusion loader with Angemon going inside it.

"It is time for you to go now. I can help you get where you need to." Jupitermon said.

"You digimon that have sided with the humans, I'm still do not like your decision." Neptunemon said. "However, since Helixmon deceived me into that belief, I will not fight with you about it. I will respect your decision and let you go with them." At least they accomplished why they came to the digital world in the first place.

"I guess it's time to head home." Tyrone said.

"Wait. Where's Sarah?" Julie said. All of them looked around, but Sarah wasn't anywhere. "Sarah! Where are you?! We're going home!"

"There she is." Meramon said as they saw Sarah coming back.

"Sarah, don't scare me like that." Julie said, but none of them really noticed was that something was different about Sarah.

"It is time for you all to go." Jupitermon said as he formed a cloud around them and they were all lifted into the sky and being sent where they needed to go.

"Bye, Jupitermon. Best of luck." Tyrone said as they were all being sent where they needed to be.

'I'm not sure how, but I do believe those humans will be an asset to us in this matter.' Jupitermon thought. 'However, how they do it is up to them.'

…..

Sibegermon

After his last fight, Sibegermon has just been roaming around the digital world. He arrived in the desert and he's trying to decide what to do, what to believe in. What he didn't know was that there were some other digimon stalking them.

'Well, you really messed up.' Sibegermon told himself. 'You wanted power and you got it, but what did it get you?' He kept thinking back to his fight with the kids and their digimon. How he hurt Angemon, tried to destroy them, but in the end was that Sarah spared him. He was actually feeling guilty and he kept seeing Sarah's face. "What?! What do you want?!" He called in hopes that it all just go away, but it didn't. Sibegermon was actually feeling guilt for what he did. "I don't want it anymore! I don't want this power!" That was when some of the other digimon attacked him and Sibegermon didn't even fight back as he felt this is what he deserved.

…..

The Desert

Mistiomon had a feeling that something was not right. He looked in the direction it came from, but saw nothing.

"Something wrong?" Sean asked, but Mistiomon didn't answer. All of them made it back to the desert where they started and were waiting for the ride home.

"Is this the right place? There's nothing here?" Louie asked.

"These are the right coordinates." Stanford said as he looked over them. "Maybe we got here before anything has arrived yet and we still have some time."

"But not much." Tyrone said. "We only have about twenty minutes left. I hope this is the right place."

"It's going to be dark soon too." Ninmon said.

"That could make it difficult." Mistiomon said.

"Make what difficult?" Sean asked.

"I heard him." Mistiomon said. "I heard Ligermon." Sean was surprised by that. He didn't think they hear from him anytime soon. "Sean, I don't feel right leaving him behind. It sounded like he was in trouble. I'm going to look for him." Mistiomon was about to go for him, but Sean grabbed his arm.

"It will go faster if we look together." Sean said. Mistiomon appreciated that. "We're leaving. There's something we need to get."

"What?!" Tyrone said.

"You can't leave now. We're heading home." Julie said.

"I know, but we have to grab something important. We'll be back as soon as we can." Sean said.

"Sean, you can't." Louie said.

"It will be fine. We better get going." Mistiomon said and Sean agreed. Sean had Mistiomon digivolve to VoltWolfmon and the two of them took off no matter how much the rest of them didn't want them to go.

"Are you sure about this?" Sean said.

"I am." VoltWolfmon said. "When I was Fenrirmon, I felt a feeling to protect all forms of life. I know what Ligermon has done, but we can't just leave him behind. I think I already know where to find him." They got farther and farther away and everyone was getting concerned.

"Do you think they'll make it back in time?" Kenny said.

"Of course they will." Kaz said.

"We can only hope so." Meramon said.

"Urgh! This is so frustrating." Tyrone said. "We should be staying to help in the first place, not running back to our own world."

"We get it, but there isn't much we can do. We have to do what Jupitermon says." Julie said, but Tyrone still hated it. He wants to stay and help fight Helixmon, but it seems like it's out of their hands.

"Do you all hear that?" Rachel said as they all heard some sort of humming sound.

"Look!" Bumblemon said. All of them looked up and saw a light shine from the sky and a flying ship was coming out of it.

"That must be it! That's our ride home!" Louie said.

"But what about Sean and Mistiomon?" Tyrone said as they knew they couldn't leave them behind. He looked and saw there was still about fifteen minutes left. Hopefully, that's enough time.

…

Ligermon

Sibegermon was forced to change back into Ligermon as he slid against the ground. A bunch of digimon attacked him and he didn't even try to fight back. Ligermon thought he was done for as the digimon closed in on him, but they were all scared off as lightning was shot around them and they all ran off.

"Ligermon!" VoltWolfmon called as he and Sean reached him.

"Mistiomon?" Ligermon said as he was barely conscious. Sean got off and lifted Ligermon in his arms. "What's going on?"

"We came to get you." VoltWolfmon said.

"You're coming with us, Ligermon. We're going home." Sean said.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going anywhere." Ligermon said, but he saw how they came all this way just for him. "You really came just to get me?"

"Of course. We're not leaving you behind." VoltWolfmon said.

"Let's go." Sean said and Ligermon didn't even try to fight back. He didn't think anyone would come for him. They got on VoltWolfmon and hurried back as fast as they could, but there isn't much time left as the sun was setting and the ship was ready to leave.

To Be Continued…

Time is not on their side. Are Sean and the rest of them going to make it back or will the ship leave without them? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	38. Good to be Home

While the digital world was in some danger, Jupitermon said he wanted Tyrone and the others return to their world for their safety. While they waited for their ride, Jupitermon shared with them some of the legends of the digital world and they all learned so much more. Jupitermon also used his power to call for some mega digimon to come and help them against Helixmon's threat. As the kids waited for their ride, Mistiomon sensed Ligermon. Refusing to leave him behind, Mistiomon and Sean went to get him. However, the ship has arrived and they haven't made it back. They better get back or they could be stuck in the digital world.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"Sean, where are you?" Tyrone said. Night has fallen and the ship has arrived, but Sean and Mistiomon haven't come back yet. Tyrone looked at the timer and there wasn't much time left.

"We better get on while we can. That timer might indicate when it's about to leave." Julie said as she helped Sarah on the ship. All of them got inside, but Tyrone stayed outside as he waited for Sean and Mistiomon to come back.

"Tyrone, come on." Louie said.

"Get in here while you can." Rachel said.

"Not yet. We can't leave yet. Sean and Misitomon aren't back yet." Tyrone said.

"He's right. We can't leave them behind." Bumblemon said.

"That all sounds great, but we have a problem. There doesn't seem to be any controls!" Ninmon said. It was nothing, but an empty room. "I don't think we can stop this thing even if we wanted to."

"Tyrone, get in here!" Kaz said.

"Come on. You'll be left behind too." Kenny said. Tyrone refused to budge since Sean and Mistiomon weren't back yet, but they better hurry. They only have a couple minutes left before that thing leaves.

…..

Sean

"Hurry, VoltWolfmon!" Sean said as he held on Ligermon. VoltWolfmon was running as fast as he could. "We're gonna make it. We have to make it."

"We will. Hold on tight!" VoltWolfmon said as he was moving as fast as he could.

"You can do it!" Sean said. He better hope so or else they'll be left behind in the digital world and might not make it back.

…..

The Real World

"That's right, honey." Taku said as he was over the phone. "Louie is on his way home. He should appear in the park with the rest of the kids."

"I've informed the other parents." Lesly said.

"Good. Now all we can do is hope all the kids are on that ship." Yukon said. They've done all they can. All that's left is to wait for the kids to show up in their world.

…..

The Digital World

"Tyrone, just get in here." Dragmon said. Tyrone didn't want to. He wasn't moving. That was when the clock reached zero and the ship started moving on its own. "No! It's going!"

"Tyrone, it's now or never!" Julie said.

"Let's go! Get in here!" Stanford said. Tyrone saw there was no other choice. He tried to make it to the ship, but it was already starting to lift in the air.

"No. It's already heading up." Julie said.

"Come on, Tyrone. You can make it!" Ninmon said.

"Someone stop this thing so Tyrone can get on!" Dragmon pleaded. Tyrone tried to reach out for them, but he ended up tripping and it was getting farther and farther away. It seemed like he wasn't going to make it either.

"Need a lift?!" Tyrone turned around and saw Sean and VoltWolfmon made it back just in time. There's still a chance for them as well. Sean reached out and grabbed Tyrone's hand with VoltWolfmon jumping. They made it through the opening and were inside now with VoltWolfmon dedigivolving.

"Thanks a lot, Sean. I owe you one." Tyrone said.

"Forget about it." Sean said.

"Man. I was worried we leave you guys behind." Kaz said. Suddenly, he saw who was with Sean. "Is that Ligermon? You went back for him? Are you crazy?"

"We couldn't leave him behind." Sean said. Seeing Ligermon beat up like this made him feel sorry for him.

"Boy, you are crazy." Kaz said.

"It's already crowded in here." Meramon said.

"You said it. There's hardly any room in there." Kenny said. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around him from a light and they all saw Keramon there.

"Hi." Keramon said. All of them were surprised to see him, but they were more surprised to see a light appear next to Kenny and formed a digivice like Rachel's that was the same color as Keramon.

"A digivice? For me?" Kenny said as he grabbed it. He and Keramon were partners now. "I have my own digimon and it's you, Keramon! It was you all along!" He was so happy that he finally found his digimon. Everyone was amazed by what just happened.

"Unreal! How did Keramon even get here?" Sean said.

"Hello." Kenny looked to his digivice and saw Venusmon was appearing on the screen. "I sensed there was a strong connection between the two of you. It seemed wrong to separate the two of you. So I brought Keramon to you. Take care of him."

"Thank you so much." Kenny said before the connection was lost. Everyone was amazed with all that was going on. Ligermon opened his eyes and saw where he was.

'I can't believe they both came for me.' Ligermon thought. He looked around and saw Sarah and she seemed upset.

"Don't worry, Sarah. We'll be home soon." Julie said. Ligermon felt guilty about what happened. He was starting to think she and Angemon will never forgive him.

"Okay, everyone. Let's head home." Tyrone said as all of them couldn't wait to finally go home. As the ship flew off, Helixmon was actually in the area and he watched them flew off. He was smirking at this for he had something devious planned.

…..

The Real World

It was night in the real world as well. All the parents were informed of their children coming home. All of them were on their way to the park and they all arrived there.

"It should be here any minute now." Yukon said as all of them waited for it to arrive. After a minute, a geyser of energy erupted it out of the ground.

"Is that normal?" Taku asked.

"Actually, yes." Yukon said. People from around gathered to see what this was and saw the ship come out of the ground. When the ship docked, it began to fall apart as all the kids and the digimon came out. Tyrone and the others were finally home and they were all happy to see their families again. It felt so good to be home as all of them rushed to their parents. Tyrone was happy to see his parents again and they welcomed Dragmon home as well. Frank was never letting Sean go. June held both her daughters so tight. Cynthia was in tears as she and Taku held Louie. Kenny and his mother were both in tears. Kaz actually got smacked on his head by his father as his mother held him for leaving. Even Stanford's parents were informed of what happened and they were happy to see their son after being gone for who knows how long.

"Rachel, I don't see your parents." Bumblemon said.

"Figures." Rachel said as she didn't expect them to show.

"Miss Rachel." She looked and saw her butler came and got her.

"You came to get me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. I was worried about you the whole time you were there." Her butler said. Rachel was glad someone came for her and was concerned about her as she hugged her butler.

"Thanks for coming." Rachel said.

"Of course." Her butler said.

"Welcome home, kids." Yukon said. The only one who wasn't fortunate was Ligermon. He knew no one was here for him. That's why he left with Sean noticing.

"Ligermon…." Sean said as he felt so sorry for him. All the parents were happy to have their children back, but there were still hard times to come.

"Hey, Julie." Stanford said and held out his fusion loader. "I still got Angemon here. Do you want me to release him or head to your home?"

"Oh. You can let him out here, Stanford. We'll figure something out." Julie said. "You've been away from home longer than we have, Stanford. I'm sure you want to be with your parents again." Tyrone overheard them and couldn't just ignore this.

"Wait. I'll help them." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, what are you talking about?" Jinta asked.

"Look, Sarah's been through a lot and they're going to need help getting Angemon home." Tyrone said.

"I say we let him go." Senzu said. "Julie's house isn't that far and at least we know where he'll be this time."

"I guess you're right." Jinta said as both of them were proud of Tyrone and Julie really appreciated it.

"Okay." Stanford said as he released Angemon, but Angemon didn't really look any better.

…..

The Semachi's

"And you guys complain that I eat too much. He's heavy." Dragmon said. With Tyrone's help, they carried Angemon and brought him to their house. Julie got the door open as they all walked in, but they saw there was a blonde man in there as well.

"Julie! Sarah!"

"Dad?!" Julie said as she was completely surprised to see him. Her father came right over and held both of his daughters. "What are you doing here?"

"I told him everything." June said.

"When she did, I dropped everything and came here as soon as I could." Her father said.

"So that's Julie's father." Tyrone acknowledge as he never saw him before.

"My ex-husband, yes." June said. "Joseph, this is Tyrone. He's a friend of Julie's who was kind enough to help us bring him home."

"Hi." Dragmon said.

"Hello." Ninmon said with Joseph realizing the digimon and got a little scared.

"Are those the dangerous digimon I heard about?" Joseph said.

"They're not dangerous." Tyrone said.

"Yeah. We can be pretty cool." Dragmon said. "Watch. I'll show you how cool we can look. Dragmon digivolve to…"

"No!" Tyrone and Ninmon said as they shoved him to the ground.

"Are you nuts? Why would you try to digivolve?" Tyrone said. Dragmon didn't answer as his stomach growled.

"Someone get me food. I want a donut or cake." Dragmon whine. Those that knew him just sighed in annoyance.

"I'll make something real quick. Tyrone, make yourself at home. You must be hungry yourself." June said.

"Come on, Sarah. Let's get you to bed." Julie said as she helped Sarah up the stairs.

"I guess we got Angemon." Tyrone said. He and the digimon weren't looking forward to lifting him again. Everyone got settled in and it felt nice for the kids to be back in the real world. Tyrone walked over to the couch where Julie was and had a seat with her. "Sarah, doing okay?"

"Yeah. I put her to bed, but she hasn't really said anything." Julie said as she looked into the kitchen where both of her parents are.

"Must be nice having your dad here." Tyrone said.

"Yeah…" Julie said, but she didn't sound sincere. "Actually, it's a little weird. Ever since my parents got divorced, I don't get to see him that much."

"Yeah. This is the first time I've met him." Ninmon said.

"I just hope everything is going to be okay." Julie said as she was concerned about what's going to happen with her family. "It hasn't been easy since my parents got divorced. My mom has to work double shifts sometimes to help provide for me and Sarah. Sometimes I wish things were a little different so we could see him more often."

"I'm sure things are going to work out." Tyrone said. He felt bad for Julie and Sarah going through all this and wants to do what he can to try and help them. "You know, Julie, when I first moved here and started school, you were the first person I've noticed."

"Noticed?" Julie questioned.

"Yeah. You were really nice and smart. In fact, you're actually one of the nicest people I know, Julie." Tyrone said. "It was like you were the first person I noticed in that school. It was strange, but nice at the same time. Then, we became friends and when I started talking to you, it was like I didn't have to worry about my problems because of moving. It was like when I'm around you, I don't really have anything to worry about. Of course, I'm worried about Sarah now myself."

"You are?" Julie asked.

"Of course." Tyrone said. "I guess we all thought she would be safe and protected since Angemon was her partner. None of us expected things to go the way they did. At the same time, I don't understand why she's like this. How could what happened to Angemon alone be enough for her to act this way. Julie, do you think something else is going on with Sarah?"

"I'm not sure. She won't say anything." Julie said and was getting upset about this whole thing herself. "I just wish I knew what to do to help her."

"It will all be okay and I'll make sure of that because I'll help anyway I can." Tyrone said. "Look, I care a lot about you and that means I care about Sarah."

"Really?" Julie said as she was feeling flattered from all that Tyrone was saying. Tyrone was starting to get embarrassed and tried to fix things.

"Well….it's not like I'm saying I have special feelings for you or anything." Tyrone said with his face red from embarrassment.

"Right…." Julie said as she was blushing as well. Things got a little awkward now and the silence wasn't really helping. Dragmon and Ninmon didn't really understand what was happening, but they could see it was making their partners uncomfortable.

"How about we watch some television and see what's on?" Ninmon suggested as she grabbed the remote and hoped it would get their mind off things. Ninmon turned on the television, but she saw something surprising. "Uh oh. You guys might want to see this." All of them looked at the television and they were just as surprised as well. The news was on and it was a shocking story.

"The strange red mass appeared and began swallowing everything that it comes in contact with." The news said as they showed footage of a red slimy substance in Koto City and it was expanding through the streets and such.

"Oh no. This can't be happening. That's the substance that Helixmon created." Julie said.

"It somehow followed us." Tyrone said. All of them are aware of the danger and this puts everyone at risk. Helixmon's threat has now entered the real world.

To Be Continued…..

This isn't good. Now both worlds are in danger. How are they going to deal with this? Keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	39. Regroup and Fight

It seemed like Sean and Mistiomon weren't going to make it in time to get on the ship to return home. It started to leave and it seemed like Tyrone was going to be left behind as well. Luckily, Sean made it and they all were on their way home. Keramon joined them as Kenny's partner thanks to Venusmon. All of them made it home and it felt so great to be home. Tyrone offered to help bring Angemon back to Julie's home. That was also where they met Julie's and Sarah's father. Julie and Tyrone had a nice talk, but it was ruined when they saw on the news that the substance Helixmon created was able to follow them and is now destroying the real world.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Somehow the destructive mass that Helixmon created was able to make it into the real world and began its destruction. Small portions of Koto City have been swallowed and the city is being evacuated. Sean and his family left and found a hotel they can stay at it.

"Yes, I know the set has been cancelled. Just call me back with good news." Frank said over the phone and ended his call.

"I highly doubt that there's going to be any photoshoots or anything with all that's been going on." Melinda said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Frank said. "I'm more curious about what's happening and what that stuff is. At least there is a bright side to what's happening." He looked over to Sean as Sean was glued to the T.V. about the news. "At least this leaves more time to be with my son."

…

Louie

Louie and his family found a hotel for them to stay at as well. All of them were a little anxious with what's going on as they all watched the news about that mass.

"So is everything okay?" Cynthia asked as she was over the phone. "Okay. Louie, you're father wishes to talk to you." Louie came over and was handed the phone.

"Hey, Dad. Everything okay?" Louie asked.

"Yeah. I'm with Yukon right now and we're trying to figure this out." Taku said. He was with Yukon and Lesly and was working in a van to try and figure out what that stuff is and how to get rid of it before the whole city is swallowed. "Louie, I know I'm wasting my breath, but I don't want to lose all my hair. I know you and your friends want to help, but please stay with your mother and sisters. This is just too dangerous." Louie understood that, but he and his friends might have a better chance against this than they do.

….

Ligermon

Thanks to Sean's help, Ligermon was able to make it home as well. There was only one place he believed he would be able to go to: his old home with Betty and Yuka.

"I never thought I be back here." Ligermon said as he went right into the house, but there was no one around. "I don't believe it. I actually came back and no one is here. Still….it would be nice to see those two." Ligermon looked around, but he spotted something. It was a drawing of him and there was a note with it.

….

Stanford

Stanford was reunited with his parents. They hit the road, but Stanford didn't know what to say with his parents since he's been gone for so long.

"Honestly, Stanford, I don't know what to say. You've been gone for almost a whole year." Stanford's father said.

"Sorry, but I wanted to find answers." Stanford said. "Besides, Dad, you're an archeologist. You go to new places all the time."

"Yes, but I call and I'm not gone for usually as long." His father said.

"Let's just be glad he's home." Stanford's mother said. She still kept taking glances back at Gemosmon.

"Mom, you don't need to be nervous around Gemosmon. He's not going to bite." Stanford said.

"I forgot what it's like to be in a car. We've been walking for a long time." Gemosmon said.

'I am a little nervous about that destructive mass.' Stanford thought. 'Does this mean Helixmon is here?' Things are looking bad and some people just aren't sure what to do.

…..

Julie's House

Tyrone stayed with Julie and her family since it was too dangerous for him to head back to his own family. They packed up and were ready to leave. It wasn't easy to get Angemon in the car, but they were able to do it.

"Okay. Tyrone, we'll have to meet up with your parents somewhere so we can get you home." June said, but Tyrone and Julie weren't so sure about doing this.

"Hey!" Joseph called as he held out his phone. "Tyrone, your mother is on the phone! She wants to talk to you!"

"Oh boy. This can't be good." Tyrone said as Joseph came over and took the phone. "Mom?"

"Tyrone, thank goodness you're safe." Senzu said. "Tyrone, I know you want to go out there and save the world, but it's just too dangerous. Just come home." Tyrone knew she was going to ask that. "Tyrone? Tyrone, are you there? I know you can hear me. I told you to come home."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I love you, but I have to do this." Tyrone said as he ended the call and gave the phone back. "Julie, are you with me?"

"Yeah. Watch over Sarah. Without Angemon, she be in danger." Julie said as they all ran off.

"Hey, you two! Come back here!" Joseph said, but Tyrone and Julie just kept running with Dragmon and Ninmon so they can fight. Sarah saw them off, but something didn't seem right with her.

"What is that stuff even doing here? How did it follow us?" Julie said.

"I don't know, but it's not good." Ninmon said.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that it's here and we need to find some way to stop it." Tyrone said. The stakes have never been so high, but they need to fight.

….

Sean

"The military is taking action, but we have yet to know what the situation is." The news said as Sean was watching, but Sean was a nervous wreck about this whole thing.

"Human weapons can't fight that thing. They'll be crushed." Mistiomon said.

"I know. We've got to do something." Sean said. He was about to leave, but he stopped when he saw his father come in.

"You two are going out there, aren't you?" Frank said. Sean wasn't really sure what to say. "You know, you're a lot like your mother, Sean." Sean was surprised since they hardly talk about her. "She's was determined, kind, and she never could stand around when she knew there was something she could to help people. When she had her mind set on something, you couldn't change it. I suppose that's why we got married a little young."

"Dad…" Sean said.

"If you are going, be careful out there. I know you can handle it." Frank said. Sean was amazed with what his father said and it filled his heart knowing all this.

"Thanks, Dad." Sean said. With that said, Sean and Mistiomon ran out to fight and Frank saw them off.

"I hope I did the right thing. Did I do the right thing, Mom?" Frank asked.

"Yes. He would have gone regardless, but I think its better he's going knowing you love him." Melinda said.

"I know, but will it be enough to keep him safe?" Frank said.

"If not, I'm sure Mistiomon will." Melinda said.

….

Rachel

Rachel was aware of all this as well. She already made up her mind that she was going out there to fight. She didn't had anyone to hold her back. She was ready to go and so was Bumblemon.

"Let's go, Bumblemon." Rachel said.

"Of course. I'm sure the others will arrive soon if they haven't already." Bumblemon said.

"Miss Rachel, a moment." Her butler said as he came over with the phone. "There's a phone call for you."

"I don't have the time. Who is it?" Rachel said.

"It's Master Richard." Her butler said. Rachel was a little surprised that it was her little brother. She didn't hesitate to take the phone.

"Richard?" Rachel said.

"Rachel! I'm glad I was able to get to you." Richard said. "I heard what's happening in Koto City. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel said.

"Mother, father, and I are close to the city. Rachel, please come here. I'm really scared." Richard said. It was hard for Rachel to say no to him, but she knows she can't do that.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I can't. My friends will be out there fighting as well. I need to fight with them." Rachel said. "I promise I'll be okay and I'll call you when I can." Rachel didn't want to argue with her brother. So she ended the call and handed the phone back to her butler.

"That must have been hard to say no to him." Bumblemon said.

"I had to. We better get going." Rachel said.

"Do be careful out there, Miss Rachel." Her butler said as the two of them headed out.

…..

Tyrone and Julie

Tyrone and Julie were able to make it into the city, but it was a ghost town. There wasn't a sign of anyone around.

"This is a little creepy. There isn't anyone around." Julie said.

"That's because everyone evacuated." Tyrone said. "Smart decision. There's no telling what that stuff can do to us humans. Which is why we need to figure out a way to get rid of it before any permanent harm is done."

"Do you really think we can beat that stuff?" Dragmon said.

"The only one who knows how it works is Helixmon and he could still be in the digital world." Ninmon said.

"I don't know, but we've got to do something." Julie said.

"Julie's right. If we can beat it here, maybe we can help Jupitermon and the other digimon back in the digital world." Tyrone said. It was an agreement that they had to fight for their world. Luckily, help will be on the way soon. As the four of them tried to get further in, they noticed the military had some roads closed off and there were some guards. "Great. Roadblocks."

"No worries. Dragmon and I can digivolve, we'll get through and we'll be ready to fight." Ninmon said.

"No. That could make things worse. They'll probably think we're the enemy." Julie said.

"So what are we going to do?" Dragmon said.

"We'll have to find a way around, but there might be more guard posts around." Tyrone said. He tried to think of something and it soon came to him. "Wait. I know one way we can get through without the military seeing us."

…

Louie

Louie knew that he couldn't stay where he was. When he thought his mother or his sisters weren't looking, he tried to sneak out. He reached the door and grabbed a hold of the handle.

"Louie!" Cynthia said and stopped him. So close. "You're going out there, aren't you? Your father said to stay out of this."

"Mom, understand that I have to." Louie said. "My friends will be out there fighting as well. They're going to need my help."

"I don't understand. Why does it have to be you? You're just children." Cynthia said. As they were arguing about this, Alicia and Lina took a listen. "Your father is already out there, but I'm worried if he'll come back at all against that thing. I'm not going to risk losing both of you. I won't let you leave. It's too dangerous."

"Mom, I have to. My friends will be out there and I have to step up." Louie said.

"Let someone else step up." Cynthia said.

"Mom…I think it's time I told you something I've been feeling." Louie said. "I was always envious of Alicia and Lina. Lina got whatever she wanted because she's the baby. Alicia is the star athlete. Compared to those two, I didn't think I was all that special."

"Louie! You know that's not how your father and I see things." Cynthia said.

"I know that now." Louie said as he held out his D-tector. "I owe that to the digimon. Naramon could have entrusted his power to anyone, but he chose me. I can actually become a digimon now and this threat is from the digital world. I have to do this."

"But why you?" Cynthia said.

"Because I hold the heart and spirit of both human and digimon." Louie said. "So I can't stand around and do nothing when both worlds are threatened." Naramon appeared on the screen and nodded his head of approval and agreement. "I'm sorry, Mom. I love you, but I have to go." Louie ran out the door without hearing any objections and his mother was so scared of never seeing her husband or her son again.

"Louie's coming back, right?" Lina asked.

"I'm sure he is." Alicia said as she looked out the window. 'He's always been envious of us? Ridiculous. We're not the ones trying to save the world.' She thought as she was real proud of her brother.

…

Koto City

"Take a good look, men." The lead soldier said as he and some soldiers wore some hazard suits for they don't know what they're up against. "That giant mess is the enemy, whatever it is. Is the camera ready? Documenting this will help us learn more about what we're up against."

"Ready, sir." One of the soldiers said as he held a camera.

"Move out!" The one in charge said as all of them went in. All the soldiers went in and readied themselves for anything.

"Whoa!" The cord to the camera was pulled and it caused the soldier that was filming to fall back. All of them looked and saw the camera was being pulled away.

"Careful, men. Carefully advance." All of them followed the camera and were careful about it.

…..

Tyrone and Julie

"Here we go." Tyrone said as he led them to an entrance in the sewers down by the river.

"The sewers? Are you serious?" Julie said.

"We can get around without getting caught by the military. They probably didn't expect this." Tyrone said. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"I guess not." Julie said.

"Hold it. You're not planning on going in without me?" All of them looked up and spotted Rachel and Bumblemon.

"Rachel! No. We were going to find a phone to call you." Tyrone said.

"Nice try. If you two weren't going to stay out of this, what made you think the rest of us would?" Rachel said.

"She has a point. Don't forget us." They looked on the other side and spotted Sean with Mistiomon.

"Sean! I guess we did forget that we're a team." Julie said.

"Wait for me!" All of them saw Louie riding his bike as he was coming as well.

"Louie!" Tyrone said as he was glad to see all of his friends together again for this fight.

"Just because I don't have a digimon, that doesn't mean I'm useless." Louie said.

"No one ever said that. Okay. Since we're all back together, let's take that thing." Tyrone said. They've regrouped and they're ready for the fight….at least they hope.

…..

The Military

The soldiers carefully followed the camera as it was being dragged around the corner. None of them knew what to expect, but they knew to be ready for anything.

"Get ready, men. This could be our chance." The lead soldier said and all of them charged, but they stopped as they saw something sticking to the walls. They looked like winged creatures with eyes for heads. Reflectmon was also there as well as he held the camera.

"What simple creatures you humans are." Reflectmon said. "You tried to document us to learn more about us." They felt the ground shaking as they saw Phobiamon show himself.

"We don't mind showing you." Phobiamon said.

"Surveymon!" Reflectmon called as the strange creatures started flying

Digimon Analyzer (Reflectmon's voice): Surveymon are artificial digimon. They're more for surveillance purposes, but that doesn't mean they can't fight.

"Attack!" Reflectmon ordered.

….

The Sewers

"Yuck. It stinks down here." Dragmon said.

"That's because it's the sewers." Ninmon said. All of them went in through the sewers so they could sneak in the city and fight.

"I'm curious as to how the substance Helixmon created got here." Bumblemon said.

"It doesn't matter. What does is that we figure out how to get rid of it." Mistiomon said.

"It's just a big pile of red goop. How touch can it be?" Ninmon said.

"If a digimon like Jupitermon is concerned, this is not something we should take lightly." Mistiomon said.

"Mistiomon's right. He's usually right about this stuff." Dragmon said.

"Thank you." Mistiomon said.

"Bumblemon does have a point." Louie said. "If this stuff is here, do you think that means that Helixmon is here in the real world?"

"If he is, I don't know how. No mega has ever came to the real world before." Sean said.

"Maybe the border between our two worlds weakened when we returned home." Julie said.

"Like Mistiomon said, it doesn't matter. We need to figure out how to stop this." Tyrone said. They kept walking until they reached a ladder. "Let's try here." Tyrone climbed up and tried to lift the lid. As he took a look, he heard a commotion going on and he caught a glimpse of Phobiamon. "Phobiamon! So Helixmon's artificial digimon are here too. This is worse than I thought. We've got to stop this before it's too late."

To Be Continued….

It seems like everyone's ready for a fight. Can they really stop this? You'll have to find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	40. Sibegermon Justified

The whole city was in a state of emergency. The substance Helixmon created was swallowing the city. Their families were against Tyrone and the others going in to fight, but they knew they had to. Frank gave Sean his blessing. Rachel had to say no to her brother. Louie opened up to his mother. Tyrone ignored his mother and ran off with Julie. Once they all regrouped, they tried to get in through the sewers. Meanwhile, the military was getting ready to fight as well, but saw that Helixmon's artificial digimon were there as well. This might be more than Tyrone and the others can handle.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Tyrone and the others climbed out of the sewers, but they heard the military trying to fight off the artificial digimon. Those fools really have no idea what they're up against.

"Why are they fighting? Are they crazy?" Dragmon said. "They don't know what they're up against. They could be crushed. Helixmon's artificial digimon are too strong for them."

"But they don't know that." Sean said. "We've got to do something, but the military might treat us like the enemy."

"I thought we had to just worry about that goop, but now we have those fake digimon to worry about." Julie said. The situation looks pretty bad. As all of them heard this go on, Louie had a strange feeling. He turned around and saw a bunch of eyes.

"Guys, we're being watched." Louie said. All of them turned around and saw a group of Surveymon. All of them were a little creeped out by this.

"What are those things?" Tyrone said.

"Are they digimon?" Rachel questioned.

"Not like any digimon I've ever seen before." Ninmon said.

"They must be more of Helixmon's artificial digimon." Bumblemon said. All of them just stayed calm as none of them made a move.

"Why are they just standing there?" Rachel said.

"I think they're waiting to see what we do." Mistiomon said.

"Guys, maybe we should…." Sean started.

"Run and get the heck out of here?" Tyrone finished. All of them started running as they had the same thought, but Dragmon stayed behind. "Dragmon, what are you doing?"

"Staring contest." Dragmon said.

"Come on!" Tyrone called. Dragmon decided he should just go with it.

"I was winning." Dragmon said as he ran with the others and the Surveymon just watching.

"Why aren't they chasing us?" Louie said.

"Maybe they think we're not a concern." Mistiomon said. "What we should do right now is find a place to rest and hideout in."

"I think I know where we can go." Tyrone said.

…

The Next Day

Tyrone suggested that all of them hide in the school since it was abandoned. It was the only place no one would think to find them in. Tyrone woke up and had a look out the window. The red mass looked just as bad in the morning as it did in any other day.

"It's a mess." Tyrone said.

"You said it." Sean said as all of them woke up. Julie and Louie came in after they had a look around.

"Nice call, Tyrone. It looks like no one knows we're here." Julie said.

"So now what?" Rachel said. "We weren't expecting Helixmon's artificial digimon to be here as well and there was a group of those things."

"Remember Reflectmon and Phobiamon?" Sean said. "They said Helixmon created them. He must have created a lot. Helixmon has spent a lot of time planning for this day. We have to assume that he actually has an army at his disposal."

"Great. How are we suppose to fight an army?" Tyrone said.

"Hey, Tyrone. I'm hungry." Dragmon said.

"How can you even think of food now?" Tyrone said.

"Because I'm thinking. Let's go to the cafeteria." Dragmon said.

"Trust me, you're better off starving than whatever is in there." Louie said.

"I think I know where we can go." Tyrone said.

…

The Bakery

Tyrone took everyone to his family bakery. Luckily, he had a key to the place and was able to get inside.

"Here we go. There should be plenty of food in here." Tyrone said.

"Seriously? Cake and pastries for breakfast?" Rachel said.

"We can have donuts." Tyrone said as he had a look around. "Cops have donuts all the time. Besides, there's the kitchen as well. Now let's see what we got." Tyrone looked around and saw all the ingredients to make the stuff. "My parents actually make this stuff by scratch? This might be a little harder than I thought."

"No worries. My mom taught me a thing or two about cooking since she works at a diner." Louie said. "I can cook up something in the kitchen."

"Hey! I found a recipe book." Julie said.

"It's official. We're all going to get food poisoning." Rachel said.

….

Yukon

"What is this made of? Lead?" Taku complained. Yukon and other scientists found a building he and other scientists can use as their base in the meantime. They were getting their computers set up so they know what to do. As they were all getting the place working, Yukon stared out the window. "You okay?"

"I feel like I'm partly to blame for this." Yukon said. "What if bringing the kids home is what somehow caused this."

"We don't know that." Taku said. "If you do feel responsible, own up to it and find a way to fix this. That's what we do when we make mistakes. After all, we're only human. Nothing is really perfect and we can't expect things to go the way we want them to."

"I guess you're right." Yukon said. "Keep up work her. I'm going to speak to the military and have those soldiers pull back. They're only putting themselves in danger if they just blindly attack it." Yukon left the place. It's going to take a lot to defeat this enemy.

….

The Bakery

Tyrone and the others did the best they could to make some form of breakfast. Had some laughs as Dragmon sneezed and flour got everywhere. When it seemed like they were done, they put what they made in the oven.

"Now we just need to wait." Tyrone said.

"More waiting?" Dragmon complained.

"Patience is a virtue." Mistiomon said.

"Virtual? If it's virtual, we shouldn't wait because we're in the real world." Dragmon said. Once it was done, they were able to eat and it was edible. Once they have a breakfast, they're going to need all the strength they can get to fight Helixmon's forces.

….

The Military

"Yukon better make this fast." Lesly said as she waited outside. "If that red mass doesn't get us to move, the military will." Yukon went to speak with the military about this threat. He was trying to convince them to hold back.

"I appreciate your concern, but we got this." The general said.

"I'm telling you that this is not an enemy you can attack blindly. We don't know enough about what's going on." Yukon said. "You can't fight it with regular weapons."

"Sir, the missile is ready." A soldier said.

"Did you not hear me?" Yukon said.

"Relax. We understand the importance of information." The general said. They got a missile ready to fire and they launched it with a cord connected to it. It went right through the substance and acted as a camera. "Now let's see what's going on in there." They were getting surveillance and they saw what was happening to the buildings as they were slowly breaking apart.

"It looks like it's absorbing the buildings." Yukon said.

"Sir, we're losing footage." A soldier said as the camera was being absorbed as well.

"Does it know we're watching?" The general questioned as they saw the footage was gone. With no information on what they're up against, they're not sure how they can fight it.

'I think there's only one group of people that know what's going on.' Yukon thought.

….

Ligermon

Ligermon snuck a ride on a bus. Once it got to the stop he needed to be at, he got off. He looked around trying to figure out which way he can go.

"This is the place." Ligermon said as he looked at the note. "Betty and Yuka left this. They said they were heading to their grandma's house. I remember their grandma lives around here, but where?" Ligermon is trying to find his old friends in hopes of making things right, but now he doesn't know which way he's suppose to go.

…

The Bakery

"Come on, Rachel. Admit it." Tyrone said.

"Okay. It wasn't as bad as I thought." Rachel said as they enjoyed some breakfast. Suddenly, Mistiomon became alert about something.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"I heard a car pull up." Mistiomon said.

"A car?" Tyrone questioned. That was when they heard a knock on the door. "Who could be here?" Tyrone went over to see who it was. He opened the door and was surprised to see Yukon and Lesly. "Yukon!"

"I thought I find you kids around here." Yukon said.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Tyrone said and noticed Lesly. "Hold on. I know you. You bought those day-old donuts here."

"Hey. My name is Lesly."

"Those donuts were day-old? I thought they were fresh." Yukon said. Tyrone allowed them to come in. Yukon knew they would know about what's going on. So he sat down and told them everything that has happened.

"So you're saying a digimon named Helixmon is behind all this." Yukon said.

"Yeah. He thinks things such as feelings and emotions aren't really necessary." Tyrone said. "He wants to create a world without that stuff so there would be less conflict, less problems."

"But in order for him to do that, he needs to destroy both the human and the digital world." Julie said.

"I was afraid something like this might happen one day." Yukon said.

"So that red stuff out there is destroying everything it touches?" Lesly said. "Yukon saw a small footage of everything it swallowed up is being absorbed."

"I think I have a theory on what that stuff is really doing." Sean said. "It might be absorbing whatever it swallows and stores the components like how a computer file stores data."

"So once it absorbs everything in both worlds, Helixmon will use it to create his ideal world." Rachel said as she was catching on.

"Has anyone else noticed? It seems to be moving slower here than it did in the digital world." Louie said. When Louie said that, they thought about it and saw he was right.

"Maybe that's because everything in the digital world is comprised of data." Sean said. "It must be harder for it to absorb matter here in the real world."

"Tyrone, is there anything else you can tell us about it?" Yukon said.

"Sorry, but the only one that knows how it works is Helixmon and we don't know where he is." Tyrone said.

"That red mass isn't all we have to worry about." Julie said. "Don't forget that Helixmon created artificial digimon to serve him. He must have a ton of them."

"True. There's still so much we don't know." Sean said. All of them were trying to figure this out, but their thoughts were stopped when they heard explosions outside. All of them ran outside and heard the military going at it again.

"Oh no. The military is still trying to fight it off." Tyrone said.

"Those fools. I warned them that it won't work." Yukon said.

"We can't just stay here. We got to get over there and stop this." Tyrone said with everyone agreeing.

…

Ligermon

Ligermon continued searching for Betty and Yuka, but he had no luck. He rested on the top of a roof as he tried to view the place. He still couldn't tell where their grandmother's house was. Ligermon was about ready to give up.

"I'm never going to find those two. They could be anywhere. I wish this was easier." Ligermon said.

"Come on, Yuka." Ligermon couldn't believe it. He looked down and saw both of them walking around with their cat. Their cat spotted him and they stopped. "What is it?"

"Betty, look!" Yuka said. Betty looked and they saw Ligermon was there.

"Ligermon?!" Betty said.

"Hi." Ligermon said in shock.

"Yay! Ligermon's back!" Yuka said as both of them were happy to see him again.

…..

Koto City

The military continued to try and fight, but they weren't having any luck against the artificial digimon. Phobiamon and Reflectmon fought as well, but it was mere child's play for them. They ordered the Surveymon to attack as they all fired energy shots.

"These humans are simple yet complex." Reflectmon said. "They continue to fight when their efforts are insufficient. Puzzling?"

"Our orders are to take out anyone that would try and get in our way. I say we just go for it." Phobiamon said.

"That is what we were built for." Reflectmon said and continued fighting. Yukon got the kids in his van and drove in closer.

"Stop here." Tyrone said. He pulled over and all of them got out as they saw the two of them. "It's Reflectmon and Phobiamon! That might be it."

"What?" Julie asked.

"If Helixmon has an army, Reflectmon and Phobiamon must be like the generals." Tyrone said. "If we can take them down, it might deal a great loss of power for their side."

"And if you're wrong?" Sean asked.

"Does it matter? We be no better off than when we started." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone's right. Go for it." Yukon said. All of them pulled out their digivices and their digimon were ready to fight.

"Dragmon warp digivolve to….Legendmon!"

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon golden armor digivolve to…..Fenrirmon!"

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Bumblemon warp digivolve to….RoyBeemon!"

"Biomerge Digivolution."

"Biomerge activate!"

"Ninmon biomerge to….Sakuramon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

"Junglemon!"

"Amazing! So that's digivolution! Julie and Louie even became digimon!" Yukon said as he saw it for the first time. Phobiamon held one of his blades and was ready to finish the soldiers.

"Time to say goodbye." Phobiamon said.

"I don't think so!" Legendmon said as he got in his way. The others faced the two of them and were ready.

"Look at this." Reflectmon said as he recognized them. "It's the same humans and their digimon we met in the digital world. So you dare oppose us? You'll find that to be a painful decision."

"Quit you're yapping and let's fight!" Junglemon said as he charged right at him, but he blocked the attack and kicked him back.

"**Legend Fire**!" Legendmon used his attack against Phobiamon, but he disappeared with incredible speed and slashed against Legendmon.

"Think your fast, huh?" RoyBeemon said. "Let's test it." Both of them used incredible speed and kept attacking each other. Sakuramon pulled out her katana and tried to attack, but Reflectmon blocked her attacks with his own sword and pushed her back. Fenrirmon went at him and tried to take a bite out of him, but Reflectmon used his shield and blocked the attack.

"Is this really the best you all can do?" Reflectmon said. "I actually expected more out of digimon like you." As the fight was going on, the military watched it happened.

"Sir, it looks like more creatures, but their fighting against the first set." A soldier said.

"Come on, men. We can't let a bunch of kids and their digital pets show us up." The general said, but the Surveymon made it difficult for them to fight back.

…

Ligermon

"Here, Ligermon. You must be hungry." Yuka said as he handed some food for him.

"Thanks." Ligermon said as he helped himself. When Ligermon found them, they were happy to see each other again. With their grandmother out, the three of them were able to be at her house. "This is weird. Usually you two are arguing by now or something."

"Things changed when you left." Betty said.

"Yeah. We were really sad when you left." Yuka said. "We figured out that you left because of that. So we decided to get along better so that you won't leave again."

"We did learn that we were mistreating you, Ligermon." Betty said. "We're really sorry about that, but we are really glad that you came back." Ligermon was touched. He could see that they meant it. "Hang on. I want to see what's happening back in Koto City." Betty turned on the news and saw what was going on.

"The battle between the strange creatures continue. It is to believe these are digimon and it looks like a losing battle for one side." The news said. Ligermon saw Legendmon and the others fighting and they were losing the fight. Ligermon couldn't watch this.

"I've got to go." Ligermon said.

"What?!You're leaving?! Please don't go." Yuka said.

"It's not like that." Ligermon said. "Those guys are the closest things I have to friends. They need my help. I made a lot of mistakes, but I've got to make them right."

"If those are his friends, he should help them." Betty said.

"I have to. I promise I'll be back." Ligermon said as he ran out and hurried as fast as he could.

"He's coming back, right?" Yuka said.

"He will." Betty said as she believed in him. Ligermon's faith in humans were restored as well. It formed a ball of light and an original digivice formed with it landing in Betty's hands. As for Ligermon, he ran through the streets as fast as he could.

"I must be out of my mind. A little guy like me is going to get crushed. Still, I've got to help them." Ligermon said. With his new heart, he was able to warp digivolve and became Sibegermon once more.

"The power… It feels different than before." Sibegermon said as he could feel it. "And this time, I'm fighting for what's right!" He used his new power and moved across the buildings and was moving a lot faster. "Feels good when you fight for what's right. Who knew?"

…..

Koto City

"**Phobia Swift**!" Phobiamon moved incredibly fast as he slashed against Legendmon and RoyBeemon. He took them out easily. Junglemon charged at Reflectmon again, but Reflectmon jumped over him and slashed against him with him being knocked down.

"Let's try attacking at the same time. He can't stop both of us." Fenrirmon said and Sakuramon agreed.

"**Golden Blizzard**!"

"**Sakura Flurry**!"

"**Reflect Attack**!" Sakuramon and Fenrirmon tried to attack together, but that backfired. Reflectmon was able to reflect both of their attacks and blasted both of them as they were knocked down from it.

"Nice try, but if I can reflect it, it doesn't matter how or where you attack me." Reflectmon said. It was becoming a losing battle,

"This is bad." Sean said.

"They're both so powerful. How are we going to take them down?" Rachel said. It wasn't looking good for them.

'Their power seems to know no limits. Can we really not beat them?' Fenrirmon wondered as it seemed bad. Suddenly, he sensed something familiar and looked behind him. The others looked back as well and saw Sibegermon coming in.

"Sibergemon?!" Sean said.

"Don't tell me he wants a rematch now." Tyrone said, but Sibegermon passed over them and attacked the artificial digimon. He attacked Reflectmon and knocked him back. He grabbed one of Phobiamon's cords and smashed him to the ground.

"Sibegermon, you're really helping us?" Legendmon said.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" Sibegermon said.

"More confused." Junglemon said.

"Later. Let's take them." Sibegermon said. All of the digimon gathered together for this one. All of them used their attacks at the same time. Phobiamon and Reflectmon did their best to avoid it, but it resulted in a large explosion and blew the both of them back.

"Perhaps they are more powerful than we expected, but that won't stop us." Phobiamon said as he was going to fight again.

"No, Phobiamon. We must pull a tactical retreat for now." Reflectmon said. "We have much to do and we're wasting our precious time with them. We'll deal with them another time." They both pulled back. They may not have been destroyed, but at least the real digimon survived. When the battle was over, all of them were thanking Sibegermon for the help.

"Thanks, Sibegermon. I can't believe you actually helped us." Tyrone said.

"Don't mention it." Sibegermon said. "I know I done some bad things, but I plan on making them right. I've got new faith in my partners now."

"Your partners?!" Sean said.

"How about that. Kitty cat went meow for his owners." Junglemon said with all of them laughing.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Oh, wait. You're laughing with me, right?" Sibegermon said and joined in. With one more joining in the fight, perhaps there is a chance to save the worlds.

To Be Continued….

That's great for Sibegermon. Perhaps he'll make a difference in this fight. You better stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	41. In Love's Name

When Tyrone and the others arrived, the military already took action. They decided to hideout in the school thinking no one would find them there. Meanwhile, Ligermon found Betty and Yuka and made things right for them. Yukon found the kids and told him everything that's going on. They tried fighting Phobiamon and Reflectmon, but they were tough. Ligermon saw what was happening and raced over to help them. When his bond with his partners became official, he became Sibegermon again and used his powers to help instead of hurt. If Ligermon can be good, I suppose anything really is possible.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

It was another day, but disaster feels like it's just on the horizon. The terror that the red mass and the artificial digimon are bringing just keeps happening. Julie stared out the window of the school as she saw the mass slowly, but surely swallowing up more and more of the city.

"Had trouble sleeping?" Tyrone asked as he stood next to her as the others were waking up.

"Sort of." Julie said. "I know I should be focusing on the task at hand and stopping the madness that's going on, but I can't stop thinking about Sarah. When we last saw her, it was like something in her broke. She's been like that since we got back."

"It is a little strange." Sean said as the others joined in the conversation. "Sarah did go through a lot in the digital world, but that shouldn't be what's causing her to act the way she has been."

"Do you think Angemon is doing any better? We sure could use his help." Louie said. "Maybe once he wakes up, Sarah will go back to normal."

"Perhaps, but remember what Venusmon told us. There's no way of telling when Angemon will recover and awake." Rachel said. "Julie, I get you're worried about your sister. We're all worried about her, but you're right. We need to stay focus on taking our enemies down."

"I guess so. I just wish I knew what was going on with her right now." Julie said. Sarah hasn't been herself in days and it's a little unnatural. Julie was right. It was almost like something in her broke, but what could be the real cause of it?

"Come on. Let's head over to my place and get some breakfast." Tyrone said and the rest of them thought that was a good idea.

…

The Bakery

They all went to Tyrone's bakery for breakfast. They were about to head inside, but Tyrone noticed something. A piece of paper was attached to the wall and it was for them.

"What does it say, Tyrone?" Dragmon said.

"It's from our parents." Tyrone said.

"Our parents? What did they say?" Louie said.

"Kids, come to Sean's house." Tyrone read. "That's it. They just want us to head over your house, Sean."

"It is the only one that can hold all of us." Rachel said.

"Should we go?" Ninmon said.

"I think we should. They're probably worried about all of us." Sean said. "Of course, they might try and talk us out of fighting again." They were a little unsure what to do because they don't want to hurt their parents, but they're a little worried of what they'll find once they get there.

"I say we go." Julie said. "This will give me the chance to check on Sarah, to see if she's really doing any better. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Julie's right. You all owe it to your parents to let them know that you're all unharmed." Bumblemon said. However, he regretted what he said when he realized that's not the case with Rachel and her parents. "My apologies, Rachel, if I offended you."

"It's fine. I doubt my parents will be there anyway." Rachel said. "Let's just go and see what this is about." Rachel went on ahead, but all of them felt really sorry for her.

…..

Koto City

More and more of the city is being absorbed. The same is said for the digital world and it's far worse there. Both worlds are in danger because of this and more mysterious things keep happening. One of which is that a mysterious figure has appeared.

"So this is their world and the destruction has already begun. I better find them fast."

"Going somewhere?" Reflectmon said as he appeared behind the person. "I'm surprised that you came here, but you won't be staying." He snapped his fingers and octopus-like creatures floated down with blasters at the end of their arms.

Digimon Analyzer (Reflectmon): Meet Snipermon. These are artificial digimon as well. Indeed, they may look a little strange, but they are powerful shooters.

"Let's show this little intruder why it's a bad idea to sneak around." Reflectmon said.

…

Yukon

Everyone is busy at work as they're trying to find a solution. Yukon was looking it all over. He always believed that a day like this would happen because of the digimon and now it has.

"Here." Lesly said as she handed him some coffee.

"Thanks." Yukon said as he took it. "It's a mess out there. I was always afraid digimon would lead the downfall of our world, but I never would have imagined this."

"But you're not the same person anymore." Lesly said. "This could be the chance to do some real good. From what Tyrone and the other kids have told us, it's all one digimon."

"I know. It's just a little overwhelming that I failed to stop the one thing I was afraid of happening." Yukon said. Yukon was being hard on himself, but Lesly placed her hand on his to keep him calm.

"Hey!" Taku called. "I think I might have something." When he said that, Yukon and Lesly ran on down.

"What do you have?" Yukon said.

"I tried to ran a diagnostic on that theory you told me about." Taku said. "It seems like its right. That red mass has a harder time absorbing material from our world, but when it does, it seems to store it."

"So what does that tell us?" Lesly said.

"I was thinking that since it came from the digital world, we might actually need something from there to help us." Taku said. "Maybe the real answer can be found in our world. We just need to figure it out. What's more is that if it is defeated, than anything it swallowed should return to normal."

"Let's hope so." Yukon said. "At least now we have an idea as to where to look. The question is, how do we use this to our advantage?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll find it." Taku said. All of them got back to work as to finding the answer. Now that they know what's happening, it gives them a better chance.

…

Sean's House

The kids went over to Sean's house just like the note said. When they got there, they saw their parents were there and they were acting like everything was casual.

"Welcome home. Well, Sean's home at least." Jinta said.

"What's going on?" Tyrone said.

"What are all of you doing here?" Julie asked.

"Well, we all have a little surprise for all of you." Melinda said. All of them gathered in the dining room and there was a whole bunch of food for all of them. "Well, eat up."

"Yahoo! All my favorites are here! I'm going to eat till I pass out!" Ninmon said, but Julie pushed her down to behave. Dragmon noticed a pastry that looked just like him and it was served for only him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Dragmon asked.

"Sure is. I did promise." Jinta said.

"And you did such a wonderful job of taking care of Tyrone." Senzu said.

"Finally! Dragmon cake!" Dragmon said as he couldn't wait to have some.

"Eat up, Sean. You're father and I helped Mrs. Semeachi and Mrs. Notiko with the cooking." Melinda said.

"Oh…" Sean said and turned to his father. "You can cook, Dad?"

"Of course. I'm more than just a handsome face." Frank said.

"Mom, what about Alicia and Lina?" Louie asked.

"They're fine. Alicia's watching your sister. Lina would probably be jealous that she's not getting all the attention." Cynthia said with a little laugh.

"Mom, what about Sarah? Is she here?" Julie asked.

"Your father and I tried to convince her to come, but she wouldn't budge. So your father stayed behind to watch over her." June said. Julie was hoping to see Sarah, but that didn't work.

"I guess she wants to be close to Angemon." Julie said. With all their worries out of the way, they all enjoyed the food their parents made for them.

….

Ligermon

Ligermon was moving through the city. He kept his eyes open for any sort of trouble.

"Man. I feel like one of those dorky superheroes, but I bet I make it seem cool." Ligermon said. As he was searching around, he still felt haunted by the memories of what happened with Angemon and Sarah. "Sarah… I hope I can find a way to make things right for you." He feels guilty for what happened and if anything happens to Sarah, he'll probably blame himself for it as well. "Okay. No more moping. I came here to make a difference and that's what I'm gonna do!"

…..

Joseph

Since Sarah didn't go with her mother, Joseph stayed behind to watch her. It was nice since Joseph didn't get see his daughters that much. He made sure Angemon was taken care of as well.

"I can't believe I'm taking care of an actual angel. Too bad it's not a woman." Joseph said as he left Angemon alone and went to check on Sarah. "Sarah, is everything okay with you?" He entered the room she was left in, but when he went inside, Sarah was gone. No one was in there. "Sarah? Sarah?!"

…..

Koto City

Trouble was starting. The mysterious visitor was running as the artificial digimon were on the hunt. The Snipermon as well as some Surveymon followed after the visitor and started firing. Each shot was grazing or hitting the visitor and causing some damage.

"Where are they?" The visitor said. This visitor is looking for someone, but who?

…

Sean's House

"Yummy!" Dragmon said as he fell back and enjoyed himself. He hate that whole pastry and really enjoyed himself. "I need a bigger stomach."

"What you need is to learn some control." Bumblemon said.

"For real." Ninmon said.

"Leave it be. I hear the way to a man's heart is through their stomach." Cynthia said.

"In that case, Dragmon loves us." Louie said as all of them laughed. Sean looked behind them and was acting like he was stay guard.

"Mistiomon, you can come and join us." Frank said.

"No, thank you, but I do thank you for the food." Mistiomon said.

"Mistiomon, lighten up." Sean said.

"Seriously? I think we're safe for now." Tyrone said, but he just jinxed it. Their digivices were going off. Their parents didn't really like it knowing what it meant. "I'm picking up a digimon's signal."

"That's strange. The artificial digimon don't give off a signal." Louie said.

"I can sense it. It's a powerful digimon. We probably couldn't sense it earlier because of all that is happening out there." Bumblemon said.

"Guys, what if it's Helixmon himself?" Julie asked.

"You might be right. This could be our chance to get him." Tyrone said all of them were ready to leave, but they realized that they be bailing on their parents. "We're sorry, but we have to."

"My parents aren't here, so I think I'll wait outside." Rachel said as she and Bumblemon head out.

"We've discussed it….and we all still don't want you kids to go." Jinta said. "We understand that you're all able to fight, but it's just simply too dangerous. You can say all you want about how you have to go, but the fact is it doesn't stop us from worrying. You're all still just children and you shouldn't be risking your lives like this."

"Dad, we get it…but still…." Tyrone said.

"We know. It's not that we're saying we don't have faith in you kids." Senzu said.

"But we're your parents and it's our job to keep you kids safe. It's not suppose to be the other way around." June said.

"Then just come with us." Tyrone said and they were all surprised that Tyrone would ask that. "We don't have time to argue about this and maybe once you see that we can take of ourselves just fine, you'll have less to worry about. What if this isn't Helixmon either? It could be an innocent digimon. Our enemies could still destroy it. We have to go and help it." The parents looked at each other and it was like they could all tell what the other was thinking.

"Okay. I suppose that's a compromise we can agree to." Jinta said. When that was agreed, all of them got into a couple cars and drove off to find that digimon.

…

The Digimon

That digimon was also the mysterious figure and kept running from the artificial digimon. They kept shooting at the digimon, but that digimon tried fighting back as a sword was pulled out and slashed against them. Tyrone and the others were close as they followed the signal.

"Over there!" Tyrone said as he pointed to a bridge. All of them got out and ran towards the bridge. The mystery digimon jumped off from a wall and sliced all of the artificial digimon to pieces, but took many injuries as the digimon dropped to the ground.

"There it is!" Sean said as they all ran to the digimon, but it was one the kids knew. The digimon was none other than Venusmon. Venusmon got up and was faced with all of them.

"Ooh! Hello." Frank said as he and Jinta were taken back by her beauty.

"I finally found you." Venusmon said.

"Yes you have. You single?" Frank said.

"Dad, she's a digimon." Sean said.

"Venusmon… What are you doing here?" Tyrone said.

"She's a digimon? She looks more human. So you know her?" Senzu said.

"She's a powerful digimon we met back in the digital world." Tyrone said.

"How did you get here?" Julie asked.

"I came searching for you children." Venusmon said. She tried to move, but she was in pain.

"You're hurt." Mistiomon said.

"I'll be fine. I've been hunted mercilessly by Helixmon's artificial digimon." Venusmon said. "They were aware of my arrival and attacked me. Good thing you were able to find me."

"So why are you here?" Sean asked.

"To deliver a message." Venusmon said. She was about to elaborate, but suddenly, a giant pair of hands came and crushed one side of the bridge with everyone running to the other.

"Look!" Louie said. They spotted another artificial digimon, a large purple one that crawls around on hands since it had no legs.

"You were foolish to think you escaped, Venusmon." Reflectmon said as he revealed himself.

"Reflectmon!" Tyrone said and he noticed all of them.

"You humans again. This time, they won't be so lucky." Reflectmon said. "Go, Creepmon." The digimon crawled closer to crush them.

Digimon Analyzer (Reflectmon's voice): Creepmon is another artificial digimon created by Helixmon. He may not have legs, but his great strength makes up for it.

"Destroy them all. Any who dares stand in the way of Helixmon must be punished." Reflectmon said as more Snipermon and Surveymon appeared. "Surveymon, fire Scouter Shot! Snipermon, launch Directional Snipe!" All the artificial digimon attacked and it seemed like there was no escape.

"No!" Venusmon said as she charged in.

"What are you doing?!" Tyrone said.

"What I must!" Venusmon said as she jumped into the air and spread her energy as a shield and she took all the attacks, but it was hurting her more.

"Venusmon, get out of there!" Tyrone said.

"She's able to block all that?!" Cynthia said.

"Yes, but she won't last long in her condition!" Mistiomon said.

"I still have….my message." Venusmon said and all of them looked at her. "I must do this for all of you."

"What do you mean?" Tyrone said.

"The digimon are fighting Helixmon's forces in the digital world, but Helixmon himself is here, in your world." Venusmon said. "Only you and your digimon have the power to stop this. Defeat him and put an end to this madness. The fate of both worlds is in your hands!" That was all Venusmon could say before she could take in all that energy and was turned to data.

"Venusmon!" Tyrone cried as they all saw her data float away. Venusmon was really gone and they couldn't believe it.

"She sacrificed herself…for us." Sean said. Rachel became furious with what she saw.

"Then I say we don't let it be in vain!" Rachel said with the others agreeing with her. All the parents were concerned, but knew what needed to be done. Tyrone pulled out his digivice, readied for the enemy that was coming.

"Venusmon's right. We're the only ones with the power to save both worlds." Tyrone said.

"Then let's fight!" Dragmon said.

"Right." Tyrone said. He held out his digivice with Dragmon jumping into battle.

To Be Continued….

Now things are getting serious. They're willing to fight and nothing's going to turn them away. Don't miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	42. Deeper Inside

Tyrone and the others were asked to meet with their parents at Sean's house. They all sat together for a nice meal. Isn't it nice to have these family moments while the world is being destroyed? Their parents was still hesitant to let them go out and fight, but Venusmon was in need of some help. When they found her, she was hunted down by Helixmon's artificial digimon. Those fake digimon attacked, but Venusmon stepped in and sacrificed herself to keep them all safe, but not before delivering a message. Helixmon is in their world.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

"The digimon are fighting Helixmon's forces in the digital world, but Helixmon himself is here, in your world." Venusmon said. "Only you and your digimon have the power to stop this. Defeat him and put an end to this madness. The fate of both worlds is in your hands!" That was all Venusmon could say before she could take in all that energy and was turned to data.

"Venusmon!" Tyrone cried as they all saw her data float away. Venusmon was really gone and they couldn't believe it.

"She sacrificed herself…for us." Sean said. Rachel became furious with what she saw.

"Then I say we don't let it be in vain!" Rachel said with the others agreeing with her. All the parents were concerned, but knew what needed to be done. Tyrone pulled out his digivice, readied for the enemy that was coming.

"Venusmon's right. We're the only ones with the power to save both worlds." Tyrone said.

"Then let's fight!" Dragmon said.

"Right." Tyrone said. He held out his digivice with Dragmon jumping into battle. Tyrone's digivice unleashed a light and was ready to fight.

"Dragmon warp digivolve to…..Legendmon!"

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon golden armor digivolve to….Fenrirmon!"

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Ninmon biomerge to…..Sakuramon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

"Junglemon!"

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Bumblemon warp digivolve to….RoyBeemon!"

"Incredible!" Jinta said as all their parents were amazed of the digimon digivolving. Even more amazed that Julie and Louie can become digimon. All of the digimon are in their strongest forms and were gathering together to face their enemy with their human partners with them.

"Now we're ready." Sakuramon said.

"There sure are a lot of them." Junglemon said.

"We can do anything as long as we stick together, right?" Legendmon asked.

"Right." Tyrone said. He thought back to what Venusmon did for them. "We can't let Venusmon's sacrifice be for nothing."

"You hear that, Reflectmon? We're drawing the line here and none of you are getting through." Legendmon said.

"Your efforts would be entertaining if they weren't so futile. Perhaps you need a reminder as to who I am." Reflectmon said.

Digimon Analyzer: I am Reflectmon. I am an artificial digimon created by the brilliant Helixmon. My Reflect Attack can take any attack you throw at me and reflect it.

"You are fools to defy Helixmon. He will have both worlds evolve to a more efficient world." Reflectmon said. "You cannot stop us. Accept the inevitable."

"Never!" Legendmon said as all five of the digimon went on to attack.

…

Yukon

"Yukon!" Lesly called. "I just got a confirmed sighting. Tyrone and the other kids are on the attack."

"They're doing what?!" Taku said. "Louie! I told him to stay out of this. I've got to help them!" Taku was about to run out and join the kids.

"Hold on!" Yukon said. "Taku, where do you think you're going? What do you think you can really do out there?"

"They're just children. They shouldn't be a part of this." Taku said. "I've got to do something to help them."

"I understand how you feel, but you need to leave it to those kids." Yukon said. "They'll be fine. They have their digimon and they might be our best chance on beating this thing. You be more help to them here. You're needed here so we know what we can do to defeat this enemy."

"I get that, but….my son is out there." Taku said.

"I know and he's doing what he needs to. He's doing what he can to help all of us." Yukon said. "You need to do the same and ask yourself how you can help. You know that you're better off here. Just have some faith in your son and his friends." Taku wished he could be there for his son, but he could see Yukon's point.

"You're right. If I'm going to give those kids an edge, I've got to help them here." Taku said as he moved back to his desk and got to work. It's going to take everyone to defeat this threat.

….

The Fight

"**Legend Fire**!"

"**Sakura Flurry**!" Legenmon and Sakuramon combined the attacks and took out some of the Snipermon and Scoutmon. RoyBeemon decided to take on Creepmon.

"He seems big and ugly, but he can't be all that tough." Rachel said.

"You can say that again." RoyBeemon said as he formed stingers out of energy. He flew in to attack and slammed his stingers against Creepmon. That wasn't enough to defeat him as Creepmon pounded him back. "Okay. Maybe he is tougher than he looks." That left Reflectmon to fight Fenrirmon and Junglemon. Fenririmon charged at Reflectmon, but Reflectmon knocked him back.

"Be careful with how you attack him." Sean said. "He can reflect almost any of our attacks."

"No matter what you may try, the end result will be the same. Helixmon shall recreate both worlds." Reflectmon said.

"We'll see about that." Junglemon said as he charged in. He tried to hit him, but Reflectmon blocked the attack. He tried to slash at him, but Junglemon moved back. As for their parents, they moved somewhere safe as they tried to keep an eye on the kids.

"I can't believe my son and Julie actually turned into digimon." Cynthia said.

"I can't believe those little guys changed so instantly." Frank said. They all kept on fighting as Legendmon and Sakuramon struck down more Snipermon and Surveymon, but more just kept coming.

"No matter how many of them we knock down, more of them just keep coming." Sakura said.

"So we just keep knocking them down." Legendmon said.

"We have to keep fighting. They're trying to overwhelm us with numbers, but we should be okay if we pace ourselves." Tyrone said. "So let's show these guys we're not people or digimon you can just push around!" They all felt the same and kept the fight going.

…

Kenny

While the others were fighting for their world and for their lives, all Kenny could do was watch the news. However, it was getting harder and harder.

"The digimon continue to fight on both sides, but it's hard to say who is winning or if we should even feel hopeful." The newsman said. "For all we know, this is a mere dispute as to who is taking our world."

"Bunch of jerks." Kenny said. Kenny looked towards Keramon and it was like they were reading each other's minds. They both nodded their heads on what they have to do.

"Kenny, lunch is ready." His mother said, but Kenny and Keramon were already gone.

…..

Kaz

"Kaz, what's going on?" Meramon said. Since his body were made out of flames, Kaz's parents were a little afraid to let him in the house. Kaz watched the news as well and was feeling the same way as Kenny as he stood right up.

"Even if you can't digivolve like the others, we have to do something to help." Kaz said. "We can fight too, can't we?"

"Right. I'm ready to go if you are." Meramon said. Every little bit of assistance helps if it means this threat will be stopped.

…

The Fight

"Okay. He's a lot tougher than he looks." RoyBeemon said as he was grabbed by Creepmon. He tried to get free, but his hold was too strong.

"Guys, a little help!" Rachel called.

"RoyBeemon!" Tyrone said as he saw they were in trouble. "Legendmon, do something! He could be deleted!"

"Not on my watch!" Legendmon said as he flew down and smashed his claw against Creepmon's head and got RoyBeemon free. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. A lot more than he's about to be." RoyBeemon said.

"**Photon Stinger**!" RoyBeemon fired his laser-like stinger and it pierced right through Creepmon and was destroyed.

"**Golden Blizzard**!" Fenrirmon continued to fight Reflectmon as he used his attack, but Reflectmon had the attack reflect right back at him, but Fenrirmon was able to move out of the way.

"I can reflect any attack you throw at me. There doesn't appear to be anything you can do to defeat me." Reflectmon said.

"For someone who's working with a lunatic that doesn't like emotions, you guys sure are full of yourselves." Junglemon said. "Let's see you reflect this." He moved his arms around and formed a green energy orb.

"**Cereus Force**!" He launched the green orb. Reflectmon was about to reflect it, but it hit the ground near him instead. When that happened, vines and other plants grew out from the ground and ensnared him and tried constricting him.

"Looks like they're winning!" Jinta said.

"It certainly does." Melinda said. "I suppose the children are capable of handling themselves just fine." All the parents were starting to gain confidence in their children.

"It's over for you, Reflectmon." Sean said.

"Wrong once more." Reflectmon said. He took notice of where there parents were and formed an idea. "Let's see what your emotions will do to you once your own has been assimilated." That red mass was close and it launched part of itself at their parents and was about to grab them.

"Our parents!" Tyrone said as they all saw what was happening.

"No!" Legendmon shouted as he flew as fast as he could. He got in the way, but he and Tyrone got caught instead.

"Tyrone!" Senzu called.

"Oh man. This stuff feels nasty." Tyrone said.

"Let go!" Sakuramon said as she tried to slash against the slime to get them free.

"No, Sakuramon. Get away beforeit grabs you too!" Legendmon said. That was when both of them were being pulled inside and was heading for the mass.

"No! Tyrone!" Julie called.

"No! They could be destroyed!" Sean said.

"Not if we can help it!" Fenrirmon said as he flew over to save them, but Reflectmon was able to get free and knocked Fenrirmon back.

"You can't help them now. It's too late." Reflectmon said. Tyrone and Legendmon were being pulled closer and closer to the mass and it seemed liked they were done for as they went inside.

…..

Tyrone

Tyrone was expecting something to happen, but he felt perfectly fine. He opened his eyes and saw he and Legendmon were still alive. He was also couldn't believe what the inside of the place looked like.

"Unreal. I can't believe we're still alive." Tyrone said as he had a look around. "I also can't believe what's happening in here."

"Tyrone…" Legendmon said as he felt uncomfortable. "I can feel my energy being drained rapidly. I'm not sure if I can hold my mega form much longer."

"You mean you're about to be deleted?" Tyrone said. "I guess we should find some pace to land." Tyrone looked around to find any safe place and he soon spotted it around some trees. "There! Try and get over there."

"Right." Legendmon said as he flew over to that area, but he was beginning to dedigivolve as soon as he landed.

"Wait. You can't dedigivolve." Tyrone said, but it was too late as he became Dragmon and Tyrone fell on the ground.

"Sorry, but I couldn't hold it much longer. I'm surprised I'm still in one piece." Dragmon said.

"Me too. I guess Sean was right. It takes things longer in the real world to be assimilated." Tyrone said.

"How come the trees don't seem affected?" Dragmon asked. Tyrone looked around and was wondering the same thing as he saw the buildings slowly breaking apart, but the trees were fine.

"Maybe it's because they're organic. It must take organic matter much longer than everything else." Tyrone said.

"That is correct, human." Both of them heard someone speaking and saw someone coming out of hiding, but they were surprised to see it was Sarah.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Tyrone said, but he didn't seem aware that something seemed wrong. "Hang on. How did you get here in the first place?"

"You humans are such strange and complex creatures." Sarah said as she just ignored Tyrone's questions. "You let your feelings guide you and it leads to your own downfall, but you continue with them."

"Huh? Sarah?" Tyrone said as he didn't understand what she was talking about. Dragmon was beginning to sense something was wrong.

"You humans act differently from each other rather acting as a unified species." Sarah said. "You all act independently while at the same time, you are co-dependent of each other. How pitiful it must be for when one of you falls, it's almost like you all break apart."

"Sarah, stop it." Tyrone said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop talking like that. What's wrong with you?"

"You're all illogical, dysfunctional, and have no sense of boundaries." Sarah said. "It is because of these feelings you cling to that causes this, but Helixmon will change all that."

"Sarah, stop talking like that." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, that's not Sarah!" Dragmon said.

"What are you talking about, Dragmon? Of course it is." Tyrone said, but Sarah was giving off some energy and her body was starting to change with Tyrone getting scared as he backed away.

"It's one of Helixmon's artificial digimon." Dragmon said. Sarah changed as she was taller than Tyrone now with blue skin. She grew wings and claws came out of her hands with her blonde hair becoming wild and long with her wearing a red outfit with navy blue leggings. It didn't even look like Sarah anymore.

"I am Mimicmon."

"Mimicmon?!" Both of them said.

Digimon Anazlyer: I am Mimicmon, an artificial digimon created by Helixmon as well. I am able to make myself look like anything or anyone.

"A shapeshifter?" Tyrone said. "I don't understand. Why did you make yourself look like Sarah now?"

"Again, you are complexing creatures." Mimicmon said. "How can some of you be so intelligent while others are oblivious? I was the one called Sarah much longer, before you and your friends returned to the human world." When she said that, Dragmon and Tyrone were completely surprised. "Back in the digital world, when you were distracted, Helixmon and I grabbed the one you call Sarah. When we did, I took her form and none of you were aware it was really me. You brought me with you to your world and when you did, you opened the way for Helixmon to accelerate his plans and assimilate this world. I suppose you and your friends deserve partial credit for what has happened here. It would have been difficult to come to this world if it weren't for you."

"I don't believe it!" Tyrone said.

"They tricked us! They used us!" Dragmon said as both of them were really angry now.

"Where's the real Sarah?! What have you done with her?!" Tyrone said.

"She is actually safe. She's proven to be of great use to Helixmon." Mimicmon said. "Her mind is in a state you humans call despair. Her thought process is that of her thinking she just wants everything and everyone to just leave her alone, all just disappear. That helps us because it's those thoughts that help the mass spread through this world. She's powering our forces."

"You mean you're using her like some sort of battery? You're taking advantage of her." Tyrone said as he was getting really mad with what they've done. "Did what happened to Angemon is what caused Sarah to be like that?"

"Not that alone." Mimicmon said. "Her mind is focused on what you humans call parents and a subject known as divorce."

"Her parents' divorce?" Tyrone said as he was confused by that.

"The one called Sarah was greatly affected by this." Mimicmon said. "She tried to act like she was unaffected by it, but she hid her true thoughts. Not seeing the one she calls her father has bothered her greatly, thinking he doesn't want to be with her, but she never told anyone because she did not want the ones called mother or sister to be bothered by all of it."

"She was putting on a brave face for all those years?" Tyrone said as he felt so sorry for her. Sarah's just a little kid, but she was hurt more by her parents than she was showing and no one ever even knew.

"You humans are co-dependent on one another." Mimicmon said. "Without one, you seem to stop functioning properly. It is just as Helixmon believes, these feelings and emotions cause illogical decisions. Such as right now. You would sacrifice yourself for this Sarah, would you not? It is these feelings and emotions that make you weak." Mimicmon walked closer, but Tyrone wasn't backing down from her.

"What you call weakness is what's going to help us beat you." Tyrone said.

"It is useless to resist." Mimicmon said. "Helixmon has thought of everything and there is nothing you or your comrades can do to stop him."

"This isn't over. It's going to take more than words to stop us." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, we need to get out of here." Dragmon said.

"I swear, I'll save Sarah and stop Helixmon." Tyrone said.

"How do you plan on doing that when I'm about to delete you?" Mimicmon said as she held out her claw and was ready to finish both of them.

…

Outside

The others continued to fight Reflectmon. He was the only one left at the moment and he's been stuck on defense.

"Give up, Reflectmon." Fenrirmon said.

"Never." Reflectmon said.

"It seems like they got him." Cynthia said.

"What about Tyrone and Dragmon?" Jinta asked as he and Senzu were worried of what happened to them in there.

"Maybe we can still save them." Sakuramon said.

"Oh no you don't." Reflectmon said as he moved back and stayed in front of all of them. "They're finished and so will the rest of you." All of them got ready for a fight.

"**Magma Blast**!" Reflectmon looked and saw molten rocks were lunged at him, but he moved away from them.

"The cavalry is here!" All of them noticed Kaz and Meramon coming to the rescue.

"Kaz and Meramon?" Rachel said.

"We thought we come and lend a hand!" Kaz said, but the attention was turned away from him as they all heard something. They looked up and saw another digimon has arrived as he landed on a roof. This one was a giant in gold armor with a large diamond on his chest. They all were amazed, but also wondered what digimon is that. "Hey! He's stealing my thunder!"

To Be Continued…

Who is that guy? Is he friend or foe? Can they also save Sarah? You don't want to miss the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	43. OmegaGemosmon's Diamond

Through Venusmon's sacrifice, Tyrone and the other's resolves are even stronger. They had all their digimon become their strongest forms and went on the attack against Reflectmon and Helixmon's other digimon. It seemed like they were winning, but Tyrone and Legendmon were pulled inside the red mass. They thought they were goners, but they were able to survive. That's where they met Sarah, but it turned out to be Mimicmon, another artificial digimon, in disguise with the real Sarah held captive. Reflectmon refused to quit, but help soon arrived. They thought it was Kenny and Meramon, but a brand new digimon has arrived. Is he friend or foe?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Everyone was amazed with what they were seeing. The golden digimon stood on the roof and all of them were wondering who he was.

"He looks so cool!" Kaz said.

"Yeah, but who is he?" Rachel said.

"More who dare defy us?" Reflectmon said. "I do not understand why they choose to, but they shall meet with the same fate." He snapped his fingers and more Surveymon and Snipermon appeared.

"**Silent Slash**!" Some of them were sliced in half as they saw Silishiomon, Skyrowmon, and Mercurymon fighting off the artificial digimon. The golden digimon jumped down and kicked Reflectmon back.

"Hang on! Those digimon belong to…." Sean said.

"Hey, guys." All of them looked and saw Stanford revealed himself and showed this digimon was their friend.

"Stanford!" Kaz said.

"Good to see you again!" Meramon said.

"Who is that?" June asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like some help has arrived." Frank said.

"Stanford, who is that golden giant?" Junglemon said.

"I am OmegaGemosmon."

"OmegaGemosmon?!" Rachel said.

"Venusmon found me earlier and gave Gemosmon the power to digivolve into this form." Stanford said. "Where is Venusmon? Isn't she here?" When he asked that, all of them got pretty upset.

"Venusmon isn't here. She sacrificed herself to protect us." Sakuramon said. Stanford and the others who didn't know were pretty shocked to hear all that.

"Do you see?" Reflectmon said as he stood back up and more artificial digimon arrived. "Even one of the Olympos XII was no match for us. Our forces will soon overwhelm you as well."

"That's what you think. Get them!" Stanford said as all his digimon attacked.

"This is our chance." Sean said.

"For what?" Fenrirmon asked.

"To help Tyrone and Legendmon." Sean said. "Junglemon and RoyBeemon, stay out here and help Stanford. Sakuramon, you and I will go and save Legendmon and Tyrone. Maybe there's still a chance." All of them agreed to that plan and went on ahead with it.

"Hey! What about me?!" Kaz said, but it went unanswered. Senzu and Jinta saw them off and hoped for their son comes back soon.

…

Tyrone

Tyrone and Dragmon were running for their very lives. When they were pulled inside the substance, they came across Mimicmon. Now Mimicmon is hunting them down with the intention to destroy them. They kept running, but the fact that Mimicmon can fly is not helping them.

"**Deletion Claw**!" Mimicmon formed static around her claws. She tried slashing at them, but she hit a tree instead and it was completely disintegrated.

"Keep running, Dragmon." Tyrone said as they kept running.

"Why aren't we fighting?" Dragmon asked.

"It's too dangerous. You can't stay as Legendmon for very long here. We need to find a way out first." Tyrone said. That's easier said than done when it seems like there is no way out.

…

Ligermon

Ligermon was searching through the city streets to find some action. With all that is going on, they all need to cover as much ground as possible.

"This is nuts. I don't even know where I am anymore." Ligermon said. Ligermon kept running through the streets, but trouble found him as a Snipermon showed up and tried to attack him. Ligermon jumped back and avoided the shots. "So you want to play?" Ligermon glowed and warped digivolve to Sibegermon.

"Let's play." Sibegermon said. The Snipermon kept trying to shoot him, but Sibegermon was too fast and slashed right through it with it getting destroyed. "That was almost too easy." Sibegermon was about to keep going, but he caught a whiff of something. "That scent! That's Sarah!" Sibegermon found Sarah's scent and knew he had to follow it so he can make things right with her. Sibegermon used his great strength and power to move over the red mass as he followed it to the very center and was at the top of a building. "She's up there! Sarah!" Sibegermon called as he climbed up the building and made it close to the top, but there was nothing there. "Where is she? Her scent is around here." He tried moving closer, but he hit something invisible. "Now I get it." He pulled back one of his claws and built some power.

"**Tiger Lightning**!" Sibegermon unleashed the power and blasted whatever was that was invisible and made a giant or visible for others to see.

"What is this thing?" Sibegermon questioned, but he found himself in trouble as cords came out and grabbed a hold of him. "Hey! Cords off!" Sibegermon was pulled inside the orb and was held against it. "What's going on?" Sibegermon was dragged against it and was faced with another orb with someone inside. "Sarah!" Sarah was right there, but it seemed like she didn't even noticed him as she buried her face in her knees. "Sarah, it's me! I'm going to get you out of here!"

"I don't think so." Sibegermon looked up and he was faced with Helixmon himself as he came right down. "I thought you would be the one reach this place first, but the odds were pretty low."

"Who are you?" Sibegermon asked.

"You mean no one has told you about me yet? I'm the one behind all this." Helixmon said. "I'm afraid I can't let you take this young human yet. I still need her."

"Say what?" Sibegermon said.

"She's shown to be a good source of power." Helixmon said. "I actually have you to thank for her being here because it was you who pulled the trigger that got her caught in this."

"What?!" Sibegermon shouted. "You're going to be sorry, buster. Sarah, I swear I'll get you out of here!" Sarah was acting like she didn't even hear him. Is Sarah too far gone?

…

Sakuramon and Sean

"Over here!" Sakuramon said as she and Fenrirmon moved to the last place they saw Legendmon and Tyrone.

"You sure this is the spot?" Sean asked.

"Yes. This was where Tyrone and Legendmon were pulled in." Sakuramon said. "We've got to figure out how we're going to get in there and save them without the risk of being absorbed."

"Maybe if we combine our defensive powers, we can create a shield to get us through." Fenrirmon said.

"Let's try." Sakuramon said.

"**Gold Aura**!"

"**Sacred Protection**!" Fenririmon emitted a golden light from his body while Sakuramon unleashed petals that circled around them. The two together formed a barrier around them.

"You sure this is going to protect us?" Sean said.

"I hope so." Sakuramon said. "Hold on, guys. We're coming to get you." Both of them went inside and used their barrier to push through the substance. It appeared to have worked as they were able to get in, but they didn't like what they saw.

"Oh man. Look at this place." Sean said.

"It's just as Jupitermon said. This stuff destroys everything it touches." Fenrirmon said.

"I say we find Tyrone and Legendmon and get out of here ASAP." Sean said.

"Agreed. I just hope we're not too late to save them." Sakuramon said.

….

Tyrone

"Faster, Dragmon. Faster!" Tyrone said as both of them kept running from Mimicmon, but they were running out of places for them to hide. Mimicmon tried to end this chase herself. She formed energy around her hand and tossed it in front of them with it going of and knocking them both back.

"This is where it ends for the two of you." Mimicmon said as she was ready to finish both of them. Tyrone and Dragmon were about to defend themselves, but they were surprised to see Keramon showed up.

"Hi." Keramon said.

"Keramon?!" Tyrone said as they didn't understand what he was doing here.

"**Bug Blaster**!" Keramon shot energy blasts from his mouth and they blasted against Mimicmon. They used that as an opportunity to get some distance from her.

"Tyrone." Tyrone looked ahead and spotted Kenny. "See what happens when you leave me out?"

"Kenny? You saved us? How did you get here?" Tyrone said.

"I thought I come over to help." Kenny said. "Keramon and I were on our way and he found out we can use some of this organic stuff to get inside."

"Wow. I guess you and Keramon are smarter than I thought." Tyrone said.

"You still won't escape." Mimicmon said as she hasn't left yet and it seems like they are left with no choice, but to fight. Mimicmon was about to attack, but a flurry of petals surrounded the boys and they were gone when they cleared away. Mimicmon looked around and saw no sign of them, but she won't allow them to escape next time.

….

Sakuramon

Those petals came from Sakuramon as she and Fenrirmon were able to find them and she was able to save them. However, she was starting to feel the effects of being in this place.

"Thanks for the save." Kenny said.

"Are you okay?" Dragmon asked.

"Just tired." Sakuramon said.

"Kenny, what are you even doing here?" Sean asked.

"Hey. I'm one of you guys too." Kenny said.

"Let's get out of here. Powerful digimon can't last very long here." Tyrone said. "Sakuramon, there's also something I need to tell you."

"Later. Let's move." Fenrirmon said. Kenny and Tyrone grabbed on and they made their way out of there and forced our way through.

…

Outside

"**Diamond Cutter**!" OmegaGemosmon kicked his legs around and unleashed energy slashes at Reflectmon, but Reflectmon was able to avoid each attack. Silishiomon tried slashing at him, but Reflectmon used his own sword and blocked his attacks. Mercurymon leaped at Reflectmon, but Reflectmon jumped out of the way and Mercurymon crashed into Silishiomon

"**Sky Arrow**!"

"**Photon Stinger**!" RoyBeemon and Skyrowmon attacked together, but Reflectmon was ready for them.

"**Reflection Attack**!" Reflectmon absorbed both attacks and launched them back with both digimon getting hit. Junglemon and Meramon tried attacking him from behind, but Reflectmon swung his sword at them and kept them back. Meramon tried throwing a fiery punch at him, but Reflectmon deflected it and kicked him back.

"This isn't working." Stanford said.

"I know I can finish him off if I can just get a clear shot at him." OmegaGemosmon said. "The problem is that he can reflect anything we throw at him."

"It's that shield." Mercurymon said. "We have to get past it first before we can finish him."

"Do you not see how futile fighting is?" Reflectmon said. "Look around. You all have me outnumbered, but I'm still holding my own in this fight."

"Don't act like you won yet." RoyBeemon said as he and the others that were knocked down were able to get back up.

"Why are you digimon even fighting so hard?" Reflectmon said. "You do not belong in this world. You belong in the digital world. I can't comprehend why you would fight for a world that is not your own."

"Of course you wouldn't." Junglemon said. "You're nothing, but a cold hearted monster. What am I saying? You don't even have a heart."

"A heart? What does an organ you humans possess have anything to do with this?" Reflectmon said.

"You wouldn't understand. You made only for destruction." Rachel said.

"Those who live for a purpose such as that will never obtain victory." RoyBeemon said.

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's get back to the fighting and take this punk out!" Kaz said.

"You got it!" Meramon said as he launched fireballs right at Reflectmon, but Reflectmon used his shield and blocked his attacks.

"I'm telling you that it's pointless." Reflectmon said, but he noticed someone grabbing his shield.

"So let's move pass the problem." Junglemon said as he had a hold of the shield and smashed the mirror.

"Noooo!" Reflectmon shouted.

"I hope I don't get seven years of bad luck." Junglemon said. He gave Reflectmon a powerful uppercut and knocked him into the air. That gave OmegaGemosmon the opening as he moved in close with him.

"This is the end for you!" OmegaGemosmon said. He formed a large diamond and aimed it at Reflectmon.

"**Diamond Destroyer**!" OmegaGemosmon fired a powerful beam from the diamond. It blasted Reflectmon and he was completely destroyed.

"That's a win for teamwork." OmegaGemosmon said.

"Amazing!" Frank said as all the parents saw what happened and all of them were amazed with what they saw. Jinta and Senzu were still worried about Dragmon and Tyrone, but they saw the others coming back and they had him.

"Tyrone!" Senzu said.

"They're okay!" Jinta said as they were glad to see their son again. "I guess our kids really can take care of themselves." They were able to pull through this battle, but the war isn't over yet.

….

Sean's House

All of them retreated back to Sean's house to recuperate. Kenny and Kaz were bragging about how awesome they were to the other. However, Tyrone told the others the truth he learned and all of them couldn't believe it.

"So it's our fault this is even happening." Sean said.

"No, it isn't." Rachel said. "We were tricked. Helixmon tricked us and we didn't know we had an imposter with us."

"At least now we know what's been going on." Louie said. "Venusmon sacrificed herself for us. She entrusted us to save both worlds. We can't let her or any of the digimon down."

"Louie's right." Stanford said. "Helixmon hasn't won yet. So let's not assign blame when we can still fix all of this." They agreed to that. Even if this was their fault, they're going to fix this. As for Julie, she stared out to the city. She couldn't believe what has really been happening to her own sister.

"Hey, Julie." Tyrone said as he walked over to her. "You doing okay?"

"No, I'm not." Julie said. "I had no idea Sarah was hiding how she was really feeling. I had no idea how much my parents splitting really hurt her. She shouldn't have to hide all that from us. She's just a little girl. She shouldn't be going through all this. Now that freak is using her like some kind of battery when she's in a moment of despair." Tyrone hated seeing Julie like this and knew who to blame for all of it.

"Don't worry, Julie. She's out there somewhere." Tyrone said. "I promise that we'll find and save Sarah and I won't stop until we do."

To Be Continued….

Poor Sarah. She's out there in Helixmon's clutches. Will they be able to save her? You'll have to keep watching Digimon Digital Monsters.


	44. A Burst of Emotions

Everyone was amazed when OmegaGemosmon arrived with Stanford and his digimon. With their help, the tide of the battle was turning to their favor. Meanwhile, Tyrone and Dragmon were running for their lives from Mimicmon. Sibegermon was also able to find the real Sarah, but he ended up getting captured. Just when Mimicmon was about to finish the boys, Kenny and Keramon saved them. With a little teamwork, Reflectmon was destroyed, but the battle isn't over yet. Sarah is still out there and she's with Helixmon. If this is going to end, they have to save her and defeat him.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Another day, but more disaster that comes with it. Helixmon's terror continues to spread through the city. At least it brought some families closer together. Rachel hasn't gotten that lucky yet. Rachel stood outside and was keeping her eyes open for the enemy. She and all the others stayed at Sean's house and they were all thinking what they were going to do next.

"Okay. We got rid of Reflectmon thanks to Stanford, but we still have Phobiamon and Mimicmon to deal with." Sean said as all of them were discussing their next move. "Once they're taken care of, we can focus on bringing down Helixmon."

"Good. The sooner we get to him, the sooner we can save Sarah." Julie said.

"We will save her." Tyrone said as all of them felt the same.

"Hey, where's Stanford?" Rachel asked.

"He got up early and left. He probably decided to do a little sneaking to keep an eye on the enemy." Louie said. That was when the phone went off. "I got it." Louie hurried over and got the phone. "Hello?"

"Louie, put Rachel on the phone." Stanford was on the other end of the line.

"Rachel! It's Stanford for you!" Louie called. Rachel hurried over and grabbed the phone.

"Stanford?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, you need to get over to the airport now. It's your family." Stanford said.

"What?" Rachel said. Stanford explained what was going on and Rachel was shocked to hear all this. "I'm on my way."

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Bumblemon asked.

"Bumblemon, we need to get going." Rachel said.

"What's going on?" Louie asked.

"There's no time to explain." Rachel said as she was running out.

"Hold on. I'll come with. You might need backup." Louie said.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way." Rachel said as both of them hurried out of the house. Something's going on with Rachel's parents, but Rachel has a rough relationship with them. What could be happening that she race out like this?

…

The Airport

The Laurence family decided to leave Japan. The problem was that they're planning on leaving by plane. The plane was being attacked by Surveymon and Snipermon.

"No! Don't go!" Stanford called as the plane was making its way down the runway. "Are they nuts? They won't make it." The artificial digimon were running interference with the plane and trying to keep it from leaving the ground."

"Stanford, we have to do something." Gemosmon said.

"Agreed. Let's do it." Stanford said as he held out his fusion loader. "Gemosmon, digivolve!"

"Gemosmon digivolve to….OmegaGemosmon!"

"Don't let them destroy that plane!" Stanford said. OmegaGemosmon hurried over and knocked some of the artificial digimon out of the way. However, one of the plane's tires broke and was forced to stop with Rachel's family inside.

"Why are we stopping?" Yukina asked.

"What's going on up there?!" Jefferson called as Richard stepped in.

"Mother? Father? What's happening?" Richard said.

"Sit back down!" Jefferson barked, but Richard was already a nervous wreck.

"Richard, we just don't want you to get hurt." Yukina said, but the whole plane was starting to shake. Richard fell over and hit his head. "Richard!" It was looking bad for them, but Jefferson saw something pass by the windows. He looked outside to see who it was.

"Rachel?" Jefferson said. RoyBeemon and Junglemon arrived at the airport and helped OmegaGemosmon fight off the artificial digimon.

"**Photon Stinger**!"

"**Jungle Frenzy**!" Both of them used their attacks and were able to take the artificial digimon down and cleared the area, at least for now. Once the area was clear, a couple doctors were working on helping Richard. Rachel checked and they were doing what they can for him. Richard's health was hard before, but all the stress and hitting his head is probably making things worse. She was concerned for him and mad at her parents for doing this.

"What were you two thinking?!" Rachel said as she spoke with them while the others stayed back. "Why did you come back here?"

"We must return to the family estate." Yukina said.

"Our private plane was left at this airport." Jefferson said. "This way is the fastest way for us to get there."

"But the city is being attacked. They've grounded all planes." Rachel said. "It practically be the same as flying through a warzone."

"So I suppose it's a good thing you and your friends are here. You will act as our bodyguards until we get in the air." Jefferson said.

"What?!" Rachel said. "Are you nuts? I just told you that you can't do that."

"Young lady, you will do as your father says." Yukina said. Stanford and Louie weren't aware of what was going on, but Bumblemon was and concerned with what Rachel's feeling. "You will do it until another plane comes and we leave." Rachel couldn't stand both of her parents.

"No, I won't." Rachel said.

"I thought you wanted to protect your brother." Yukina said. "You will do it for the good of the family name."

"You mean the last name I'm ashamed of having!" Rachel said.

"How dare you." Jefferson said. Tension was high between Rachel and her parents and the others weren't liking this.

"I'm guessing Rachel has issues with her parents." Stanford said.

"Bumblemon, what's going on with them?" Louie asked. Bumblemon wasn't sure if he should be saying this, but he knows Rachel is going to need her support and her friends.

"Rachel has been at odds with her parents for years." Bumblemon said. Rachel remembered it fully well, the day when she thought things took a turn for the worst for her parents and herself.

…..

Flashback

Rachel was just a little girl and she still lived with her parents. One day, her grandmother came over for a visit and spoke with her parents in private. At least that's what they thought. Rachel was eavesdropping and she wasn't liking what she was hearing.

"Absolutely not." Her grandmother said.

"But why mother?" Jefferson said.

"She is your granddaughter." Yukina said.

"That's the problem." Her grandmother said. "You two were suppose to have a son. We need a proper heir for the family name."

"It wasn't like we could control it." Yukina said.

"I do not want to hear excuses." Her grandmother said. "We are of the Laurence Family. We have standards and obligations that we must oblige by. Let me know when you two have a son. As for that child, I don't care what you do with her, but we are going to need to find some way to get some use out of her for the good of the family." Rachel heard every word and was hurt that her own grandmother was so cold to her. What hurt the most was that her parents didn't do anything about it.

End of Flashback

…

"I'll never forgive you two for that day." Rachel said. "You two didn't say anything to defend me, your own daughter! You two were suppose to have a son instead of me according to grandmother and you did nothing. You care more about the family name than you do for your own children."

"Yeesh." Louie said as they both felt really sorry for her.

"So what about Richard? How does he fit into all this?" Stanford said.

"They did what her grandmother asked." Bumblemon said. "Richard was soon born later, but there were some complications."

…

Flashback

Much later after that hurtful day, Yukina became pregnant with Richard and he was soon born. Rachel stayed back as the doctors helped with the birth. When it was over, the doctors came out and told Jefferson and his mother about it.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." The doctor said.

"It is? Excellent." Her grandmother said.

"Happy now, Mother?" Jefferson asked.

"However….there are some complications with the boy's health." The doctor said and it caused some concern for them.

"Are you sure? Do what you can. That boy is the proper heir to our family." Her grandmother said. Rachel stayed back as she feared she be an outcast to her family from now on.

End of Flashback

…

"Richard was born, but he had some health problems." Bumblemon said. "They're focus was getting Richard the best medical help they could and acted like they forgot Rachel. Despite all that, Rachel never held any resentment towards her little brother."

"Of course I don't." Rachel said. "None of it was Richard's fault. He and I didn't ask for these lives." Louie and Stanford felt so bad for Rachel. It's easier to see where she came from.

"Stanford!" Gemosmon called as he came running in. "We've got company!" Stanford looked out the window and saw more Snipermon heading in their direction. It's also looking bad in the plane.

"Mr. and Mrs. Laurence, your son is going into shock!" The doctor said all three members got scared for him.

"They never quit. Louie, let's go. Rachel, join us when you can. You have some things to work out." Stanford said as he and Louie ran outside. Stanford took out his fusion loader and brought out his best digimon. "Ready?"

"Ready!" All four said.

"Gemosmon! Skyrowmon! Silishiomon! Mercurymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digi-Fuse!"

"MetalLimiosmon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

"Junglemon!"

"Go for it! Show them what you can do!" Stanford said.

"**Mirror Shatter**!" MetalLimiosmon launched energy shards and slashed against some of them. While they were fighting, Rachel and her parents were checking on Richard and it was looking bad for a moment.

"I… I…" Richard was trying to say something through his oxygen inhaler. "I want my sister." He reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand by accident. When he did, it made Rachel think back to another time in her childhood.

….

Flashback

Richard was in his crib crying. Ever since he was ab baby, he had doctors examining him and trying to help him. One day, Rachel went in and looked in his crib as she leaned against it.

"So you're Richard? Everyone seems worried about you." Rachel said. She really thought people would forget about her and give him all the attention. However, when baby Richard grabbed her hand and smiled. Rachel pulled away, but he started crying again. Rachel couldn't believe what she saw that day. She reached inside and grabbed his hand with his crying turning to laughing. That was the day she really cared for her brother.

End of Flashback

…

No matter what happened between her and her parents, Rachel never could hate her brother. She sword to herself she helped him when he needed it.

"I'll do it." Rachel said.

"Excuse me?" Jefferson said.

"I'll do it." Rachel said as she turned to her parents. "Let me make something perfectly clear. The family name can burn to the ground for all I care. I'm only doing this because Richard's my brother. That's all. Let's go, Bumblemon." Bumblemon agreed and ran out the plane. Junglemon and MetalLimiosmon did their best to fight off the artificial digimon. Stanford looked and saw Rachel coming in.

"There you are. You ready to go?" Stanford asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she pulled out her digivice.

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Bumblemon warp digivolve to…..RoyBeemon!"

"**Photon Stinger**!" RoyBeemon launched his laser-like stinger and vaporized some of the artificial digimon.

"Nice shot." Junglemon said.

"You two held up okay?" Rachel said.

"Yeah. You're just in time." Stanford said as he pointed to the sky. The cloud were swirling and they saw something coming down. That something was Phobiamon.

Digimon Analyzer (RoyBeemon's voice): Phobiamon, another artificial digimon. He's called that because he allegedly strikes fear into his opponents. He becomes what they fear.

"You brats again? I knew we should have finished you when we had the chance." Phobiamon said.

"You're going to regret coming here. RoyBeemon!" Rachel called.

"Yes, ma'am!" RoyBeemon said as he flew right at him.

"**Phobia Swift**!" Phobiamon moved incredibly fast and he slashed against RoyBeemon in multiple directions and took him down easily.

"He's so fast!" Stanford said.

"That doesn't mean we're going to quit." Rachel said as she knew they had to keep her brother safe. As Rachel and the others were doing their best to hold them off, Rachel's parents and the doctors were getting ready to go. At the same time, Rachel's parents kept thinking about what Rachel said.

"Were we wrong?" Yukina asked as Jefferson looked at her. "Were we wrong with how we were to Rachel?"

"Maybe." Jefferson said.

….

Flashback

Not long after Richard was born, their grandmother was speaking about their plans.

"I want you to use everyone resource you two can to help Richard." Mrs. Laurence said. "We need him to succeed for the sake of the family."

"Yes, Mother." Jefferson said.

"What about Rachel?" Yukina asked.

"I really don't care." Mrs. Laurence said. "I want you to spend your time helping Richard. Our future depends on it. As for Rachel, the only good thing we'll get out of her is continuing the bloodline. When she is of proper marriage age, find a suitable husband for her."

"Excuse me?" Yukina said. "So we're suppose to pretend our own daughter doesn't mean as much to us?"

"Mother, you're asking too much." Jefferson said.

"You will do as I say for the good of the family name." Mrs. Laurence said. Neither of them said anything for she can be a scary lady.

End of Flashback

….

When they stop to think about, they do regret what they've done to Rachel. They thought it was for the good of the family name, but what about their family?

"Sir, he's stable now." The doctor said. "Another plane is ready to go. We must leave now while Rachel is keeping those creatures busy. We need to get Richard to safety."

"Yes. Of course." Jefferson said as all of them were getting ready to go. Phobiamon was tough opponent as he knocked down RoyBeemon.

"That's enough!" Junglemon said as he and MetalLimiosmon tried to save him, but Phobiamon disappeared again.

"**Phobia Swift**!" He slashed against all of them and knocked both of them down and were forced to revert back to their original forms.

"Oh no!" Stanford said.

"Curse you!" Rachel said. RoyBeemon tried to get back up and continued fighting, but Phobiamon was a tough opponent.

"Time to put you in your place." Phobiamon said.

"**Fearful Fist**!" Phobiamon gathered energy around his fist and struck RoyBeemon in the gut with it. It caused an explosion to go off and did some real damage against him as he was knocked down.

"No!" Rachel called. As the fight was going on, they were escorting Richard out, but Richard opened his eyes and saw Rachel fighting.

"Rachel!" Richard called. He got up and made his way through to go to Rachel.

"Richard, come back!" Yukina called and got Rachel's attention.

"Rachel, come with us!" Richard called.

"No, Richard! Get back!" Rachel said, but it was too late as Phobiamon spotted him and tried to attack. It seemed like Richard was in danger as his parents raced to save him, but he was saved at the last minute. Rachel held Richard and RoyBeemon acted as a shield. "Richard, are you okay?"

"I think so." Richard said. Yukina and Jefferson hurried over to his kids.

"Is he hurt?" Jefferson asked.

"No." Rachel said as she passed Richard over to him. Yukina and Jefferson couldn't take this anymore themselves. Yukina grabbed Rachel and pulled her in to hug her.

"I'm glad to see you're not hurt." Yukina said and Rachel was actually surprised. She could even feel her mother's tears.

"Rachel, we're so sorry." Jefferson said. "None of this would be happening to you if we weren't too afraid to stand up to my lousy mother." Rachel couldn't believe it. This was the first time she saw her parents like this. Her parents regret everything that happened between them. Perhaps they have the whole time. They really cared about her all along.

"You better get somewhere safe." Rachel said as she left her mother's grasp. "I'm going to protect my family. RoyBeemon, let's end this."

"Yes, ma'am." RoyBeemon said. Both turned to Phobiamon.

"Phobiamon, it's time you leave the human and the digital world!" Rachel said.

"You're going to defeat me? I doubt that. We'll see who's laughing when I delete you and yoru digimon." Phobiamon said as he charged in and swung his blade at them, but RoyBeemon was able to block the attack. "What?! He blocked me?!" Rachel's feelings towards her family is coming out as she was surrounded by a powerful yellow aura and so was RoyBeemon as Phobiamon was pushed back.

"Get ready, RoyBeemon!" Rachel said as she has unlocked a new power. "Charge! DNA….Burst Mode!" RoyBeemon felt new power coursing through him as he was given yellow armor with black thin armor underneath. He was given a cape and wore a crown-like piece on his head and was given a spear that looked like it was made for royalty.

"RoyBeemon Burst Mode!"

Digimon Analyzer (RoyBeemon's voice): You've unlocked the burst mode, Rachel! A power that exceeds the mega level. I'm much stronger with attacks such as Royal Buster.

"Unbelievable!" Louie said as all of them were amazed with what RoyBeemon has become.

"RoyBeemon, show them what you can do!" Rachel said.

"A mere trick." Phobiamon said as he wasn't scared. He swung his blades at him, but RoyBeemon deflected each of his attacks. "What?!" Phobiamon was surprised, but wasn't done.

"**Phobia Swift**!" Phobiamon tried attacking with his speed again, but RoyBeemon was able to match his speed and blocked each of his attacks. RoyBeemon drove his leg against him and pushed him back when he got the opening and Phobiamon really felt it.

"What kind of power is this?!" Phobiamon said.

"Time for you to leave the human and digital world for good, Phobiamon." RoyBeemon said.

"I don't think so." Phobiamon said as he was about to attack again.

"**Fearful Fist**!"

"**Royal Buster**!" RoyBeemon formed energy in his spear and thrusted it forward as the two attacks collided and Phobiamon was losing.

"Impossible!" Phobiamon said before RoyBeemon pushed through and destroyed. The power they unlocked is incredible. For Richard's safety, they cancelled the flight and treated him while they could.

"He's going to be okay?" Rachel asked.

"The doctors say he will." Jefferson said.

"What about you?" Yukina asked as she and Jefferson were worried about her. "Are you going back out there to fight?"

"Yeah. My friends need my help." Rachel said. "I'll be okay. I think I also know someone who can help Richard. I'll have him come get you." Rachel was glad things were better with her parents, but she's still needed here. Rachel walked over to the boys. "Let's go. The others are going to need us."

"Right." Bumblemon said as all of them went with her. As they watched their daughter off, the Laurences were proud of the daughter they have.

To Be Continued….

How touching. That RoyBeemon Burst Mode was awesome as well. Maybe it will help out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	45. Parenthood is Hard

Rachel's family plan to leave by air, but that was a bad idea with the artificial digimon attacking. Rachel, Louie, and Stanford tried to protect them, but there was some bad blood between Rachel and her parents. Still, she went through with protecting them for Richard. While they were fighting them off, Mr. and Mrs. Laurence came to regret how they raised their children. Phobiamon showed up and it looked bad, but when Rachel learned that her parents truly care for her as well, it unlocked a new power: the burst mode. RoyBeemon crowned Phobiamon and sent him packing. If they're going to survive, people have to come together on this.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

While Rachel, Louie, and Stanford were away, the others were left to defend the city. They all loaded up in Jinta's car and were driving off.

"I sure hope the others are okay out there." Tyrone said.

"I'm sure they're fine. They just had a little emergency that they just couldn't ignore." Sean said. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Sorry, Sean. It's starting to get a little uncomfortable stay there with that thing out there." Jinta said. "We're meeting with Yukon and the others at their little base." Each passing day, Helixmon's power spreads further and further. Let's hope they can find an answer soon that will save everyone.

….

The Base

All of them moved to Yukon's base and that's where the other parents are staying. They headed for the base that Yukon set up and it didn't look that bad.

"Nice place, Yukon." Tyrone said.

"Thanks, but don't get too attached. If that substance reaches this building, we'll have to pack and move." Yukon said. "We also have a little place set up for your buddy, Angemon." Angemon was placed in a med-lab and his condition was being studied. "We're doing what we can to help him. Of course, treating digimon isn't easy."

"Just do what you can." Julie said. "Maybe if we get Angemon back, there's a chance we can help, Sarah." Julie looked over to her parents and she could see that they were both miserable about what's become of Sarah.

"We'll save her." Tyrone said.

"He's right." Ninmon said. "Let's not act like we've given up hope before we even tried. She's out there and we'll save her."

"Sean, come look at this." Mistiomon said as he stood by the window. Sean came over to him and saw what he was seeing, a giant orb that hang on top of a building.

"What is that?" Sean asked.

"That orb appeared just yesterday." Taku said. "We believe that orb might be the very center of this substance, the core."

"The core?" Tyrone said as he thought about that. "I wonder if that could be where Sarah is. Mimicmon said that Helixmon is using her to power that stuff." Julie was wondering the same thing. She looked to her parents, but saw her mother was walking away.

"Mom? Mom!" Julie called as she went after her mother. June waited for the elevator to arrive. "Mom, wait." She said as she was able to catch her.

"Julie?" June said.

"Mom, please don't be so hard on yourself." Julie said as she felt June was blaming herself for what happened to Sarah. "None of us knew what was really going on with June. She did a great job of hiding her feelings." June didn't respond to anything Julie was saying as the elevator showed up and she stepped inside. Julie saw it closed and was really scared and upset on everything that is happening, just when she thought her family couldn't be more torn up.

…

Sibegermon

"Come on!" Sibegermon said as he tried to get himself free. He's been held captive by Helixmon. He was able to find Sarah, she was right in front of him, but he couldn't get out of this.

"Look at that, Sarah. Sibegermon must really want to save you." Helixmon said, but Sarah hasn't moved or said anything.

"You creep! When I get out of this, I swear I'm going to tear you to shreds!" Sibegermon said. Helixmon wasn't too concerned about that. He had other thoughts.

"Mimicmon!" Helixmon called as an image of Mimicmon appeared.

"Yes, Helixmon?" Mimicmon said.

"Reflectmon and Phobiamon have been defeated." Helixmon said. "Can I trust that you will take care of those foolish humans that dare stand in my way?"

"Of course. I already have something that might be able to help." Mimicmon said for wherever she was, she was with something else. Something big.

….

The Base

"It's all my fault." Joseph said as he was talking to Frank about how he was feeling. "I've been a lousy father. I've just been so busy with work that I don't get to see my own children anymore."

"No one ever said that being a father would be easy." Frank said. "I can actually relate to what you're saying. Ever since I lost my wife, I've made some mistakes as well." Frank looked and spotted Sean as he knew the feeling. Sean got worried about Julie and went looking for her. Julie was outside and was moping about the whole thing.

"Hey, Julie." Sean said. "We know you're worried about Sarah, but you need to stay strong. We'll save her. You just need to believe it."

"I know, Sean." Julie said. "It's just…why did this had to happen? Sarah's just a little girl. She shouldn't be going through stuff like this. I don't blame Dad for this, but I do blame myself. I should have seen it sooner. I'm her big sister."

"That's like the opposite of what you were telling your mother earlier." Sean said. "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself, you and Sarah. You have it lucky. At least you're able to still see your father. I can't ever have that with my mother." Julie never thought about it like that. "Come on. If we're going to save Sarah, we aren't going to do it like this." Julie started to pull herself together and could see that Sean was right. She's going to save her sister and she has to feel strong if she's going to do it.

….

The Streets

Some people from the military still had the streets blocked off. That wasn't stopping someone as they saw a car driving up to the roadblock.

"Hey! Stop!" One of the soldiers said, but the car drove right through like nothing was stopping it.

…..

Yukon

"The car just drove right by." The soldier said as he gave Yukon a call and told him about what happened. "The car belongs to a Mr. Jinta Kazami."

"My car! My car has been stolen!" Jinta said as it showed he was still there.

"Mr. Kazami is right here with me. So if he's here, who is in that car?" Yukon questioned.

…..

The Streets

June was the one that stole Jinta's car. She went out searching for her youngest daughter. June drove up as close as she could to the red substance. She got out of the car and kept thinking this was her fault, like the rest of her family.

"Sarah…." June said as she thought back to how things were after her divorce. It's hard trying to take care of two daughters on your own, but you always hide the struggle from them. Is it suppose to be the other way around? "I should have seen how much she was hurting sooner. Sarah! Sarah, its Mommy! Sarah, where are you?!" She kept calling for her and her voice was reaching the real Sarah, but June couldn't see her.

"Mommy…."

"Sarah?!" June called out. "Sarah, where are you?! Give me a sign to where you are?!"

"Mom!" Julie called out as she, Tyrone, Sean, Kaz, and Kenny were able to find her and caught up with her. "Mom, what are you doing out here?"

"I just heard Sarah." June said. "She's out here, but where is she? Sarah!" As she continued to call, that was when something emerged out of the substance. It was something red, big, and a ton of mouths.

"Talk about a big mouth!" Kenny said.

"What is that thing?" Kaz said.

"Looks like a new artificial digimon." Sean said.

"Mommy. Mommy."

"That voice! It's her! It's Sarah! Sarah, where are you?!" June called.

"It's not her. Look." Tyrone said as he looked higher up. Up in the sky is where they saw Mimicmon and she was where the voice was coming from. "Mimicmon!"

"So that's her." Julie said as she knew what happened with her and knew she was the one that caused all this.

"How irrational." Mimicmon said. "You are faced with danger, you look for your fellow human so close to your danger, and that's all you think about. You should be more concerned over the fact that you are faced with Carnivorousmon."

"Carnivoursmon?! You mean as in a meat eater?!" Kenny said as he didn't like the sound of that.

Digimon Analyzer (Mimicmon's voice): He too is an artificial digimon. Carnivorousmon will devour the things that are not vital to us or to punish those who have become too much of an annoyance.

"Where's my daughter?!" June called as Mimicmon flew down to them.

"Daughter? You're the one that human calls mother?" Mimicmon said.

"Give her back!" Julie demanded. Mimicmon snapped her fingers and Carnivorousmon stretched out a tentacle to June and she fell back. A camera extended out and that it was analyzing June.

"Initiating analysis. Subject: June Semachi" Carnivorousmon said and sounded like a computer. "Species: human. Mother…. Mother…. Mother…"

"What's wrong with it?" Dragmon asked as he kept repeating himself.

"It doesn't understand the word." Sean said. "These artificial digimon see Helixmon as their creator, not their parent."

"Heartless creep." Sean said as he couldn't believe someone would have lifeforms he created not see that person as their parent.

"I'll do anything you want. Just give me back my daughter." June pleaded. "Take me instead. Take me."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Mimicmon said. "The one called Sarah has proven to be of great use to us. We can't make an exchange." She snapped her fingers again and Carnivorousmon was pulling its tentacle back.

"No. Give me back my daughter!" June shouted as she grabbed on to the tentacle and was lashing her around.

"Mistiomon?" Sean said.

"Let's do it." Mistiomon said.

"Dragmon?" Tyrone said.

"Let's go!" Dragmon said. Both the boys reached for their digivices.

"Dragmon warp digivolve to…..Legendmon!"

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon golden armor digivolve to…..Fenrirmon!" June tried her best to hold on, but she was lashed right off. Luckily, Legendmon was able to catch her and placed her back on the ground. Legendmon gave him an uppercut to push him back as the two of them went on the attack.

"Carnivorousmon, devour them and store what you can in your body so that Helixmon can recreate them in his new world." Mimicmon said as she flew back into the air. "The one called Sarah is of great use to us. There is nothing you have that we will trade her for."

"Don't talk like you own her!" Julie said as she turned all her sadness to rage and diverted it to the artificial digimon.

"Biomerge Digivolution."

"Biomerge activate!"

"Ninmon biomerge to….Sakuramon!" Sakuramon went right at Mimicmon. She swung her sword at her, but Mimicmon deflected it and the two of them took the fight to a roof.

"**Bug Blaster**!"

"**Magma Blast**!" Keramon and Meramon tried to help out as they attacked Carnivorousmon, but their attacks didn't seem to be doing anything. Fenrirmon flew at that thing and bashed against it, but nothing.

"**Legend Fire**!" Legendmon used his attack and it blasted against Carnivorousmon's arm and blew it off. They thought they had it, but the arm instantly grew back.

"That thing can regenerate?!" Tyrone said.

"It would appear so. We better think of something." Sean said. Carnivorousmon stretched out its many mouths as it was trying to take a bite out of Legendmon, but Fenrirmon stepped in and knocked some of them away.

"What are you doing?" Kaz said as June stepped into Jinta's car and revved it up.

"Stop!" Kenny said, but she just drove off. She jumped out of it as the car smashed against Carnivorousmon's leg.

"Take that, monster." June said, but it looked like it didn't work either. This one was a tough one. Mimicmon tried to fight off Sakuramon as she used her claws against her, but Sakuramon was doing her best to block each one of them.

"Sarah's despair has proven to be great use to us." Mimicmon said. "Her state of mind has fueled us and made us stronger. She believes it is her "destiny" to be alone and miserable."

"No! We can choose our own destiny. No one is ever meant for something like that." Sakuramon said. "Now stop talking like you own her!" Sakuramon continued to fight her off and has no intention of letting her escape. The others continued to do their best to fight off Carnivorousmon as it stretched out some of the mouths and kept attacking.

"Legendmon, let's try aiming for the head." Fenrirmon said.

"Got it." Legendmon said.

"We'll provide cover." Meramon said as he and Keramon kept attacking to keep its attention.

"**Legend Fire**!"

"**Golden Blizzard**!" Both of them aimed for the head and blasted it. That seemed to have done the trick as Carnivorousmon was completely destroyed.

"That did it!" Tyrone said as they thought they won, but they were wrong as something even bigger came out of the substance. It was as big as mountain, purple, with arms and wings, and had one eye. "Now what?!"

Digimon Analyzer (Mimicmon's voice) Arsenalmon. He is an artificial digimon as well that stores other artificial digimon as well.

"You have no chance of victory. We will continue to rise and fight." Mimicmon said.

"Give us a break. Why won't you just give up because we keep knocking you down?" Sakuramon said.

"We are not designed to surrender." Mimicmon said. "It seems you humans and digimon insist on doing things the hard way. So be it." She continued fighting Sakuramon as Arsenalmon opened up in layers and had Snipermon coming out of him. All of them attacked as they launch energy shots.

"Watch out!" Legendmon said as he acted like a shield for the humans as the digimon took the attacks.

"That's it!" Fenrirmon said.

"**Golden Blizzard**!" Fenrirmon used his attack and blasted some of the Snipermon out of the sky.

"**Legend Fire**!" Legendmon attacked as well and took out the rest of them. They thought that helped, but more of them just came out of Arsenalmon.

"Well, that didn't work." Sean said.

"We have to take out Arsenalmon or we're in trouble." Tyrone said.

"I got it!" Legendmon said as he flew up to Arsenalmon to take him out, but the Snipermon stood in the way. They blasted Legendmon and pushed him back. "I can't get a clear shot."

"We better think of something or we could be in real trouble." Fenrirmon said. It started to seem like they were being overwhelmed. They needed a little help.

"**Royal Buster**!" A large blast of energy came out of nowhere and blasted Arsenalmon.

"Help has arrived." All of them looked back and saw RoyBeemon Burst Mode, Junglemon, and OmegaGemosmon arriving to help.

"Perfect timing!" Kaz said.

"RoyBeemon looks different." Kenny said.

"Quick, take out the big one before more of those things come out." Tyrone said.

"I'm on it." RoyBeemon said as he twirled his spear around and was generating some electricity.

"**Divine Punishment**!" RoyBeemon swung his spear down and it was a command to the skies. A great force of lightning came down and struck Arsenalmon and he was instantly destroyed. Now things were looking up for it. As for Sakuramon, her fight with Mimicmon continued. Mimicmon kicked her back and had her down.

"No matter how many of us you take down, what is happening is unavoidable. Even if you defeat me, or any of my kind, Helixmon is prepared." Mimicmon said. "You might as well face the facts that it's all over!" Mimicmon flew at Sakuramon and slashed her claw at her, but Sakuramon turned to petals and Mimicmon was surprised.

"Yeah…for you." Sakuramon said as she appeared right in front of her and struck Mimicmon. She also had petals slashed against Mimicmon and completely destroyed her. "That was for my sister."

…

Helixmon

Helixmon watched the battle as it happened, but he didn't seem bothered by the outcome or anything from what happened there.

"So they destroyed a few of my best artificial digimon." Helixmon said. "I must admit that these humans and their digimon are becoming bothersome, but it doesn't matter. They can't stop me. No one can."

"We'll see about that." Sibegermon said. 'If they can do it, so can I. I need to get Sarah out of here.' He thought. Sarah's right in front of him and at the moment, he's the only one that can save her.

…

The Streets

They may have won another fight, but it isn't over yet. As long as Helixmon is still out there, this will never end. As long as he has Sarah, he isn't going to surrender. That's just fine with them because they won't stop fighting.

"You okay, Mom?" Julie said as she helped her up.

"I'll be okay." June said. Tyrone watched the substance as he knew Sarah was out there.

"Sarah!" Tyrone called in hopes she can hear him. "Wherever you are, we'll find you! We'll save you! I promise!" All of them nodded their heads as they felt the same. This isn't over yet.

To Be Continued….

Let's hope they can. That poor kid is going through a lot and she needs all the help she can get. Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	46. Rising Angel

Things are getting rough for Tyrone and the others. Julie and her family kept blaming themselves for what happened to Sarah. Mrs. Semachi was the only one that took action as she stole Mr. Kazami's car and drove off to find Sarah. Mimicmon decided to attack by unleashing Carnivorousmon and Arsenalmon. Both of them were pretty tough opponents, but they were able to destroy both of them. Sakuramon also took on Mimicmon herself and turned all her sadness to anger as she was able to destroy Mimicmon. That only leaves Helixmon out there, but I think that might be really all he needs.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Every regrouped back at the base. Upon Rachel's return, she had Yukon take care of her brother. Her parents were talking to the other parents while everyone else was at work.

"So how is he?" Rachel asked as a few doctors were taking care of her brother.

"He seems to be doing fine." Lesly said. "Don't worry. Our doctors will take care of him. Taking care of humans is a little easier than taking care of digimon."

"Speaking of which, how is Angemon doing?" Bumblemon said.

"Still no change." Lesly said. That wasn't good. Sarah could use Angemon's help now more than ever, but he hasn't awoken or done anything. Everyone was doing everything they can to stop this threat, but they all stopped when there was some sort of interference coming on the computer screens.

"What's going on?" Yukon said.

"I'm not sure. I think we're receiving some sort of transmission." Lesly said. The screens were changing and an image of Helixmon was appearing on the screens.

"Hello there." Helixmon said.

"Helixmon!" Tyrone said with much anger in his voice.

"So he's the one behind all this." Yukon said.

"Where's my sister, you creep!" Julie said.

"Nice hearing from you too." Helixmon said. "I assure you that Sarah is safe for the moment. She has been of great use to me."

"You're using her like a battery! You're taking advantage of her when she's in a moment of weakness!" Julie said.

"Perhaps, but I'm trying to create a new world." Helixmon said. "It might not seem fair or nice to some, but there are some things that are necessary for this to be done."

"Get on with it, Helixmon." Tyrone said as he and none of the others were in the mood for his games. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure you kids and your digimon are curious about the digital world." Helixmon said. "Let me show you." The image was changing and he showed the digital world, but it was horrible. Much of it was destroyed with what they saw and it was just awful.

"All the destruction…" Sean said.

"No…" Rachel said.

"This is horrible!" Louie said.

"Everything is just about destroyed." Julie said. Tyrone didn't even know what to say about this.

"I can't believe it." Kaz said.

"This can't be happening." Kenny said.

"They won't last much longer." Stanford said as the images switched back to Helixmon.

"Helixmon, you monster." Tyrone said.

"About eighty-six percent of the digital world has been assimilated and in a couple more of your Earth weeks, all of it will." Helixmon said. "After that, your world will be next."

"You won't get away with this! My friends and I will find some way to stop you!" Tyrone said.

"I believe I already have and there's nothing any of you can really do to stop me." Helixmon said and laughed as if he has already won as the screens returned to normal.

"Yukon, I've got some bad news." Lesly said. "It looks like we're not the only ones that substance is attacking other places as well." She showed images of the mass appearing in other places around the world.

"Where has that mass appeared?" Yukon said.

"A better question is where HASN'T it appeared?" Lesly said. "Reports of that red mass is appearing all around the world."

"I don't believe this!" Jinta complained as he was voicing just about what everyone was thinking. "We gave it our all, we put our children in danger, and it's still not enough."

"He's trying to psyche us out. That's why he showed us those images." Yukon said. "He wants us to give up and that's the one thing we can't do. As long as we're still here, as long as we're still willing to fight, there's always a chance. That's something I learned from watching your son." Yukon knew from watching Tyrone and his friends there's still a chance. For their sake, whatever chance doesn't get crushed.

…

Sibegermon

Sibegermon remained captive with Sarah. He knows what Helixmon has done, but he can't let this keep happening. He looked at Sarah and saw how much all this has affected her. It was like she was gone and Sibegermon blames himself for this happening to her.

"You're quiet, Sibegermon." Helixmon said as he showed himself.

"I swear that when I get out of here, I'll tear you to pieces." Sibegermon said. "You're going to pay for what you did to Sarah."

"What I did?" Helixmon questioned. "That's quite a strange thing for you to say. If it wasn't for you and what you did to Angemon, you wouldn't have triggered Sarah's psychological affliction. Shift the blame all you like Sibegermon, but you're really the one responsible for bringing her to me."

"Shut up." Sibegermon said. He doesn't need to be reminded of what he did. Sibegermon's aware of that and he regrets all of it.

"What's wrong? I'm only stating the truth." Helixmon said.

"I said shut up!" Sibegermon shouted as he was unleashing tons of power. White electricity coursed through the whole place and it was starting to break apart.

"That's not a very smart thing to do." Helixmon said.

"Neither is making me mad!" Sibegermon shouted as the whole are broke apart. Helixmon saw he had to eject him. He opened up a way and caused Sibegermon to fall right out of there. Sibegermon was falling for the red mass, but he placed his claws against the wall and he was able to slide to a stop as he hang there. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily." Sibegermon was about to go back in there, but he saw Snipermon and Surveymon surrounding him. "Give me a break."

…..

The Base

"Yukon! Something's happening just beneath the core!" Lesly said.

"Get me a visual." Yukon said. Lesly tried tapping in to some footage and was able to get a video feed of what's happening. All of them saw Sibegermon fighting against the artificial digimon.

"It's Sibegermon!" Mistiomon said.

"What's he doing there?" Louie asked.

"Wait." Sean said as he tried to think about it. "I bet that's where Helixmon is. Venusmon said that defeating him is the only way this will end. If that place really is the core, it would make sense if he was there to protect it."

"That might also be where Sarah is." Julie said.

"So what are we waiting for? We have to end this fast." Tyrone said as the others agreed. None of them wanted to wait around anymore as they all ran right out despite their parents against the whole thing. Tyrone and the others ran outside and were heading for the core, but the artificial digimon showed up and was trying to get in their way. "They never learn."

"Let's get these guys out of the way and save Sarah!" Dragmon said.

"Right. Let's do it!" Tyrone said as he held out his digivice.

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Fusion Evolution!"

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Digi-Fuse!" All of them had their digimon reach their strongest forms. This is where they take a stand against Helixmon in hopes of saving both worlds and avenging all those who have suffered because of Helixmon.

"Helixmon, you're destroying everything we care about!" Tyrone said.

"We're not going to put up with it anymore! Attack!" Legendmon said as all the digimon charged in with their human partners. They're fighting for more than just their city. They're fighting for the sake of both worlds and failure is not an option.

"Tyrone, we'll take care of things here. Go save Sarah." Sean said.

"Okay. Let's go, Legendmon." Tyrone said.

"I'm on it." Legendmon said. Legendmon started to fly for the core, but some Snipermon were planning on stopping them.

"No you don't!" Sakuramon said as she was able to destroy each one of them. She saw Tyrone and Legenmon fly off, and as much as she wish she could go, she knows she has to stay back. "Be careful, Tyrone."

…..

Sibegermon

Sibegermon did the best he could to fight off the artificial digimon. Despite how he was stuck on a building, he was able to move around pretty well as he kept taking each one of them down.

"Sibegermon!" Sibegermon looked and saw Legendmon and Tyrone heading his way.

"What kept you?" Sibegermon said. "I found Sarah. She's right inside that thing above me! Get her out!"

"We're on it!" Tyrone said as Legendmon was flying right for it, but Legendmon came to a stop. "Legendmon, what are you stopping for?"

"He's here." Legendmon said. Tyrone looked ahead and spotted him.

"You!" Tyrone said. Floating in their way was Helixmon himself.

"So we meet again." Helixmon said. "I must admit that you and your friends have proven to be more problematic than I thought, but all your efforts are for nothing."

"We'll see about that. You haven't won yet." Legendmon said.

"Why can't you understand that I plan to create a world with less conflict, less problems?" Helixmon said. "How can it be so wrong?"

"Because you want to destroy everything to do it." Tyrone said. "You think feelings and emotions are a burden, but they're not. It shows you have heart. It show that you're alive and that you care. Who are you to decide something like this anyway? Something like this is not just up to you."

"Please." Helixmon said. "Most of you can't comprehend what is in front of you. My intellect is a guidance and I'm the only one who can see the truth. I bet the rest of your world will understand once they see this." Tyrone and Legendmon didn't understand, but they knew it couldn't be good.

…..

The Base

"We're receiving another transmission." Taku said.

"Now what?" Yukon said. Everyone turned to the computers and saw Legendmon and Tyrone on the computer.

"Tyrone!" Senzu said.

"What's going on?" Yukon questioned. They weren't the only ones receiving this transmission. It was being shown on monitors all around the world. It was also showing the others doing their best to fight off against the artificial digimon.

"They just keep coming." Sean said.

"So we just have to keep fighting." Fenrirmon said. It even broke away the layers and showed Louie and Julie were Junglemon and Sakuramon.

"These creeps just don't quit." Julie said.

"**Jungle Frenzy**!"

"Go, RoyBeemon!" Rachel said.

"My baby!" Cynthia said as all the parents were concerned for their kids.

"They're fighting so hard." Jefferson said.

"But can they really win?" Yukina said.

"They have." Yukon said as he looked out the window and could see Legendmon facing Helixmon. "Why is Helixmon showing us this? Is it some sort of psychological warfare?"

….

The Core

"Now the whole world will see what is happening here." Helixmon said.

"You mean we're on television?" Legendmon questioned.

"You humans gather in the subject you call hope." Helixmon said. "You and your friends really are the only ones with the best chance of stopping me. Once they see you fall, that hope will be shattered and you fall into the state you call despair and accept your inevitable fate. No matter what you try, nothing you do can stop me. All you're doing is prolonging the inevitable. You can knock down all my artificial digimon as much as you like, but they number in the thousands. If you can't stop my substance from spreading, you can't win and it can't be stopped. The only logical conclusion is for you to surrender."

"Never to the likes of you!" Tyrone shouted as Legendmon went on the attack. Legendmon tried slashing him, but Helixmon avoided him and this fight was on.

…

Miss Ayachi's Class

Despite all that is happening, Miss Ayachi was still able to teach her class in a school that was safe for the moment. The class was receiving the transmission as well and saw Tyrone and Legendmon fighting for their world. All of them were amazed with what they were seeing.

"Is that really Tyrone?"

"He's fighting with a digimon!"

"He's so lucky and cool." As all the students were amazed with what they were seeing, Miss Ayachi ran out the class with the students following her. Miss Ayachi ran outside and knew that Tyrone and his friends were out there fighting for their world.

"Tyrone, you can do it!" Miss Ayachi cheered as the rest of her class joined her and cheered for all of them to win.

…

The Core

Legendmon and Tyrone gave off a mighty yell as they flew right at Helixmon, but Helixmon stayed out of their reach. He did fight back as he kicked Legendmon back, but they refuse to give up and let Helixmon win. As they were fighting, Sibegermon finished off the last of the artificial digimon around them. He looked and saw Legendmon was a little occupied.

"I guess I'll have to get Sarah out of there." Sibegermon said and started heading up.

"What makes you think you can save her, Sibegermon?!" Helixmon said to Sibegermon as he was fighting Legendmon.

"What?!" Sibegermon said as he looked in their direction.

"You did this to Sarah. You caused this to happen." Helixmon said. "Do you really think she wants your help after what you did? After how you tried to destroy her and Angemon?"

"Leave him alone!" Legendmon said as he tried to keep him quiet.

"I don't need anyone to remind me what I did." Sibegermon said as he turned to the core. "I know what I did was wrong, but I'm going to make all the wrongs I did right. Starting by saving Sarah!" Sibegermon was generating some power and it started to take the form of a white tiger made of lightning.

"**White Thunder**!" Sibegermon unleashed the tiger and it went for the core. It slammed against the core and was a powerful force of thunder. It completely destroyed the outer layer of the core and left the small one that Sarah was trapped in.

"Sarah!" Sibegermon called as he raced up the building. "I'm coming! I'll get you out!" Sibegermon climbed to the top and jumped up as he landed right on the orb and he could see Sarah was right inside. "Hang on, kid!" Sibegermon started slashing against the orb to try get her out, but not even a scratch was forming. As he kept trying to get her out, Tyrone and Legendmon continued to fight Helixmon. Helixmon kept avoiding each one of Legendmon's attacks, but Helixmon kicked him back.

"It looks like Sibegermon's got Sarah. Good." Tyrone said.

"Don't celebrate yet. I doubt Sarah is going to let him save her." Helixmon said.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about feelings or heart." Legendmon said. "He'll save her and you're finished."

"Why are you and the other digimon even fighting for this world, Legendmon?" Helixmon said. "You're a digimon. You're not from this world. So there's no reason for you to fight for it? Are you fighting for the digital world?"

"No! You're wrong!" Legendmon said. "This is our fight. This world belongs to Tyrone and the others. They're our friends! They welcomed us to this world! It's also an incredible place! It feels like home! So this is our world too! Sarah's endanger, she's our friend, and we're going to save her!" Both of them were doing their best to defeat Helixmon and save Sarah.

"Come on! Let her go!" Sibegermon said he kept slashing at the orb. "I'll get you out, Sarah!"

….

The Base

As all of them were fighting for their lives, some scientists and doctors continued to treat Angemon. Somehow, all that was happening was reaching Angemon. When no one was looking, the scientists heard a smashing sound and caught a glimpse of something flying out the window.

"What just happened?"

….

The Core

Sibegermon and Legendmon kept trying, but nothing was getting through on both ends. Helixmon was too strong and the core was too strong. Legendmon went at Helixmon again, but Helixmon knocked him away.

"I have a superior intellect and my strength is obviously greater than yours." Helixmon said. "Surrender already."

"You're nuts if you think we're just going to quit." Tyrone said.

"You might think it's hopeless on our end, but we're going to show you you're wrong." Legendmon said.

"I'm never wrong." Helixmon said with the confidence of the outcome. Helixmon was going to keep it going, but something surprised them.

"**Hand of Fate**!" An energy blast came out of nowhere and blasted Helixmon in the back. Tyrone and Legendmon looked and saw Angemon flying their way.

"Angemon! You're awake!" Tyrone said.

"Where's Sarah?! I feel she's in trouble!" Angemon said.

"Over there!" Legendmon said as he pointed the way. "Sibegermon is trying to save her. Go. We got Helixmon." Angemon understood and flew over to help Sibegermon.

"He's already recovered? I didn't think it be too soon." Helixmon said.

"Miracles can happen, but a miracle wont' save you!" Legendmon said and continued the fight. Angemon flew over to Sibegermon and Sibegermon noticed him. Angemon came to a stop and tension was high between them.

"Sibegermon…" Angemon said.

"Angemon…." Sibegermon said. "Look, I'm sorry about before, but we can talk later. Sarah's right inside. Help me get her out." Angemon understood and did just that as he started bash against the orb.

"Sarah! I'm here! Hold on!" Angemon called as he and Sibegermon tried to get her out. Angemon's voice reached her as Sarah looked up.

"Angemon…?" Sarah said. Sarah saw both of them trying to save her and seeing Angemon snapped Sarah back to normal. "Angemon!"

"Hang on! We'll get you out!" Angemon said. Both of them kept trying, but nothing. "It won't break."

"Keep trying!" Sibegermon said. Legendmon continued the fight with Helixmon as well, but he wasn't making much progress as well.

"Hang in there, Legendmon. We just need to hold out at least until Sarah is safe." Tyrone said.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you leave with my power source?" Helixmon said as he aimed with his arm. "I don't think so."

"**Genetic Disruptor**!" Helixmon fired the beam. Legendmon was ready for it, but it moved right past him.

"Ha! You missed!" Legendmon said, but Tyrone looked behind him and saw what he was really doing.

"No! He wasn't aiming at us!" Tyrone said. The beam was heading right for the core. Sibegermon saw it coming and saw it was going to hit Angemon.

"Angemon, move!" Sibegermon said as he jumped down and pushed Angemon out of the way, but it blasted Sibegermon and went right through him.

"Sibegermon!" Tyrone called. It was a struck of horror for everyone who saw it. The others stopped their fighting for a moment and saw what happened.

"Sibegermon, no!" Sean called. Sibegermon plummet down to the mass and it looked like he was done for. As he fell, he kept his eyes on Sarah.

"No. Not yet." Sibegermon said as his data began to break apart as he feels like he's failed. "I…need to save her. Sarah….I'm sorry!"

To Be Continued….

Poor Sibegermon. Is there really any hope to stopping Helixmon? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	47. Fall and Rise

Helixmon's terror continues. He showed images of the digital world being destroyed and the rest of the world is in danger as well. Sibegermon tried to save Sarah and Tyrone and the others stepped in to join him. While the others stayed behind, Tyrone and Legendmon went on ahead to the core. They even got to be the T.V. for the whole world to see. While they were doing their best to fight off Helixmon, Sibegermon broke through the core. In a miraculous moment, Angemon finally awoke and worked to save Sarah. However, Helixmon launched an attack and Sibegermon got hit. Is there no stopping Helixmon?

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Sibegermon took a fatal hit and was heading straight for the substance. Not only was he badly injured and falling to his doom, but his data appeared to be struggling to stay together.

"Sibegermon!" Tyrone called. All of them saw Sibegermon falling to his doom. Sarah was also snapped back to reality and was horrified with what she saw.

"We have to do something!" Sean said as all of them tried to race to save him.

"Sibegermon!" Angemon called as he flew straight down to try and save him.

"Sibegermon, hold on!" Legendmon said as he flew over to try and save him before it was too late. However, Helixmon moved quickly and stood in his way.

"You're too late. What do you think you can do?" Helixmon said.

"Out of the way!" Tyrone shouted as Legendmon tried to force his way through, but Helixmon wasn't going to let him through.

…..

Betty and Yuka

"One of the creatures got hit by an attack and seems to be meeting his end." A newsman said. Betty and Yuka saw the news and saw Sibegermon getting closer and closer to his doom.

"Oh no. That's Ligermon." Betty said as she was able to recognize him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yuka asked. Betty would like to think so, but she couldn't bring herself to say it with what they were seeing.

…..

Koto City

"Sibegermon, don't give up!" Sakuramon called.

"Hurry!" Fenrirmon said as all of them tried to move past the artificial digimon and save Sibegermon before it was too late. Angemon was real close. He tried to reach out and save Sibegermon, but it doesn't seem like he was going to make it in time.

"Almost. Almost." Angemon said as he flew as fast as he could.

"No. It can't….end like this." Sibegermon said, but it seemed like it might for him. "Sarah…I'm sorry!" He called before he was lost into the red substance.

"Sibegermon!" Angemon called as he came to a stop. None of them saw him anymore and assumed the worst.

"Sibegermon, no!" Tyrone said.

"Is he gone?" Rachel said.

"He can't be." Junglemon said as none of them wanted to believe it was true, but it looked like it was. Sibegermon was actually gone. Tyrone couldn't take it anymore.

"No. No!" Tyrone shouted as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "How many more friends are we going to lose to this monster?!"

"I told you." Helixmon said. "You all will meet the same fate. It would be a lot less sufferable and painless if you just submit to my ways and take part in the new world I am creating."

"You'll pay for this!" Legendmon said. Tyrone and Legendmon want nothing more than to destroy Helixmon now for all the friends they're losing.

"Guys!" Tyrone and Legendmon looked down and saw Sean and Fenrirmon and Sean had Ligermon in his arms. "I got him!" Sean said. "We were able to grab him at the last minute."

"Nice work." Tyrone said as Fenririmon flew over to the others.

"Great job." Stanford said.

"Yeah, but he lost most of his strength and he still seems hurt." Fenrirmon said.

"At least he's alive. That's what matters." Sakuramon said.

"Sarah…" Ligermon moaned. He wanted to get back in there, but he was too injured.

"Don't even think about it. You've done enough." Sean said. Angemon saw Ligermon was safe. Now that he was, he can focus on saving Sarah as he flew back up to her.

"Angemon, is he okay?" Sarah asked.

"I think so. Sean was able to save him." Angemon said.

"Angemon, I'm so glad to see you again." Sarah said as she placed her hands against the orb. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Angemon said. "Let's just focus on getting you out of there. I'm not entirely sure on what's going on, but we must do something to get you out of there."

"See that? You're not as powerful as you think!" Tyrone told Helixmon, but Helixmon didn't seem bothered the least bit.

"It doesn't matter." Helixmon said. "Ligermon will be assimilated like everything else in this world. It's only a matter of when that will happen." Helixmon smirked as he thought of something sneaky. "In fact, I think it's time that one of my greatest artificial digimon reveals himself."

"Say what?" Legendmon said.

"What do you mean? What are you up to this time?" Tyrone said as he and Legemond didn't like the sound of that.

"I just needed to buy some time." Helixmon said. "I knew assimilating this world would be much harder than the digital world. So I needed something to help with the process. Sarah was a help, but I would need more and the time has come. Rise, Sentinelmon!" He called and the area was beginning to shake.

"What has he done?" Tyrone said as this was already looking bad. Something begin to form over the building. It was being covered in a flesh-like substance. "What is that?!"

"I have a feeling it's going to be big." Legendmon said as they watched the building reach to the top. "Angemon, get out of there!"

"Sarah!" Angemon called, but the flesh covered the orb she was in as well. "No!" All of them watched as arms were formed and whatever was forming stuck to the ground with it being a giant as well. It was large and purple with blue gauntlets over its hands and a face was forming with it having a blue mask.

"What is that thing?!" Junglemon said as all of them could not believe what was facing them.

"It's huge!" Rachel said.

"This is Sentinelmon!" Helixmon said.

Digimon Analyzer (Helixmon's voice): Sentinelmon is my largest artificial digimon. Thanks to him, my plans are moving faster. He might be stuck to the ground, but his size is his advantage.

"No! Sarah is still inside that thing!" Angemon said.

"Helixmon, what are you doing to her in there?" Tyrone said.

"I still need Sarah's help. With her powering my plans and Sentinelmon's power, my plans will be moving much faster." Helixmon said.

"What does he mean by that?" Legendmon said.

"Guys! Look down!" Sean called. All of them looked down and saw that the red mass was moving much faster.

"What?! No! It's moving faster! Is it Sentinelmon's doing?" Tyrone said.

"That's correct." Helixmon said. "Sentinelmon's purpose is that of a conduit. He opens the way for more to arrive here and the more there is, the faster it goes."

"So he can like control the flow of it?" Sakuramon said.

"And it's moving much faster because of it!" Rachel said.

…

The Base

"Pull out! Pull out!" Yukon said. With the substance moving much faster, it was getting closer and closer to the base. City blocks are being swallowed and soon the whole city will. "We've got no choice. We have to leave Koto City while we still can."

"Yukon, what about the kids?" Taku asked.

"They'll make it. Just tell each of your children where to meet you. We'll have to leave the city. We've got no choice if we want keep to fighting." Yukon said. Things have taken a turn for the worst now. It's only a matter of time until everything is swallowed.

….

The Core

"Tyrone, we have to go!" Sean said.

"The whole city is being swallowed." Rachel said. "If we don't do get out of here, we'll be swallowed with it."

"No, we can't." Tyrone said as he refused to leave when the goal is right in front of them. "Sarah's still back there. We need to get her out."

"We can't. It's too dangerous now. Sentinelmon will soon be emerged in that as well." Fenrirmon said.

"Tyrone, we have to pull back. We can't be reckless." Rachel said. "We have to pull back for now until we have a plan to fight that thing."

"None of us want to, but we have to." RoyBeemon said. Tyrone hated to admit it, but he knew they were right. They all flew off as Sentinelmon and the rest of the city was about to be emerged in that destructive substance. Helixmon saw them retreat and laughed as he saw them flyaway.

"Run as much as you like. There soon won't be any place for you to hide." Helixmon said. That left poor Sarah all by herself inside Sentinelmon's head.

"Hello? Angemon? Tyrone? Anyone?!" Sarah said as she was getting really scared. "Let me out!" If no one can get through the destructive substance or Sentinelmon, how can anyone save her?

…

One Week Later

One week has already passed. Koto City is completely submerged in Helixmon's destructive substance and it continues to spread around the world. With Sentinelmon's help, it's spreading faster and farther around the world.

"How's it looking, Taku?" Yukon asked. They're all still trying to find the answers to solve this. At the moment, everyone is staying at a place by the beach and Yukon is still trying to find a way to stop Helixmon.

"Not so good." Taku said. "That destructive mass continues to spread around the world. Within another week, the other entire world will be destroyed."

"So we just need to defeat him while we still can." Yukon said. "Lesly? How are things going on your end? Maybe there's something we just haven't seen yet that could be the answer we're looking for."

"I just hacked into a satellite and I should be able to look past the layers." Lesly said. "Let's see if we can get a look on what's going on inside when they can't stop us." Lesly used satellite cameras and zoomed in closer and closer to the mass. It was able to bypass the layers and look inside, but it was even worse inside. Anything that was swallowed was absorbed. "Oh my gosh! There's really nothing left."

"Let's not give up hope yet. Maybe everything will be restored once it's all gone." Yukon said. "Weirder things have happened. Maybe if we know what's going on in there, we might be able to find answers as to how to stop it."

"I just hope the kids are doing okay." Taku said as he was worried what his son and his friends are going through.

"Keep working. I'll go check on them." Yukon said as he headed outside.

….

Outside

Tyrone and everyone else stayed outside as they allowed Yukon and the others to work. All of them stayed on the beach as the sun was going down. Ever since they were force to evacuate, there isn't really much they can do.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Mistiomon said.

"For the first time in my life, I don't really know." Sean said. Frank came over to his son and handed him some soda.

"Let's not get upset. I'm sure Yukon or you kids will think of something." Frank said.

"Thanks, Dad, but it seems pretty hard now." Sean said. All the kids were feeling the same. It was almost like there was nothing they can really do just like Helixmon said.

"It will be fine. We just got to man up and face whatever comes. That's what you kids have been doing." Frank said. "Isn't that right, Mistiomon? Wait. You are a guy, right?"

"Actually, despite our appearances, we digimon aren't divided by genders." Mistiomon said.

"But you see my point, right?" Frank said.

"Frank, I don't think now is a good time for a pep talk." Melinda said and got Frank to back off. Yukon arrived on the beach and saw all the kids were upset.

"They're not doing much better than before?" Yukon said.

"No. They must feel helpless." Cynthia said.

"Ergh! I hate this!" Rachel said. "Why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we have a plan by now and trying to fight back? Helixmon's creations are attacking the whole world and we're just sitting here."

"Rachel, we want to fight, but what can we do?" Bumblemon said. "If we get caught in that mass, we could be destroyed if we stay in there for too long."

"The bee's right. We were able to see inside. Not even the organic matter is still there." Yukon said.

"And it's happening all around the world. Just imagine what the digital world is like." Louie said.

"Poor Sarah." Julie said as she couldn't even think of what's happening to her.

"I'm sure she's okay if Helixmon needs her." Ninmon said.

"But for how much longer?" Angemon questioned.

"Come on. You all shouldn't be so hard on yourselves." Kaz said. "I'm sure you guys will find a way to fix everything."

"Yeah. Kaz and I might not be as powerful as the rest of you, but you'll find a way." Kenny said.

"Indeed." Meramon said as he and Keramon agreed.

"But how?" Stanford said.

"Stanford, surely there's something we can do." Gemosmon said.

"Yeah! We still have time. We're still here. So let's come up with a plan." Dragmon said.

"What's the point?" Tyrone said. That was a shock to hear from Tyrone of all people. "We tried and we failed. We thought we were winning, but we weren't. It looks like it's really the end."

"Tyrone…" Dragmon said as he can't believe he was saying this.

"Tyrone, don't say that." Jinta said.

"You and your friends have done so much." Senzu said.

"Your parents are right." Yukon said. "We're still here and we're still fighting. There's still a chance."

"No there isn't." Tyrone said as he walked over to a palm tree and pressed against it. "It's really over. There's nothing we can do to stop Helixmon. Who were we kidding? We tried to save both worlds?" It sounded like Tyrone was giving up and the other kids were starting to feel the same. "Helixmon has been a step ahead the entire time and now there's nothing we can do."

"Tyrone, don't say that." Dragmon said.

"Maybe he's right." Julie said.

"Maybe it is hopeless." Sean said as all the kids were starting to feel that way.

"So this is it. We were both worlds only hope and now it's gone. Helixmon was right. All we can do now is wait for our demise." Tyrone said as he was on the verge of tears. Dragmon couldn't stand seeing him like this and bit him right on the leg. "Yeow!" He moved around and got Dragmon to let go. "Dragmon! What was that for?"

"Because you're not sounding like yourself!" Dragmon said. He never raised his voice at Tyrone before and all of them were surprised. "When have we ever given up the fight? Never. So what if the odds are against us. They were before and we still pulled through before. This is no different." Tyrone thought about that and he could see that Dragmon had a point.

"He's right." Mistiomon said. "We've never given up before."

"And we're not going to now." Sean said.

"And there's a reason we've won up until now." Ninmon said.

"By working together." Julie said.

"Teamwork. It's always been our greatest strength." Louie said as he could feel Naramon feeling the same.

"We never fight alone." Bumblemon said.

"As long as we're together, there's nothing we can't do." Rachel said.

"So who cares how tough the enemy is or if the odds are against us?" Gemosmon said.

"There's always a chance." Stanford said.

"Thanks for that, Dragmon. I almost gave up on myself, but you snapped me out of it." Tyrone said as he petted him. "You're everything I want in a digimon. You're a real friend." Just like the other digimon. All the parents were happy to see their kids were starting to regain their spirits.

"That's right. Never give up on hope." All of them saw a ball of light as it came down.

"That voice… Jupitermon?!" Tyrone said. The ball of light shined brighter and formed a transparent Jupitermon.

"Helixmon maybe powerful, but he's not unbeatable." Jupitermon said. "His greatest weakness is your greatest strength. He doesn't understand the power of the heart. Think about the digital world's legends. No human or digimon alone saved our world. They worked together, used their strengths that came from the heart. You can do the same."

"You're right. In fact, I don't think we've even shown our true power." Tyrone said. "We still have power to spare. Our hearts hold much more power and we can still use that to beat Helixmon. So I say we go back for one more round against him." All his friends felt the same.

"Wish we could go too, but I think we just get in the way." Kaz said.

"Yeah, but you guys are going to do great." Kenny said.

"Again, humans and digimon working together hold the fate of both worlds." Jupitermon said.

"That's right. Today…our legend will be made. Right?!" Tyrone said.

"Right!" The others said as they each hold out their digivices in a circle and unleashed all the power.

"Dragmon warp digivolve to…..Legendmon!"

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"Mistiomon golden armor digivolve to…..Fenrirmon!"

"Biomerge Digivolution."

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Ninmon biomerge to….Sakuramon!"

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

"Junglemon!"

"DNA Charge….Overdrive!"

"Bumblemon warp digivolve to…..RoyBeemon!"

"Gemosmon! Digivolve!"

"Gemosmon digivolve to…..OmegaGemosmon!"

"Incredible!" Jupitermon said as he felt their power. All of them climbed on and started flying.

"I'm going too." Angemon said. "Sarah's my partner and I should be the one to save her." None of them had any problems with that.

"Tyrone!" Senzu called. All their parents hoped their kids luck and hope they all come back.

"We'll be back. I promise." Tyrone said and all of them flew off. Helixmon must be stopped and they'll fight through everything if they have to.

To Be Continued….

Man. Those guys are so cool. See what happens next on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	48. A Stand for Feelings

Sibegermon got hit pretty hard by Helixmon's attack. It seemed like he was finished, but Sean was able to save him. Helixmon had one more trick up his sleeve as he called upon Sentinelmon. Sentinelmon accelerated his plans. That thing was able to speed up the substance and they failed to save Sarah. Tyrone didn't want to, but he and the others were force to retreat as their whole city was swallowed up. They were about ready to give up hope, but their digimon talked them back in as they had to keep hope alive. They digivolved their digimon and headed out for one last battle against Helixmon.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Tyrone and his friends flew off and were heading back to Koto City. All their parents are really proud of their kids for what they doing. With not much time left to save both worlds, this could be their last battle and their last chance to stop Helixmon and save Sarah as well as the world.

"So what's the plan? Do any of us have one?" Stanford asked.

"We get in there, save Sarah, beat Helixmon, and save both worlds." Tyrone said.

"Sounds good to me." Junglemon said.

"I know I'm coming into this late, but do we really have a chance against such an adversary?" Angemon asked.

"We do! We can beat him!" Legendmon said. "Helixmon wants to destroy everything. He thinks feelings and emotions don't do much, but cause problems, but he's wrong. He wants to destroy all that. He wants to remake us like machines, but that's not happening. We won't let a logic maniac tell us who we can and can't be. We have to save both worlds."

"That's right. We have so much to fight for you all." Fenrirmon said. "Sean, you finally connected with your father. I won't allow Helixmon to take that away."

"That's right." Ninmon said. "Sarah might be feeling upset about the whole thing with Angemon and your parents, Julie, but we can still fix all that. We can't if Helixmon destroys everything."

"I know who and what I am now." Junglemon said. "It's because of all this that I feel better about myself. For both worlds, I will fight."

"Rachel, you've finally made things right with your family." RoyBeemon said. "If Helixmon wins, that will be taken away and I won't allow that."

"Stanford, we may not have something big like the rest of them, but we'll fight too." OmegaGemosmon said. "We'll fight just as hard after coming to know both worlds so well." Helixmon is doing all this because he doesn't understand how vital feelings can be, but it's because of those feelings that will guide Tyrone and the others and give them strength.

"That's right. As humans….." Stanford said.

"…and with digimon." Rachel finished.

"We fight." Junglemon said.

"To protect the digital world." Julie said.

"And the human world." Sean said.

"Watch out, Helixmon! We're coming for you!" Tyrone said. All of them flew closer and closer to where Helixmon is. It's now or never.

…

Sarah

"Let me out of here!" Sarah said. She's been held captive by Helixmon still, but now that she isn't under the effects of despair, she's trying to get out. At the moment, she's trapped inside Sentinelmon. "You can't just keep me in here!"

"I can and have." Helixmon said as he appeared himself to her. "I can't allow you to leave quite yet, Sarah. You're still needed."

"Needed? What are you talking about?" Sarah said as she was getting scared being near him.

"Don't you see? All of this is thanks to you." Helixmon said. "You're feelings of despair is what allowed this to happen. I would have had some difficulties reaching the human world, but you made it all possible."

"No!" Sarah said as she didn't want to hear this and didn't believe it.

"You've been through so much. It's such a burden to hide all those feelings inside you, but you're only human and you humans have limits. Emotions have been problematic, but I used my intellect and found a way to actually make them beneficial." Helixmon said. "You have been most vital in my plans. As a showing of what you humans call gratitude, you will be the last human assimilated as the rest of this world shall be." Sarah was really scared and didn't know what to do. Those kinds of thoughts and feelings will make Helixmon stronger.

…

Outside

Tyrone and the others were able to make it to Koto City, but everything is submerged in that destructive substance.

"This is it." Rachel said. "Koto City should be right under us. That has to mean Sentinelmon is right under us as well."

"One problem." Sean said. "What exactly are we going to do? As soon as we go in there, our digimon will start to lose power. We need a way to get through without that happening?" None of them weren't quite sure how to do that. Tyrone pulled out his digivice and stared at it as he was thinking about it.

"I wish there was a way for this thing to help us out." Tyrone said. The more he felt that desire, the more power it fed his digivice as he saw it was glowing red. "Maybe it can. Guys! Try concentrating. Maybe there's a way to use our digivices or the power they produce to allow us to get through."

"It's worth a shot." Rachel said as they each pulled out their digivices and concentrating. It appeared to be working as an invisible barrier was formed around each of them. Angemon grabbed on to one of them since Sarah couldn't help him with this. "It really worked."

"So how do we get in?" Sakuramon asked.

"We force our way through!" OmegaGemosmon said as he formed his diamond.

"**Diamond Destroyer**!" OmegaGemosmon fired the powerful beam and it blasted an opening right through.

"Go!" Tyrone shouted as all of them dived right inside and ready to face whatever they come across in there.

…

Yukon

"They made it inside and it looks like everything is going good." Lesly said. Thanks to their brilliance, they're using satellite footage to see what's going on inside. The parents are all hoping their kids will be safe in there.

"At least we can see what's going on. Taku, how are things on your end?" Yukon asked.

"Working on it." Taku said as he worked on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Cynthia asked her husband.

"I'm working on getting rid of that stuff." Taku said. "Now that we can see inside, I might be able to run an analysis to find the answers we need to solve this problem. I just hope Louie and those kids will be safe in there."

'Good luck, kids. You might be our last hope of surviving this.' Yukon thought. He's putting all their hopes on those kids. No pressure.

…

Koto City

Tyrone and the others were able to make it inside and were back in Koto City, if there was anything left. Once they got inside, it was nothing. It was like a red wasteland inside there.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel said as all of them were spooked by what was left. "Is this really Koto City? There's really nothing left."

"Not even the organic life." Junglemon said.

"I really do hope that everything will be reassembled once we're done." Sakuramon said.

"Look! Over there!" Angemon said as he pointed the way and they could see Sentinelmon just up ahead of them.

"Sentinelmon! That's got to be where Sarah and Helixmon are." Tyrone said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going." Legendmon said. All of them felt the same as they all got moving and made a charge for Sentinelmon. Of course, it wasn't going to be as easy as that as they saw all kinds of artificial digimon getting in the way. "Should have known."

"What sad creatures." Fenrirmon said. "All they know is what Helixmon programmed them to know. That includes fighting until there is nothing left."

"That's just fine with us because we can keep knocking them down. Let's go!" Junglemon said as all of them went to face all the artificial digimon. A couple Arsenalmon opened up and released some Snipermon.

"You're not getting in our way!" Sakuramon said.

"**Sakura Flurry**!" Sakuramon unleashed her flurry of petals and they slashed against all the artificial digimon that she could.

"**Golden Blizzard**!"

"**Photon Stinger**!" Fenrirmon and RoyBeemon used their attacks and destroyed the Arsenalmon. Legendmon flew in and slashed against a Creepmon destroyed it as well. OmegaGemosmon knocked some of them away, Angemon fought back with his staff, and Junglemon struck down some Surveymon. They're heading for Sentinelmon and nothing is stopping them. Meanwhile, Helixmon could sense all that is going on outside of Sentinelmon.

"They've come back?" Helixmon said.

"You mean Tyrone and the others?" Sarah said.

"Those fools." Helixmon said. "Why doesn't anyone understand what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to recreate the world."

"You are?" Sarah questioned.

"That's right." Helixmon said. "I plan to eliminate feelings and emotions for they cause others to act irrational, they cloud one's judgement. What merit do they really have? Perhaps you can understand. My world would have less conflict, less problems. I am sure you of all people would like that. There would be no more sadness. No more despair."

"There really wouldn't?" Sarah said as she feels like all her problems could just disappear. "That all does sound nice." Sarah would love it if she had less problems, but as she looked down, she looked at her digivice. She thought about how she and Angemon became partners and what he and the others would think about this. "But that doesn't mean its right." Helixmon was a little surprised to hear her say that as Sarah was taking a stand against him. "There are all kinds of problems that hurt and there are some negative emotions, but there are a bunch of good ones as well. We need feelings because they help us progress. They help us grow and give us the strength we need for when we really need it. Just look at you. You're passionate about going through with this and that's an emotion. You can't destroy us, acting like you're against all this, when in truth you're really no better than the rest of us."

"Silence!" Helixmon said as he snapped his fingers and a bunch cords came and grabbed Sarah.

"No! Let me go!" Sarah said as she tried to get free, but the hold was too strong.

"I do not let emotions get the better of me like the rest of you." Helixmon said. "My decisions are based on logic and reason. All your efforts have been for nothing for it's far too late for you or anyone to really stop me now. It's time I take matters into my own hands." An opening formed in the ground and Helixmon went down.

"What are you doing?!" Sarah said.

"I shall become more powerful and terminate those humans and their digimon." Helixmon said. Power was being given to Helixmon and he was transforming. Is there really no limits to what he can do?

…

Yukon

"Come on, kids. Come on." Yukon said. Watching those kids fight is getting pretty stressful as each passing moment gives Helixmon what he needs.

"Oh dear!" Lesly said. "I've got some bad news. I've got sightings of some artificial digimon heading in this direction." With Tyrone and his friends away, there wasn't anyone to protect them.

"Not to worry. I think we can hold on against them." Yukon said. Outside, Surveymon were heading over, but some of them were shot down. They looked down and saw Kaz and Kenny with Meramon and Keramon.

"Yeah! Time for some action!" Kaz cheered.

"While Tyrone and the others are fighting, we can hold down the fort." Kenny said.

"Let's do it!" Meramon said as he charged right in and attacked as Keramon kept shooting them down. They're holding down the fort, but Tyrone and the others need to hurry and take Helixmon down.

…

Ligermon

Ligermon was too injured to keep fighting. He was able to get back to Betty and Yuka and was resting with them. All three of them were on the bus and heading to wherever they can to stay safe.

"Is Ligermon going to be okay?" Yuka asked.

"Just let him rest." Betty said.

"Humans…" Ligermon said. "To think they actually care about a worthless loser like me."

"Worthless? Loser? What are you talking about?" Yuka said.

"We saw you. You fought as best as you could." Betty said. "You were great out there."

"But not good enough if I couldn't save the kid." Ligermon said. He couldn't stop thinking about Sarah and the others. As much as he wishes he could fight with them, he knows the others can pull this off. "Guys, don't let her down."

…..

Yukon

"Taku, how's it going over there?" Yukon said. "The kids are doing great, but we need something to give them an edge."

"I think I almost have something." Taku said, but an alert on his computer was going off. "What is that?!"

"What is it?!" Yukon said as he didn't think things could get any worse for them.

"Something's happening inside there!" Taku said.

…

The Fight

Fenirimon flew right at a Carnivorousmon and destroyed it as well. They were going to keep fighting, but Fenrirmon stopped as he and Sean spotted something.

"Now what's going on?" Sean said. They saw a part of the ground was starting to swirl around. It started to pull some of the artificial digimon inside.

"What's going on?" Junglemon said.

"Can't be anything good." RoyBeemon said.

"It looks like the artificial digimon are converging, but into what?" Fenrirmon said. The swirl started to rise and it was forming a worm-like creature that was greatly large. It unleashed a horrible roar that would strike fear in most.

"What is that thing?!" Tyrone said.

"Trouble." Rachel said.

"What do we do?" Angemon said. The creature had blades come out and attacked the group, but they all moved out of the way.

"That thing's not going to scare us off!" Junglemon said as he charged in and leaped right at it.

"No! Wait!" Sean called, but it was too late as it swatted Junglemon away and he slid against the ground.

"I've had just about enough of this!" OmegaGemosmon said as he took his turn, but the giant worm kept swinging blades around to keep them away.

"Keep your distance from that thing." Stanford said.

"Tyrone, go with Sakuramon and Angemon. We'll take care of this thing." Sean said.

"Got it. Let's go!" Tyrone said as Legendmon, Sakuramon, and Angemon flew towards Sentinelmon.

"I think we might need more power to beat this thing." Rachel said as she held out her digivice and was unleashing power.

"I'm right with you!" RoyBeemon said as he flew in.

"Charge! DNA….Burst Mode!"

"RoyBeemon Burst Mode!" RoyBeemon flew right in and used his spear to deflect the attacks. As they kept fighting, Tyrone and the others hurried to Sarah.

"We're coming Sarah!" Tyrone called.

"Sarah!" Julie called. They were heading straight for Sentinelmon's head, but Sentinelmon fired beams from his eyes and kept them away.

"Give me a break!" Tyrone complained.

"We must reach the head. That is where Sarah is. I can feel it." Angemon said.

"Keep his eyes on you. I'll go in from below." Legendmon said. Sentinelmon kept firing ray from its eyes to keep them away. Legendmon flew in from below and headed up.

"We're almost there!" Tyrone said.

"I think not." Helixmon said from within. Sentinelmon opened up right next to Legendmon and a powerful beam was fired as he got blasted.

"Where'd that come from?!" Tyrone said. Legendmon took a surprise hit and was starting to fall. "No. This can't be happening." Tyrone said.

"I'm sorry." Legendmon said.

"No!" Tyrone shouted. Was this really the end?

"It's not over." Tyrone heard a voice from his digivice. He looked at it and saw Jupitermon back on the screen.

"Jupitermon?" Tyrone said.

"It's not over. Remember what I said." Jupitermon said. "Your real strength comes from your heart, a power Helixmon can't understand. You have that power inside you. You just need to use it."

"Our true power." Tyrone said.

"He's right. We still have power." Legendmon said as he was finding the strength within. "We still have the power in our hearts."

"Right! We haven't even begun to use our true power and it comes when our hearts are one!" Tyrone said. Legendmon found the power as he emitted a bright light from his body and was back in the fight. "We ARE one, Legendmon!"

"And we will win! We will save both worlds!" Legendmon said. Legendmon unleashed the light and it was so warm and powerful, almost divine even. The others felt that power as well.

"That power…!" Angemon said.

"Is that really Legendmon's true power?" Sakuramon said. Legendmon was heading straight back up. Tyrone and Legendmon unleashed a mighty scream as they charged in with their hearts as one.

To Be Continued….

Even I don't know what to say about this. You'll just have to see the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	49. Parting Feelings

Tyrone and the others flew back to Koto City for one last battle against Helixmon. They managed to make it inside, but Helixmon was ready for them. Sarah decided to take a stand against Helixmon, but Helixmon still refuses to let her go. They all fought their way through, but things keep going from bad to worse. Some sort of worm-like creature emerged and tried to fight them. Legendmon, Sakuramon, and Angemon decided to go on ahead to save Sarah, but Helixmon shot Legendmon down. It wasn't quite over as Legendmon and Tyrone found the power within to get back in the fight. Helixmon is in for a world of pain.

Digimon

Look to the past, as we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves

And trusting each other

We live by the lessons we learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

If we're all for one world, there's one for us all

Digimon

Legendmon was back in as he flew straight up. It felt like nothing could stop Tyrone or his friends now.

"Hang on, Sarah!" Legendmon said.

"We're almost there!" Tyrone said.

"I think not!" Something emerged out of Sentinelmon and got Legendmon to stop. That something was a large grey blob with a face and had strands of DNA for arms and legs with some blue and green mixed in. "This is as far as you go!"

"What is that thing?" Legendmon questioned.

"That voice… It's him! It's Helixmon!" Tyrone said. "What happened to him? Did he somehow mutate himself?"

"I have made myself stronger!" Helixmon said. "I've decided to take matters into my own hands. You have been a nuisance in my plans long enough!" Helixmon stretched out his hands and lashed against Legendmon. He wrapped his arms around Legendmon and electrocuted him. "It seems I have to eliminate you myself. Soon your worthless lives will come to an end and be reborn anew with meaning in my world."

"You're wrong!" Tyrone said as he tried to resist him. "My life isn't worthless. Neither is any of my friends. Who are you to decide that?"

"I hold the answers!" Helixmon said and assaulted Legendmon.

"Oh no. Legendmon is in trouble." Sakuramon said and wanted to go in and help him.

"Wait, Sakuramon. We must help Sarah." Angemon said.

"You're right. He would want that." Sakuramon said. She kept her focus on Sentinelmon, but Sentinelmon was fighting back as it fired beams from the eyes and the two were doing their best to avoid him. "I've had enough of this. Angemon, give me a tornado." Angemon nodded his head and attacked.

"**Omni Typhoon**!" Angemon generated a tornado and blasted Sentinelmon right in the face, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Now!" Sakuramon shouted and tossed her sword right in. The wind gave it a boost as the sword impaled right in Sentinelmon's head. Sakuramon clapped her hands together and gathered energy in them.

"**Beautiful Desolation**!" The energy shot towards the sword. When it made impact, it caused a pink explosion with petals scattering everywhere like confetti. It blew a hole in Sentinelmon's head and right to where Sarah was.

"Sarah!" Sakuramon called as she and Angemon got in.

"Julie! Angemon!" Sarah said as she was happy to see both of them.

"Hold still!" Sakuramon said as she grabbed her sword and sliced right through the cables. Once Sarah was free, she right to Sakuramon and hugged her after being away for so long. She did the same with Angemon. "We're so happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see the both of you. Especially you, Angemon. I was afraid I lost you." Sarah said.

"You'll never lose me." Angemon said. "Come. Let's get out of here. The others could still need our help." Sakuramon and Sarah agreed. As soon as they got her, they both flew out of there. Helixmon was busy with Legendmon and Tyrone that he didn't really notice. He kept using his arms and kept lashing at Legendmon.

"Hang in there, Legendmon! We can't lose to this monster!" Tyrone said.

"I'm not going to lose to him!" Legendmon said.

"Just admit defeat! Accept your demise and be reborn!" Helixmon said as he kept attacking. "Look at what feelings have done for you. It's given you the delusion that you can win. It's clouded your judgement and all it did is prolong your suffering. Once I create my new world, it will never be a problem again. What good did they ever do?!"

"Shut up!" Both Tyrone and Legendmon said as Legendmon knocked him back.

"You think you know everything, but you don't." Tyrone said. "You wouldn't and can't understand because you closed your heart away. Feelings aren't a bother! They help make us who we are!"

"They help us connect with others! They help us form the friendships we have!" Legendmon said. "They helped me become stronger because of Tyrone and all our friends!"

"Feelings are a necessary! They are who we are!" Tyrone shouted as Legendmon attacked again and slashed against Helixmon and was starting to fight back. Once Sarah was safe, Sakuramon and Angemon flew back to the others that were still fighting against the worm.

"**Golden Blizzard**!"

"**Jungle Frenzy**!" Fenrirmon and Junglemon attacked together. Both of their attacks hit, but it didn't seem to bother the creature.

"Not even a scratch." Junglemon said.

"We can't give up." Fenrirmon said. The worm unleashed more blades at them, but they all moved out of the way. Sean looked back and saw Sakuramon and Angemon with Sarah.

"You got her!" Sean said as he was glad to see some good came out of all this.

"Yeah. What about that thing?" Sakuramon said.

"We tried, but it won't go down. Nothing we used has even harmed it." Sean said.

"**Royal Buster**!" RoyBeemon used his attack and blasted the worm, but that didn't seem to have any effect either.

"Not even the Burst Mode can help us." RoyBeemon said.

"Come on. Think." Stanford said as he tried to think of a solution. "There's got to be something we can do to beat that thing."

"Maybe we just need a little more power." Stanford pulled out his fusion loader and heard his other digimon talking. "Stanford, fuse us with OmegaGemosmon." Silishiomon said.

"Are you sure? Can we even do that?" Stanford said.

"Why not? OmegaGemosmon is still a digimon." Skyrowmon said.

"But that might be too much power. It could be dangerous." Stanford said.

"It's also our best chance of winning this. So let's do it." Mercurymon said.

"Stanford, they're right." OmegaGemosmon said. "It might not be just our best chance, but our only chance as well. We have to do this." Stanford could see his digimon were right and this needs to be done.

"Let's do it." Stanford said as he was ready to create his greatest fusion yet. "OmegaGemosmon! Skyrowmon! Silishiomon! Mercurymon! Digi-Fuse!"

"Digif-Fuse!" All of them fused into one giant digimon that looked like MetalLimiosmon, but was gold and had shining angel wings with a great sword.

"Amazing!" Junglemon said.

"Unbelievable!" Rachel said as none of them saw a digimon like this one.

"OmegaLimiosmon!"

"Time to end this!" Stanford said and OmegaLimiosmon was way ahead of him. The worm still tried fight back, but OmegaLimiosmon was able to slice all the blades that worm launched at them and they shattered. OmegaLimiosmon flew straight up and got over the worm. He swung down his sword with all his might and sliced it in two with it being destroyed.

"Oh yeah!" All of them cheered, but it's not over yet as there was still the swirl it came from and it went deep underground.

"Okay. What are we suppose to do about that? It can't be good." OmegaLimiosmon questioned, but none of them were really sure.

…

Yukon's Base

"Yes!" Taku cheered as he saw them defeat that creature.

"Yeah. Great they beat that thing, but it's still not over." Yukon said. "Looks like Legendmon is still facing his opponent and that stuff is still coming."

"Not that. I mean that it is great they got rid of it because I think I might have found something." Taku said. "Something that will really help us. I just need a way to get in contact with the kids and tell them what to do."

"Lesly, tap into another satellite." Yukon said. "Maybe there's a way we can use the digimon or those devices those kids carry to get in contact with them."

"I'm on it." Lesly said. Things are starting to look up, but they aren't out danger quite yet.

….

Koto City

"Louie? Louie, can you hear me?"

"Dad?" Junglemon said. All of them looked at their digivices and could hear Taku's voice. "Dad, is that you?"

"Yeah. We're using a couple satellites. Listen, I know what's going on in there." Taku said. "You're all standing near a pit that's swirling, right?"

"Yeah." Junglemon said.

"I think I know a way we can use that to get rid of all the substance that's destroying everything." Taku said. That was exactly what they needed. "One of the digimon just needs to go inside there and spin as fast as they can in the opposite direction. If that happens, it should create a counter force to reverse the process."

"That's it? Sounds simple enough." Junglemon said.

"Perhaps, but we don't know what's down there or what could happen to the one inside." Fenrirmon said.

"It's also the only way we can stop this stuff." Sean said. "We've got to do it. So who's going down there?"

"It has to be RoyBeemon." Taku said.

"Why RoyBeemon?" Rachel said.

"He's the largest and the fastest. He can generate the most power." Taku said.

"I'm not sure about this." Rachel said as she's worried what might happen to RoyBeemon.

"I must do this, Rachel." RoyBeemon said as he handed her over to Fenrirmon and placed her behind Sean. "Hold Rachel for me so she'll be protected." Once he knew what to do, RoyBeemon went inside the pit. "All I have to do is spin in the opposite direction as fast as I can do. I can do this. I must!" RoyBeemon got into position and started spinning as fast as he could in hopes of reversing and restoring all that was gone. Meanwhle, Legendmon and Tyrone continued to struggle against Helixmon in his new form. Helixmon beat Legendmon back and had him crash against Sentinelmon. Helixmon smashed his arms against him and tried to push him deeper inside.

"If that's how it is, your existence won't matter in my world. Your existence does not matter." Helixmon said as he pushed Legendmon inside and he and Tyrone were now inside him.

"He can't win. He won't win." Tyrone said.

"Tyrone, it's not true. Is it?" Legendmon said.

"No! He's wrong and it's time we proved it!" Tyrone shouted as they unleashed that power again and blew Helixmon back as they escaped.

"Our existence does matter!" Both of them shouted.

"It's monsters like you who don't!" Tyrone said.

"Because all you care about is destruction!" Legendmon said. He kept fighting back and was starting to knock off chunks of Helixmon's new body. As for RoyBeemon, he was spinning as fast as he could and was generating some power.

"Come on. Come on." Sean said as all of them hoped this would work.

"Wait. Look!" Junglemon said as they saw the pit was starting to turn in the opposite direction. "It's working! It's working!" The destructive substance was starting to retract a little and everything that was swallowed by it was being restored to how it once was. It was working. Everything was returning to normal. As for Helixmon, he was pushed back by Legendmon. Parts of his new body was taken away and his real body could be seen.

"No… This can't be happening!" Helixmon said. "I thought of everything! My plan was perfect! Where could I have gone wrong?!"

"You underestimated how powerful feelings can really be." Legendmon said.

"They come from the heart and power from the heart is stronger than anything! It makes the impossible possible!" Tyrone said. Legendmon was unleashing more of that power as his body was encased in flames and started to form a shape. Helixmon looked at them and was experiencing something he hasn't before.

'This feeling I'm having…. Is it fear?' Helixmon thought. He was actually afraid of them now and his thoughts have stopped and didn't know how to get out of this. No matter how smart or powerful Helixmon is, even he was overcome by some feelings. 'Their power seems to know no bounds, but that's impossible. Is this the power in feelings they talk so much about?'

"This ends now, Helixmon!" Tyrone said as the flames of Legendmon formed a giant dragon.

"**Final Legend**!" Legnedmon flew right at Helixmon with this attack and there was nowhere for Helixmon to run to. The attack clashed right against him and Helixmon was attacked with immense light and heat. The blast of the impact spread around as Helixmon was turned to data. Upon his destruction, a great light spread all around as the destructive substance and all the artificial digimon were destroyed around this world and the digital world. It was practically amazing as all the destruction and the threat was no more. The others had to shield their eyes and their digimon reverted back to normal. Once the light cleared away, all of them were able to open their eyes and saw their city has been restored just as dawn was coming.

"What just happened?" Louie said.

"Tyrone and Legendmon happened! They beat Helixmon!" Julie said.

"So…it's over. We won. We won!" Sean cheered as all of them were happy about that. Helixmon is gone and both worlds are saved.

"Bumblemon!" Rachel called as she spotted him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Dizzy, but I'll be fine." Bumblemon said. It's finally over and all of them are relieved.

"Wait. Where's Tyrone and Dragmon?" Sarah questioned. They looked around, but didn't see them anywhere.

"Tyrone? Tyrone! Dragmon! Where are you?!" Julie called as they all started to look for them.

…

Tyrone

Tyrone passed out from that last attack. He did begin to wake up and he felt perfectly fine. It didn't look like that because he was in some sort of hyperspace. He looked around and saw Dragmon right next to him.

"Dragmon. Dragmon, wake up." Tyrone said and Dragmon was able to get up.

"What happened? Did we win?" Dragmon said.

"I think so." Tyrone said, but as he looked around, he didn't really see anything else. "Oh man. Don't tell me we just paid the ultimate price."

"No." They heard a voice that was also chuckling. "You're both still alive. This is just my little doing so I could speak with you." Both of them looked up and saw Jupitermon again.

"Jupitermon? How are you even doing this?" Tyrone said. "Wait. Never mind. You're an all-powerful digimon. You can do just about anything."

"Perhaps." Jupitermon said as he continued to laugh. "You two have proven you can as well. It's finally over."

"Over? You mean Helixmon is gone? We really won?!" Dragmon said.

"Yes. He's gone and we have you and all your friends to thank." Jupitermon said. "Both worlds are saved as I knew they would be by you."

"We really did it…" Tyrone said as it was almost hard to believe.

"Thank you both so much for what you've done." Jupitermon said. "Before I go, I do have a question for you, Tyrone. What is the relationship between humans and digimon in reality? What would it say for our two worlds? I ask for the time when humans and digimon must come together again. For those who don't understand our two kinds."

"Digimon are our friends. Its' as simple as that." Tyrone said as he felt that's how it should be. Jupitermon could feel his emotion in that statement and he was satisfied with it.

"Agreed. Thank you once more for what you've done." Jupitermon said as a light shined around them.

…

Koto City

"Tyrone! Dragmon!" Ninmon called. All of them kept looking for them, but there was no sign of either. "Where could they be?" Julie stood where she was and wasn't liking this at all.

"They can't really be…." Julie said as she didn't even want to think of that. Suddenly, she spotted a giant orb of light and the others did as well as it came down. It faded away and showed Tyrone and Dragmon alive and well. "Tyrone! Dragmon!" All of them were happy to see them as they all ran right to them.

"Hey, guys." Tyrone said. Julie was the first to reach them as she ran right to Tyrone and hugged him.

"You're all right!" Julie said. Tyrone was embarrassed with the others snickering. Julie realized what she was doing and backed away. "Sorry. I'm just glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah…" Tyrone said as they both blushed. "It's really over. At long last." Helixmon is gone and both worlds can finally have some peace.

…..

The Park

With the threat passed, everyone was staring to return to the city. The whole group met at the park as they all enjoyed seeing their beloved city restored.

"Everything looks great." Kenny said.

"Dude, of course everything looks great. There's no red goo covering everything." Kaz said.

"It's really great to be back." Sarah said as she was glad to be back with her sister and Angemon. Mistiomon made a noise and got everyone's attention as they all saw Ligermon with Betty and Yuka.

"Ligermon! You're okay." Mistiomon said.

"Hey, guys. I thought I finally introduce you to my partners: Betty and her little brother Yuka." Ligermon said.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Mistiomon said. Ligermon looked towards Sarah and Angemon.

"Sarah? Angemon? Do you think you two can ever forgive me?" Ligermon said. He was afraid of the answer, but both of them smiled.

"We already have." Angemon said. Ligermon was so afraid that they wouldn't when he thought he didn't deserve it.

"It's great to be home." Dragmon said, but as soon as he said that, something happened. All the digimon began to glow and felt different.

"Dragmon, what's happening?" Tyrone said.

"I don't know." Dragmon said.

"I feel something pulling me." Bumblemon said. "I can feel myself being pulled back to the digital world."

"What?!" Rachel said.

"Something's wrong. I'm losing my connection to my spirits." Louie said. All of them were starting to get worried on what was happening to their digimon as they all held them.

"Louie!" Louie turned around and spotted his father.

"Dad, what's happening?!" Louie asked. His father looked around and figured it out.

"I think it's a side effect to what we just did." Taku said. "The digimon are being pulled back to their own world. They have to go now."

"You mean they're leaving?" Julie said as none of them liked that. They weren't ready to say goodbye to them.

"No. Dragmon is suppose to stay with me." Tyrone said.

"They can't leave. Not now." Sean said.

"Dad, did you know this would happen?!" Louie said.

"No. I swear I didn't, but it looks like it can't be helped." Taku said.

"No. This can't be happening. Not now." Julie said. None of them wanted their digimon to leave after everything they all have been through. However, Sarah grabbed Julie's hand.

"It will be okay." Sarah said and she really meant that. "Just because they won't be here doesn't mean we're really losing them." That might be true, but none of them wanted to leave.

"She's right. We'll always be with you guys." Ninmon said. All of the digimon started to float in the air. The time has come for them to part ways.

"Farewell, Kaz." Meramon said.

"Bye-bye, Kenny." Keramon said as they both faded away, just like the others are.

"Meramon, I love you man!" Kaz said.

"Bye, Keramon!" Kenny said.

"So long, Stanford. Thanks for bringing us together." Gemosmon said as all his digimon left.

"Bye, guys." Stanford said.

"Sorry. It looks like I couldn't really stay." Ligermon said.

"Ligermon, don't go." Yuka pleaded.

"He has to, but we're just glad we got to make things right with you." Betty said. Ligermon felt the same way.

"Farewell, Rachel. I will never forget you." Bumblemon said as he left.

"I'll miss you, Bumblemon." Rachel said. Even Naramon made himself visible enough to say goodbye.

"Thank you for everything, Louie." Naramon said before he vanished again.

"We'll always be a part of each other, Naramon." Louie said.

"Goodbye, Julie and Sarah." Ninmon said.

"Be strong and remember to open yourself." Angemon said.

"We will. Thank you for everything." Julie said. Sarah might be sad again, but she put up a smile this time.

"Goodbye, Sean. I will never forget all that you've done for me." Mistiomon said.

"I won't forget all that you've done for me, Mistiomon." Sean said. That only left Dragmon as Tyrone held his claw as he floated away.

"Dragmon, please don't go." Tyrone said.

"Don't worry, Tyrone." Dragmon said. "There's no such thing as goodbye forever. I'm sure we'll meet again." Tyrone didn't want him to go, but he believed in that as well.

"You're right. I don't know how, I don't know when, but we will meet again." Tyrone said and had to let Dragmon go.

"Goodbye, Tyrone…." Dragmon said as he faded away as well. All the digimon returned to their own world, but it was still so hard for all of them

…

"Saying goodbye to our digimon was the hardest day of our lives. However we all went on and are still glad for when they were in our lives." Tyrone narrated as he looked at some pictures on a computer and Tyrone looked a lot older. He was reminiscing as someone came behind him.

"You just about done?"

"Yeah." Tyrone said as he looked behind him and saw Julie. "You know I still like to think about the past." Julie did as she did the same. Both of them heard footsteps and saw two kids, a boy and a girl, that looked just like them.

"Mom! Dad!" The girl said.

"Come on. We need to go." The boy said.

"Right. We're coming." Tyrone said as he got up and all four headed out.

"Twenty years have passed since our battle with Helixmon ended." Tyrone narrated. "As you can see, Julie and I got married and we took over my parents' bakery. It's the number one bakery in the city and got some extra help to watch it while we're out."

…

The Park

"Here we are." Julie said as they made it to the park with a whole group waiting for them.

"We all miss our digimon, but we all went on with our lives, but our friendship has stayed strong." Tyrone narrated as all of them have together for moments like this one.

"Remember to play nice." Sean said to his daughter.

"I will."

"Instead of working in front of the camera like his dad, Sean works behind the camera. He's a professional photographer now."

"Don't forget to be careful." Louie said to his son.

"No problem."

"Louie became an environmentalist, going around helping the environment." Tyrone narrated.

"Remember to be honest about what happens." Rachel said to her son and he understood.

"Rachel owns her own talk show and gets people to talk about their problems. It's ranked number one in the country." Tyrone narrated.

"It's always more fun to play with a group. Right?" Stanford asked his daughter.

"Right, Dad."

"Stanford became a counselor. He's great at bringing people together." Tyrone narrated.

"Ready for fun?" Kaz said.

"I bet you guys are." Kenny said as they talked to Kaz's son and Kenny's daughter.

"Just don't embarrass us." Kenny's daughter said with Kaz's son laughing.

"Kaz and Kenny are still into digimon. They work for the company now working with the series." Tyrone narrated.

"Looks like everyone is here." Sarah said as she took pictures.

"As for Sarah, she's working on becoming a psychiatrist. She wants to help people talk about their problems rather than bury them." Tyrone narrated. With everyone together, the kids got together and had some fun while their parents talked. Tyrone watched the kids play and enjoyed these moments, but still thought back. "We still have times together, but I still miss Dragmon. I'm not giving up. I still believe we will meet again one day. I can feel it."

"Dad!" Tyrone heard his son call for him and hurried over. Tyrone saw a geyser of energy erupt and something was coming out. Tyrone couldn't believe it as he saw someone he loved to see and was happy to see once more.

"Hey. Long time no see."

The End


End file.
